


Zero-G

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Series: The Sky Is Not The Limit [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Claustrophobia, Complete, D/s, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Date, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shibari, Slash, Spanking, Submission, Subspace, Whipping, blindfold, cockring, ruined orgasm, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 147,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair tries his best not to fall but gravity is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 'The Sky Is Not The Limit'

 

It was a typical morning for Altair. He was too late and there'd been hardly time for him to shower, not to mention for him to drink his coffee. So in the end, he was only half-way dressed as he run out his apartment, down the stairs and to the subway station to catch the last train downtown. His jacket hung from one shoulder and he hold a cup of coffee from home in one hand on which he just burned his tongue, because he couldn't wait for it to cool down – or he just forgot to wait. But, and that was much more important, he'd caught his train and now, stood cramped in the middle of a crowd of people like a sardine in a can and hold on to one of the poles while he pulled on his jacket.

He sipped his coffee tiredly and pulled his face into a grimace as his tongue still hurt while his coffee was still hot. Altair sighed and slumped a little into himself, his head leaning against the pole. What a shitty start into a new day... The train stopped and people got off and new ones got into as the train got into motion again. Just as every morning. Sometimes Altair recognized people from the day before. Or on other notion: it was routine. It was routine and Altair was tired.

 

A few weeks had passed since he'd visited the club. Malik didn't call. After some time had passed, Altair had been so frustrated that he could have thrown his cell into a corner every time it started ringing. Every time it did, his pulse quickened and every time he'd thought it been Malik calling him. But no... that, of course, hadn't been the case. Why should he anyway since Altair had been nothing but a good fuck for him – no more, no less. This one night he had spent with Malik, Altair thought of it as the night of life. He'd been pulled out of his routine and could forget about his daily life's troubles for a short moment as he laid bound to Malik's feet and at his mercy – he'd never felt so free his entire life. But now, now Altair felt like a caged bird, imprisoned by his routine with life passing by and all he could do was waving at it.

 

The train stopped again, people got on and off and only fife more stations and Altair would get off as well. It got more crowded and an elbow hit him painfully between his shoulder blades as the train took a turn. Altair gritted his teeth, swallowed down the pain and tried to overlook it. Things like that could happen. But as he felt as somebody pinched his behind, he turned around angrily and his face froze. “What the hell...”

“Oh? Is that your way to greet old friends?”, Malik laughed quietly and took the pole next to Altair's head, leaning slightly forward. “Hey”, he said and smiled at him.

Altair swallowed hard and it only took three seconds until he pulled himself together again. “Old friends? Hah!”, he laughed dryly. “Sure”, he huffed and turned away from Malik. He could feel Malik's breath across his neck as he leaned further towards him. “Aw, come on – what's up with you? You're not a morning person?” Malik chuckled.

And something inside of Altair just... snapped. Probably his thread of patience. Angry, he turned around towards Malik and that steam didn't come out of his ears was everything right now. He looked as if he was about to explode. All his anger, all of his frustration from the last few weeks suddenly pushed through the surface. “Are you kidding me?”, he hissed at Malik and was only inches away from his face now. “After everything which happened or rather _not_ happened?” Altair's eyes had narrowed and he poked his finger into Malik's chest. “I greet you like an old friend when you actually deserve that title. And if that's all you want from me then this conversation is as done just as I am with you.”

That hit home. Altair could see it. Something dark had risen behind Malik's eyes which made them look almost black, the corners of his mouth went down and his brow showed small wrinkles as his fingers took a tighter hold of the pole which made his knuckles turn white. It vanished quickly though and Altair was wondering for a moment if he'd just imagined it. Altair was satisfied. He turned away from him and only half a second later, he felt Malik's hand on his shoulder as the train stopped again. It got more crowded, louder and people stood up and moved towards the doors to get off at the next station. “Where do you get off?”, Malik asked and Altair hunched his shoulders and tried to shake off his hand. “Why is it of your business?”, he asked him with no emotion and nodded at a woman, smiling, who looked him up and down.

“Oh, nothing much.”

The doors opened and the crowd pressed through it. Altair took a step aside to let people pass. He took a look over his shoulder and watched Malik walking past him.

“Dinner tonight.” He felt the hand of the man near his jacket pocket as he slipped something inside. “6 pm. I'll wait for you.”

Altair stared after him, dumbfounded and before he could form a reply inside his head, the doors closed behind Malik and the train moved again. Altair blinked one time, two times and then closed his eyes as he felt anger rising within him and took a deep, calming breath. Only then did he reach into his pocket and pulled a small, white card out of it which had an address written on it. Altair crumpled the card up and let it fall onto the floor. Fuck Malik. Fuck him if he actually thought that he'd run after him like a puppy. Not in a million years would he go out with Malik. No, no, absolutely no chance, never!

 

 

+++

 

It was 7 pm when Altair stood in front of the restaurant. He clenched his teeth and his hands were buried deep in the pockets of his jeans. Maybe Malik wasn't even there anymore. He'd probably waited first and then realized Altair wouldn't show up and just went home. Just that, well, Altair was there. He was an hour late though but only because he just decided a few minutes ago to get dressed and go.

Now he was standing there and it was cold and he could see that the restaurant was well-attended, but he kept standing in front of the door. He startled when the door opened and a family went by him, laughing and he heard cheerful chatters coming from inside until the door closed again and swallowed every noise. Just a second later Altair was cursing at himself and turned around, his back towards the door.

This must have been clearly one of his dumbest ideas ever, to get dressed and to actually go to meet Malik to have dinner with him. He shook his head. No. The dumbest idea he'd ever made was the one back at the club, when he'd agreed to spent the night with Malik, to give Malik the power over himself and to let him have at Malik's mercy. Yes – clearly dumbest idea of his entire life.

And still... Altair turned back and took a small step forwards. But instead to go inside he stood still, a slight frown on his face. Malik was by far the strangest man he'd ever met. Maybe even the most interesting when it came to sex.

 

Absolutely, yes.

 

To be honest, Altair was curious. Malik wanted to have dinner with him. That was a date, wasn't it? He could have invited Altair to his place and Altair would have known what he's been after. He would have wanted sex, simple as that, but now that he stood in front of the restaurant, Altair wasn't so sure anymore. _Did_ he want sex? Probably not. If he wanted to, Altair was sure about that, he would have simply told him. After everything Altair had experienced with Malik, he knew the man wasn't shy when it came to sex. He would have just told Altair. But now..., well, now it seemed like as if he hold another interest in Altair.

 

Again, he gritted his teeth and was ready to rip out his fair. What a jerk. Altair wouldn't have cared if he'd never ever heard of Malik again – maybe a little. But after a few weeks he would have simply forgot him and Malik would have been nothing more but a ghost of his past, but when he met him at the train this morning, Malik became suddenly a part of his life again which actually frightened Altair a little. He could no longer pretend anymore that it was all about sex – right? And damn it, he _was_ curious.

 

He stood there for another ten minutes, before he finally gathered the courage to go inside. Warmth and the smell of food met him as he entered the loud murmur of talking people. A waitress met him, her smile looking like as if it was glued to her face, asking him for how many. Altair was quiet for a few seconds, his eyes searching and when he found the figure sitting on a table near one of the windows he told her that his party was already there and he passed her quickly.

 

He slumped into the chair in front of Malik and looked everywhere but never at him.

 

“Ah”, the man sighed and his voice was so quiet that Altair almost didn't understand him. “And here I thought you wouldn't come anymore.” He smirked at him and only now did their eyes meet.

 

“Well, I was thinking the same”, Altair murmured and opened his jacket.

 

Malik took a hold of the glass in front of him and oh, what a surprise it looked like whiskey to Altair. He watched him taking a sip, looking at Altair with narrowed eyes. “Well, this is going to be fun then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for this chapter was done by tutivillus (http://tutivillus.tumblr.com/).


	2. Part 1

“You should look up the definition of 'fun' then”, Altair murmured and hung his jacket over his chair, turning back to Malik and grabbing the small drink menu which stood in the middle of the table – he'd do anything just to hide his nervousness. He played with the card's edges, running his fingers over the paper and turned it upside down, then back and in the end put it back onto the table. “Because I don't think this”, and he gestured between himself and Malik, “is considered fun by most people.”

 

Malik chuckled softly, a smooth almost soothing sound which erupted deep from his chest and of which Altair had almost forget the sound. Now he wished it'd have stayed that way. “There's no reason for you to be like that”, Malik explained and leaned back in his chair, his fingers drumming on the table.

 

Altair thought for a moment he didn't understand Malik correctly and leaned forwards, his elbows placed in front of him, chin in his hands. He arched one eyebrow while frowning and then laughed quietly. “I think I missed something here. Why is there no reason for me to be like that?”

 

“Well”, Malik said and took a small sip of his drink, “we're not dating. I never promised anything to you. Didn't I?”

 

“You said you'd call me.”

 

“When I wanted to. I didn't. Besides if you've been really that desperate to see me”, and fuck, how he hated that smirk on Malik's face right now and his fingers twitched as he wanted to punch him, “you could have called me.”

 

Altair blinked. He blinked again and he could tell he was about to lose his face and it only took him half a second to fix his mistake. No. He wouldn't do this any longer and he forced his facial expression into a more neutral one which made him look more aloof than anything else. He found a small crumble of bread on the table and picked with his finger at it. “Am I not to wait for my master to call me?”, and now Altair was smirking as he felt a tad more confident. “Shouldn't I only do what my master wishes me to do?” Yes, yes he liked this. He could do this. Anything to wipe that ugly smirk off of Malik's face. He was about to do a small dance of victory when he saw the confidence in Malik crumble if only for a second but Altair had noticed the way how his smile seemed a bit frozen before the man eased back into his role. He was certain it was nothing but a role and he wondered how much longer it would take for Malik to show his real face. Altair didn't think that it would actually happen. There was nothing between them, they fucked only once, had a night together and that was it. No obligations and Malik owned nothing to him.

 

It was the moment he realized that Malik had been right. There really was no reason for him to act like that and he got painfully aware of the fact how he'd acted. Like some desperate... little girl trying to get daddy's attention. It was a little bit disgusting, actually.

 

Malik sighed and his finger followed the rim of his glass. “Ah, I see. Is that what you truly believe or is it something you think I'd like to hear coming from you?” He picked up his glass and looked at Altair. “Let me tell you about something, Altair”, he purred lowly. “You're not naturally submissive. You like to be at my mercy, you like it when I take the control but you are not somebody who would kneel to my feet by his own free will. So, why would you tell me something like this, mh? We both know it's nothing but total bullshit.”

 

 

Altair was quiet for a few, very long seconds but he was betraying nothing. This wasn't like the night back at the club were everything had been new and foreign to him, where he felt like as if he wouldn't belong there (which might be about right). There was still some dim light outside, the restaurant was a normal place, families were eating at the tables next to him – nothing scary. Not that the club had Altair frightened, no, but it wasn't his 'cup of tea' either. He disliked places like that usually. He didn't really like going out either but he could tolerate it and the restaurant he could tolerate by far more than he could the club. Today, he felt more like himself and there was nothing Malik could do to take this from him. Or so he liked to believe...

 

“You are probably right with that”, Altair said and chose the truth. “It is bullshit. So you want me to be honest with you?” He looked at Malik with one arched eyebrow and was close to scoffing. “Then I want you to go first. What am I doing here? Because I'm this close to get up and leave.” He hold his thumb and finger very close together and up for Malik to see.

 

 

“I'm interested in you.” Malik looked confused as if it hadn't been obvious right from the beginning. He was having this look on his face which said something like 'What, you couldn't figure this out by yourself?'.

 

Altair chuckled softly. “So you waited a few weeks to ask me out?” He shook his head in disbeliev and reached for Malik's glass and took a sip out of it, not caring at all about the horrified look on Malik's face and placed the whiskey back onto the table in front of him, looking at the other man as if nothing had happened. “I have to admit that's kind of unusual. Not what I'm used to, to be honest.” Altair sighed and when he looked up again he stared right into Malik's eyes. Things were about to change – he might have let Malik gag and tie him, had Malik fucking him but that didn't mean Altair hold no pride. “Give me one good reason not to get up and leave right now.”

 

Malik flashed him a small smile and Altair could see the hint of a perfect row of white teeth. “Something came up. I'm a busy and wanted man, Altair. If I could have, I would have called you.” Altair thought it was the first honest sentence Malik had spoken to him – it made him actually look... human. In a certain kind of way of course. “But I can give you one reason not to get up and return to that sad little life you have.” And the moment was gone – way to ruin it, Malik. “If you leave now you never get to know me and we both know you want to.”

 

Altair swallowed. It might sound simple, pretty easy actually but it sounded honest. It was actually kind of a good reason. He leaned forward on his elbows. “I get to know you when I stay?”

 

Malik nodded and looked at his almost empty glass of whiskey and when he looked back up at Altair there was only the shadow of mild anger showing in his eyes.

 

“And you think I want that?”

 

Malik grinned and drank the last remains of the alcohol. “You so do.”

 

Altair nodded, a grin was tugging at the corner of his lips as well but he was able to suppress it. He wouldn't want to give too much away of himself. “I think it's a desirewe both share, wouldn't you agree?”

 

Malik shrugged with his shoulders, tilting his head to one side and offering Altair a lopsided grin. “Perhaps.”

 

“Then perhaps I want to stay.”

 

“I think you need a drink then”, and he beckoned to a waitress, calling her to their table. “You also need some teaching about good taste. No beer for you tonight.”

 

And Malik ordered him a Glennfiddish Malt Whiskey.


	3. Part 2

The whiskey tasted good, even Altair had to admit that and he swallowed slowly, the gold liquid running down his throat, warming his stomach from the inside. 

“There's one thing I don't understand though”, Altair said once he was able to speak again and he hold the glass between his fingers as he propped his elbow onto the table. “You said you didn't want to call me and the next second you tell me you couldn't.” Altiar smirked smugly. “There's a difference between not being able to call and not wanting to. Now, which one is true?” He stared at the man from over the rim of his glass. Malik could pretend all the way he wanted but Altair was too good of a listener to not catch the contraries between Malik's words. 

Malik pointed one finger at Altair while holding his own glass. “Now that's the first intelligent question I hear you asking me”, he murmured and once more Altair could have punched him but the way Malik was grinning told him he wasn't serious – still, it didn't mean Altair would let him get away with it. He was actually tired of taking Malik's shit and he was even more tired to let him push around all the way he wanted. It had been... kind of fun in the bedroom but Malik had to realize that he was a full grown man and not his personal punching back. This time though, he didn't comment on it. Malik's words wouldn't have any effect on him from now. 

 

“And here I thought I have a novice sitting in front of me.” He laughed and the sound found its way underneath Altair's skin and caused goosebumps to rise over his arms and down his neck. 

“You felt better when I told you I wasn't able to call but that I wanted to – right?” He rose one eyebrow at Altair and he couldn't deny the fact that yes, that had been true. He didn't show it though and looked at the brown-golden liquid inside his glass. “Perhaps”, he murmured and flashed Malik a hollow grin. 

 

“You choose then if I didn't want to or if I couldn't call you.” 

Altair rose one eyebrow at him and then his lips split into another smirk. “You're so full of yourself”, he finally said in a calm tone. “You do realize that, yes? Because if not then you're just one fucking dumb jerk and I'm going to leave right now.” He placed the glass back on the table in front of him but he was still smiling. “You tell me right now what it is you want from me. No more mind-games, Malik”, and he hissed his name lowly. 

Malik leaned back into his chair, both eyebrows arched and if Altair interpreted the impression on his face correctly, he looked kind of... impressed. He leaned forwards again, both elbows touching the table. “Alright. No more games”, he nodded and chose to overhear Altair's insults. “Then I take it you made up your mind, mh?”, he murmured. “You remember what I asked you that night? I asked you if you'd accept me as your master and I believe your answer had been yes back then.” He took a rather large sip of his own whiskey. “I do realize that for someone like you who has never tried something like we did ever before it can be quite an intense experience. You know, I kept wondering if you'd been honest back then, if your answer really was the right one for you. I saved my number on your phone and yet you didn't try to call me. You weren't ready for it, isn't that right? You're afraid because you don't understand anything of this.”

Altair sat still and breathing got difficult.

“I would have called you if I was certain that this”, Malik gestured between him and Altair, “is what you really want. There hadn't been a day where I didn't think of you because I had a lot of fun that night actually”, and now he was smiling, no grin nor smirk but an honest, warm smile. “I wanted you to make the first move even though I told you I'd call. I thought if you really want it, you would lose your patience and ring me up. You didn't. I wasn't following you this morning if it's what you were thinking.” He laughed softly. “It was just a coincidence, but I couldn't let my chance pass when I saw you standing there. So, did I not want to call you? No, I wanted to. But I couldn't. Not until I knew, but I think now I do.” Malik crossed his arms in front of him as he leaned back. “The truth is all I can give to you right now.”

Altair was... speechless. At least a little. He hadn't expected such honesty coming from the other man and it actually made some sense though he had to admit, that 'not calling'-thing was rather bullshit. Malik could have just asked him, couldn't he? “You're a complicated man with a twisted mind”, he told Malik eventually. 

Malik was right though. He was afraid. Of course he was because he actually didn't understand Malik. “So what am I to you?”, he finally asked then because whatever Malik's answer would be, it would decided where things would go from here. 

“Right now?” Malik looked rather surprised. “Right now you're nice company which I enjoy talking with. I was waiting for this quite a bit. I can finally see that you haven a will of your own. And I like it that you seem to know what you want and don't want.”

“I want your respect”, Altair said quickly and only after the last word had left his lips did he realize what he actually said. He took a sharp breath in and stared straight ahead at the table. 

Malik sighed. “Altair”, he said his name and the man wondered if he'd ever heard Malik speaking it before. He couldn't remember but he liked the way how every single letter rolled slowly over his lips. “You've always had my respect but you didn't respect yourself.”

Altair looked suddenly up, outraged. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You remember that I told you if I'd go too far or if you couldn't take it any longer you could just say the word and I'd stop. I admit, that's a bit difficult when you're gagged but why do you think did I always ask you if you're still alright?” His gaze went off into distance for a second before his eyes found Altair again. “If we're going to do this, I want that you're able to admit your limits. You didn't do that back then therefore you held no respect for yourself. You're too stubborn, too proud. I bet the whole time you were desperate to not lose your face in front of me.” 

Altair looked confused, his thoughts racing inside his head but Malik kept talking, guiding him through his chaos and he was actually a bit thankful for that.

“I'm honest with you”, Malik continued. “I've been doing this for quite a while now, dominating other people, tying them up, controlling them. It's what gets me off. I'm cruel to you and I'm able to make you cry, to bring you to your limits but I never don't respect my slaves. It's a role I play, Altair.”

“So this morning you've been playing your role as well?” Altair glared at him and Malik chuckled, rubbing his chin. 

“You could say that”, he admitted slowly then. “I know it takes a lot of trust to let yourself tie up to be at somebody's mercy. I realize now that I don't have your trust yet. So why are we here? Why in this restaurant and with you not being gagged and tied up? I want that trust, I want your trust.” 

Malik looked at him and straight into his eyes, his gaze narrowing and his lips nothing but a thin fine line. A few seconds passed and their waitress got to their table, asking them if they were ready to order. Neither of them looked up at her and after she asked for a third time she just murmured something about coming back later when they were ready. 

Altair felt cold though and his palms were sweaty. He took a deep, shuddering breath and released the air slowly between his lips. 

“Have dinner with me”, Malik finally said and his facial expression softened. “It's not all about sex, you know?” And Altair looked up at him as he settled back into his chair. 

“You're not asking me to go out with you, are you? I mean, this isn't a date.” Altair made a waving motion with his hand. 

Malik smiled and he emptied the last bit of his beverage and hid his grin behind the glass. “I think we're right in the middle of it.”


	4. Part 3

"I find you very interesting, Altair", Malik said once their dinner had been brought to their table. The look of surprise on Altair's face when Malik had ordered something vegetarian for himself must have been priceless, at least if he believed Malik's reaction. Altair though had ordered the most expensive dish on the menu and was enjoying his 25 $ steak, rare of course. He wondered just then if Malik would kiss him, now that the metallic taste of blood still lingered on his lips. Altair almost smirked. He would love to see that smug smile wiped off of Malik's face.

"I've thought you're very interesting when I first met you at the _3:88_. But now... now that you stopped lying about yourself you're quite fascinating." Malik picked at a piece of potato with his fork and ate it. Altair looked up as he had ripped off a piece of bread, sweeping it over his plate to soak up some of the bloody juice from his food and shoved it into his mouth.

"Lying about myself? What do you mean?", he pondered between chewing. He didn't show his best manners today and by the mild look of disgust on Malik's face he wasn't the only one thinking that. Good. If Malik thought he would forget everything just because he bought him a fancy dinner he was mistaken. He wanted to get to know Altair? He better work for it.

Malik leaned back in his seat, eying the rest of the bloody piece of bread between Altair's fingers and took another bite of his salad. "Well, for once... how about you being straight?"

Altair snorted. "Oh please, you already said I'm at least bi and-"

"And what do _you_ say?", Malik interrupted him.

"My opinion suddenly matters?"

"It always mattered."

Altair rolled his eyes at him but he didn't want to get into this conversation again. They already got this part covered. He sighed and ate the last of his bread. "I would agree with you", he murmured and leaned heavily over his empty plate, picking up the glass of whiskey in front of him, swallowing a rather large sip and Malik looked at him as if he expected more for Altair to say, but he kept quiet and just blinked at him. "What?", Altair finally asked. Malik's lips split into a tiny grin.

"Maybe gay", he murmured and was still eating his food and Altair's eyes went wide.

"No, no I'm not. Are you?"

"Yes."

The answer surprised Altair and Malik reached for his jaw to push it back up as it kind of... just dropped down.

"Hasn't it been obvious?", Malik teased him and chuckled because of Altair's face. "You really do think a bit slower than most people, don't you?"

Altair glared at him but said nothing – he wouldn't act on Malik's stupid comments every time. If he did that, he was sure he would never be able to have a normal conversation with the man. He shook his head to dismiss that thought. "Whatever", he said and his glance slipped sideways, watching the world outside the restaurant. It had gotten dark, the streets filled with the colorful lights of ads and cars. "What do you expect me to do now?", he asked eventually, his eyes still watching the busy life outside and his voice sounded distant.

"How do you mean that?"

"Do you expect me to call you? Asking for another date? Do we go see a movie, are you going to escort me back home, will you stand with me in front of my door, trying to find the courage to kiss me, to get to first base?" It seemed as if Altair was miles away, the pictures playing like a movie in front of his mind's eye and he had somehow lost his filter, saying all the things which kept spinning inside his head. "But that would be awkward, wouldn't it since you already fucked me." He didn't even bother to keep his voice down.

Malik didn't say anything but waited for Altair to continue as he knew that there was something the man wanted to say still.

"You asked me if I'd accept you as my master and I said yes." Now he looked up and met Malik's eyes. "So what do you expect me to do?", he asked again, a frown on his face and his voice sounded thick and husky. "I could wear a collar around my neck, waiting for your orders. So what is it? What is... _this_?" He gestured between them.

"Couldn't we just have both?", and Altair thought Malik looked so much more human right now that it was kind of frightening.

Altair smiled faintly. "No", he said and by the look of Malik's face he knew he hadn't expected that answer coming from Altair. "I went over my limits the other night. I don't know what I want right now. It was just as you said. I wasn't honest with you or with myself. If you want to date me I can't be your... well...", he made a small waving gesture with his hand, "slave."

"Ah, I see...", Malik murmured then and Altair thought that he saw... disappointment washing over his face. He couldn't tell, he wasn't able to read all of Malik yet.

"I could, maybe some day. But I'd have to see how things go between us first."

"That sounds only fair", Malik breathed, leaning back in his chair, arms loosely crossed in front of his chest, watching Altair across the table.

"I'm not saying that I didn't like what we had that night – but I went from zero to one-hundred in one evening. I can't do that again. Start at one with me and I'll see if I want to take the remaining ninety-nine steps with you."

Malik looked thoughtful. "I could agree to that."

"You're talking to me as Malik now, don't you?", he smiled softly, the whiskey warming the inner of his stomach.

"Well of course I do", he replied and Altair thought that yes, he liked the honest Malik better. "No", he murmured then and he shifted his weight, looking more serious, more older now. "No Altair, I don't expect you calling me because I'll be calling you. I don't like going to the movies and yes, I will escort you back home but not today." He smiled at Altair. "I'm probably going to stand in front of your door with you but I wouldn't hesitate to kiss you and you're probably going to ask me if I want to come inside for a coffee", he smirked. "Is this better?"

Altair nodded slowly, a small smile spreading over his face and stretching his lips. It was better.

They had espresso after their meal and Malik had paid which unnerved Altair, because really, you didn't have to! It had gotten late when they stood in front of the restaurant, the wind had picked up and was ripping at Altair's clothes, it was freezing and he shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them warm. Malik wore a dark coat and the piece of fabric clung to his body in a very attractive way - even Altair couldn't deny that.

"So", he said slowly and stepped aside as a group of people entered the restaurant behind them and Malik arched one eyebrow as he watched him with a questioning look. "So?", Malik asked right back and offered Altair a lopsided smirk and it was ridiculous what effect it held on him, goosebumps rushing over his skin and a shiver crawling over his spine, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. Fuck it all.. how Malik was looking at him right now was rather charming and Altair would be damned if he fell for it.

He smiled uncertainly, looking up into the night's sky which wasn't that dark at all – not in the middle of the city with all the lights. Altair rubbed his neck, sighing and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "I have to admit you wasn't as much of a jerk as I thought you'd be."

"So I was jerk?"

"Yes-"

"I'm hurt", Malik placed his hand on his chest in a theatricality manner.

"It was tolerable", Altair noted and the corners of his mouth turned into a small smile. "I would even dare to say that... it was kind of nice in between."

Malik took a step closer, not minding the people passing by and the cars honking in the streets. The man felt bigger than he actually was and Altair had to remind himself that Malik was the smaller one of the two of them and still, he felt like Malik was towering over him. "I want to see you again", he said straight forward, hand reaching for Altair's cheek, cupping his face with his thumb brushing across his skin.

Altair swallowed thickly and he thought he could almost see his own reflection in Malik's dark eyes and it made him feel smaller still. He was leaning closer and wet his lips. "Alright", he heard himself say and his own voice sounded foreign to his ears, rough and raw even though the word was only whispered. "I could tolerate you for another evening", he added in a soft murmur, only to remind Malik that he wouldn't take all of his shit.

Malik's thumb stroke over the corner of Altair's mouth and over his bottom lip. "We're doing something more fun next time then", Malik said quietly and the wind was cold and Malik was warm and Altair stepped closer, his arms snaking around the man's waist, his hands slipping over his warm back.

"What's fun for you?", he asked, his eyes moving to Malik's and down to his mouth, then back up again to meet his gaze.

"It's not always fucking, I assure you", he grinned and Altair rolled his eyes because that had been kind of a mood killer but before he could complain, Malik had closed the distance between them and was kissing him. It wasn't the first time Malik was kissing him – was it? Altair honestly couldn't remember but it felt amazing and he pressed tight against Malik's body, relishing the feeling of lips moving across lips. It felt rather innocent how Malik was kissing him as if he was actually holding back, his fingers moving towards Altair's neck, curling in the short hair there and holding him. He leaned into him, their chests touching and Altair made a small sound at the back of his throat, a noise which came close to a moan and when Malik pulled back he chuckled softly. At least he got his answer now if a vegetarian would kiss somebody who had just a rare and bloody steak for dinner.

When Altair blinked his eyes open he found that Malik looked rather... smug and yet he couldn't help it but smile. His cheeks felt flushed and he run his tongue over his own lips.

"I call you", Malik said, still holding Altair's face between his hands and placing a small peck of a kiss on his lips again before he let go of him.

"For sure this time?", Altair pondered, his hands falling from Malik's waist and he took a step back.

"Yeah, maybe – if you behave", Malik smirked and winked at him and Altair knew it was Malik's way of saying yes.

Altair chuckled and he brushed his thumb over his bottom lip where he thought he could still taste Malik. "If I have behave", he murmured and nodded, his smile turning into a grin, "I see." He looked up at the other man. "I look forward it", he added then and watched another of those small grins spreading over Malik's face as he walked slowly backwards.

"Don't make plans for the weekend", Malik called and he stopped a cab, his hand at the door. "And I mean the whole weekend", he said before he entered the cab without giving Altair the chance to reply. Not that he needed to – he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all and he watched Malik go before he turned around to walk his way back home. He wondered what Malik had in mind.

Altair decided then that it wasn't so bad that he came here to meet Malik and maybe it hadn't been one of his dumbest idea ever to agree to go out and on another date with him. It certainly made life more interesting.


	5. Part 5

“So what's she like?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“As if you don't know...”, Rauf chuckled softly and rolled his eyes at Altair.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

“You met somebody”, Rauf said and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

 

“It's none of your business”, Altair hissed and looked up, smiling as one of their co-workers walked by them.

 

“Aw, come on Altair. What's she look like?” Only a second later Rauf's wide grin died on his lips. “You didn't hook up with Maria again, didn't you?”, he asked very serious now and leaned in closer, his work completely forgotten.

 

Altair rolled his eyes. “It's not Maria.”

 

“Alright, then who is it?”, Rauf kept pondering and went silent when Altair's cell was vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket, looked down on the caller ID and shoved it back, not bothering to read the text message.

 

“That her?”

 

Altair shot him an angry glare. “No. Now, get back to work”, he urged him and turned around to face his own screen once more. His cell started vibrating again and Altair sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping down. He reached back into his pocket and turned off vibrating and placed it on his desk next to his keyboard.

 

Rauf kept asking to tell him about Altair's 'new flame' but he decided to just ignore him and didn't answer. Five minutes later his cell started flashing again and this time it was a call coming in. Altair's head sunk onto his desktop as he sighed heavily with defeat.

 

“Pick up, Altair!”, Rauf groaned and when Altair showed no reaction he stood up and stopped next to him, reaching for his cell. He almost shrieked with surprise, shocked, wide eyes staring up at Rauf as he held Altair's phone in one hand, grinning smugly. Altair grabbed for it but Rauf held it only further up. His friend snickered and walked backwards, flipping Altair's cell open and read the last two messages he received since the call already went to his voice mail. He arched one eyebrow and looked slowly from Altair's cell to the man himself and then back.

 

“So... you've got plans for the weekend?”, he asked him and the cockiness was gone from his voice.

 

Altair groaned and wiped his face with one hand, sitting with slumped shoulders on his chair and he looked a little lost. “Yeah”, he murmured miserable and peaked at Rauf from between his fingers.

 

“With a-- _man_?”, Rauf asked quiet in disbelieve.

 

“Yes with a man”, he answered truthfully since there was no point in lying – he just hadn't wanted for anybody to know. At least not yet when he didn't even know where his thing with Malik was going.

 

“He's no some weirdo, isn't he?”, Rauf asked him carefully and handed Altair his cell back as he sat down on the edge of his desk.

 

Altair laughed sharply, “If only”, he murmured and picked up his cell reading the last two messages.

 

_I'm going to pick you up Friday so I need your address. Wear something nice we're going out :)_

 

Well, that was a rather harmless text message considered to those he got the last couple of days He swallowed thickly though as he read the next one.

 

_We're meeting some friends so you better behave boy._

 

This one really wasn't as dirty as those Malik liked to send him but it made perfectly clear who was going to be in charge and what they would do.

 

“I didn't know you're gay Altair”, Rauf said and Altair hushed him as another of his colleagues passed them.

 

“I'm not”, he said quietly and huffed a little, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Maybe a little bi...”

 

“So what is this now? Maria left you and you don't wanna know about women anymore-”

 

“Stop saying her name”, he hissed at Rauf, clearly loosing his patience with his noseyness. “Maria's no part of my life anymore and that's it. She has nothing to do with this.”

 

Only that this wasn't true was it now? Maria was probably the reason why he was currently seeing Malik. He wouldn't have went to the _3:88_ if it hadn't been for their breakup and he wouldn't have met him there.

 

“No, I really do want to know”, Rauf leaned closer, his arms crossed in front of his chest as well as he eyed Altair like a hawk eying its prey. “He's your suggar dady or something?”, he made a waving motion with his hand. “Or why would he call you boy? Makes him sound _really_ old...”

 

“It's nothing what you think it is now drop it. It's none of your concern and it isn't anything serious anyway.”

 

He hoped that Rauf would finally let go of the matter and he turned back to his work, staring at his screen. Altair ignored Rauf's eyes burning into his back until the man sighed while shaking his head and went back to his own desk, leaving Altair by himself. After a few minutes have passed he took his cell again and sent Malik his address.

 

 

***

 

 

Malik was right on time and was leaning against Altair's door frame when he opened the door, offering him a lopsided grin.

 

“Hey”, he greeted him casual and Altair wallowed thickly.

 

He was nervous. He'd been nervous all week but now it felt like as if his heart would jump right out of his chest and his knees were weak.

 

“Hey”, Altair swallowed and smiled a little while his palms were wet. “I'm ready, we can go”, he said quickly and grabbed his keys from the small table right next to his door but Malik curled his fingers around his wrist.

 

“We can spare a few minutes”, he grinned and pulled Altair flush against his chest, one arm around his waist as he placed a small kiss on his lips. It was innocent and rather sweet, no tongue, just a quick peck on his mouth.

 

It happened too fast as if he could do anything else as Malik stepped already back, giving him some space.

 

“You look good”, he nodded, his eyes roaming over Altair's body and he almost thought that Malik was already undressing him with his look alone. It was kind of nice... to have somebody looking at him like that. It made him feel wanted and desirable. “Such a good boy”, Malik grinned and Altair felt his cheeks growing hot. He couldn't deny what effect his words had on him. Going out with Malik was either the most dumb decision he ever made or the best one because with Malik he never knew what to expect. The dinner they had the week before had been a surprise. Altair wouldn't have thought that Malik could be interested into something so _innocent_. He would have thought that the man was only interested in some fun, wanting sex and nothing more. But he'd been wrong about that as he came to realize that no, Malik was interested into something else – him, Altair. He had made sure to convince Altair that he was interested in him as a person, that he wanted to get to know him better. This wasn't just sex anymore, not a game – at least for now. He knew that Malik had something planned for them this weekend and he was curious what it was he had in mind.

 

“So where are we going? Meeting your friends, right?”, he asked with a thin voice not looking at the older man and fumbling with his keys, forcing Malik out of the door as he stepped forward closing the door behind him.

 

“Yes”, the other man nodded and he still had that hint of a smirk standing on his lips as he leaned against the next wall, arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“Isn't that a bit early for me to meet your friends?”, Altair asked, offering a smug smirk himself now once he put his keys back into his pockets.

 

“You're not the first they meet and not the last.”

 

Ouch. Nice move asshole.

 

“Well then it seems I don't have to try to make a good impression I guess”, Altair shrugged his shoulders and stood in front of Malik, both hands buried in his pockets now, trying to think not too hard about that. If this would turn into a nice affair so be it... If Malik really wanted to go through all the trouble just for sex – so be it. Though Altair doubted it and he really tried his best not too pay to much attention to Malik's last comment. It was probably nothing – he didn't want to think about that know. He was done with getting hurt and Malik would certainly not manage to do that, Altair simply wouldn't let him. He didn't know where this was going to and Malik probably was faking being an asshole again so he thought the best decision would be to simply ignore it.

 

“No, you don't really have to but I would recommend it for your sake”, Malik said casually and gestured Altair to get moving, his fingers slipping to Altair's wrist and pulling his hand into his. Huh – that was odd now wasn't it? He never would have thought Malik was the type who likes holding hands.

 

“Why?”, Altair asked and Malik squeezed his hand as they stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button.

 

“Because I don't like boys without manners”, he noted and once the elevator doors opened he pressed Altair with his back against the wall, the doors closing behind them and he kissed him, one knee pressing in between his legs and riding up against his crotch. His hands stroke down to his waist and resting on his hips as his lips found Altair's mouth, breathing hotly across them and there was only a hint of tongue but Altair was all too willingly to open his mouth and let him enter.

 

Malik pulled back with a grin before their kiss could develop into something deeper, their foreheads touching as he panted softly. “No, not yet”, he said with a low chuckle and cupped Altair's face with his hands, his thumb brushing across his cheek and Altair could feel his heart beating wildly inside his chest. His knees felt as soft as wax and his hands were trembling and all of this just from a... _kiss_?

 

“Understood?”, he asked Altair, licking his lips like an animal which just tasted blood and wanted more.

 

Altair nodded slowly, not feeling intimidated at all like he maybe would have had just a few weeks ago but slightly turned on. “Yes”, he nodded, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips and he pushed himself off the wall and pressing Malik against it as he took a step forward, pushing flush against his body and kissing him. Two could play the game and he didn't have to lose anything, did he? So why not having a little fun...

 

He nibbed along Malik's jaw, kissing his way to the corner of his mouth, his tongue sweeping across it. “Perfectly clear”, he murmured as he shifted his weight and leaned heavily against the other man, his fingers digging into Malik's hips as he pulled them forward to meet his crotch. Altair withdraw, slightly panting and let his eyes roam over Malik's face looking for any evidence that he went to far with this. He'd never done the first move since he'd met Malik at least he couldn't remember it right now but... it felt good acting on what he desired, just doing what he wanted to do without thinking too much about it.

 

Malik smiled at him lazily, his palm stroking over Altair's back and following his spine, fingers curling in his short hair above his nape and he pulled, hard. “Good”, he smirked, his grip not loosening and Altair groaned but he wouldn't yield, not this time. He just pushed his hips forwards meeting Malik's again. He was earned with a low chuckle erupting from Malik's chest and the elevator came to a stop, breaking their spell and both men parted as the doors opened revealing an old woman who was about to enter. She eyed them suspiciously, her gaze wandering over Altair's flushed cheeks and she winked at him as if she knew exactly what's been going on only seconds before.

 

“Come on, cab's waiting”, Malik winked at him and Altair took a deep breathing before following.

 

This could get interesting.  


	6. Part 6

The ride didn't take too long and the silence had felt like a wave crushing over his body. Malik didn't speak, not at all. Maybe he just didn't like talking in a cab when their driver could follow every piece of conversation. It didn't help with Altair's nervousness though as he didn't know what to expect. Not really at least. They arrived twenty minutes later in front of a small apartment complex in a nice neighborhood. Malik paid the man driving them there and he stood next to the car, hands in his pockets waiting for him. The car drove off and it was cold, the tip of Altair's nose turning red, cheeks rosy and there was a small cloud of breath gathering in front of his face.

"Can I ask now just who we're visiting?", he asked eventually and his voice was a bit trembling – if it was because of the cold or Altair's nervousness was a mystery not to be solved at the moment.

"Ezio's a friend of mine I've known for a few years now", Malik explained and turned towards the building's entrance its many windows mostly dark and there were only a few with some light shinning behind closed curtains. "He invited me over for dinner a couple of weeks ago."

"And the reason I'm coming with you is...?"

"Because I wanted you to come with me", he said and flashed Altair a smile that was about to melt his heart, heat slowly traveling through his body leaving his fingertips tingling.

"It just seems odd for me meeting one of your friends when I know so little about you", Altair hummed and was holding the door open for Malik to follow him inside.

"So you want to know more about me?"

"Wasn't that the reason why you invited me for dinner? You wanted to get to know me – is it such a shock for me to want the same?"

"Not really, no", Malik grinned and they waited together in front of the elevator in the barely lit hall. "You better take the opportunity tonight then. Ezio has kind of a loose mouth. Ask him the right questions about me and he'll probably answer you."

"Or I could just ask you", Altair muttered as the elevator arrived and they got it. It was a small one, one of those in which the sign told you designed for 6 people and you wonder where they hell those six people should find the space to stand in when your chests were already touching with only two people inside. Malik's breath crawled over his face as they stood like this, facing each other. "I'm not the person who likes to talk about themselves", Malik said slowly and Altair scoffed. "I would have thought differently when you like hearing yourself talking so much", he said and rolled his eyes, startling just a second later when Malik's arm found its way around his waist. "You're a bit cocky tonight", Malik murmured and pulled Altair closer, his hand falling from his waist to cup one round cheek of his backside. "I think I like it", he smirked and leaned a bit closer, his nose nuzzling behind his ear. "But don't overdo it, _boy_ ", he whispered, his voice husky and low and it send another shiver down Altair's spine.

The doors opened and Malik pulled away, winking at him and reaching for his hand, pulling Altair behind him and down the hall until they stopped at the very end in front of a door. It smelled like food outside and if Altair would have to guess it smelled like pasta.

"Alright", he nodded, "but I don't have to expect for you to order me to strip naked in front of them?", he asked quickly as Malik already pressed the doorbell.

"Only if you're not behaving", he grinned and Altair watched him from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out if he was kidding or not.

He was kidding, of course he was – and Malik was glancing sideways at him, the smug smile on his lips only getting wider. The door opened and Malik squeezed his hand. He didn't get the chance to dwell longer on his thoughts, brushing them aside as a man stood in front of them, a huge smile on his face with blond hair framing it.

"Ah, it's you! Welcome, welcome, come inside, please", he said with too much enthusiasm for Altair's like, beckoning them inside and taking a step aside for them to walk pass him. Once he closed the door behind them, Malik turned around and found himself in a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in such a long time my friend", the man said and Altair could see how the muscles in Malik's shoulders went tense and then relaxed the second the man let go of him. Seemed like he didn't like getting greeted like that.

"Leonardo", Malik said softly and his hand reached behind him, wrapping around Altair's wrist and pulling him to his side – if Altair would have to guess he'd say that Malik felt... uncomfortable and needed him near to fall back into ease. Odd – really, really odd and Altair shook his head because no, that didn't seem to be right and he probably just imagined it. "And who's that?", Leonardo asked, his eyes roaming over Altair's body taking his sight in from head to toe.

"Uhm, it's Altair", he said and shook Leonardo's offering hand. He wasn't really good at this, never knew what to do what was expected of him or how to act. So he just went with what was first crossing his mind; shaking hands. Shaking hands was a good start, right?

"What a pleasure to meet you", Leonardo smiled at him and Altair thought he looked like someone who was high on something – or somebody who just drank too much coffee.

"Come on inside then, Ezio's still in the kitchen", Leonardo ushered them through the small hall and into the living room. "Sit, sit please", he said and gestured towards the table, facing a fake fireplace and Altair sat right next to Malik's side.

He was nervous as fuck and didn't know if he'd be able to keep the food down. He looked up when another man, Ezio, entered the room smiling at them and Altair reached for Malik's hand underneath the table.

Malik squeezed his hand back.

xxx

Malik stroke his leg, fingertips brushing ever so softly across his knee and back to the inner of his thigh – maybe it should made Altair uncomfortable being touched like that in the company of others even though Malik's hand was hidden underneath the table, but all he could feel was pure peace. Malik's hand was comforting and Altair's heart started to beat a calm and steady rhythm. He watched the others talking, Ezio telling a joke and Leonardo laughing. Malik's hand though went higher, his fingers wrapping around his thigh near his crotch, _squeezing_. He gasped quietly and it wasn't noticed by Malik's friends but by the man himself. His eyes shifted sideways, his gaze laying heavily upon Malik and the other man just smirked at him.

They had coffee right now after Malik's friends, a young artist with the name Leonardo and his friend Ezio, had cooked them dinner. It had been a nice evening so far and Altair had to admit that Malik seemed like good company. He was so very different when he was with Altair, almost acting carefree. Sometimes, so it seemed to him, Malik was too much focused on his role he was playing when being with Altair – never showing any weakness, never able to let his mask slip. He liked hearing him laugh and, dear god did he laugh and it sounded like music to Altair's ears and he melted every time a little when Malik flashed him one of his honest, warming smiles.

Apparently Malik had met Ezio during college, that much Altair had learned during their evening and Ezio had met Leonardo only a few months ago. There was chemistry between the two men and it was obvious even to Altair who was known to not be very good with socializing.

Altair knew this was a game for Malik and maybe it should upset him that his hand was currently in his lap, but it didn't. He didn't even mind having the others sitting so close while Malik's fingers wandered upwards, opening his jeans, reaching inside and stroking across his soft cock. He didn't expect him to go all the way anyway, so nothing to worry about – right? It was probably the fact that Malik held a lot more experience than him and he... started to trust him, thinking that the man knew what he was doing and that he knew Altair's limits, that he would turn him on all over but never made him come in public. Malik slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and it was then that Altair wondered what kind of 'friend' Ezio really was. His cheeks painted a nice shade of red as he mused over the thought if the two men had shared anything sexual and he pictured Ezio standing above Leonardo then, dominating him just as Malik liked to dominate Altair. His cock twitched as his memories brought him back to their night at the _3:88_ and Malik squeezed him, offering Altair another of his smirks.

He was getting hard and didn't know if that was good or bad but he didn't have the time to keep dwelling on his thoughts as Leonardo addressed him. "So how did you two meet?", he asked and gestured between Malik and him and Altair's flush only increased.

He slumped a bit in his chair, his legs parting and he thought Malik would pull his hand away now, but no, not Malik that bastard who only tightened his hold he had of Altair's dick.

"The _3:88_ ", Malik said without blinking and he said it as if a sex club was the most normal place in the world to meeting somebody, like the supermarket. Leonardo rose his eyebrows and his lips turned into the shape of a small 'o'. Then he scrunched his nose. "I don't think I know that place", and he turned towards Ezio who seemed to choke on his coffee, coughing fiercely. "You know it?", and Ezio just kept coughing, turning slightly away as Malik finally withdrew his hand from Altair's crotch but didn't zip him up.

"Ezio knows though he hasn't been there yet. I'm always trying to get him there but he refuses", Malik sighed as if it was truly a shame his friend never wanted to accompany him. "It's a sex club", Malik said and took another sip of his coffee and Altair wished for the ground to open and swallow him alive. He liked to keep his life private and he only knew Malik's friend for a few hours but apparently, Malik wasn't so secretly about his own life and liked to share.

Leonardo blinked and Ezio wasn't coughing anymore but just had this _huge_ obnoxious grin on his face and excused himself, taking some of the empty plates with him. Leonardo watched him leave before he faced Malik and Altair once more.

"That sounds interesting", he said and Altair's eyes widened as he couldn't believe his ears. "You go there often?", Leonardo asked him and looked at Altair with interested and yet oh so innocent eyes, his chin propped on his palm as he leaned closer over the table.

"N-no", Altair muttered and shifted uncomfortable in his chair.

"No he doesn't", Malik said again, his fingers brushing over Altair's wrist and he had the nerve to _wink_ at him. "You see, you could say Altair's my... mh, 'slave'", he made a small rotating motion with his hand. Altair hit him with his elbow in the side and Malik turned towards him acting as if he didn't feel the blow at all. "What? I said 'you could say' not that you really _are_ my slave. He's my _boy_ ", Malik explained and faced Leonardo again.

Leonardo leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows almost meeting the line of his hair. "Really?", he pondered. "How interesting!", he exclaimed and clapped his hands together, smiling widely. "I've heard and read about it. Well... how does it work?", he asked them, gesturing between the two of them and Altair just wished he would shut up because it wasn't anybodies business what he did behind closed doors in bed but then again, it was also kind of refreshing having somebody from the 'outside' knowing about this, talking about it like it wasn't big a deal – and maybe it really wasn't and the problem was only in Altair's head.

Malik shrugged with his shoulders. "He still needs to learn his place."

"Hey!" Altair looked outraged at him as Malik turned towards Leonardo, having a look on his face that said 'See what I mean?'. Leonardo just looked confused. "So... what does that mean?", he pondered slightly and it dawned on Altair then that he maybe got the wrong picture, probably thinking that Altair was Malik's boy toy and that it was sex they shared – only that whipping him, tying him up and _then_ fucking him didn't even come close to _just_ having sex. A soft chuckle rolled from Malik's lips and he showed one of his most charming smiles and Altair didn't know if he should hate himself for what effect it had on him. "You ever heard about BDSM?"

"Bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, sadism and masochism", Leonardo said and his cheeks flushed. "Oh. I see. So, you own him?", and he looked straight at Malik who said "Yes" while Altair said "No" at the same time. It made Leonardo chuckle. "Ah yes I see what you mean then", he winked at Malik. "He needs to learn his place, yes?" The artist chuckled lightly. "What does he to do you when you're not behaving then, mh?", he pondered and leaned a bit more across the table, eying Altair with curiosity.

"Yes, Altair, what do I do to you?", Malik asked as well and leaned back, smug grin on his face and crossing his hands behind his back. He looked at him with stern eyes even though he was smiling and he remembered what he told him earlier that night.

_You better behave._

"He gags me", he said carefully and painfully slowly, thinking maybe it was the best to start with the most... innocent. He didn't want to back away, didn't want to give any of these men the satisfaction of being humiliated like that. He did feel uncomfortable though as all eyes were sat on him and it would be probably easier for him if nobody was staring at him or if he could somehow blend out their looks, ignoring them. "What else?", Leonardo pondered and why didn't it surprise him that the man wouldn't stop asking? He never would have thought for the artist to be so curios. He would have expected Ezio to be but not Leonardo.

"Uhm, what else?" He shifted a little uncomfortable on his chair but in that moment, Malik reached for his hand, lacing their fingers and his thumb stroke across his wrist in a reassuring manner.

"Well..." And he told him.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes... tch, I'm drunk don't expect anything from this update.

 

“Oh that was cruel Malik.” Leonardo leaned across the table, both elbows resting on top of it and chin propped on one of his palms, a thin smile caressed his lips though. He looked back at Altair. “And you didn't go insane?”

 

He shook his head and glanced at Malik from the corner of his eye. “It was torture – I have to admit that. I can take a lot but when he took my speech, my eyesight and my hearing it was... difficult to stay sane, yes. I had to trust him but I hardly knew him so I was all by myself with my thoughts and I happen... I happen to think a lot. I would like to avoid an experience like that in the future.”

 

“That really depends on how you behave. I'm a sadist, Altair, you shouldn't forget that. If I see it fitting I'd punish you like that again.” Malik reached for the glass of wine in front of him and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip of the red liquid. Altair's cheeks felt hot and he tried not to show how much of an effect Malik's words had on him. His voice had gotten a little bit more deep, a little bit more icy and his fingers had wrapped around his thigh, squeezing hard. He knew what this was, this was Malik warning him – tch, Altair couldn't care less at the moment. If Malik wanted a docile little fuck toy he shouldn't have asked Altair back at the  _3:88_ to come home with him. He watched how Leonardo's eyes went from Altair to Malik and then back again, a delightful smile standing on his lips.

 

“Oh that's fantastic”, he grinned and from the kitchen came the sound of rattling plates and silverware since Ezio was doing the dish washing – after Leonardo had asked him to do so and Altair had found it funny. Clearly Leonardo was the dominant one here... “Do you have any plans for the night?”, he asked them and gestured between Malik and Altair. The latter turned his head to watch Malik, but he just leaned forwards and let his fingers run across the glass' rim. He smirked a little and oh, that didn't look good, did it?

 

“You mean plans like in gagging Altair and whipping that cute little ass of his?”

 

Leonardo's grin only brightened while Altair thought he would choke on his water. Malik leaned a little back, crossing his legs. “That depends...”

 

“Like so many other things?”, Leonardo chuckled and watched both men across his glass. “What do I have to do to get a little extra show from the two of you?”

 

Malik's brows rose high but he still smiled, not feeling intimated at all while Altair tried to make himself smaller on his chair – if he tried hard enough maybe he could manage to somehow vanish?

 

“What were you thinking?”, Malik asked and it sounded more like as if he was talking business.

 

Leonardo sighed a little and rubbed across his chin and beard and it was the moment Altair realized Leonardo was a sadist as well, even though he seemed at bit more... nicer than Malik when it came to that. “I don't know... I think I would like to watch you playing with him. Let's see if he can really take as much as he claims he can”, Leonardo smirked and shit, he hadn't seen the trap and walked right into it. Malik nodded thoughtfully, his hand rubbing along the inner of Altair's thigh.

 

“Wait, wait, wait – don't I have a say in this?” He glanced at Malik, uncertain.

 

The man just smirked smugly at him. “If it comes to sex? No, not really”, he sighed, sounding almost bored and brushed some dust off his shoulder before his fingers crawled over Altair's crotch and over his stomach until he reached his chin, turning his head towards him. “Don't test me  _boy_ ”, he said low, his fingers tightening their grip and now the game was on and Altair fell into his role just like that, forget everything and all of it around him.

 

“No Sir”, he said softly and swallowed as he felt Malik's eyes roaming over his body, saw that look in his eyes, that  _hunger_. Malik pushed himself back from the table in his chair and gestured towards the floor next to him.

 

Altair didn't move and just watched. He didn't know how it happened but it was like as if somebody had pulled a switch inside his head and right now, he was fighting an inner battle between just surrendering to Malik or to keep up a fight. “Kneel.” Malik's voice was dark and raspy, so much different from how he knew it but fuck it if it didn't turn him on.

 

He slowly slipped from his chair, his knees hitting the ground and he looked up at Malik, his palms resting gently on his thighs. Malik grabbed his chin once more, pulling it down. “I didn't say you could look at me.” He could hear the legs of another chair scratching across the floor and Altair had no doubt it was Leonardo. Soft footsteps followed soon but he didn't look up to see if it really was the other man – he wanted to pretend he wasn't there, wanted to focus on Malik completely, the man was everything he needed anyway. He could do this – if Malik could, Altair could as well. Besides... he wanted do. He didn't like to admit to it, but he wanted to make Malik proud. “Take off your shirt and belt.”

 

He did and he had no idea why but he folded his shirt neatly and placed it right next to his body, pulling his belt free but Malik held his wrist and gently took the leather off his palm. “The belt or my hand boy? What will it be?”, he whispered into his ear as he leaned down to Altair, his hot breath brushing over his skin, making goosebumps rise across his skin like a rash and he shuddered as Leonardo sat down onto the couch behind him, the leather cracking, watching them.

 

Altair sucked a deep breath in – this was a trick question. Probably. Maybe? He didn't know. He didn't want Malik to be disappointed – he didn't want Leonardo to think of him as a pussy who couldn't take a spanking. So he made his decision. “The belt Sir”, he said softly and lowered his eyes once more, looking down on his hands which lay against his thighs once more, his lashes brushing over his cheeks.

 

Malik took a sharp breath in and Leonardo whistled softly. “The belt? Really?” His fingers run through Altair's hair and it felt like as if he wanted to comfort him. “Have you ever felt a belt against your skin?”, the man pondered and now his voice turned as gentle as his touches felt against his scalp. Altair shook his head. No he hadn't. All he felt so far was Malik's hand and whip but never a belt. “Then why did you choose it?”

 

He didn't know how to answer to this for a long time, his breaths the only sounds filling the room and eventually Malik got tired of waiting and his fingers run over his jaw and down his chest, twisting one nipple and Altair leaned forward, his eyes widened with surprise, moaning. “I want to make you proud”, he forced out between gritted teeth and Malik's grip loosened before he pulled his hand back completely. “Really?” He run his thumb lovingly over Altair's nipple and the little nub hardened immediately. “I didn't know you had that in you. I'm impressed but I'm sure it's just bullshit”, and that statement felt like a blow to his stomach. Malik whispered once more into his hear, “You have no idea how much a belt hurts – if you would, you would have never picked it so... it's just empty words, that's all. If you really want to make me proud you're going to beg me for more later”, he smirked and his foot sneaked in between Altair's legs, rubbing along his crotch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this could happen, I didn't even plan that! I think I've turned Leonardo into a pervert and Ezio's like Maggie from The Simpsons – which I think is funny.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this then you're the reason why I've updated today. To all of my wonderful readers, I love you!

The clattering noise of plates, glasses and silverware being washed stopped and he heard feet shuffling across the floor and he lifted his head, looking into the direction where they came from but Malik pushed him back down. "I didn't say you could move now did I?", he asked Altair, and _fuck_ that grin of his. He didn't have to see to know it was there as he could hear it in his voice, that delightful little upbeat whenever he was dominating him.

"Everything is alright, Ezio", Leonardo said from his position on the couch, legs folded and chin propped up on one palm as the busy little bee started working again. Altair could feel his gaze heavy on his back, crawling underneath his skin, Leonardo's eyes burning him. "Why do I even deserve this?", he muttered underneath his breath as Malik's fingers moved through his hair, combing it this way and that way, the strands slipping through his fingers in a slow, lazy dance. "Because I say so", he answered and for a second his grip in Altair's hair tightened before he scratched his scalp almost lovingly, one single finger tracing the line of his ear. Malik sounded bored, almost distant but he knew by now it was the man's way to perform, his method of slipping into his role. "Because I want to show our friend just how good you are." He leaned down and towards Altair, one finger pushing underneath his chin and tilting his head up so he had to meet Malik's eyes. "You wouldn't disappoint me, would you?"

He slowly shook his head, the tip of his tongue darting out from between his lips, flickering across them as Malik run his thumb over it - he knew what this meant, didn't have to hear the words but sucked the man's digit into his mouth, sucking on it gently. "Altair." Malik pulled his thumb out of his mouth and his fingers dug back into his cheeks as he gripped his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes once more. He held his breath for a second. Malik just didn't say his name like that. He hadn't used it once when he'd introduced him into this kind of … surreal world the first time. He always called him _boy_ , but never his name – so he just assumed one thing: this was about to get serious, this was Malik's way of asking him if he was alright, if he was sure that he wanted this, that he was okay with what else could happen later the evening. Altair closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and his mind felt heavy as he was pulled deeper and deeper into his own abyss. "I won't disappoint you Sir."

That was it. This was his answer for the night and it was too late now to take it back – not that he wanted to anyway. Once he'd made his decision he felt strangely calm. His back felt cold and his eyes were set on Malik's eyes, everything else around him fading to a small white knot at the back of his head. He completely blocked out everything else. The smell of leftover food and black coffee, the sour taste of wine still lingering on his tongue. All he could really focus on were Malik's eyes.

Malik sighed and he let go of his chin and leaned back in his chair, folding his legs once more, one arm draped across the chair's back. The shadow of a smile tugged at one corner of his lips. "Good", he simply told him and he made a small gesture. "Come on here", and he let his legs fall apart, pointing down between them. Altair didn't even try to get up – of course he wasn't allowed to walk, he knew better than that. So he crawled and he sat back on his kneels, eyes set on Malik's crotch and he thought he could see a bulge growing there. It made the hair on his neck stand to end and his throat just got a little more dry. Apparently he had some effect on Malik as well and it almost made him feel smug, powerful even. Malik could maybe force his will upon Altair, could make him do almost everything he asked him to but he wasn't the only one in control here.

"How many, mh?", Malik pondered and cocked his head to one side, sighing deeply as if he really didn't know. Altair had no doubt the man knew exactly what he wanted to do with him – he had probably planned everything out right from the beginning. Malik sat back up again, his shoulders straight. "How many boy?", and he took the belt again, folding it twice and waiting patiently for Altair's answer. It was kind of a trick question – if the number was too low Malik wouldn't be pleased. If the number was too high Altair maybe wouldn't be able to take it. "Come on... just pick a number. Between one and five."

One and five? Altair almost frowned, his eyes still set on the man's crotch, licking his lips yet again. He hadn't expected for Malik to show some mercy on him. "Three", he settled for a number eventually as he didn't want to pick the highest. He could hear Malik whistle, followed by a sharp inhale of air. "Three times five – makes a total of fifteen."

Shit. Altair gritted his teeth – what a sneaky little bastard!

"So...", Malik purred softly and rose his arm, the belt brushing across Altair's shoulders. "Back? Or ass? Maybe thighs? It's your choice boy."

He shuddered and Altair didn't know if he should hate or adore him. He had to admit Malik knew what he was doing, had probably doing it for a long time now. He let Altair made the decisions so he felt somehow in control and yet, even though while he could choose between his options, it seemed no matter what Altair decided, in the end it got Malik exactly what he wanted. It probably didn't matter what choice he'd make – all of it would hurt so it really was more about damage control right now. "Back", he decided eventually since he would spare himself some humiliation that way. No chance in hell he would take off his pants.

"Mmh, what a fine choice you made", and there it was again, that upbeat and shit... he did something wrong just there, didn't he? He just didn't know his mistake yet but he was sure Malik wouldn't hesitate to show him any second now. "Leonardo, my friend... would you mind assisting me please? It seems I need your help with the matter."

Leonardo. He would have almost forgotten about him and Altair's muscles went tense, his shoulders rigid. "It would be my pleasure", he heard his voice, rich and deep coming from behind him and for a moment he thought he could feel his breath brushing across his neck but that was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see how Malik made a small gesture. He heard fabric moving against fabric and a body shifting behind him, then kneeling down. He startled when one clothed arm wrapped around his middle section, fingers laying sprawled across his skin, a beard tickling his shoulder as Leonardo leaned his chin on it, watching Altair's profile. He could smell the wine on his breath when he breathed out as his hips pressed tight against his backside. "Be a good boy and turn around", Malik told him, nudging his thigh with one foot and Altair did but it seemed like as if time stood still, the seconds slowly crawling as he turned around, presenting Malik his back. He couldn't pretend anymore Leonardo wasn't there, couldn't pretend that it was just Malik and him. Leonardo's gaze burned into his, his bright blue eyes shining with excitement and yet his face showed nothing of it, replaced by raw, primal hunger. "Come on don't be so shy... he won't bite – not if I don't tell him to", Malik added with a low chuckle and Leonardo put both arms around Altair's frame, one holding him around his waist, the other one wrapped around his neck with his fingers running through his short hair. They were watching each other and the position was so intimate that it didn't leave him anywhere else to look at but Leonardo.

"I trust you know how to use this?", Leonardo asked across Altair's shoulder, eying the leather in Malik's hand skeptical. The man just rolled his eyes. "Of course I know. I wouldn't want my boy to get hurt – not in a bad way", he added with a smirk. "And I won't hurt you either. I'm just going to hit him and his back... you just keep holding him like that. Don't want him to wriggle away", Malik grinned. Altair just took a sharp breath in as he tried to look away from Leonardo but just couldn't do it – the man managed to hold his gaze somehow, not letting him escape from this. "Will you count for me?" He nodded weakly. It wasn't like as if he really got a choice, was it?

Leonardo smiled at him and he thought it looked almost gentle, maybe reassuring and he kept smiling even as the belt hit his back for the first time, right across his shoulder blades, the pain sharp and unforgivable. Altair gritted his teeth and slumped a little forward, his brow touching the man's shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed through the pain, his chest heaving heavily. Wow did it hurt! He had no idea it would sting that much, honestly had no idea and now he knew what Malik had been talking about – he would have never picked the belt if he knew just how much pain it could wield. Fuck!

Fingers curled in his short hair just above his neck and Leonardo pulled his head back and away from his shoulder. "No, no, no. I want to see your face when he does this to you", he purred, his lips still pulled into a gentle, friendly smile.

"I'm waiting boy", Malik said and Altair searched Leonardo's eyes for mercy but he couldn't find anything in there, just pure and simple curiosity with a hint of lust. "One", he whispered, emotionless and he hissed when Malik hit him again, his back arching and hips meeting Leonardo's as the force of the blow pushed him forwards. Leonardo tightened the grip around Altair's waist and he could feel it now, that obvious bulge in his pants, his erect member pressing through the fabric and against him. "Two", he breathed out slowly and when the third one hit him he had to muffle a soft scream, groaning heavily and squeezing his eyes shut. After that, welts formed quickly across his skin and his voice was hoarse when Malik came to fifteen, sweating and panting. At one point Leonardo had let go of his neck and his hand had sneaked between their bodies, his palm pressing into Altair's crotch. Altair had slowly grown hard, the situation just too much for him to handle and he tried to focus onto that soft burning between his legs instead of the one on his back. Honestly, his back stood on fire! Fuck that, fuck Malik, this was just absolutely insane. He would never pick the belt ever again, hell no!

Malik crouched down behind him, his chin resting on Altair's shoulder and he watched Leonardo. Altair felt like a sandwich, trapped between the two men and Malik's hand sneaked around his stomach, brushing across taut muscles and dipping lower, covering Leonardo's. "Do you want to make me proud boy? Do you want more?", he whispered into Altair's ear as he added pressure to Leonardo's hand causing the man's palm pressing more tightly against his semi erect cock. "I might reward you if you do good", he added and licked across his ear, sucking gently on the lobe. "Mh?", he pondered. "Prove me wrong boy. Make me proud", he purred and stroke across his side and pressing up against his back. Altair trembled as the simple touch of fabric meeting heated skin hurt like a bitch. He moaned and not because of the pressure against his crotch but because Malik knew exactly where he had to push, where it hurt the most. He leaned his head back on Malik's shoulder, watching Leonardo through lidded eyes and for the first time he felt superior to the other man. Leonardo's cheeks were flushed and his breaths shallow, lips slightly parted. He enjoyed watching them, enjoyed watching Altair. He _liked_ what he was seeing, what Malik did to him. Let's see if he could set his mind on fire...

"Yes", he whispered as his eyes were locked with Leonardo's, "please Sir. I want more."

Malik kissed his neck, his lips pulled into a grin he could feel against his skin. "What a good boy."


	9. Part 9

 

Malik slipped his hand underneath Leonardo's fingers, popping the first of his jean's buttons open and he tensed, trying to lean back and away from the touch. “What's that? I thought you wanted some fun”, he purred into his ear, breath crawling in hot little puffs across his skin and Altair sucked his stomach in, his eyes closed. There was only so much he could take and yes, having a man he only knew for a couple of hours see his dick wasn't one of them. Malik must have known right from the beginning, there was no other way for Altair to explain why he would chuckle into his ear as he did right now, pulling him closer against his chest while Leonardo followed – there wasn't anywhere else for him to go so he went completely still, his chest rising and falling with every shuddering breath he took. “You don't want him to jerk you off?”, Malik asked him and Altair could imagine how his eyes narrowed, watching his profile and licking over his lips, like a hungry wolf playing with its prey.

 

“No”, he told him, a soft whine following soon as Malik _squeezed_ him since his fingers had found their goal and wrapped around his hardening cock. Altair cracked one eye open and Leonardo was looking at him, watching their exchange of words with curious eyes. His breath was a bit more erratic than it had been a few minutes ago and yes, he could see it very clearly, the outlines of the man's dick very visible underneath the taut fabric of his jeans. He was a little proud he could make a man feel like this without even touching him – could make him _hard_ without laying a hand on him. He hadn't even got naked, beside his lost shirt of course.

 

“Why?”, Malik whispered into his ear, his teeth closing around the lobe, pulling and biting but it didn't hurt, in fact it did quite the opposite and Altair suppressed another shudder.

 

“I'm yours to touch”, Altair swallowed thickly and Malik withdrew his hand and instead curled his fingers in Altair's short hair above his neck, pulling his head back so he was laying on his shoulder, throat exposed. “Not his.”

 

“Oh I see... you did your homework boy. I'm proud, I have to admit that. But Leonardo's a good friend and I allow him to touch you.” Leonardo had pushing his fingers close to Altair's waistband, the tips almost dipping underneath the elastic material of his boxers.

 

“No.”

 

Leonardo's hand stilled and Altair opened his eyes fully, the grip of Malik's hand in his hair tightening. “No?”

 

“No Sir.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I can't- I don't want him to-”

 

He was at a loss of words, stumbling over the letters. Malik's fingers came loose and instead he scratched across his neck in an almost loving manner. “What color boy?” He didn't answer at first so Malik asked again. “What color Altair?”

 

“Orange.”

 

This was something Malik had told him via SMS a few days ago and Altair could remember. He wasn't a fan of safe words but liked the color method and Altair couldn't disagree with that as he liked it better as well – it didn't destroy the mood completely as a safe word would maybe do. With colors, Malik could make sure if he was alright without stopping the game. Green meant everything was alright and he was fine with what was going on. Orange he was at his limits and can't go further. Red meant to stop, _right away_. At the moment he wasn't really sure if he was at his limits but he also knew Malik would let Leonardo jerk him off, because it's what _he wanted_ to see – this wasn't a reward, it never is - it's really about what Malik wants to see and what not. And right now he wanted to see his friend giving him a handjob.

 

“Alright”, Malik nodded and he run his fingers through his hair before he stood up and he already missed the warmth of his chest against his heated back. Altair watched Leonardo and saw how his eyes followed Malik's movements and he nodded, why he didn't know. He stood up and Altair slumped forwards as he was knocked off his balance for a split second but it was hardly a movement.

 

“Five more.”

 

Ah, he'd almost forgotten about that and he braced himself for what was to come. It got him excited and it wasn't because of the pain. What got him really excited was the knowing of somebody deciding when and where the pain would come, the idea of somebody _owning_ him in a certain kind of way – it made him feel oddly strange, almost secure and his breath got quicker. He probably liked this even more than getting beaten with a belt – no, he liked this _a lot_ more. This was what Malik wanted after all and he came to realize that he wanted to give some of that feeling back by making him proud. He wanted to serve, wanted to make _him_ feel good.

 

“Thank you Sir.”

 

He could tell by the look on Leonardo's face that something changed just right now. His eyes got a little wider and flickered quickly to Malik standing behind him before they settled back on Altair's face and for a few moments nothing happened at all. The couch cracked when he leaned forwards, grabbing Altair's wrists and pulling him between his legs holding his hands tightly so he had to follow his movements. If it weren't for Leonardo he would lose his balance in that position and their faces came close, very close so they practically breathed the same air. He could hear the belt moving through the air before it even hit him, right across the shoulders from left to right. Altair groaned and took a sharp inhale of air, holding it in for half a second before he released his breath through his lips in a small hiss. “One”, he muttered and Leonardo changed his hold, using only one hand to keep his wrists in place and tilted his head upwards with his other one by pressing two fingers underneath his chin. Altair didn't close his eyes, not this time – this time he wanted Leonardo to _see_ , wanted to show him exactly what Malik did to him, how it made him feel and that he _loved_ it, that this was something he _gave_ Malik by his own free will, that it was him who secretly had control right now.

 

He felt the pain before he heard the belt cutting through the air this time, the pain sharp and leaving nothing but a hot memory on his skin. The leather hit him lower and he flinched, his back arching and forcing him further into Leonardo's hold, their faces so close their lips were almost touching and his eyes crossing when he looked at him. “Two”, Altair said, louder this time and he swallowed heavily, trying to push the pain _down down down_ to the pit of his stomach where it'd be eaten by his lust.

 

Time and space blend into each other, making it difficult for him to decide which came first, the pain or the noise of the belt moving in Malik's hand but it didn't matter because in the end, he swallowed a silent sob as he'd hit him again. Altair opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he'd closed them and they were wide, dilated and glassy as his gaze roamed over Leonardo's face. He could tell he was slowly drifting away as he couldn't feel the man's fingers on his skin anymore holding his wrist, couldn't hear the soft noise of his breathing. “Three”, he said and couldn't really hear his own voice but knew he'd moved his lips, formed the letters with his tongue and let them roll across his lips in a soft whisper. The pain was there, yes, but he couldn't tell where it started or where it ended, he was drowning in a sea of agony and pure, simple bliss.

 

The fourth came and he only knew because his muscles were twitching where the belt had made contact with his skin. Altair whispered the number, his voice hoarse as he sounded out of breath and everything seemed just so far away, his body weightless and head light. Leonardo pulled him further in between his legs and he slumped forwards, his brow meeting the man's shoulder as he couldn't hold himself upright anymore. His thighs were trembling and he hoped it would be over soon because he could hardly take this a second longer – not because of the pain but because of what Malik did to his head. He felt like slowly going insane, losing contact with reality and he needed Malik to prove him wrong to show him he was still _there_. The last blow came and Altair's eyes rolled back, his stomach's muscles contracting as he trembled violently. He cried the number and bit hard on his tongue, tasting the iron of blood, his chest heaving underneath heavy breaths. He was gone, completely gone and out of it. His world turned upside down and there was the loud noise of running water like a waterfall as his vision started to blur, his view getting smaller as the walls came closer and closer until everything just swallowed him in a whole.

 

He felt an arm sneaking around his waist and pulling him, his back meeting a warm strong chest and he slowly opened his eyes, his breath heavy. A hand stroke over his face down to his jaw and across his throat and when the fingers traveled over his mouth his tongue met them, the digits leaving trails of his own saliva on his skin. “Altair...” It was Malik, Malik's voice whispering his name into his ear, Malik holding him in a loose embrace as he knelt behind him. For a moment he thought he could feel his heart beating underneath the fabric of his shirt and skin. Altair's head rolled to one side, Malik cupping his cheek until his fingers came to a stop and spread across his throat, his thumb drawing small circles.

 

“Wow...”

 

It was Leonardo's voice and he watched him through heavy lidded eyes before his gaze found Ezio's figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a plate and a towel in his hand, staring at them open-mouthed.

 

“You did good Altair”, Malik whispered again and kissed his temple. “You did good.”

 

His eyes fell shut again and a goofy grin spread across his lips. He was tired and felt satisfied, completely satisfied and at peace, Malik holding him in arms probably one of the best feeling he'd ever experienced.

 

Yeah he did good.  


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are one or two things I really, really like about this chapter. I wonder if you guys like them as well?

It was already late in the evening and they had moved to the living room and sat down on the couch with Leonardo and Ezio sharing the second one so he and Malik had their own. His head was resting on Malik's lap, the man's fingers running in small little circles through his hair, soothing him and coaxing him towards sleep. His back felt hot and Malik had told him he would tend to it later – right now his limbs felt too heavy as if he could move, the whole scene had just made him too damn tired as if he could care about anything right now. The others were talking, their voices rising and falling in waves and sometimes Leonardo would laugh at something Ezio said. Altair didn't follow their conversation as he was half-asleep. He startled when Malik shook his shoulder and he blinked his eyes open, craning his neck to look up at him. "What?", he asked, his voice heavy with sleep and he slowly sat up.

"We're going", Malik told him and grinned, shaking his head. "Fix your hair, you look like as if you just gotten out of bed." Altair's hands flew to his hair, smoothing it down as best as he could.

"Somebody looks worn out", Leonardo grinned and Altair blushed. He _blushed_ and lowered his gaze, not able to meet Leonardo's eyes. After their little... session he'd been too far gone as if to care about what the man thought about him. Now, as his mind slowly started working again he felt the lightest sting of remorse, maybe even shame for exposing himself in such a way. Oh well... it wasn't like as if Leonardo hadn't enjoyed it. If he didn't feel ashamed why should Altair? He groaned as he straightened his shoulders, his shirt rubbing along his skin creating a blissful sensation on his heated back. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged with his shoulders. "Yeah well, Malik made sure of that", Altair muttered, trying to sound casual but his voice was a little pressed. He stood up with a light groan, his legs feeling still too heavy as if he could move them properly, his feet tingling as the blood started flowing back into his limbs.

"You should come by again", Leonardo purred as he followed them to the door, Ezio not too short behind him, hands shoved into his pockets. Malik patted Leonardo's shoulder as he passed him, smiling. "I agree with you. I think Altair had fun as well – isn't that right boy?"

Altair shuddered slightly, whole body tensing and he stopped, his eyes burning into Malik's back. He licked slowly across his lips, nodding once. "Yes." Malik reached behind him and turned his head to watch Altair over his shoulder as he took his hand into his own, squeezing once. It made him startle and he looked with surprise at the other man, then down on their joined hands and back up again. Malik pulled him out and into the hallway, letting go of Altair's hand for a brief second as he hugged Leonardo quickly for a good bye.

"Have fun you two", Leonardo grinned, standing in the door as Altair waved at him, Ezio standing like a shadow behind the other man, waving as well before he crept back into the apartment. He could hear the door closing behind them as he turned back to Malik, watching him from the corner of his eye. They didn't speak to each other and stopped in front of the elevator. Malik pushed the button and it lit up green. The doors closed behind them and still none of them breathed a word. "Did you plan any of this?", Altair asked eventually and broke the silence. Malik just smirked and shook his head. "Not one single thing."

"Then how come we did this?", Altair pondered and leaned against the elevator's wall, hands shoved into his pockets. Malik shrugged with his shoulders. "Why shouldn't I? I thought it fitted the situation just fine. Leonardo was curious and you practically invited him to watch a scene between the two of us."

He blinked at Malik, jaw slack. "Wait a minute- how?"

The doors opened again and they stepped outside and into the barely lit hall, making their way towards the doors and out into the cold night. "You could have just told him it's not any of his business what we do in bed and he would've probably shut up." He could feel Altair's look on him. "It's not like as if I forced you to answer him – didn't I?" He shrugged with his shoulders as if to make his point.

"No you didn't", Altair told him while Malik reached for his wrist, lacing their fingers together. "Then why did you do it?", he asked Altair straight forward as he looked ahead.

Altar was caught off guard and all his muscles went tense as he hunched his shoulders when they walked down the street, the lights illuminating them in a soft glowing orange. He knew exactly why he did it but he wasn't ready to tell him and maybe he'd never be. So instead, he pressed his lips tightly together thinking fast before he remembered that he didn't own Malik anything. "Personal reasons", he simply said, making it very clear he didn't want to tell him. Truth was, it was the way Malik had looked at him, how he'd taken his hand, squeezing and reassuring him with his silent support. It had felt right – simple as that and Altair actually stopped right underneath a streetlight, causing Malik to halt his movements as well.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked him, looking straight into Malik's eyes, Altair's fingers slipping away from his hand.

"What? This? I would call this a date and-"

"No", Altair interrupted him, shaking his head and made a small gesture with his hand. "I mean all of this. I mean- I make this one small decision one day, thinking to myself 'Try something new, go outside for a chance' and then I meet you and you turn my whole life upside down, just like that", he snapped his fingers. "Why?"

Oh – yes, he could see it on Malik's face, the way his eyes got a bit bigger, his lips turning into the shape of a small 'o'. He understood. The man licked over his lips, taking a step away from Altair and looking down. It- well, if this wasn't the first time he saw Malik... what, insecure? Nah... Altair was probably just imagine it and he expected Malik to look up any minute now, grinning smugly at him.

He didn't.

"Altair... when I came on to you that night you agreed coming with me and I'm pretty sure I know why. I bet you were annoyed by me and my behavior, ready to rip my head off."

Yes. That about sums it up.

"You probably kept saying yourself that you can't let me get away thinking you're a pussy, not able to take a good old fashioned spanking. Yeah, you wanted to show me, didn't you? You wanted to keep your pride in front of me even though you barely knew me." Malik took a step closer and the man he met at the _3:88_ all those weeks ago came back into view again. "You can pretend all you want, _Altair_ , but if you weren't truly interested you would have never come with me. You would've just told me to fuck off and moved on with your business. The reason why I do this is because I know who you are, who you truly are. You know this isn't about sex, at least not all of it is."

"But why me? I mean, you hardly know me and you didn't know me at all back when we met. So..."

At this, Malik smiled a little and he brushed some hair out of his face, his nose a little red from the cold while a white cloud of breath gathered in front of his mouth. "You're my type Altair. I find you interesting. All the things I've already told you – does the answer not satisfy you?"

He shook his head, his hands cold and he slowly curled and uncurled his fingers to keep them warm. "No, it actually doesn't _satisfy_ me. You know what's interesting? Art. Something pretty to look at, to wonder about, to touch and see how it feels. It's nothing you really care about when you move from one sculpture or painting to another."

"Oh Altair... you have no idea about art have you? Or else you wouldn't speak in such way about it. You know what art is? It's passion, it has a soul and a life by its own. It's something to care about, something to love, something which can help setting your mind free to become who you truly are. So if you want to compare yourself with art then yes, that's exactly what you are to me."

They weren't standing too far away from an intersection, the traffic lights flashing a bright red and Altair bit the inside of his cheek, breathing heavily and staring at Malik who held his gaze, the both of them not moving at all. His chest rose and fell and he grit his teeth so hard it hurt his jaw. Malik's words hung heavily in the air above their heads, their weight pushing Altair down, making him feel like as if he was drowning and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach the surface, the meaning of them only made him sink deeper. "You care about me." It wasn't a question but a statement and he had no idea what to make out of this. Sex was one thing but feelings... Feelings meant Malik _cared_ \- cared about Altair and he had no idea what it did to him. He wasn't like that, wasn't he? He just... wasn't...

"It's what I've been telling you all this time", Malik told him softly and looked up the dark sky, sighing deeply.

"No", Altair rose one finger, pointing it at Malik. "Don't try to turn this around so I look like the idiot here. You didn't tell me 'all the time'." He made small little quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "You've been toying with me. Alright, maybe I've interested you enough to come onto me, I give you that. But don't you dare telling me you've been caring about me right from the beginning."

Malik blinked at him, looking almost heartbroken. He probably hadn't expected such a strong reaction especially not Altair's anger and, yes, he seemed actually helpless as he didn't understand any of it. "Why are you so angry?", he pondered and tried to reach for Altair, but he just shook his hand off. "I think we've already covered this subject. Didn't we?"

Altair actually shook with rage because yes, Malik was right and he had made a decision as he had agreed on going out with him. He realized he tried to turn this around, to wipe it off on Malik but it wasn't just that easy, was it? Altair knew exactly why he was so angry, why the man's statement caused him to stumble so badly, making it seem like as if nothing made sense anymore. Malik though made him feel like as if he put false words into his mouth and he curled his fingers into a tight fist and hit him, his knuckles meeting the man's jaw and since the blow had caught Malik off guard, he stumbled a few steps backwards before he found his balance. His hand flew to his chin and he spit out, leaning slightly forwards as he felt around the skin.

"What the fuck?", he looked up at Altair before he held his fingers in front of his face to see if they were covered with blood. They weren't but his jaw looked like as if it was about to bruise later.

"Fuck you Malik", he told him, his voice trembling with anger and as Malik tried to get closer he pushed against his shoulder as he didn't want him to touch him. "This -all of this- was a stupid idea. You know what? I think that's it." He made a small motion with his hand. "Let's just not see each other anymore."


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my pigmy domesticated Russian (Or as I also like to call you: my sweet картошка)

 

“Open your mouth boy.”

 

He could feel fingers brushing over his lips, a thumb pressing down on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth obediently, tongue flickering across salty skin as he sucked along the digit. Altair was sweating, one single drop of it running down his spine, chest falling and rising heavily with every breath he took. He couldn't see, eyes covered by soft black fabric and it made him feel everything so much more intense. He breathed through his nose as Malik pulled away, his thumb stroking down his chin, leaving a wet trail of Altair's saliva behind. His head rolled to his right and he sighed deeply as he was completely at ease, carefree and oh so aroused. He wasn't wearing a shirt, feet free of socks and shoes, his jeans the only barrier between him and the man hovering above his chest. With his cock pressing up against the rough fabric it created a blissful sensation against his heated skin and he pushed his hips upwards, trying to meet some friction. Malik's hand found his stomach, palm laying flat against it and pushing his hips back down. “None of that”, he whispered and Altair licked over his lips, thirsty from anticipation, Malik's fingers kneading his stomach muscles, stroking lower until he reached the waistband of his pants. “Tell me”, he murmured and his palm pressed down over the bulge, rubbing across it and Altair stifled a moan by biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“Tell you- tell you what?”, Altair pondered and leaned his head back against the mattress, trying to see through the small gap where the blindfold crossed his nose and didn't reach his cheeks completely, giving him the small opportunity to see just a fraction of the world around him. He was able to caught the hint of a smile playing around Malik's lips before the man reached for his face, his palm covering his eyes, adding pressure to keep him from seeing.

 

“The truth.”

 

“Truth?”

 

“What are you, a copycat? Stop repeating everything I say and just spill it _boy_ ”, the man's tone grew cold and distant and Altair could tell Malik was close to lose his patience. He rolled his hips underneath Malik's hand and he pulled away. “I said... _none_ of that.” He could feel his breath meeting the warm skin of his face as he leaned close and Altair parted his lips, expecting a kiss but nothing happened. Instead, fingers run through his hair, pushing single strands this way and that way. “Don't make me repeat myself.”

 

Altair smirked. Just how far could he push Malik? He craned his neck and licked across Malik's throat, using just the tip of his tongue and followed the line of his Adam's apple. The fingers in his hair tightened and pulled his head roughly away. “You can't have this if you won't tell me the truth.”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about”, Altair whispered while Malik pulled his blindfold away and he blinked against the light invading his eyes, causing them to water. As the world stop blurring and when the images turned distinct again he caught sight of Malik's face, his green eyes [since when did he have green eyes?] watching Altair sternly.

 

“Why do you keep running away?”

 

 

Altair woke up with the sheets tangled around his legs, breathing heavily and staring up the ceiling with wide eyes. He was sweating and his cock stood very much erect and proud between his legs. Just.. fucking hell.

 

He sighed and rolled to his side, looking for the small clock on his nightstand. 3.29 am. Great. It hasn't been his first dream about Malik, at least this time he woke before his orgasm. No soiled underwear, yay...

 

 

Altair knew exactly what went wrong the other night. It was about him and not being able to make up his mind. First, he thought of Malik as a jerk as it had seemed he was only interested in sex, fucking him through the mattress and beyond. Then, Malik actually convinced him that this, all of this was more than just mindless games and then... then Altair dropped Malik. Just like that and he hadn't heard of him ever since. Altair rubbed his face with both hands, groaning and looking up his ceiling. He grabbed his cell from his nightstand, his thumb hovering over the small button which would open his text messages. He put the phone back again. No. He wouldn't do this. He would just forget about it and all which happened and move on with his life.

 

He didn't want any of this. He didn't want to be just Malik's boy toy and he didn't want for the man to care about him. He didn't want to become someone important and he didn't want to be a nobody either to Malik. To make things short: Altair had absolutely no idea about what he really wanted.

 

No. That wasn't true actually. It was what he liked to tell himself, what he tried to convince himself of. The real problem was that he knew exactly what he wanted, but he's too afraid to admit to it. Too much of a stubborn, too much of an idiot and Altair just wanted Malik to call him. Wanted the man to call him and make the decision for him. But Malik hadn't called and probably wouldn't. Why should he anyway? Malik just wasn't a man who would run after him, begging Altair to come back. No chance in hell and truth be told, Altair would be disappointed if Malik did something like that. It would somehow shatter the image he had of him. But just as much as Malik wouldn't run after him, Altair wouldn't do so as well. Too proud anyway.

 

He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep soon and he could still imagine Malik's smell and taste on his lips. He was longing for him, he couldn't deny that. The dreams he had about him told him that almost every night. He couldn't really focus on his work and Rauf was starting to worry. The first couple of days he kept teasing Altair about the dark circles underneath his eyes, making obscene jokes. Then his teasing turned into pity as he realized something was wrong which made Altair even more angry and which almost earned Rauf a punch to his nose. And now it had turned into worry, making it especially hard to work for Altair since Rauf took on most of his assignments and he felt guilty about that. It seemed his life was out of control and while Altair knew Rauf was just trying to help him, it didn't help at all for him to regain some of that control but made his life slip more and more through his hands, just like sand running through his fingers.

 

He pushed down his boxers and freed his member, his fingers wrapping around the shaft and giving it one delicious first stroke, making him sigh with content as his eyes slipped close. He sometimes wondered if Malik held a gentle side as well, if being dominant was something he couldn't give up during sex or if he would be able to enjoy something _vanilla_ as well. Sometimes he imagined it to be both, Malik tying him up, blindfolding his eyes and kissing every little inch of his body, sucking him and prepping Altair before he would push into him, fucking him gentle and sensual, bringing him ever so slowly to orgasm... He thought he would like that as well just as he liked it kneeling to Malik's feet and opening his mouth wide, taking him all the way in while he would grab the back of his head, guiding Altair's movements and forcing himself deeper down his throat. Altair groaned, toes curling as the image invaded his mind, spinning around and a shuttered moan broke through his lips. Hell yeah he would like that...

 

Warm semen splashed over his wrist, white strings covering his stomach when he came as he rode his orgasm to the end. He kept slowly stroking himself, his thumb brushing over the tip of his member and it hurt as it was so sensitive now, but he couldn't stop as he was still trapped inside the thick walls of his fantasy and he thought it'd be Malik's hand touching him, Malik pushing him over his limits, ruining his orgasm for him, forcing him to endure the pain... it made it all the more sweeter and only when he could hardly bear it did he let go, his hand falling to the side of his body as he breathed heavily and slowly opened his eyes again. One could almost think he was punishing himself in some sort of way...

 

It wasn't like as if he missed Malik... he couldn't really say that. They'd only had three dates... two if he didn't count their night at the _3:88_. Altair wasn't the type who would fall for somebody fast. But yeah – shit, he did _miss_ talking to him. Missed those fucking smirks and smug smiles, missed that bastard's rare laugh.

 

Altair sighed and he slowly rolled to his side and sat up, reaching for a paper towel on his nightstand, wiping himself clean. So here he was again, coming down from the high of his climax lying once more to himself. Altair felt disgusted with himself and he threw the paper into one corner of his bedroom. He was torn, torn between his feelings, thoughts and doubts and actually didn't know what to do. This- all of it was just crazy. Right? He needed to talk with somebody about this, needed some input and no, he couldn't ask Rauf as he was somebody he had to meet on a daily basis and he probably wouldn't be able to stand his gaze once he told him about Malik, wouldn't be able to work with him every day if he would know... So why not just talk with the one person who could help him the most in that matter?

 

Altair grabbed his phone and opened his text messages, his thumb flying across the screen typing the words. For a moment he didn't know if he should actually send it but then again... it couldn't get worse could it?

 

He pushed send and put his phone back onto his nightstand, curling into his blankets and tried to go back to sleep. When his cell vibrated it caught him by surprise as it was in the middle of the night. When he read the message he rose his eyebrows. He wouldn't have expected such a fast answer.

 

_Yeah we can meet. I pick you up after work tomorrow._

 

He fiddled with his cell for a second and typed his answer.

 

_Thank you Maria._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I love Maria. Don't get the wrong ideas. I hate character bashing and you'll never find it in my fics.


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you too kartoschka.

“So what is it?”, Maria simply asked him and Altair looked up from his coffee he'd been stirring in for the last couple of minutes. They were sitting in a small café just a few blocks from his office and since it was still early in the afternoon it wasn't as crowded as it used to be when people got off work or during lunch time. They were almost alone, sitting on a table for four right next to the window and he could watch people passing by, most of them in a hurry.

 

“I need your advice”, he told her in a low murmur, not daring to meet her eyes. It still somewhat hurt seeing her and when he woke up this morning he'd wished for a small moment it had only been a dream him texting her but as he had looked on his cell he had groaned in frustration. It hadn't been a dream and she really had picked him up after work. Now they were sitting here, Altair having a coffee while Maria nibbed on her tea, adding sugar and milk to it. Why he asked Maria to meet him was a mystery of its own and Altair hadn't found the answer to it yet. Probably because he didn't have much friends, didn't like the company of others that much. Maria and he had been dating for a long time and she probably was the only person who knew him the best even though they'd been separated for a couple of months now and had hardly spoken a word with each other.

 

“Really?” She cocked one eyebrow at him but smiled. “I was worried for a moment, you know? When I got your text last night.” She took a small sip of her tea. “That you maybe want for us to get back together...”

 

Altair looked sharply up at her. “No”, he shook his head and for split second his face turned into a grimace. He hadn't thought of Maria for a long time now and... he hated to admit it but Malik was mostly the reason for that. “How is Robert anyway?” Maria simply looked at him and released the air slowly between her lips. His question was more like a peace offer, making it clear he knew exactly to whom her heart belonged to and that he wasn't interested in her any longer. She nodded once and tilted her head to one side. “He's good... meeting with some graphic designer right now. For the new flyer for his company you know? He started working there just a couple of weeks ago. Abstergo Industries or something.

 

Altair nodded, pursing his lips. “Good...”, he said after a while and for a moment anger was rising inside of him but it was a long time ago and... and ever since Malik he thought he'd made his peace. “I just need the advice of somebody who knows me – and I mean really _knows_ me.”

 

Maria leaned back in her chair. “Okay now... spill it. You're making me really curious here”, she smirked and brought her cup of tea back to her lips, blowing across it so it would cool a little and she'd be able to drink it.

 

“I met somebody”, and as soon as he started to speak she put the cup back down and leaned a bit forwards. He wasn't a fan of not cutting to the chase right away so he didn't see the point in doing small talk first. “And I have no idea...” Altair run his fingers through his hair, “I have no idea what to make out of it. I'm... I'm really confused.”

 

“What are you confused about exactly?”, Maria asked in a gentle voice, leaning down on her elbows.

 

Altair took a deep breath and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Well... for once... it's a man-”

 

“A man?!”

 

“Shh! I think the guy down the block couldn't hear you”, he hushed her and glared at her angry. “Yes, a man”, he told her and made a small waving motion with his hand. “Don't look at me like that. Maria. Stop. Stop grinning like that. Maria!”

 

The woman chuckled softly and hid her smile behind her palm. “I'm sorry but this is really cute.”

 

“What?” He looked at her in disbelieve and maybe also a little lost – was it that everybody knew expect for him?

 

“It's not like as this comes as a surprise. I mean, yeah, it does but I've always thought you're bi.”

 

Altair's eyes narrowed with confusion and he leaned back in his chair, one leg stretched while the other one bounced nervously. Maria brushed him off, “A woman's intuition. The first time I considered you bi was when we watched that football game and you got horny like a-”

 

Altair hushed her again. “Yes thank you, I can remember. No need for you to tell that story again.” He looked miserable and grumpy, a small pout standing on his lips and his facial expression didn't help at all for Maria's smirk to vanish. “It's alright Altair. I don't judge you”, she told him in a gentle voice as it became clear his distress only grew within the minute. She reached for his hand and as her thumb stroke across his wrist he wanted to pull away. It was one thing to meet his ex who'd cheated on him, it was another when she touched him. He didn't withdraw but granted himself the small gesture of comfort. He'd really missed it talking with somebody who understood him on so many levels.

 

“So, tell me about him”, she reassured him, her voice small, quieter now so not many could hear them.

 

“He's a jerk”, Altair muttered and his fingers run over the rim of his cup of coffee as he tried to distract himself so his face wouldn't hold the color of a tomato. “I met him at this club and we spent the night together... or half the night. He kicked me out afterwards and-”

 

“Afterwards?”, Maria repeated, her eyebrows shooting up so they met the line of her hair, eyes wide with curiosity. “What does that mean?” She held one of those smirks again and it reminded him of Malik.

 

“It's exactly what you think it is”, he nodded and wiped his face with one hand. “And I really... I don't... I don't know, okay?” Altair looked at her helpless.

 

“So you're freaking out because you had sex?” Maria arched one eyebrow at him.

 

“Sort of...”

 

“Because he's a man?”

 

“No, no”, he told her quickly. It hadn't really bothered him that much. It wasn't the real issue after all.

 

“Then why do you look like a scared little chicken?”

 

At that he shot her an angry glare and pulled his hand away. “I'm this close to just leave you here”, he told her and held his finger and thumb close together so they were almost touching.

 

“Alright”, Maria shook her head, her hair falling like a wave over her shoulders. “I didn't mean to offend you. But you do look like one Altair. I'm honest with you, I never knew you could be like this”, she gestured down his body and there was concern showing in her voice. “You know?”

 

He thought about it for a while and yes, yes it was true. He felt like as if Malik had knocked him right off his balance. This wasn't him on so many levels and Altair had to admit to himself, even he didn't recognize himself anymore. “It's not because I had sex with a man... it's- it's more because of the sex itself. He's- he's into some real heavy stuff.”

 

“What? Fisting?”

 

“Maria! No!” He looked at her horrified. “God, no... no!” Well... though it wouldn't kind of surprise him if Malik were but... no! Away with those mental pictures, no no no. He stared puzzled at her before he shook his head as a small shiver run down his spine. “He's... really into BDSM”, he told her and his voice was so quiet she had to lean forward to understand him. She didn't say anything to that and Altair just continued. Better to get over with this sooner than later. “We met at this club... the _3:88_ ”, and by the look on her face he was sure she'd heard about it, “and he showed me a few things. Made me call him 'Sir', tied me up, gagged me... took me home with him, asked me if I wanted to do this on a regular basis...”

 

His voice trailed off and when he didn't continue talking Maria couldn't hold back anymore. “And?”, she asked, urging him to tell her more.

 

“And I sort of... maybe have said yes to it. That I would think about it and- and he told me he would call and he didn't and then I met him on my way to work and he asked me out. I said yes even though I was real angry that he kicked me out after our night together and then that he didn't call me like he said he would.” Altair sighed deeply, rubbing his face once more with both hands. “And he'd told me he waited for me to be ready and-” He went quiet again, staring for a long time down on his coffee. “I think he's quite fascinating. He has all these layers of personality and it's difficult to understand him or his actions. But it seems like he's really concerned all the time and then the other night-”

 

“Yes?”

 

“He went out with me and told me he wanted to spend the whole weekend with me. I met friends of his and... I don't know how I was ever able to do this but I submitted to him in front of his friends and when I was at my limits he accepted it.” His voice grew quieter with every word that spilled over his lips, with every letter rolling across his tongue. “I asked him what I am to him... what _we_ are. I needed to know. I can't put all my trust into somebody who's just after sex”, Altair sighed in the end.

 

Maria's expression had went from sheer curiosity to mild concern, but now she was looking at him with nothing but warm eyes. “And what did he say?”, she asked gently.

 

“He told me I'm art to him.”

 

It was Maria now who looked puzzled. “Art?”

 

“It was me who brought it up first. He said he finds me interesting, I told him art is interesting but nothing you really care about. He said art is something to love, that it's passion...”

 

He looked up then, meeting her eyes and she held her hand in front of her mouth, looking at him emotionally. “Oh that's wonderful”, she said and Altair hung his head low between his shoulders. “But that's wonderful Altair. He cares about you doesn't he? He's more than just interested in you...”

 

“Yes I know and that's the problem!”

 

“Why? Are you not interested in him?”

 

“Yes, yes I am and probably more than I should-”

 

“You're scared”, she told him and it was neither a question nor statement, just a simple fact she voiced out loud.

 

“Yes...”, he admitted and his shoulders were trembling now that it was out in the open.

 

“Because of me – what I did to you.” Her voice was full of regret.

 

“Yes”, and he looked up at her just then and maybe it should satisfy him seeing the hurt written all over her face but it didn't. Hard feelings wouldn't help at all, they were adults he could deal better with this than a teenager.

 

Maria leaned back in her chair, playing with her cup of tea. “Call him.”

 

“Why should I?”, he muttered and leaned his cheek on his palm, eyes lowering to watch the milk in his coffee swirling.

 

Maria sighed, a lopsided smirk standing on her lips. “Come on now Altair... don't tell me you really are that oblivious?”

 

“Oblivious to what?”

 

“You falling in love.”

 

His head snapped back up. “No I'm not. I don't know him that well and...”

 

“Call him. He's working so hard to gain your trust. It seems like he's worth the try. You can't keep hiding behind your past, you know? You can't play the card of me cheating on you all the time. From what you've told me he deserves to get at least a chance. So give it to him. Call him. I can see you want to. It hurts you not having contact with him.”

 

Altair just watched her for a long, long time and his face grew hard again, his look cold and distant. He fumbled with his pocket and Maria sighed as she knew him just too well, knowing what was about to come. “You're running again...”

 

He didn't answer her as he put the money down on the table, enough to pay for his coffee and some generous tip. Before he could leave Maria grabbed his wrist and he looked down on her hand, then met her eyes.

 

“You're running again Altair”, she said again, much softer now. “Think about my words. You were the one coming to me and asking for advice. That's all I want, just think about what I've told you and what you've told me. No wrong will come out of it. Just get clear about what you really want and then make your decision.”

 

There was a soft buzzing noise coming from her and she let go of his hand, holding up one finger while she reached into her pocket. “Don't go”, she told him sternly and Altair didn't know why but he waited. Maria flipped her phone open, reading the message she got. She put her cell back just a second later.

 

“Everything alright?”, Altair asked her, watching Maria gathering her coat and purse.

 

“Yeah... just Robert. His graphic designer is sick so he leaves early...” Maria sighed and looked at Altair. “Come on. I give you a ride home.”

 

He nodded and once she got up, followed her out of the small café, fingers twitching as he wanted to pull out his own phone and call Malik.  


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely Opal lighT

Altair had dialed Malik's number and was waiting for the man to pick up as he sat down on his couch, crossing one foot over the other and placing both of them on the small coffee table, taking the remote and turning on the TV. He was wearing his none-too-fancy attire consisted of boxers and a way too big t-shirt as it was already pretty late in the evening and there was little need for formality. It took him a day worth of working up the courage to call the other man. He grew impatient as it was ringing still and he slowly released the breath he was holding. Malik eventually did pick up and Altair opened his mouth to speak but for a moment he was at a loss. Malik didn't say anything but Altair could hear him breathing so he knew he was there.

 

“Malik?”, he asked carefully with a breathy voice.

 

“It's me”, he told Altair and oh, that didn't sound good. Malik's voice was nasal and hoarse as if he was sick, maybe a cold or something. “So how drunk are you?”

 

Altair blinked and he switched through the channels, stopping at ESPN. “Drunk? What do you mean?”

 

Malik chuckled softly but it ended in a small coughing fit. “It took you three weeks to call. And knowing you you're probably nervous as hell. I won't judge you for giving yourself some liquid courage.”

 

There was a football game going on and Altair blushed as he remembered Maria's remark at the coffee house today. “I had one or two beer-”

 

“Ugh. Beer? When will you finally start drinking something good?”

 

“-or maybe four”, Altair muttered and he leaned back into the couch, making himself comfortable as he watched the players running across the field. He wondered how long it would take for him to finally ask Malik what he really wanted to ask, but his heart was beating too fast at the moment and he could barely think as it was. Maybe he should have stopped at the third beer... He wasn't drinking usually so it was no surprise when the alcohol washed over his brain after less than ten minutes.

 

“I take it that since you're calling me you calmed down a bit”, Malik murmured and Altair felt relieved that it was Malik and not him bringing up the topic. He would have probably started talking nonsense and made a fool out of himself was it the opposite. Perhaps he already was – but to hell with it, he was drunk and couldn't care less now. 

 

“Yeah”, he admitted shyly and his hand fell loosely in his lap once he had put the remote next to his side. “Malik. I, uhm... Could we meet?”

 

“I thought you said it'd be better if we wouldn't see each other anymore.”

 

Ouch. Yes, that sounded about correct but Altair hadn't realized how much it hurt hearing those words and he felt sorry for them. “I did”, he nodded and his eyes wandered towards a close-up on the TV, a pretty good close-up of some guy's backside showing his ass in this ridiculous tight pants. Altair tilted his head to one side as he watched the muscles moving and shifting underneath the thin fabric. “About that... Look, I would rather tell you in person.” 

 

Malik coughed again and it sounded like as if he put his palm over the speaker as he blew his nose. “If you still want to end things you can just as well do it now. Look, we've been on a few dates. It's not like as if you own me anything.” But when Malik said, Altair thought it wasn't what he really wanted to say – maybe he was just imagining thing. He liked to believe that. A lot.

 

“No, it's not like that.” He leaned a bit forward, one elbow propped on his knee and he ran his fingers over his face. “I don't- I don't want to end this”, Altair whispered into the speaker and closed his eyes. He thought it was a bit of a mood trasher as Malik coughed again. “You're sick, I'm sorry. Maybe it's the best if I call you some time later-”

 

“Alright”, Malik interrupted Altair and he sounded tired, his voice yet stern as if he had just gained a bit of control back. “I've called in sick at work for today, but I'm going to meet you Friday if I feel better.” 

 

“Uh, yeah sure. I would love that.” He was actually smiling, slowly letting go of a breath of relief and Altair leaned back again, eyes once more roaming over the TV screen.

 

“Oh would you now? We're going to meet at the restaurant we did the last time”, and Altair found it sort of... appealing how Malik's voice left no room for an argument. “8 pm – and you won't order beer or any of that shit. You're going to get yourself something nice to drink.” He hadn't realized how his fingers started playing with the waistband of his boxers, the tips slowly dipping underneath the elastic material and brushing through the first curls of hair leading from his navel down to his crotch. “That's fine...” Altair was lost. He would never admit to it, would always deny if somebody would ask him but he needed to get back on some familiar ground with Malik – and that meant sex. It was all he knew since it seemed the moments where he was honest the most where the moments he knelt to Malik's feet. 

 

There was a long pause on both ends and eventually Malik broke the silence. “Is there anything else boy?”

 

Oh... _oh._ Altair shuddered and he closed his eyes for a split second, the word itself enough to get himself lost in his own mental cinema. Wow – he had really missed that, hadn't he? And even though it could drive him out of his mind, it also helped Altair to settle his whirling thoughts and brought them back into focus. “I'm having my hand down my boxers.”

 

... what the fuck did he just say? _What_ the fucking hell did he just _say_? Altair went very, very quiet and propped himself up a bit, shoulders tense as he didn't dare to move. That was the beer talking. Of course it was – there simply was no other explanation for why he would say such a thing - on the phone no less! Malik chuckled but it sounded raspy. “Is that so, mh?” he pondered amused. “Is that your way of telling me you've missed me?”

 

Altair cupped his balls before he dragged his fingers over his shaft and curled them around it. He let go of a shaky breath. “It's me telling you I'm horny.” Of course he had missed him – but there was no chance in hell he would tell Malik that over the phone. That was something he actually wanted to tell him in person and he wasn't _that_ drunk. He could still filter his words but, … shit. That also meant he couldn't blame the alcohol for telling Malik he was playing with himself, right? Tch. It probably was that man’s fault then. _He_ had turned Altair into a pervert. That sounded about right, a very good excuse for him to help shake the embarrassing feeling away.

 

“And now?”, Malik pondered and Altair thought his voice was something which could get him off within a few seconds if he would whisper just the right words to his ear. 

 

“Uh – I- I don't know”, he admitted quietly, his cock growing hard as he moved his fingers across the sensitive skin, his thumb playing with the tip and rubbing along it. “I thought you would tell me...” He licked carefully over his lips, wriggling his hips and pushing down his boxers with one hand before he returned taking his dick in his hand once more. Malik sniffled on the other side of the line.

 

“Well if you don't know I can't help you boy”, Malik rasped and shit, he was really sick wasn't he? Oh god this was just a stupid, stupid idea. 

 

“Altair”, Malik sighed, “I have no idea what you're so afraid of, I have honestly no idea what's going on in that pretty little head of yours. So you don't want to talk with me on the phone about this, that's fine and I understand. But I am going to tell you one thing: if you still want to see me, if you still want to go out with me, then you won't touch yourself until we meet on Friday. If it's that what you need right now then that’s what I'm going to give you. I'm sick, I'm tired and I'd rather be awake when you're going to moan in my ear.” 

 

Altair let go of his member, eyebrows rising and his lips held the shape of a small 'o'. 

 

“There are two more days 'till Friday. I'm sure you've been thinking about this for the last three weeks but I recommend you figuring out what you want within the next two days. You not being allowed to touch yourself is just a little foretaste of how it's going to be if you decide to keep seeing me so you won't forget what I'm into.”

 

He could tell Malik was holding back – there was something more going on he didn't want to tell him and Altair wondered what it was. He thought Malik sounded angry but that didn't feel right. He wasn't angry but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. He pulled his boxers back up, suddenly very embarrassed for doing this while talking with Malik on the phone, actually _telling_ him what his hand was taking care of. He swallowed thickly. “Okay... no touching myself”, he whispered while his cheeks heated up and thank god Malik couldn't see him right now. “Won't do it”, he breathed into the speaker and he stared off into empty space.

 

“Altair?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you understand what I was trying to tell you?”

 

There was silence for a whole of three seconds.

 

“Yeah...?”

 

Malik sighed, Altair imagined him rubbing his face with frustration. “I'm going to tell you on Friday.”

 

“No, you can tell me now, I don't mind.”

 

“I do. I would rather see your face”, Malik voice sounded soft, gentle even. “It's only fair isn't it?”

 

“I guess it is”, Altair shrugged and bit his lower lip. He _thought_ he'd understand. “I see you Friday then?” Now he felt excited and he couldn't hide the hope in his voice.

 

“If I feel better. Can I sleep now?” The grin was obvious in Malik's voice and Altair smiled himself.

 

“Yeah you can sleep. Get well soon...”

 

“I will.” 

 

He ended the call and Altair just sat there, staring straight ahead, the game forgotten. He got quickly up and curled his fingers in his hair, pulling while he groaned with frustration as he walked small circles in his living room. Malik was tired of playing games, yes of course he was, Altair was just as tired as well – but this was difficult for him alright? This wasn't something he did everyday, something he held no experience with at all , he was lost and all he really wanted was-

 

Altair stopped. 

 

He'd been pretty selfish and Malik wanted a decision. He'd been so busy being afraid of making a decision he completely forgot about the other man. It never occurred to him his behavior might be hurtful. To be honest, Altair _did_ have a hard time imagining Malik being hurt. But Malik did have his weak moments, was just human after all. Altair liked to think differently but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hold on to that thought for very long. Malik always found a way to wriggle his way back into his heart.


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, betaed by the lovely Opal lighT : )

_I'm still sick._

 

_\- Does that mean we can't meet tonight?_

 

_Exactly. I'm sorry._

 

_\- Yeah, me too._

 

Altair read through his messages as he was sitting on the train, a cup of hot soup in one hand as bright lights rushed by the windows. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, not at all. But on the bright side: Malik was probably too sick to rip off his head anyway so Altair simply shrugged with his shoulders. He _really_ wanted to see Malik and if it meant he had to stop at his place to bring him some warm soup in order for him to get better – so be it. 

 

He got off at the next station, walking the rest of the way until he stood in front of the large building, looking up the front. Alright... okay... He could do this. 

 

He was just about to press the doorbell as an elderly woman opened the door, smiling at him. “You want to go inside?”, she asked him and held the door open. 

 

Altair thought for a split second and nodded. “Uhm, yeah thank you”, and he quickly walked past her, the smell of fresh tomato soup following him. It didn't take too long for him to get up to Malik's floor and while he'd only been there one time so far, he could still remember his apartment's number and which turn he had to take as he walked down the hall. When he finally reached Malik's door he just stood there, thinking, and he rose his hand, ready to knock but stopped mid-air. 

 

“I get your medicine when I get off work!”

 

_Shit._

 

Altair quickly withdrew his hand and made to turn away but it was already too late. The door opened and he stood face to face with Kadar. The young man arched his eyebrows at him. “Oh! Hey”, he grinned and waved at Altair. Okay – now he had to just go through with it. 

 

“Uh, hello...” Altair craned his neck, trying to see around Kadar, and fuck that little bastard he could wipe off that damn smirk of his right now! “Is... uhm, I came to see Malik”, he stuttered and was blushing even harder because really, talking to somebody who'd just outgrew puberty and he shouldn't feel so self-conscious in front of the younger brother. If only Kadar hadn't seen him kneeling, gagged and blindfolded waiting for Malik. 

 

“Malik!”, Kadar shouted, his eyes never leaving Altair's while he had this huge, shit eating grin on his face. “You have a visitor!”, and Altair flinched when Kadar screamed the last part. Oh god damn that kid... He wondered if Malik’s sadism rubbed off on him, there was no other way for the kid to be tormenting Altair in such a way.

 

“I don't want to see anybody!” 

 

Wow, he had no idea Malik got still his voice but that raspy sound of it made him sound even more... well, sexy. 

 

Alright. So he'd just thought of Malik as sexy. That was a first.

 

“Oh you want to see this one”, Kadar grinned and Altair had no idea if he was talking to himself or to Malik as he muttered the words. The young man took a step aside. “You can find him in his bedroom. Door to the left next to the kitchen”, he told Altair and pushed himself in between Altair and the door frame, their chests touching. “You better be nice to him this time. He's been miserable the last couple of weeks”, he grinned still and Altair didn't even get the chance for a reply as Kadar made sure to quickly walk down the hall, heading towards the elevators. For a moment he just stood there, dumbfounded, the cup of soup in his hand almost forgotten and the door still open.

 

“Kadar?” It was Malik's voice again, a little quieter this time but still in distress. “Kadar!”

 

Altair took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever might come and closed the door as he stepped inside. He couldn't believe he was once more inside Malik's apartment after all these weeks, almost months. It still looked the same yet completely different. No, that wasn't right. It didn't look... as tidy as it did the night he came with Malik. There were a few t-shirts discarded over the couch, one or two socks on the coffee table and there were dirty dishes stacked in messy piles on the kitchen counter. So now he knew Malik was a busy little housewife who liked to make sure everything was squeaky-clean. The thought made Altair grin. Clearly, Kadar did not inherit that trait from his older brother. 

 

He heard a loud sneeze and looked towards Malik’s bedroom door. Could he do this? A coughing fit followed soon and Altair felt something close to pity. Yes he could . He knocked on his door and slowly opened it, sticking his head into Malik's room and something hit his head. What the...?

 

“Get out”, Malik barked and while Altair knew he was angry he couldn't take him all too seriously. He reached with his hand for his head and pulled the sock from his eyes. A sock... a dirty sock.

 

“Aw, fuck Malik! You're disgusting!” Altair threw it away and opened the door wider, stepping inside the room and closing it behind him. “And to think I was worried about you... and brought you soup. _Tch_. I don't think you deserve it now.” He looked up just then, his eyes set on the man's bed immediately. 

 

There he was, laying underneath the covers on his side, hair tousled, the sheets riding low his hips and one arm shoved underneath his cushion. “Altair”, he groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, voice muffled. “Go away, I'm sick. You'll get sick too.”

 

Altair slowly went towards him until he reached the bed and he sat down onto the edge, placing the cup of soup on Malik's small bedside table. “No I won't”, he murmured softly and thought for a second if he should put his hand on Malik's shoulder, his fingers already reaching for him but when he was about to touch him, he withdrew. Instead, he folded his hands in his lap.

 

“I'm sorry I'm... I just-”

 

“You couldn't wait could you?”, Malik muttered from underneath the pillow.

 

“No it's not that. I mean yes but-”

 

“Hey Altair.” Malik slowly pulled the pillow from his head and oh – he looked _really_ tired, dark circles underneath his eyes and his nose red, lips and eyes puffy. “I'm too weak to kill you right now but if you ever come again to my place without telling me first, I will kick your ass. I don't like it, okay? I respect your boundaries so be kind enough and respect mine.” His head fell slowly back onto the pillow and Altair could tell it took almost all of Malik's strength for him to form the sentence.

 

“I- I didn't think it'd be that big a deal. Sorry...” He smiled helplessly at him but the corners of his mouth were trembling.

 

“You're forgiven... I think I'm smelling food.”

 

“Oh, yeah about that... brought you some soup.”

 

“What kind?”

 

“Tomato.”

 

Malik sat slowly up, groaning and he looked at the cup to his side then at Altair. “Shit, I _so_ forgive you. Kadar's no good when it comes to cooking. I think I'm close to starving.” He opened the lid and took a deep breath in though Altair doubted he could really smell it. Hot steam brushed over Malik's cheeks and he closed his eyes, a small smile of content standing on his lips. Altair relaxed slowly, releasing a short breath and allowed his gaze to travel over Malik's body. “So... you're not angry?”

 

Malik swallowed a bit of soup and placed the cup on the bedside table, rolling on his back as he pulled his sheets a little higher. “I'm not angry at you”, he frowned and smiled a little, his eyes still looking glassy like he had a fever which was probably true. “It's just that I look like shit and you really shouldn't have come here.”

 

“Are you afraid of me seeing you vulnerable?” Altair flashed him a small teasing but good-natured smile. 

 

“I'm not vulnerable, I'm sick”, Malik huffed and coughed, palm covering his mouth. 

 

“You're as vulnerable as a newborn fawn. It's cute actually.”

 

If looks could kill Altair would drop dead right now. The glare Malik sent him would intimidate most people and Altair would feel so himself if it wasn’t for the fact that Malik was sick and he looked so... very human right now. It was not as if Altair didn’t whiteness something like that before, but his past experiences showed only glimpses of Malik without a veil of ice shading his emotions. Right now though, the man was bare in front of him, no walls or barb-wires to rise and keep Altair away from the man. 

 

“Shut up”, Malik muttered and he reached for the cup of soup, groaning as Altair placed one hand next to his cushion, leaning across and over him to get it for Malik. Their faces were close like this, really close and only when Altair felt Malik's breath crawling over his skin, smelling like cough syrup did he realize what position they were in. He stopped his movements, watching Malik from the corner of his eyes. Malik's lips were slightly parted and he was licking across them, leaving them glistening. He felt nervous all over again, just as he'd felt before he walked into the building when he was thinking about just turning around and go back home. He had made a decision back then and made another one just right now. His fingers never reached the cup of soup.

 

He was kissing him, kissing Malik, his lips meeting his. Altair's fingers curled as his hand landed on the man's shoulder while he pulled his knee up, straddling Malik's lap. Malik tensed but relaxed just as quickly, groaning as Altair leaned closer still. He breathed softly through his nose and cupped Malik's face with both hands, his lips moving in small waves against his mouth, the tip of his tongue running across it. It was slow, almost lazy yet sensual, growing within seconds and Altair felt hot all over. The back of his head tingled, goosebumps were sprouting quickly over his skin. His heart beat a steady rhythm and white noise filled his ears. Everything he could focus on, everything he could feel was that man underneath him and it was all he really needed. 

 

It was their first real kiss. Of course they've shared kisses before and Altair had enjoyed them, very much so, but it'd been either rushed or sloppy and passionate but never as sensual and _loving_ as it was now. He didn't care that Malik was sick, he would kiss him again and again and again, the faint traces of cough syrup on his tongue just adding to the warm, fuzzy feeling bubbling deep inside his stomach. 

 

Altair only pulled away when he had to come up for some air and he opened his eyes slowly, blinking down on Malik. 

 

Malik looked confused while Altair held sort of a goofy grin. Less than a moment later his eyes hardened and he tried to push against Altair's shoulder but was too weak and couldn’t even manage a light shove. “I didn't give you per-”

 

“Permission?” Altair still grinned and it was only widening now. “Please. You so enjoyed it.”

 

“I did not. It's gross, I'm sick and-”

 

“And you moaned a little.”

 

“I couldn't breathe!”

 

“You moaned, I could hear it.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No I did-”

 

Altair leaned down and swallowed the words as he kissed him again. Malik attempted to resist at first, but his dismay was quick to wilt. He let his palm rest flat between Altair’s shoulder blades, his fingers creating tiny creases in the rough fabric and gently urging the man to deepen their kiss.

 

The soup stood forgotten on the bedside table. Needless to say, Malik never got to taste more of it. 


	15. Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a couple of days ago. It's good enough to post now. 
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful Opal lighT who did a really, really great job with this.
> 
> 01/04/13: I bet a few of yo are waiting for an update. Well, let's just say I think I can make up for the wait. Something big is going to happen guys, big like in 40k of words big. I'm excited and you better be too. XD

 

 

Malik's head rested on Altair's shoulder when he was sleeping, his chest rising and falling underneath deep breaths with one arm curled around Altair's waist, clinging tight to the younger man's body. Altair couldn't remember when exactly they fell asleep like this but it probably wasn't of any importance. The important thing was the fact of Malik had gathered enough trust in Altair allow him to stay for a while.

 

He'd been awake for a while now and spent his time with watching Malik sleep. Altair run his fingers in lazy patterns through the man's hair, watching how it bent and slipped through his digits. The soup was cold by now and it had gotten dark outside, Altair assumed it was late in the afternoon – he would have to get up to go back home, though right now he couldn't find the strength nor the will to pull himself away from Malik's warm body, his weight a comfortable and familiar feeling he knew he would miss as soon as he'd get up. Malik shifted and groaned a little, sounding exhausted. He cracked one eye open, staring up at Altair and he thought he saw the shadow of a smile on his face. “You're still here”, he rasped and Altair could tell he felt worse. He touched his forehead, the heat radiating in small waves off his body. “Yes”, he nodded, “where else would I go?”

 

He yawned a little and the motion rippled through his frame. “Home”, he concluded and his leg twitched as he shifted his weight, pulling closer to Altair's body. “Do you want me to?”, Altair pondered and when Malik shook his head a small jolt of excitement went down his spine and spread into every direction through his body like electricity. “I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while”, he added in a soft chuckle and it was probably true as he had never felt this relaxed when around Malik. Altair wanted to get more of it, wanted to stay in this dream-like state, wanted to pretend just a little longer that the world outside didn't exist.

 

The other man grunted a reply and Altair had to lean in close, “Excuse me what was that?”

 

“I said”, and Malik lifted his head, looking at Altair with glassy and tired eyes, “you won't stay like this much longer because I'm about to get up.”

 

Both Altair’s eyebrows rose at that. “You can't get up you're sick. You need to stay in bed.”

 

“I need to take a piss, so you better move it”, Malik nudged his arm and tried to push himself up while Altair was busy trying to ignore his blunt statement. He watched him crawling out of bed, standing on shaky legs wearing nothing but what seemed to be like an old, worn-out pair of sweats. The muscles in his back rippled underneath his skin when he stretched and Altair looked away. His eyes fell on Malik's back just a second later because as two grown men there should be no shame in such an act, admiring his body and oh... Altair's head was tilted to one side as Malik picked up a t-shirt, the action granting Altair a nice view of his behind. He tried to tell himself this wasn't about sex – which was mostly true actually. He had come here for a different reason entirely, but when it came to his experience with men it was almost purely because frankly, Malik, who had been the sole man who had ever gone past a handshake or pat on the back with Altair, had his repertoire filled with almost exclusively experiences of the erotic and intimate kind.

 

Malik left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Altair alone. _Alone_. In Malik's room. God, he felt like a teenage girl fan. He slowly sat up, feet touching the floor and eyes staring at thin air. He wasn't someone to snoop around but he was curious about who Malik really was and probing through some of his belongings really did seem like a wonderful opportunity to learn about the man’s true persona. His eyes landed on a rather large bookshelf standing on the opposite wall. He stood up and approached it in order to inspect it closer, leaning forward and tilting his head to one side to read the titles. There were only a few fictional titles but mostly specialist books. There was one about Adobe and a few about photography. He grabbed one book and pulled it out, opening it and read through a few pages. It looked complicated, something about how to get the perfect HDR photograph. He didn't hear Malik's return and startled when the door fell shut once more. He looked over his shoulder from his position, his smile uneasy. “I wasn't snooping”, he told him with the book still in his lap while Malik crawled underneath the bed covers and pulled them high to his chin.

 

“There's nothing I have to hide, you can take a look around”, he muttered with his eyes closed.

 

Altair straightened his back, the book still in hand and he blinked a couple of times. Nothing to hide? Right. He didn't really believe his words but decided the man was too sick to break off an argument. He couldn't really think about another reason as why Malik practically kicked him out the first night, saying something about Altair not worthy to see his bedroom yet. There were moments where Altair liked to believe it was all nothing but an act but he often got the feeling he was lying to himself when it came to Malik's behavior.

 

“You're interested in graphic design?”

 

Malik snorted and rolled onto his side. “You could say that. It's what I do for a living.”

 

Altair's eyebrows rose up to the line of his hair. “Really?”, he pondered, sounding surprised. “You are a graphic designer? I would have thought differently.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“I dunno...maybe a manager in some company”, at that Malik just snorted. “Hey I wouldn't know alright? It's not like as if you've ever told me what you do.”

 

“It's not like as if you've ever asked me.”

 

Well... that was true.

 

He returned to Malik's side and sat down on the bed. It was strange how comfortable he felt when he did what he wanted, without worrying about doing the wrong thing or what Malik might think of his behavior. It probably was the factor that held him back all these times they met and made their dates exhausting for Altair.

 

So he was into Malik... it wasn't a problem was it? Altair was too tired to fight any longer, was tired of being afraid and uncertain all the time. Maria had told him he was avoiding confrontation with unfamiliar ground – maybe he had been all his life... He hasn’t even realized he hasn’t spoken for several minutes while his fingers were combing through Malik's hair as he was staring off into empty space. It was only when Malik cleared his throat rather loudly, something that ended in yet another coughing fit that he came back from his train of thoughts. “You said something?” Altair looked down at the other man.

 

“I said you either need to go right now or call a cab later because the last train is about to leave in ten minutes.”

 

Altair blinked. Malik’s words felt like a blow to his guts and he was cold all over. He really didn't want to go, not so soon and not when they hardly had any time to talk at all. Malik though wasn't as oblivious as Altair sometimes liked to pretend he was and caught a glimpse of his distress. “Or... you could spend the night”, he said carefully and Altair heard how tense his voice was, saw how Malik's shoulders went up and his whole body turned rigid, oddly enough it seemed almost as if he was watching a fast-forward process of petrification. He licked carefully over his lips, his fingers in Malik's hair stilling.

 

He just realized the magnitude of those words.

 

This was an _offer_ and Altair's answer was going to decide if Malik was going to continue seeing him or not. This was a _test_ , he saw that now, this was Malik trying to protect himself if needed, Malik's way of saying he wouldn't be able to keep seeing Altair if he in return kept holding him on distance.

 

“I'd love to”, he breathed and suddenly felt like an idiot, a big lump forming in his throat and he swallowed heavily. “Malik”, he said and his voice was thick, eyes lowered and he was looking at the floor to avoid the man's gaze. “What I'm about to say is not going to be easy for me.” He took a deep breath in and withdrew his fingers from Malik's head, folding them in his lap instead. “I've been a fool”, and Malik snorted at that.

 

“Normally I would make no argument-”

 

“Just shut up for a moment”, Altair interrupted him, his voice calm and firm and he took a deep breath in, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was too damn important for Malik to jest about. “I... I want to see you again. I want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you. I'm tired of these games, you know? I'm tired of running away.”

 

He felt fingers crawling over his arm and brushing up his wrist until they reached Altair's own. Malik laced them together, squeezing the other man’s palm in a reassuring way. Altair didn't dare look at him, he thought if he did he would forget about everything he wanted to say. He'd said these words often in his imagination, had tested them out and refined them to perfection until everything sounded right but now, _now_ that he was about to say them he was so nervous he feared he might throw up. “But... this scares me – a lot. And I need you to understand it's not as easy as you probably think it is for me.” He looked at the ceiling, telling himself he was staring for just too long onto the same spot, and that it was the reason why his eyes turned watery. “I've learned a lot about myself these last couple of weeks and it took me a while to accept these things. I like you and I liked what we did the other time but-” His voice broke and he grew silent, pressing his lips together into a thin line. Malik didn't say anything and for that he was more than grateful, as the man's voice would've probably shattered his thoughts into a million pieces, lost forever. Altair stared down at his fingers. “Just stop fucking toying with me”, and now he looked up, eyes glassy and he swallowed again his gaze meeting Malik's. “Do you like me or... is this”, Altair made a small gesture between them, “just sex?”

 

Malik didn't say anything for the longest time and Altair was almost certain he made a fool of himself, his eyes narrowing with anger and fingers closing to a tight fist. Stupid, stupid, stupid... When he looked again he was still just staring at him and it irritated Altair further still, his rage growing from a small ripple into a colossal tide within a second. “Alright, okay, forget it”, he forced out between clenched teeth and made to get up but Malik's fingers curled around his elbow, pulling him back onto the bed. His knee hit the bedside table, knocking the bottle of cough syrup and spilling it’s green contents on the polished wood floor in the process.

 

“You idiot”, Malik whispered and his hand crawled over Altair's arm until it reached his neck. “Biggest idiot I have ever met”, he said again and Altair blinked several times when he tried to get out of his hold but Malik's grip against his neck just tightened. “No, this isn't just sex”, he rasped, dampening the moment only slightly with a wet sniffle from his nose. His fingers kept on running against his nape lovingly, a complete 180 from his demeanor during their first night at the club. “As much as this isn't only about you,” he added a moment later, the words heavy and thought-through in his mouth.

 

Now Altair was more than a bit confused and for a moment he thought about throwing the cold tomato soup into Malik's face, watching the red liquid running over his body just to be back on familiar ground and let his brain some rest. “What do you mean?”, he asked him, his voice low and barely above whisper. Malik pulled away, his hand falling from Altair's neck – he wouldn't have thought such a small gesture like a hand resting on his neck could feel so threatening and yet -now that it was gone- he missed the comfort it offered.

 

“Altair”, Malik sighed and rubbed his face, pushing himself higher up while still sitting. “I've wanted to talk about this with you when I don't look like shit and don't feel like shit but it seems you just won't give me another choice.” Altair felt cold sinking into him but Malik just smirked and he thought there was maybe some hope after all.

 

Malik took a deep inhale of air and slowly released it between his lips. “If you're looking for some sort of... _Prince Charming_ or whatever, I'm not. Alright? I have my flaws and I'm miles away from being perfect. Sex _is_ important to me and I'm sure you know by now what I like – that's not going to change Altair. _I'm_ not going to change. The only question I have for you is if you want me like this. Because I'm not letting you rip my heart out by leaving in a couple of weeks when you realize I won't stop being a sarcastic asshole sometimes.”

 

Altair rose his eyebrow at the 'sometimes' part. That was such a horrible understatement it almost seemed improper.

 

Malik's fingers slid down his arm and found his wrist, pulling him closer. “This is me”, he hissed and Altair heard something dripping, the cough syrup gathering in a thick green puddle on the floor. “This is me and you either want me like this or you don't. So is this just sex? No, it's not, Altair because I want you.” It was Malik this time closing the small gap between them his lips brushing over Altair's and pulling away just half a second later as if he was trying to ask Altair for permission to kiss him, leaving him a choice about it. He looked at Malik from underneath his lashes, the back of his head tingling and his limbs felt heavy while his heart was skipping a beat. “Yes I want you”, he whispered and leaned forwards again, his palm resting on Malik's thigh as he returned his kiss.

 

Malik was wrong though. Right now, for Altair he was just imperfectly perfect. 


	16. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid this chapter is more of a filler, nothing too big happening here but! Opal lighT and I have been writing these last couple of days and there's something big coming up... currently 50 k of words big. I like it very much so... you better get excited! Also, opal LighT did some amazing fanart for Zero-G so please, if you feel like leaving a comment give her some credit! I've posted the link in the chapter with her permission.

 

**[Zero-G!Altair NSFW](http://i.imgur.com/vGVE2Ot.jpg) **

[[More of Opal lighT's work]](http://www.y-gallery.net/gallery/opallight/)

* * *

How they'd ended up here was a mystery on its own but Altair certainly didn't mind – hell no, he wasn't complaining about it. The last time they'd been here was under total different circumstances, Malik the one being in control with Altair at his mercy. Today was different and Altair came to realize he liked this, _a lot_. Malik dominating him was something wonderful, something he liked since it helped him relax – it was sexual in every way. But this? This wasn't sex, this was something by far more deeper. Maybe some people wouldn't understand why he'd gone back to Malik since the start of it had been sort of shitty. Some people would probably never understand how _safe_ he felt when lying tied up to Malik's feet. Yes, Altair liked being the center of attention and Malik gladly gave it to him whenever they were in the middle of a scene. It hadn't took him too long to figure it out and really, if he looked from the right angle onto their relationship it wasn't Malik who was in control. It was Altair because no matter how Malik liked to act, in the end the one who said what was going to happen and what not was really Altair.

 

He run his fingers across Malik's shoulder, the water softly splashing with the movement. He picked up the wet cloth and placed it on the man's back, dragging the fabric across it. Altair's skin felt damp from the steam rising from the bathtub Malik was currently sitting in, eyes closed while Altair sat on the edge, pants rolled up with his feet in the water, washing him.

 

“When does your brother come back home?”, Altair muttered gently, drawing small circles on Malik's skin and watched how his chest rose and fell with even breaths. He cracked one eye open and looked up at Altair. “Why? You've got plans?” The effect of his smirk was a little lost with how sore his voice sounded.

 

“I was just wondering”, Altair shrugged his shoulders and put the cloth back into the water then wrung it out over Malik's back once more. “How did you two end up living together anyway?”

 

He saw how Malik pursed his lips and for a moment it looked like as if he was about to snap at Altair but then his eyes closed and while he still looked sort of troubled Altair also got the impression he was going to answer him. “My father died when I was in my second year in college”, he muttered softly, his eyes closed again and Altair felt a wave of remorse washing over him and he bit his bottom lip – why the hell did he have to ask? “After that my uncle took care of Kadar while I worked a part-time job to look after my mother and to help her out with the rent.” Altair whistled softly – he thought it was impressive and sad at the same time. No young man should share such a fate. “My mother died two years later of a stroke”, Malik continued and his voice got softer and softer and the gentle noise of the water splashing almost drowned his words. “Kadar was in High School. If it wouldn't have been for my uncle I wouldn't have been able to keep going to school. I graduated and got a job. When Kadar got accepted into the school he wanted to go to he moved in with me.”

 

Altair nodded. He didn't say 'I'm sorry'. He was sure Malik had heard it often enough, had people pity him more than one time. “So you've pulled through a lot”, he told him instead and Malik nodded. “Why did you tell me that?”, Altair pondered softly and he brushed the cloth over Malik's neck, the short hair there getting wet. “You usually don't tell me anything about yourself.”

 

“Maybe because I'm sick”, Malik hummed. “I don't know – maybe I just felt like sharing.” He leaned further back into the tub and his arms were resting on the rim while he opened one eye and looked up at Altair. “Does it bother you now?”, and Altair quickly shook his head, dragging the cloth over Malik's chest. “No – not at all. It feels nice”, he flashed him a small smile.

 

“I take it you and your brother share a strong bond then. It mustn't be easy to lose your parents at such an early age.” Altair reached for the soap and run it in small circles over Malik's chest. He felt insecure and uncertain, his grasp for his words just as slippery as the soap in his hands – he didn't want to say anything wrong.

 

“We do... he's eight years younger after all. I've looked after him when we were children – my parents worked a lot until my father got sick so it was basically me raising him for a short while.” Malik smiled a little and Altair thought he looked lost in his own memories, his face so soft and gentle now. He wanted to see Malik smile more often like that. They kept silent after that and Altair thought what Malik had just given too him was probably bigger than a first 'I love you'. Not... not that he thought Malik would feel like this for him, not that he would dare to talk about 'love' when it came to Malik but- having Malik tell him something personal was just something which wouldn't happen under normal circumstances, not in a million yeas and yet it did and it made Altair feeling warm from the inside.

 

“The water gets cold”, Malik announced eventually and yes, Altair's toes felt a little cold as well. “Get me a towel and I get out of this.” There it was again, that demanding tone and Alair looked back at Malik. His eyes were still closed, his body still relaxed but the expression on his face had changed. He'd put his mask back on.

 

“Yes sir”, he muttered and hadn't realized what he just said, only when the words slipped past his lips. He hadn't meant them like that anyway, it was more of a joke but when Malik cracked one eye open and rose his eyebrow, Altair knew he should be more careful about them. “You come to terms with your true self?”, Malik pondered and shit... Altair wasn't ready to have that conversation today.

 

“I go slow steps”, he told Malik instead and got out of the tub, grabbing a small towel to dry his feet then took a bigger one for Malik and handed it towards him.

 

“Well at least you're taking them”, Malik chuckled with a hoarse voice and when he stood up a small waterfall rushed down his body and Altair felt the color rising to his cheeks but he wasn't able to take his eyes off of Malik – he didn't want to anyway. “It's all I really ask you for”, Malik hummed and cupped Altair's cheek once he stood, the towel around his waist.

 

“Sex is a big deal for you, isn't it?”, Altair pondered once Malik was out of the tub and sitting on the toilet seat, his face flushed. The warm water must have tired him and Malik nodded. “It is”, he told Altair and held out his hand, Altair quickly placing a small towel in his palm for him to rub over his wet hair. “I've spent... a lot of years in the closet”, and again he was smiling but this time it seemed empty and sad. “And I've wasted even more years with searching my true self”, he muttered softly. “Yes Altair, sex is a great part of my life after it made me miserable for so long.”

 

“Because you haven't been able to just be yourself for so long?”, Altair kept on pondering and rolled the legs of his pants back down, his feet still naked. Malik nodded simply. “Exactly... life can feel like a cage if you have to hide.” He almost whispered the last part and Altair wondered what he meant with that but he didn't want to push him. Malik looked up at him, his eyes glassy. “I'm tired”, he announced and his voice sounded heavy.

 

Altair chuckled softly. “Well then we better get you back to bed, mh?” He held out his hand for Malik to take, towel still around his waist as he got up. After all, bathing was tiring when you were sick and it was late in the evening anyway. They made their way back towards Malik's room and Malik just grabbed a pair of boxers and an old shirt, quickly slipping them on and crawling underneath the blankets. Altair just stood there for a while, not really knowing what to do know as Malik was showing him his back. Eventually, his head rose from the bed. “What are you waiting for? Get in here already”, he barked and Altair grinned, starting to undress.

 

Sometimes, when Malik tried to be tough... he really wasn't tough at all.

 

 

xxxx

 

 

Altair woke up somewhere in the middle of the night. He felt warm, hot really and there was a thin sheet of sweat covering his skin. He groaned a little, his head felt still heavy from sleep and he tried to kick off the bed covers but found he wasn't able to move. When he looked down he could see in the dim light how Malik had put one arm around his waist, his face pressing into Altair's neck as he had snug up tightly against his body. Well... wasn't that adorable? It was so out of place for Malik to do such a thing that Altair couldn't bring it over his heart to move or else he might risk for the moment to shatter into a million pieces and having Malik like this was something he didn't want to end. He knew such an opportunity wouldn't come anytime soon again so he relished the feeling of the man's breath brushing across his neck as long as possible. Unfortunately Altair soon remembered why he'd woken in the first place, his bladder telling him he better get up soon. He carefully tried to pull the man's arm from his waist but if anything happened than that Malik's grip just tightened around his mid-section. While doing so he pressed painfully into Altair's stomach and he moaned a little. “Malik”, he whispered and tried to turn around, finally facing the man and rubbing his thumb over his cheek in hopes it'd wake him up. “Malik let me up...”, he whispered and leaned forwards, kissing the corner of his mouth. Why Altair felt so brave to touch him like this was easy to explain: Malik was sick, wasn't he? He hardly possessed the strength to keep his head up, he certainly didn't have the strength to whip Altair's ass into oblivion – right? Malik simply muttered something in his sleep, pulling Altair tight against his body. It was then when Altair realized that he didn't feel so hot because of the sheet but because Malik was kind of _glowing_ with heat. He frowned then reached with his free hand for the man's brow. Damn, yes, his fever had gotten higher.

 

“Malik, come on now”, Altair nudged him a little and managed to take his arm off his waist. Eventually Malik did wake, slowly blinking his eyes open. “What?”, he muttered and his eyes closed again almost instantly. “Did you go see a doctor?”, Altair pondered quietly and threw the sheets back, the cool night's air hitting them and causing Altair to shiver. Malik shook his head tiredly. “No...”, he groaned and Altair pursed his lips. “You're really warm you know that?”

 

“Just let me sleep”, Malik grumbled and tried to pull the bed cover back up over his body but Altair stopped him from doing so. “No, we need to get your temperature a bit down. I don't like it how you look.”

 

Malik's eyes snapped back open and he pouted at Altair. “Well you don't look so fancy in the middle of night either”, he huffed and rolled his eyes, then gnawed on his bottom lip as if he was thinking. “No that's not true... you always look hot”, he told Altair with a heavy sigh and the younger man just simply stared at Malik, blinking a couple of times. “Excuse me?”, Altair asked him but Malik didn't look as if he would repeat himself.

 

“Don't joke around now, you know exactly how I meant it.”

 

“And how did you mean it?”, Malik kept on pondering, his words a little sluggish and Altair assumed this was Malik when he really didn't care about what Altair might think of him and when he didn't filter his words – at all.

 

“You're sick okay? You're hot, I don't want you to get any worse, that's all.”

 

Malik blinked at Altair innocently. “Mh? How is me looking hot a bad thing?”

 

Altair groaned and pressed his palm to his face. “You idiot”, he muttered underneath his breath and then got up from bed. “I'll go get you something cold to drink or something.” And maybe he would find some medication that might help to keep the fever down. Malik made an attempt to crawl out of bed behind him and Altair turned sharply around. “No! You stay in there”, he barked at Malik and shit, he really hoped the older man wouldn't remember that in the morning. “Go back in bed and stay put until I come back.”

 

Again, Malik blinked at him, his head tilted to one side in confusion and then he frowned, inspecting Altair's face closer. “Oh”, he murmured and rubbed the back of his head, “I didn't recognize you, I'm sorry.” Altair simply looked confused, not understanding anything of what was going on. “I didn't want to disrespect you Leonardo”, Malik muttered and lay back into the bed, pulling the covers up high his body only for Altair to yank them down again. “You're already too... warm as it is”, Altair growled, deciding to no longer use the word 'hot' when Malik was in that state.

 

He had no idea why Malik would call him Leonardo, had no idea why he was so obedient all of the sudden but it did the trick, Malik doing what Altair wanted so he didn't question it any further. Right now he needed to get that fever down. He rubbed his face with both hands and eyed Malik. “Where's your phone”, he muttered and only sounded a little pissed off as he watched how Malik had rolled himself into the blankets like a burrito. The man lifted his head, lazily blinking his eyes open and looking up at Altair. “Huh?”

 

“Your phone”, Altair repeated and Malik yawned. He'd probably gone back to sleep within the last few seconds – just how did he do that?! “My... what?” Altair sighed and rolled his eyes up the ceiling, walked the short distance back to the bed and slumped heavily down onto the mattress so Malik was bouncing a bit. “Your phone princess”, Altair said again and cupped Malik's face, his thumb rubbing over one hot cheek. Malik looked amazingly cute when blinking up at him naïve like that and Altair felt his heart melting. “I dunno”, Malik told him and shook his head. “Call it Sherlock”, he grinned up at Altair and he in return leaned down, placing a small kiss on the end of his nose. “That's actually not such a bad idea missy”, he grinned and wondered just how long he could keep giving Malik those names. He decided then he would call him one name per hour to see if his fever went down – as soon as Malik would snap at him again Altair knew he was back to his old self. He walked back to where he had lost his pants earlier the evening and pulled his own cell out of its pockets and called Malik's number. He could hear it vibrating from the other room and eyed Malik who was grinning dumbly at him, then opened the door and made his way towards the kitchen, hanging up as he saw the phone blinking on the counter. He picked it up and went into his contacts, searching for Kadar's number. Only a few seconds later it was ringing.

 

“Malik, didn't get laid tonight or why do you call?”

 

“Uhm it's not Malik”, Altair muttered softly and why the fuck was he blushing, Kadar wasn't even there and he was only nineteen! He shouldn't blush because of that little shit.

 

“Oh, hey Altair. Whassup?”

 

“Does Malik has any medication for his cold?”

 

He could almost hear the frown in Kadar's voice. “Not that I know of... why? Did he get worse?”

 

“Uhm kind of. His fever's pretty high.”

 

“I think we have some NyQuil left. Top drawer underneath the left cabinet next to the fridge”, he explained to Altair and he went towards it, pulled the drawer open and shifted through band aids until he found what he was looking for. “Yeah it's there”, he muttered and put the phone to his other ear. “Thanks a lot.”

 

He thought their conversation was finished but Kadar took a breath at the other end of the line. “So what am I supposed to call you now? Malik's fucktoy or his boyfriend?” Altair cringed at the word and his face twisted into a grimace. Just why did Kadar have to talk like that? Well – maybe he was being unfair towards the young man. Maybe Malik had put him through more than he would like to admit. “I'm not his fucktoy, alright?”, he hissed though and slammed the drawer shut again, the NyQuil in his hand. “And I'm not his boyfriend either. Why can't I just be Altair?” He almost sounded miserable and slumped a bit against the fridge, rubbing his face again. Alright – so maybe taking care of a sick Malik hasn't been one of his best ideas so far though he had to admit, he rather enjoyed seeing Malik like that, so human, so carefree; his mask completely down and torn away from his face.

 

“Because he has your number under 'Boy' in his phone”, Kadar laughed and Altair bit his fist in frustration. “Why do you even know how he's saved my number?”

 

 “I just do”, Kadar grinned and Altair knew he was grinning, he didn't have to seem him to know that. “Whatever... I need to take care of your sick brother. Have fun working”, Alair spat and ended the call, staring at the phone in his hand. His finger twitched and before he knew it, he went through Malik's contacts again and looked under B – no ones number was saved as 'Boy' and he went up to A and actually found his name. “Kadar you little shit!” He even was on speed dial and it filled Altair's heart with warmth and made him smile like a fool.

 

He urned the phone off again, took the NyQuil with him and went back into Malik's room. The man was sleeping again but the covers lay crumbled-up at the bed's end and he'd also taken his shirt off leaving him to wear nothing but his boxers. He slipped into the bed right next to him and leaned closely over his face. “Hey there peaches”, he grinned and run one single finger over Malik's temple, watching how the man's face twisted slightly.

 

Malik simply groaned. “Lemme sleep”, he huffed but did pull closer against Altair's body.

 

“I've got you some NyQuil. Take a little, it's going to make you feel better tomorrow.”

 

Malik sighed heavily and he opened his eyes, sighing deeply and propping himself up on one elbow. “Can I go back to sleep then?”, and Altair grinned, “Yes you can”, he smiled and leaned close, kissing the top of Malik's head before he withdrew, popping the medicine open and pouring Malik a little into the cup and leading it towards his lips. He drank all of it and as soon as the little cup was empty, his head hit the pillow again.

 

Altair put the NyQuil onto the small bedside table, making himself comfortable next to Malik's body and drew one arm around the man's waist to pull him close. “Hey Malik?”, he whispered and the man just 'hmed' in response. “Get well soon.”


	17. Part 17

Malik did get better eventually the next morning. Altair slowly rose his head from the cushion when his alarm clock was going off, hair tousled from sleep and eyes still heavy as he blinked them open, watching Malik shifting through his room. “What are you doing up?”, he groaned, voice thick and throat dry. “You're sick... get back in bed”, and when Malik just glared at him Altair was relieved – yes, he was better. Not confusing him anymore with Leonardo or something... 

 

“Need some work done”, was all which came as a reply as Malik pulled his laptop out of a leather case and walked back towards the bed, flopping down on the mattress next to him so Altair was close to bouncing and placing the computer on his lap. Altair groaned and rolled onto his stomach, shoving the cushion underneath him. “You've had a high fever tonight, get that thing down.”

 

“Is that an order?” Malik cocked an eyebrow at Altair and the man simply pouted at him, his jaw working underneath gritted teeth. “I thought so”, Malik hummed with delight and opened the laptop, turning it on and it soon came to live. “My company got this new assignment... it's kind of huge for us. I'm working in a small team that got appointed to it, I need to check things.”

 

“I'm sure they can survive a few days without you”, Altair told him in a sour voice, his head turned so he could watch the screen. “Or are you the head of your team or something”, and Malik simply nodded, leaving Altair blinking. “Oh you are?”

 

Malik snorted. “I'm the head of my department, yes I am. And stop making that face”, he told a frowning Altair, “it's going to stay like this if you keep that up. Besides, I've wanted to show you something”, and he typed something into the address bar once the browser flashed up on the screen. He then turned his laptop a little so Altair got a better view of it. His eyes roamed over the colorful letters, then up at Malik. “What's this?”

 

“Don't act like as if you're stupid. What does it look like?”

 

“Othello?” Altair propped himself up on his elbows, head leaned to one side.

 

“We're going to see it on Friday. Do you know it?”

 

Altair looked away, his cheeks feeling warm. “Uhm, no.”

 

“Then I'm going to take you see the play. You will like it. It's sort of... romantic. At least a little.”

 

“Something romantic?” Altair reached for Malik's brow to feel it but the man shoved him away. “Just thought you might be still sick. Since when do we do romantic?”

 

“Since I decided to take you a couple of weeks ago before you freaked out on me at Leonardo's.” 

 

“Oh.” Altair looked dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before he got rid of his stupor and pulled himself up into a sitting position, drawing closer to Malik and looking over his shoulder. He grimaced a little when Malik was shaken by another coughing fit. “We go if you feel better”, he told him sternly and watched him from the corner of his eye. Malik simply waved him off. “I already feel better”, he told him though his voice sounded still sore and nasal. 

 

“Yeah I can hear that”, Altair muttered and pulled the laptop a little closer, clicking through the page. “So, we're going to see an actual play? I think I've never been to a theater before.” 

 

“Yeah you clearly lack some cultural education”, Malik told him and Altair nudged him lightly in the side – it earned him a low chuckle and he decided then, he liked this Malik even more. He seemed just a bite more carefree when he wasn't trying to prove something to Altair. Sometimes it got a bit tiring just how hard Malik fought to keep his reputation up all the time. Altair certainly didn't think he had to – Malik already got him on the hook. 

 

“I didn't even know you like Shakespeare.”

 

“What's not to like about him?”

 

“I dunno”, Altair muttered and rubbed the side of his nose, reading over the page in front of him. “I just couldn't picture you as somebody who likes to go to the theater.”

 

“Well, you don't know me that well then.”

 

“No I don't”, Altair shook his head, flashing him a warm smile, “but I really want to”, and now Malik was smiling as well and it was one of those honest smiles, no grin or smirk but a deep smile coming right from his heart. 

 

“How about I pick you up then on Friday... around eight?”

 

“How about I meet you there? That place is not too far away from mine”, was Altair's reply and he slumped out of bed, putting his feet on the floor and stretching his tired muscles while stifling a yawn. Malik nodded, following Altair getting out of bed. “Alright then I meet you there... you can bring something so you can stay for the night.”

 

Altair just pulled his shirt over and glanced at Malik while picking up his pants, smirking. “Oh should I know? Okay.” He'd rather not tell how happy it made him. He was beaming when he put on his jeans, fastening his belt. “I need to go”, he sighed eventually. “You know like... I actual work.” He made a small moving motion. “And it's after 8 so I better go now or else I risk my boss ripping my head off.”

 

Malik huffed a little, “No you're right, better not risk it. Besides it's more fun when I do that.”

 

“You mean when you can give me a spanking.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

 

xxxx

 

 

Rauf smirked at Altair when he tried to made his way rather inconspicuously to his work desk in hopes not to get Lucy's attention. She'd be pissed if she knew he was late for work almost... holy shit two hours. Altair rubbed his face once he slumped down into his chair, groaning. He'd hardly slept the night – apparently, taking care of a sick Malik wasn't an easy task.

 

“Rough night?”, Rauf muttered and turned around in his chair, eying Altair.

 

“You don't say Captain Obvious”, Altair told him with a light yawn, rubbing his eyes with the ball of his hand and turning his computer on.

 

“You're late.”

 

Altair rolled his eyes at Rauf. “Really now?”

 

“You're wearing the same clothes you did yesterday.”

 

“Who are you, Sherlock Holmes?”

 

“Had sex?”

 

Altair was silent for a moment, pressing his lips tightly together. “No.”

 

Rauf curved his eyebrows. “Bad mood?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why are looking so... grumpy?”

 

“I'm not grumpy, I'm just tired.”

 

“So you're grumpy.”

 

“Rauf...”

 

“Yes darling?”

 

“Shut it.” 

 

They've worked in silence after that and other then Lucy stopping by arching an eyebrow at Altair and looking at her watch nothing happened. Noon eventually came and Altair thought he couldn't keep his eyes any longer open, yawning more often than not and glaring at Rauf whenever he looked into his direction, smirking.

 

“So what kept you up then tonight?”, he asked him when they got ready for lunch. They had decided to go, Rauf apparently knew this place where they serve aaamazing subs which Altair should try, _now_. 

 

“Cold”, Altair muttered and put his coat around his shoulders, all his movements slow and tired.

 

“You don't look very sick...”, Rauf muttered and checked his wallet for money then put it into his pocket. 

 

“Well I'm not the one who was sick.”

 

“Then who was?”, and now Rauf wiggled his eyebrows Altair in a mischievous manner. “Oh, is that... uhm, guy you've met.”

 

“A friend”, Altair snapped. 

 

“Oh come on now... don't be such a sourpuss. I'm buying you lunch you should be happy.”

 

“Alright, okay – let's get going then”, he nodded and managed a weak smile. Rauf was patting his back as they existed the building, pushing the doors open and walking onto the street. He was laughing at one of Rauf's jokes or rather smiling - he hardly did laugh in public, strangely enough, but Rauf always managed to pull a smile from his lips. The place Rauf had been talking about wasn't too far away and Altair ordered something simple – he wasn't in the mood for fancy and he was hardly hungry at all so he mostly just listened to Rauf talking of what he'd missed this morning, mostly not touching his food at all. By the time Rauf was done with his lunch, Altair still had half of his sandwich left.

 

“Okay now, spill it”, Rauf told him eventually and took a rather large sip of his coke, sipping it through a straw. “You look like as if you're miles away with your thoughts. What's up?”

 

Altair blinked at him and since he'd hardly slept this night everything seemed sort of out of place. When he was lacking sleep the world around him never seemed real, it was just the same right now. “Mh? What do you mean?”

 

“You've changed these last couple of weeks do you know that? You seem more.. absent. Mentally, you know? Like you're not really here”, Rauf said and leaned back in his chair. “What's on your mind?”

 

“Malik”, Altair said and it took him a couple of seconds to realize what he'd just said; it only dawned on him when Rauf leaned forward again, his elbows resting on top of the table both eyebrows arched. Oh... shit. He was sure this wouldn't have happened if he'd gotten enough sleep last night.

 

“Malik”, Rauf hummed and nodded, the name softly rolling over his lips and losing itself somewhere in between all the buzzing voices around them in the small sandwich shop. “Something you need to talk about so it seems.”

 

“I've got it already covered with Maria-”

 

“Maria? _The_ Maria?” 

 

Altair nodded. 

 

“What happened to 'She's no longer any part of my life'?” 

 

He sighed and picked up a small potato chip, gnawing on it then eating it in a whole. “I've figured she was the one who brought me into this mess and she's the one who's going to pull me out of it.” He looked up, picking up another chip and saw the confusion washing across Rauf's face. “You know if it hadn't been for her cheating on me I would have never met Malik.”

 

“Oh.” Rauf understood now. “That's some bad as fuck logic, you know that?”

 

Altair chuckled softly though it sounded hollow. “Yeah I know. It's not making sense so much does it?” After all Rauf knew Maria – he thought of despite her but basically just because he'd witnessed what a mess Altair was after their break up. He couldn't really hold it up against him, Rauf only knew one side of the story. “I think I've went to her because she's actually the one person who knows me really well and even though a lot has changed, I figured she knowing me might have not. And I was right. I've tried to cut her out of my life for so long now, I know. But-”

 

“But you've got weak.”

 

“I wouldn't call it weak Rauf. I think me calling her, asking for her advice was actually the prove for something I've tried to achieve all these months. I'm over here. I'm finally and officially over her.” 

 

Rauf nodded, pursing his lips. “Good. And what about him?”

 

“What about him?”, Altair pondered.

 

“You're into men now?”

 

“I'm into _a_ man”, he corrected slowly and he tested the words out. It felt weird saying them, admitting to them but then again, Altair was tired of fighting something he seemed to be powerless about. Malik was unnerving him, yes, he also got underneath Altair's skin and every time he thought Malik couldn't surprise him anymore, he did. It was confusing and exciting all together. “You got a problem with that?”

 

“No, no”, Rauf told him quickly, reaching for Altair's meal and picking up a potato chip as well, inspecting it before eating it. “It's not in my rights to judge you and I won't. I couldn't care less who you pick to have fun with.”

 

He wouldn't admit it but hearing Rauf thinking about it like that was kind of a relief. He honestly wouldn't know what he would do if the other man had a problem with it. He was just very insecure about all of this, alright? These last couple of weeks Altair has been doing his own head in about Malik, about what they shared, bondage, spanking and all the likes. He was tired of being confsed.

 

“Relax”, Rauf told him who sensed how tense Altair's shoulders had went. “Do what feels right to you.”

 

He nodded slowly. It sounded easy and it probably was but Altair had his doubts and it wasn't as easy to shrug them off as somebody might think. “He's going to take me to see a play this Friday”, he murmured eventually because Malik doing something as... normal as to go and see a play still sounded strange in his own ears.

 

Rauf arched his eyebrows once more. “Really now?”

 

“Yes, really now. Othello. You know it?”

 

“Never heard about”, Rauf shook his head. “But I assume you're going to have fun.”

 

Altair looked slowly up. He had to admit he was excited about going with Malik, after all it gave him a chance to see another side of the man. Also, seeing a play sounded somewhat vanilla and he wondered if Malik could ever pull vanilla. “Yes”, he smiled softly, the corner of his lips quivering. “You know I probably will.” 


	18. Part 18

“How did you like the play?”

 

Altair closed the door behind them as they entered Malik's place, his eyes set on the man's back as he made his way towards the couch, throwing his coat across it. Malik turned his head and looked over at Altair. “I've asked you a question. Did you like it?” Altair slowly pushed himself from the door and pulled away his coat and kicked off his boots, following Malik into his room and sitting down on his bed. “It was quite interesting. I have to admit I think none of my dates has ever have before taken me to see a play.” 

 

“That's a pity then.” Malik wrinkled up his nose, loosening the tie around his neck. He then moved to straddle Altair's lap and slowly pushed him towards the bed until his back hit the mattress. Altair simply cocked an eyebrow at him. “Do plays get you horny?”, he asked Malik a little breathless and with a nervous little chuckle. “Maybe”, Malik smirked at him, his fingers unbuttoning Altair's shirt. He couldn't say he didn't like it what Malik did. His clothes were still cold from the chilly wind outside and Malik's fingers were just as well. It created a blissful sensation against the warm skin of his stomach and shoulders when Malik took off shirt. Malik tabbed his finger once against Altair's hip, slowly getting up from his lap. “Take them off please”, he whispered softly and stood again, leaving a very flustered Altair on the bed behind.

 

Once he did, his socks flying across the room, Malik leaned back over him, one of his hands to each side of Altair's hips. “Have you prayed tonight Desdemona?”, Malik purred as his fingers wrapped around Altair's wrists, pulling them behind his head and tying them to the bed frame using the gray silk scarf he'd picked up earlier. “Because you might as well think of Lord Othello as merciful tonight”, Malik purred and leaned down, attaching his lips to Altair's throat and biting down softly. It only earned him a breathless moan, Altair's back arching off the bed and into Malik's body. He wasn't really sure if that was what he wanted, Malik's eyes were growing dark, lust whirling behind them and it made goosebumps crawl across Altair's skin – but he wanted to trust, so badly, and his body was craving Malik's touches while his mind was starving for the man's attention. 

 

“Is it what the whore wants?”, he teased him and Altair's eyes snapped open while Malik's hand traveled down his body until he reached his crotch, palming him roughly through his briefs. “Does this whore like it when a man jerks him off?” Altair blinked at him with uncertain wide eyes and his breath grew erratic. Malik's words felt cold like ice, wrapping around his body like a blanket, suffocating him while he felt the heat radiating from his frame, collapsing over his body like the sea and drowning him, ripping him apart and leaving him wide and open. If Malik wanted to he could see all of Altair right now, every facet, every piece of his personality and Altair, in return, would gladly give it to him. 

 

He couldn't help it but moan when Malik slipped his hand underneath the waistband and pulled them down, his fingers playing with his scrotum. “I think I should teach you some manners.” And Malik _squeezed_. “You're not even ashamed for this aren't you? Tch... what a filthy slut you are.” Each curse felt like a slap and Altair sunk deeper into his mind, hardly able to feel the mattress pressing up against his body anymore, not able to feel the silk tied around his wrists _-tightly-_ keeping him in place. He slowly faded from the world and entered another state of his mind, one where Malik was able to turn him inside out and leave his true side out in the open for him to see and explore, for Malik to abuse and love and caress. His hand fell down on Altair's chest, his fingers reaching for one nipple and twisting it, _hard_. Altair moaned again and Malik let go, a satisfied grin on his face. “You're so greedy Boy.” The words stung probably more than the whip could ever manage to do and yet he would take the abuse. “Pathetic, really.” Altair pulled at his bindings, a frustrated huff passing over his lips. “Getting hard because of this”, Malik whispered, his fist closing over his cock and giving it three hard jerks. “Because of a man doing this to you, humiliating you, tormenting you. Such a bad boy you are”, he purred and Altair bit down on his bottom lip, causing it almost to bleed and refused to act up on Malik's words but kept silent instead. 

 

Malik was starting slowly now, jerking him off almost gently. His fingers run over the tip of his cock and he added lube, his palm gliding over the heated skin in delicious ways. Altair bit his lip again, trying to keep the noise inside but couldn't stand it any longer and let go, his hips bucking up into Malik's fist. “That's it boy”, the older man whispered and he added his second hand to the action, his fingers closing around Altair's dick, his thumbs adding pressure, massaging him. It was probably the best handjob he'd ever experienced. Altair wasn't able to tell if it was amazing or humiliating how fast Malik worked him up, how fast his moans turned into loud gasps, his fingers flexing and toes curling as he wiggled in pleasure underneath Malik's body. 

 

“Are you about to come?”, Malik whispered, his lips close enough to brush over Altair's to suck all of those moans right out of his mouth. Altair whimpered and nodded, yes, _fuck_ , he was close, so very close and he wanted to come, Malik's fingers doing magic to his dick. He was panting heavily now, chest expanding underneath his inhales of air and back rising off the mattress. His skin was sticky and damp, sweat standing on his brow, running down his cheek, over his lips and it made him taste his own desire. He was at the peak of his lust and it wouldn't need much more to push him over the edge and-

 

“I don't think so.”

 

Malik let go and Altair groaned in frustration, his head falling back onto the cushion. He felt the mattress dip as Malik got up. His eyes had slipped close and he could hear his heart beating wildly, could feel his pulse in his neck. He heard feet moving over the floor and his head followed the direction of noise. He was still panting and his cock ached with the need to release. “Malik?”, he pondered and his voice broke, was hoarse with pure and honest lust. He blinked his eyes open and watched how Malik was pulling open a drawer and shifting through different items, taking something out. “Shall we see how far I can push you?”, the man chuckled and Altair pulled against the silk, his leg kicking out in a frustrated manner. “No”, he growled in a frustrated little huff.

 

 

“Yes we will”, Malik grinned again and held out the red scarf for Altair to see as he climbed back over his hips, straddling them. “Blindfold”, he simply told him and it was surprisingly how Altair lifted his head without any protest, letting Malik wrap the fabric around his head and cover his eyes until the world turned dark. “Open your legs”, the man purred as his whole body pressed down meeting Altair's, his lips gliding over his throat and leaving a warm trail behind – it made it feel like ants moving underneath his skin. It caused Altair to shudder and he turned his head in an attempt to meet Malik's lips for a kiss. “None of that”, he growled and grabbed Altair's chin between his fingers, keeping him from moving at all. “And I think”, he whispered again, his voice cold and hoarse, “I said open your legs.” He smacked him on the inside of his thigh, using his flat palm and it stung, it stung terrible and yet his legs fell open while he took a sharp inhale of air, hissing in pain. It was easy now to just slip into his role, to just stop fighting. Instead he did what he wanted to, what felt right, did what he desired. It was simple, really, to let his guard down when it came to Malik because when the man was dominating him he radiated such strength that Altair didn't even have to pretend to feel safe. 

 

“Please”, Altair whispered. “I don't wanna play games tonight.” Again, he tried to free himself and both men knew all too well Altair's attempts were completely fake. Malik's fingers dug further into his skin, his eyebrows rising high. “What was that?” 

 

Altair's little smirk didn't help at all to convince Malik he really wanted to stop. “Don't edge me...”

 

“What color Boy?”

 

“Green”, Altair whispered back and jumped a little when Malik loosely placed his palm over his cock, not adding pressure or moving at all.

 

“Good”, he nodded and he picked up the lube again, adding a rather large portion in his palm before he slid it over his cock. It sent another delightful little shiver through his body, the lube was cold and when it met his heated skin it made his eyes roll up into their sockets. Malik started slowly as he'd done before, smearing and massaging the liquid into the skin of his member, using both hands to jerk him off. He had trapped his dick right between his palms, his thumb rolling over his frenulum providing just the right amount of pressure there to bring Altair pleasure which made his toes curl and heels dig into the mattress. Malik pulled one hand away, the other still tight around Altair's shaft and he rolled two tips of his fingers over the head just then. He changed the pressure of his palm every now and then while he slid it up and down - it kept Altair just at the edge of his lust, Malik's thumb running in slow circles over his penis glans and down to the corona, the tip of his index finger following the curve of it. 

 

“Are you enjoying yourself there?”, Malik whispered and Altair nodded fiercely, his nails digging into his palms as his hands turned into tight fists, showing the white of his knuckles. He handled his member with both hands again, working in precision. Malik's first hand was scaling down his shaft, followed directly by the other. “I asked you a question Boy, don't just nod at me”, Malik added in a husky voice and made a gentle twisting motion while his one hand moved down. It caused Altair's whole body to go rigid as if a jolt just shoot through his body, setting his nerves on fire. “Oh god”, he groaned and his voice was higher than usual, “yes, yes I like it very much”, he told Malik quickly as he feared the man would stop again if he didn't follow his orders right away.

 

“Good”, Malik hummed and with both his hands wrapped around Altair's cock he now moved them in opposite directions, working his way up and down his shaft. He could feel the man twitching underneath him and Altair felt it himself, heat coiling in his lower stomach, balls pulling tight against his body. His hips bucked up into Malik's oh so very much talented hands, his gasps and sighs filling the room. Altair turned his face towards his arm, his face buried in the crook of his elbow and he was close to drooling. Just a bit more, just... just a few more strokes and he would shoot his load.

 

“No”, Malik smirked and let go of him, Altair's member bouncing against his stomach and he let out a frustrated loud groan. His hands pulled against the silk and he growled darkly at his master, snarling like a wild beast. Malik slowly sat back and comfortable between Altair's legs, his fingertips brushing over the inside of his thighs. He had his head cocked to one side, watching his boy with curiosity, watched how his chest rose and fell with every of his breath, how sweat was glistening on his skin. He didn't do anything else, just watched him. After a while Altair's breathing had calmed down and it didn't took half as long for him to grow restless. His dick was aching by now and it demanded attention. Malik's fingers drew small circles into Altair's skin, the digits moving across his thigh. “Is there something you want?”, he purred almost lovingly but Altair thought his voice dripped pure venom. What a sadistic bastard. 

 

“I want to come, god I- _please_ , let me come”, he babbled, his head rolling from one side to the other. Fuck his pride! He just wanted Malik to finish the job. 

 

“So you do...”, Malik grinned again. 

 

“Yes!”, Altair snapped and his head rose off the cushion, lips pulled back into another snarl and he glared at the spot where he thought Malik's head was. “Just fucking touch me!”

 

“Very well then”, and maybe Altair should have thought that something was about to go very, very wrong just here as Malik would've never allowed such behavior coming from his boy but he did place his fingers once more around his sub's dick. Malik's hand moved fast over Altair's member, jerking him off and drawing the most embarrassing little sounds from his throat as his pleasure rose higher and higher and towards the edge once more. Malik grinned darkly and he stroke his fingers down his thighs and in between his legs, two fingertips brushing over Altair's perineum. It was like water dripping into hot oil: Altair's jaw dropped and he held his breath, sucked his stomach in. His eyes went wide behind his blindfold and he thought the whole universe shrunk into a a little ball only to explode into a million stars again as pure white heat flow down his back like magma. Too much – too much pleasure and he felt overstimulated. “F-fuck!”, he gasped and his shoulders hurt, the silk cutting into his wrists as he pulled against his bindings once more, his body spasming. 

 

“That's it Boy”, Malik whispered and one finger still slick with lube made its way further down, circling around the man's entrance. “You've wanted me to touch you – now you have to take it”, he told him darkly, his voice dropping a few octaves. Another finger joined the first one and Malik kept massaging the small ring of muscles, teasing it while his hand around Altair's member slowed down to gentle jerks. He leaned across his body, Malik's lips seeking Altair's which were dry and chapped. He kissed him, his tongue invading Altair's mouth and he rose his head off the cushion, meeting Malik hungrily and as if his life would depend on it. He was almost too distracted with Malik's kisses, almost didn't feel one finger entering him – it didn't hurt anyway. Hell, he was already loose, his hips pressing down as his whole lower abdomen was set on fire. Malik withdrew from his lips, a thin thread of saliva still connecting their lips. It tore as he placed his lips close to Altair's ear to whisper into it, “If you ask nicely I might let you come.” He pushed a second finger in but didn't move them at all, the tips of them almost - _almost!_ \- touching the small little bump inside of him where his prostate lay. It was torture, pure simple torture and it made Altair go mad with lust, his fingers clenching to tight fists, his whole body shaking with desire. It was heaven. 

 

There was the faint feeling of shame floating at the back of his head, something which told Altair to stop right now and it let heat rose to his cheeks, setting them aflame. Malik kissed along his jaw and nibbled on his earlobe, breathing hotly into it. “Let go”, he whispered, his nose brushing through his hair and he kissed his brow. “It's just me... give yourself to me.” He crooked his fingers upwards, brushing barely across the bump and it made Altair suck in the air in a sharp gasp, mouth falling open, eyes wide behind the blindfold. He slumped forwards, his brow pressing against Malik's shoulder and he whimpered helplessly, his whole body twitching while his muscles clamped around Malik's fingers. It was the one thing he needed to brush off the few remains of his shame. Altair kept silent, not because of shame but because he was too stubborn to give Malik yet what he wanted. This was a game for power, simple as that and Altair knew he'd be the one losing in the end but maybe there really wasn't a winner either. 

 

“Very well then”, Malik purred and sat up again. He started to move his fingers, slowly pumping them in and out and Altair's chest fell and rose with every thrust of the digits. Malik's hand fell from his shaft and instead started to fondle his sac, his fingers pushing in more urgent and slowly propelling Altair forwards the peek of his lust. It didn't take too long for him to break and fall into pieces, his legs bending and heels digging into the mattress, hips moving with Malik's hand and pushing _down down down_ to seek more of his touches, to finally push him over the edge. “May I come, _please_!”, there it was, finally, and he forced it out between tight lips, the muscles in his stomach quivering from his bent position, Malik hovering above his chest with his crotch pressing up against Altair's behind, Altair's knees almost touching his chest. 

 

“No”, Malik chuckled and changed the angle of his invading fingers – while they still brought pleasure, it wasn't enough to give Altair the so much needed release. Altair huffed and let a long drawn whine spill from his lips, hips rising high and off the mattress and Malik let go of his testicles, his palm pushing flat against Altair's stomach to bring him down. He could clearly feel Malik's arousal behind the taut fabric of his trousers, could tell the man was maybe suffering just as Altair was and-

 

“Then fuck me”, he uttered and held his breath for a moment.

 

Malik completely stopped with everything he was doing and Altair wondered what expression he wore. Damn that blindfold, he really wanted to watch Malik doing this to him. 

 

“Come again?”, Malik pondered and yes, Altair could hear the smirk in his voice. It filled him with new confidence as he just got the evidence that Malik liked his suggestion. Altair stretched his upper body, tried to wiggle just a bit more, tried to look appealing for his master. He sucked a shaky breath in, bit his lower lip and run his tongue across it. “Please sir”, he purred and pushed down so his backside moved across the firm bump in Malik's pants, “fuck me.” 

 

Malik quickly pulled his fingers out of Altair and the movement came so suddenly that Altair gasped with surprise. He actually yelped when Malik grabbed him underneath the knees and pulled him higher up his lap, guiding Altair's legs around his waist and leaned forward. His elbow met the mattress next to Altair's head as he leaned forward, his fingers moving across his buckle and pulling down the zipper of his pants. “You want me to fuck you?”, he hissed and Altair could hear the tremble in his voice, could hear how his mask cracked a little for a brief moment. Ha, he was just as desperate as Altair was! 

 

“Yes sir”, he nodded and swallowed his spittle. “Fuck me please?”

 

He heard the tearing of a condom wrapper and his lips trembled as he tried hard to keep himself from grinning. The mattress dipped underneath Malik's movements, Altair could hear how the latex was rolled down his shaft. Malik leaned back over his body, nuzzling his neck and Altair could feel his lips pulled back in a smirk against his skin. “So be it”, he whispered and bit down, skin almost breaking underneath sharp teeth. At the same moment he pushed the first inch of his cock inside and while Altair was loose and thoroughly prepared he still had to adjust to the feeling of being stretched. He groaned, his shoulder aching from where Malik bit him and it didn't help that his tongue licked across the abused skin. Malik on the other hand pushed forwards still and Altair forced himself to let go, tried to relax and instead focused on how close Malik was at the moment. He breathed in the man's scent, wrapped his legs tighter around his waist, tried to feel as much as possible of him. In the end it helped and Malik was completely buried inside of him. It surprised him a little for him being so gentle.

 

“I'm not cruel”, Malik whispered as if he'd read his thoughts and pulled almost completely out of Altair only to thrust back in half a second later. It made Altair squeeze his eyes tightly, head falling back and jaw going slack, his lips parted as he gasped in surprise. God, this was- this was better as he could have ever imagined for it to be.

 

It was a bit chaotic at first, Altair trying to meet Malik's thrusts, urging him to go faster while Malik wanted to keep it slow – in the end, he simply wrapped his fingers around Altair's throat and shut off his air circulation, pressing him down on the bed and only let go when Altair had calmed down, obeying Malik's will. He kept kissing along Altair's jaw and it made Altair purr, the slow and sensual fucking pushing all of his buttons and caused him to feel high. High on sex, huh – it almost made him giggle but before the sound was able to crawl across his lips, he yelped in pain instead as Malik pinched one of his nipples and kept holding it in a merciless grip. Altair moaned, pleasure and pain mixing as Malik never stopped moving inside of him, his lips never stilling as he sucked a bruise in Altair's skin just above the juncture of his shoulder where it met his neck. 

 

It was... mindfucking how Malik managed to be so gentle with him when he was fucking Altair, his kisses like the touch of a feather across his skin while his hands brought him pain, his nails now raking down Altair's side, leaving angry red lines behind. Altair's whole upper body rose off the bed and curled into the side where Malik's nails had scratched, gasping. Malik, again, simply changed the angle of his thrusts and he now pushed against Altair's prostrate every time he slid back into his body. He was softy gasping, a sound almost too faint for Altair to hear but it was there. Malik sat up now and grabbed Altair's ankles, holding his legs apart to fuck him deeper still. It left Altair gasping and squirming, it was almost too much to bear to him. His head rolled back and he left his throat open and exposed to Malik, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. If Malik kept it up like this he'd maybe come without even touching his dick. His thrusts came stronger now and his pace sped up, his fingers digging into Altair's ankles. Altair was so close to coming again, he could already feel how his orgasm was about to emerge deeply from his lower abdomen. 

 

“Ngh, ugh, please! May I come!”, he moaned, his head rolling from one side to the other and he jumped a little as Malik suddenly let go of one of his ankles, his finger and thumb closing around the base of Altair's member. He squeezed.

 

“Not yet”, Malik whispered and his voice was thick and pressed, his breaths growing more erratic and shallow. “Not yet Boy”, he said again and Altair whined, his back rising off the bed once more. He couldn't do this any longer, he wouldn't- he wouldn't be able to take it any longer, god, please he needed release, he-

 

“Please, _please_ let me come, I want, I-!”

 

“ _Not_ yet”, Malik growled, his pace quickening still and the room was filled with Altair's howls of lust and the sound of skin slapping against skin as Malik fucked him, fast. 

 

No, no, no – no! It was too much for him, it was- it _hurt_ , it hurt so much and his balls ached, pulled tight against Altair's body and just... “Please may I come”, he said again but his voice was weak and thin, the words interrupted by silent gasps and moans. “May I come, please!”, and he was actually close to sobbing now, the pleasure eating its way through his muscles and bones, wave after wave of heat collapsing over his body and he was burning alive. He heard Malik grunting above him and he didn't say anything, didn't even made it known he somehow heard Altair, so he kept on murmuring, _begging_ for release. Every time when he was about to come Malik would change the angles of his thrust or stop for a few seconds and it drove Altair _mad_. 

 

When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, when he was about to _cry_ something changed. Malik let go of his shaft, his palm hitting the cushion right next to Altair's head and he bend one of his legs, his knee almost touching his chest as Malik leaned close. His breath came short and brushed across Altair's face. Malik was moaning. Was. _Moaning_. Altair didn't know, had no idea what effect such a pure, innocent noise could have over him but it did and it worked, worked _fast_. Malik's brow was touching Altair's, his lips parted and he rocked his hips forwards, pumping in and out of Altair, his movements growing more and more frantic and it seemed as if Malik had lost his rhythm. 

 

“Please, I need-”

 

“Yes”, Malik hissed, thrusting hard into Altair so it made his whole body tremble and it started with his toe, the slow tingling sensation there quickly growing and moving up his leg, the heat spreading across his body like a conflagration. Altair gasped, his mouth hanging open and all of his muscles went rigid, all of his movements stopping and he thought for a moment even his heart stopped beating.

 

Altair came. His cum gathering in a white pool in the depression of his stomach just underneath his navel, rope after rope of sperm keeping on coming. He groaned deeply, back arched and his chest hurt with the need to breath, his orgasm simply tearing through his body. It took him a moment to come down, his lungs slowly expanding again as he started breathing, sucking shaky breaths of air in again. He didn't even care that Malik was still moving, was still pounding into him and only now did the man gasp, his nails digging into Altair's skin as he came. A few seconds later he slumped down over Altair's body.

 

Altair didn't dare to move for the longest of moments, his arms slowly started to ache and when Malik still made no attempt to move, he started to try to somehow pull the blindfold off by rubbing against the inside of his bent elbow. He stilled all his motions just half a second later when Malik's fingers closed warningly over his hip. Malik shifted his weight above him, pulling out of Altair's body and he sighed heavily, satisfied. “Well Desdemona.... I hope you will think of your sins tonight.” 

 

“Wha... why?”, he panted softly at him and when Malik slowly started rising, he swallowed thickly. 

 

“Because it's going to be a long night for you.”


	19. Part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the lovely help of Opal LighT - this chapter was written by two very confused minds. Enjoy your ride.
> 
> Can I also say how much it annoys me when people use "tumblr tags"? It's fucking up the system, whatever it is you have to say say it in your note, please.

“No- please, don't use that on me”, Altair whispered while his eyes were set on the little toy. It looked so innocent like that, when Malik held it between his fingers. It was oh so tiny but Altair knew how much pain it could bring. His eyes turned upwards, his gaze setting on Malik's face. “Sir, please”, he asked again in a small voice. 

 

“Color.”

 

Altair licked over his lips, not sure how he should reply to this. He was... He was honestly curious about it and as most of the times, he wanted to see just how far Malik could go with him but on the other side he really feared of not being able to take it and he wanted to spare himself and Malik the embarrassment. “... yellow sir but.”

 

Malik cocked an eyebrow at him. “But?”, he smirked down at Altair. 

 

“I'm not sure if I- if I can go through with it.”

 

At that Malik chuckled. “Well, if it's getting too much for you I'll tell you and stop, alright? Trust me Altair. You can do this”, and Altair nodded weakly, believing every one of Malik's words. Malik had never given him a reason to not trust him before – if he believed into Altair, so could he... right?

 

“Alright.”

 

“Good.” Malik nodded and held up the two items. “This one here...” He wiggled the smaller one in his hand, “Will go in your dick. The other one in your butt and both... both are connected with this lovely battery here. Let's see how much electricity you can take, mh?” He smiled down at Altair, all charismatic and yet he looked exactly like the sadistic bastard Altair remembered from the _3:88_. A shiver went down his spine and excitement settled in his lower abdomen. 

 

He watched how Malik placed the dildo down and instead picked up the urethra toy. It reminded Altair of a little crown or cage... There was one single slim tube going down from the center, the part which would go inside while the rest would sit snuggly around the tip of his shaft to keep it in place, like a tiny cage. All Malik had to do then was to connect it with the battery.

 

He saw how the man lubed the whole toy, then his fingers moved to Altair's dick, spreading the lube across his member as well. All he could do was watch as Malik had tied his hands behind his head to the headboard of his bed, his knees bent since he'd tied his legs with his thighs, one large leather strap going around them to keep them in that position. “Now relax”, Malik hummed, “and don't move Boy.”

 

He couldn't look away and it felt... not pleasant at all, like it didn't belong there -which was true- and something he wanted to have out of him _right now_. Altair looked up at Malik who kept his eyes on his work as he still put the small cage in and on Altair and he released a small moan out of pain, trying his best to keep still. “I don't like it”, he whispered with sweat running down his temple.

 

“Well but I do”, Malik hummed and lubed up the dildo as well, then slapped Altair's thighs. “And up go your legs please”, he smirked down at Altair. 

 

Altair tried his best to avoid fast movements – he didn't want that thing in him to move. “Take it out please?”, he whispered while he bent his knees and pulled them close to his body. Malik's fingers moved to his member and they almost touched it-

 

“No. You'll have to endure it just a little longer. I'm only leaving it in for five minutes, alright? If the time's up I'm going to ask you your color and if it's not Red I'll leave it five more minutes – uness you tell me Red, I won't take it out. I really just want you to keep it in for a few minutes. If you can mange that I'm going to be very, very proud of you.” 

 

Altair nodded slowly. He could understand this and he knew he could end it all right then and there. He really just had to say the word but he also wanted to see how far he could really go. Feeling uncomfortable didn't count for him. It had to be a lot worse for him to stop a scene. “Alright”, Altair swallowed thickly. “It stays on.” 

 

“Good.” Malik grinned and patted Altair's cheek, then moved in between his legs again, pressing the dildo slowly into him. It was connected with the battery with a thin cable and Malik picked up a little clamp which was connected with a cable to the battery as well. “We'll start slow, I promise”, Malik hummed and once everything was done, he switched the battery on.

 

Altair flinched – it didn't hurt that much but it... it was kind of tickling actually and for now, it didn't feel so bad at all. “So?”

 

Altair looked at Malik, licking over his lips. “It's... it's weird.” 

 

“Let's see what we can do with this then, shall we?” 

 

Altair watched how Malik turned it up and oh, no that wasn't nice. His muscles tensed and he started wiggling. “Still weird?”, Malik pondered and watched with a delightful little grin how pain took over Altair's features.

 

“No, it's- ngh, fuck!” He screamed out when Malik put it higher still and he wondered which one hurt the most, his ass or his dick. He settled for his dick, he just wanted the fucking metal out of his body, right _now_.

 

“Five minutes Boy...”, Malik reminded him in a soft whisper and Altair groaned, rolling his head from one side to the other as he breathed through the pain, doing his best to endure it, to not disappoint Malik or himself. 

 

“Don't turn it higher, please”, he muttered miserable but when he saw the look on Malik's face he knew the man wouldn't listen. He followed Malik's fingers and they went back to the battery, notching the electricity up a bit. Altair's muscles started spasming by now and he started arching his back, heels digging into the mattress. “No more”, he gasped, “don't-” He watched Malik's fingers hovering over the battery and he shook his head. “I can't- no, please-” and he switched it higher still, Altair groaning heavily and crying out, his leg kicking into empty air, his whole body trashing as he pulled against the leather cuffs, trying to get free and to crawl away from the pain. 

 

"Fuck... Malik! Red!" Altair hissed, his whole body thrashing against his restraints as the small electric toy kept buzzing inside of him.

 

He felt the sharp going through his body and it got all the more intense and he watched through lidded eyes how Malik still held his fingers on the battery. “Red! You fucking bastard, red!”

 

On the fourth call Malik finally cranked the battery shut.

 

"What, can't take a little bit of elec-..." Malik's words were cut off by a sharp growl.

 

"Untie me," Altair commanded, his face drenched with sweat and veins popping out underneath flushed skin. "Right now Malik. Untie me."

 

"I don't think you have a right to deci-..." Malik's words were once again disturbed by a loud bark.

 

"What, do you want me to fucking scream at the neighbors?!" the taller man panted, pulling his leather cuffs hard enough to make the wood of Malik's headboard squeak.

 

Malik remained quiet for a few long moments before reluctantly reaching out and releasing Altair's cuffs.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the older man asked in a cold tone, masking the intimidation he felt by a deep frown.

 

"I think I should be asking that question here," Altair spat, practically tearing the cuffs on his legs and yanking the plug out of himself. "Are you deaf or something?" his voice was dripping with venom. "Or are you just some asshole with self esteem issues?" he kept on, standing up and towering Malik, who was still crouching on the bed.

 

Malik's throat felt incredibly dry as a well-known feeling of being small and powerless dawned on him.

 

"Did you not hear me saying red? Four times?" Altair breathed through his teeth, looking like a rabid Rottweiler ready to sink his fangs into the man's neck and crush his spinal chord in his mouth.

 

Malik kept quiet, looking at Altair's eyes and feeling the world growing tall and heavy around him, pressing his chest and shoulders down.

 

"And you don't even fucking have anything to say to save your pride... Fuck, I should be going home... Stopping right away once I asked for mercy my ass," Altair breathed out, hurt finally cracking through the anger in his voice.

 

"I don't even know you Malik. I figured you were a man to keep his word and be respectful towards his subs. Perhaps I got the wrong impression, you know? This is so pitiful..." Altair shook his head, trying to will the shakiness from his voice. "I fucking trusted you,"

 

Malik's heart was sinking like a boulder in a river, slamming down the pit of his stomach as the magnitude of Altair's words hit him like a cannonball to the face. A moment later though he finally snapped out of his stupor, the trapped animal inside of him suddenly unleashed. “You haven't been very clear”, he barked at Altair, showing his teeth.

 

Altair rubbed his face and looked in disbelieve at the older man. “Not clear? Not clear?!”, he roared before his eyes grew cold and distant. “Fuck you Malik”, he spat and he pushed himself off the mattress and was limping towards his pants while he ripped the electrodes pads off his chest and thighs. He could hear the bed creaking behind him as Malik shifted his weight but he didn't turn to look and instead grabbed his shirt from the chair and pushed his head and arms through.

 

“It's not my fault”, Malik told him in a sharp voice and Altair just stopped with all his movements, threw his arms in the air and then turned around with a frustrated groan.

 

“It's not? It's not your fault?” Altair glared at him and he thought he'd never been so angry his entire life – he was actually thinking to just punch Malik in the face, maybe that would bring some sense to him. “So it wasn't you who kept on turning that fucking electricity higher and higher? And it wasn't you who didn't STOP when I've told you Red, not one time, not two times but four fucking times Malik! I've told you four fucking times to stop your bullshit and you didn't listen!” Altair's voice was hoarse now, his chest heaving underneath heavy breaths and he was shaking with rage. 

 

“It's not my fault for you being such a pussy not able to take some pain! What kind of sub are you for wanting to stop just because it gets a little rough? Don't you have any pride at all?” Malik was being unfair, he knew that. He was doing everything Leonardo had told him to never ever do and yet, he couldn't stop himself. He'd fucked up. Big time and he was about to lose Altair over it. The cold grip of fear crushed Malik's heart and pushed him into a corner he couldn't escape from unless he'd leash out. He was about go down and he would take Altair with him. If the fear of losing Altair was driving him mad, then he should act like a madman. 

 

Altair stared at Malik, simply stared at him, his face twisted into an ugly mask of pure rage. His features softened a few seconds later and he blinked rapidly, his chest feeling tight. “I can't believe you”, he whispered gently and picked up his shoes. “I've trusted you”, he told Malik and his voice was thick. “What, you're a sadist but not a bully? No Malik...” Altair shook his head slowly. “You're just another fucking asshole”, and it took all his willpower to not throw up as the pain was slowly suffocating him. 

 

"I'm not... Altair!" Malik growled, not controlling the panic filtering into his voice.

 

"You know... I used to respect you. Actually, I respected you until a few minutes ago more than anyone else in the world," Altair disregarded Malik's words completely, slipping into his shoes with odd calmness, as if he had already came to terms with what just happened. "I respected you because you were a man of your word, because you would not shut off the voice of reason no matter what was happening. You would listen to me and read the small signs, it always amazed me how accurate you were," he pursed his lips then, sighing. "And you treated me with respect. Now I just feel like your cum bucket," he shrugged, looking down at his shoes. "Am I, Malik?"

 

Malik's chest burnt with the ugly feeling of regret. It was just like an accident: he hadn't focused for one tiny second and it had all went downhill, his world crushing down. Now he wished he could turn back time. He sat up and reached for Altair's wrist but the man shrug him off and snarled at him. “Don't touch me”, he hissed and Malik sunk back. He could no longer hide, not when Altair was like this. He thought he'd never had to deal with such a strong storm of rage before and he wasn't sure if he was able to face such anger. “You should know better than that”, Malik told him and tried to control his voice but it was no use. He was shaking so bad, he was trembling and there was nothing he could do to make it better. Altair had every right to be mad at him. Every right to hate him...

 

“Yes, I should know better and that's the thing Malik! I should know better but I don't because I don't think I know you anymore!” Altair's shoulders were trembling it still looked like as if he was about to leave but didn't move yet. It was silent for a long moment and eventually Altair just shook his head. “Just...” His voice was cracking and he pinched the bridge of his nose, hiding his eyes from Malik.

 

“I know I've fucked up”, Malik told him and voice soft, his glance turned towards the floor and he put his legs underneath his body. “But if you want to hate me, fine, do whatever you think you have to do but let me tell you, you're being an idiot right now!” The words just kept coming and there was hardly anything Malik could do to fight them. He so often said he was a sadist but right now... right now it seemed like Malik was the biggest masochist to exist. With every insult, with every hurt thrown at Altair, he cut into his own flesh. 

 

“Shut up”, Altair growled again and now he was actually sniffling. “Shut up Malik”, he whispered, one hand rubbing over his scalp as he looked up the ceiling trying so hard to keep the tears from falling. “You know what's the worst? I really... I really want to punch you so bad right now. I want to leave and never come back, I want to hate you. But you know what? I can't, you fucking asshole.” Altair let his shoes fall down to the floor and slipped inside them, not even bothering to tie them. 

 

“So what now? You really want to go?” Malik's heart was beating wildly and no, dear god no he didn't want Altair to go, he wanted to pull him back onto the bed, he wanted to close his arms around him and hug him tight, wanted to comfort him, wanted to lo-

 

“Yes”, Altair nodded weakly and when he looked at Malik now he saw the bloodshot eyes and red nose. He was crying, openly so and Malik had never envied Altair more than in that moment for being able to show his emotions like that and to not feel ashamed of them. 

 

"Altair don--..." Malik's words were once again cut short by a sound of a door clicking shut.

 

Altair left. No slamming, no storming out, no thrashing or yelling. The wooden door slipping shut behind him seemed to turn Malik's room into a tank filled with quicksilver, or at least it felt that way for the man still sitting on the bed.

 

He felt incredibly hollow. An empty shell, like a ball of thin glass- looking pretty and colorful on the outside but completely empty once you passed the pretty patterns.

 

"t go..." he croaked out the rest of the sentence, watching the door with a slack jaw.

 

But Altair was already out. 

 

Shit.


	20. Part 20

Altair had pulled up his hood when he'd entered the train to shield him from the eyes of others. It was late in the evening but it wasn't the last train yet to come so it was still pretty much crowded but he did manage to get a seat next to a window though and looked outside into the dark night, trying to ignore his reflection. He leaned his head into his palm, trying to swallow the tears but they just wouldn't stop coming. He never was a cryer he really wasn't but- His heart hurt so badly – he had no idea emotional pain could hurt that much but it was and he thought it was slowly killing him. He felt incredible lost and needed to be hold so badly but the only person who could offer him the comfort he needed was Malik and- shit, the realization hurt him even more. Malik was the only person he'd ever let close to him after Maria and Maria... She was a friend, yes, but after she'd cheated on Altair he had never been able to ever let her close again so she wasn't an option either. 

 

Somebody was taking the seat next to him but Altair didn't pay it much attention. He got his phone out and didn't even know why he did it but before he knew it, he was in his contacts and reading old messages... reading Malik. No. Fuck that, fuck him. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, sniffling. Altair pressed his palm to his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tried desperately to all hold it back – he didn't want to have a breakdown on a public train, he didn't want to-

 

“Everything alright dear?”

 

Altair slowly pulled his hand from his face and his eyes rolled sideways, watching the old grandma sitting on the seat next to him. She leaned a little forwards, a purse in her lap and looking at him worried. “Are you alright?”, she asked again, her voice low and soothing just how you imagined a sweet old lady to be. 

 

Altair shook his head. “No”, he croaked, his voice hoarse and he was about to start crying again. He snuffled again and the lady looked through her purse, handing him a tissue. He eyed it for a moment but eventually accepted it and wiped his nose. “Thank you”, he whispered.

 

“You want to talk about this son?”, she offered. “You look like as if you need it...”

 

For a moment he thought just to take her offer but then he shook his head, looking back and out of the window again. “No... 's alright.”

 

“Nonsense”, the old lady huffed and Altair felt her shifting closer. She wore glasses riding low on her nose and she was looking over them at Altair. “We have November and unless you didn't just kiss a cat or dog, I don't assume your eyes are all that red because of some allergy.” 

 

At that Altair actually had to smile a little and wiped his nose once more. “No it's no allergies.”

 

The lady sighed again. “Alright... I don't have to get up for another fourty minutes. I have time. If you want to talk, I'm here for a while”, she murmured softly and Altair was just glad she stopped pushing him, leaving him with his thoughts alone and-

 

And he found he was barely able to stand his thoughts as they all returned to Malik and it made his heart ache with hurt. “It's just-” Altair stopped and pressed his lips tightly together. The old lady turned back to him, smiling a warm and friendly smile at him. She didn't say anything but just waited for him to continue.

 

“I really thought I could trust him...” He watched her from the corner of his eye but she simply nodded. “I thought he cares about me but apparently... apparently...” Altair coughed as new tears were building, threatening to run down his cheeks. “All this time I tried to tell myself 'He's not so bad, he's not an asshole – it's all just an act'... I've tried to ignore his flaws but now”, Altair laughed dryly, “now I see he just really is that asshole. He just wanted to get into my pants, that's all”, he forced out between tight lips.

 

The lady nodded and she held a little smile on her face, the wrinkles only getting deeper when she did. “Did he succeed?”, she muttered softly so only Altair was able to hear her words. He felt himself blush and was wondering why he was discussion such things with an old lady on a public train and who he didn't know at all but... but she was right. It did help. Altair wiped his eyes and nodded weakly. “And now he left you?”, she pondered. Altair shook his head. “No, I left him.”

 

 

xxxx

 

“I've fucked up.”

 

“Wha-?” Leonardo simply blinked when Malik shoved his body pass him and entered his apartment. It smelled like food and he could hear Ezio shifting through items in the kitchen, something was frying in a pan on the oven and the table was already set. He was interrupting something, he could see that but Malik didn't care. He was shaking and had hardly slept the last three nights, hadn't shaved and his hair was tousled as he'd run his fingers through it again and again every time he recalled his last moments with Altair.

 

“I've fucked up Leonardo”, he said again and turned around, facing the man with dark circles underneath his eyes. “He's gone.”

 

Leonardo closed the door gently behind him and his eyes turned towards the kitchen when he caught sight of Ezio's head appearing, looking at the both of them with arched eyebrows. “Go back inside, I'll deal with it”, Leonardo sighed, his tone gentle and Ezio nodded with pursed lips. “You need to explain this Malik”, Leonardo told him, his voice stern and cold now. “Let's go upstairs in my studio, it's quiet there. We can talk.”

 

Malik nodded and followed Leonardo up the stairs which lead into the little art gallery he had there and suddenly found himself between all the paintings and drafts of the man's work. Leonardo crossed his arms in front of his chest, standing in front of Malik. It was evening and the dim light gave the man's atelier a somehow surreal atmosphere. He sighed again and rubbed his face with both hands. “Altair left me.”

 

“What? Why? What did you do?”, Leonardo growled, his arms sinking to the side of his body, one hand on his hip while he rubbed his chin with the other one.

 

“You know I use colors instead of safe words like you two do, right?” He made a small gesture with his hand but it was clear he meant Leonardo and Ezio. The artist nodded and Malik braced himself for what was to come. “Altair told me Red and I didn't stop-”

 

“What?” Leonardo's voice was quiet but cold as ice and so sharp it could cut right through Malik and chop his head off his shoulders. 

 

“I didn't want to stop yet, I've wanted to push him, show him he can take more... I would have stopped-”

 

“No”, Leonardo said sharply and pointed one finger at Malik, interrupting him. “You don't get to decide what's going to happen when your sub tells you to stop. You do it without questioning. You do it _right away_. You should know that better than anybody else.”

 

Malik pressed his lips tightly together and didn't say anything for a long while, Leonardo simply standing there and waiting for him to continue. He knew Malik better than to push him – if he'd do that he might chase the man away and that wouldn't get them anywhere. Eventually Malik's shoulders slumped, his face turning soft his expression sad and he released a breath he'd been holding ever since Altair had walked out of his apartment. “I've never seen him so angry and hurt”, he whispered softly. He looked back up at Leonardo, eyes empty. “I've hurt him badly.”

 

“Yes you did”, Leonardo nodded – if Malik wanted pity, Leonardo was the wrong man to go to. Probably the reason why Malik valued their friendship, Leonardo was no man to crawl in front of other people, always saying what he really thought but without sounding like an ass and keeping his politeniss - not right now though.

 

“He said he doesn't know me anymore, couldn't trust me.”

 

“And he has every right to feel like this.”

 

“Yes but it's not-”

 

“Not true?” Leonardo cocked an eyebrow at Malik. “Do you want to tell me he can still trust you?”

 

Malik nodded slowly, his throat dry. “Yes he-”

 

“No”, Leonardo barked at him. “Altair's right. You're not somebody to trust Malik.”

 

At that Malik's eyes snapped back at Leonardo, his gaze turning dark.

 

“Don't look at me like that, it's your own fault! You've abused his trust, what do you expect? That all you do is say 'I'm sorry' and then simply move on?”

 

Malik kept quiet, gritting his teeth and the muscle in his jaw twitched. Only then did it dawn on Leonardo. “Oh you didn't”, he told Malik softly, “you didn't even say you're sorry. What did you do instead?”

 

Malik took a sharp inhale of air. “I might have... turned it around.”

 

Leonardo simply shook his head. “I can't believe you, haven't I taught you anything?”, he growled and Malik felt like as if he was shrinking. “You've fucked up before”, and Malik cringed because Leonardo hardly used curses like that, “but I've thought we were pass this. What's the matter with you? I don't think I know you anymore either. So what the hell is going on?”

 

“You know me”, Malik scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You know exactly I like to push them. I don't take pussies, I want them to grow when they're with me.”

 "He's not somebody to push", Leonardo pointed at him. "I've seen so when you brought him here, the way he talks about this. It's new, everything of it is new to him."

 

"I know but-"

"No buts. The way he reacted the last time should have been a warning. I've told you back then he's not somebody you treat like this. He's a good guy, he deserves better."

"But he did so well when we were here and I thought I could... make him realize he can take more and-"

 

“And to what cost? That you put him through torture?”

 

“I didn't put him through torture!”

 

“But you did! You didn't stop when he told you to!” Leonardo was panting now, his voice loud and he glared at Malik looking as if he was about to punch him. “I could throttle you”, the artist hissed. “I'm so very disappointed in you. That's _not_ how I've taught you.” 

 

“Yeah well, you also told me I need to find my own way and-”

 

“Finding your own way does not mean doing whatever the hell you want to do! Do you wanna turn into Vieri?”

 

Malik's head snapped up and he looked at Leonardo as if he was about to rip off his head. “Don't you dare comparing me to Vieri.”

 

“Why not?” Leonardo scoffed at him. “What's the difference between the two of you?”

 

“Vieri is a sadistic motherfucker who-”

 

“And you're not a sadistic motherfucker?”, Leonardo pondered with a bittersweet voice. “You do realize what would have happened to you if it hadn't been for me back then, don't you? Isn't that the reason why we agreed to this? Looking after each other? Isn't that why you brought him here so I could see?"

 

Malik worked his jaw. “Nothing would've happened”, he forced out through gritted teeth. 

 

“Oh yes, believe that if you want to but we both know the truth. Vieri is probably one of the worst doms I've ever met and you'd had the bad luck of meeting him – so tell me, was it bad luck for Altair as well meeting you?”

 

“I'm _nothing_ like Vieri.”

 

Leonardo slapped him right in the face and Malik's cheek stung and felt hot but he refused to reach for it and rub it. Instead he didn't move at all, just kept glaring at Leonardo and took one breath after the other. Leonardo didn't move as well and he didn't even look sorry or surprised at all for slapping Malik but as if he held every right to – which was maybe true. “If you really think you're in the right here you better go”, Leonardo told him softly. 

 

“Don't act like you're perfect”, Malik said. 

 

“I'm not perfect”, Leonard replied calmly, “Unlike you, I know that.” 

 

“Then I think it's better if I go.”

 

“I think so too”, the artist nodded but when Malik walked pass him, he held him by the wrist. “Was it worth it?”, he asked him quietly. He looked up at him confused and not understanding at all. “What do you mean?”, Malik pondered.

 

Leonardo sighed. “What were you doing when he'd told you to stop?”

 

“We tried electricity.” 

 

Leonardo whistled. “That's... heavy.”

 

“He did good Leonardo”, Malik told him softly. “Real good. You know what I like about him so much, why I was so interested into taking him?” When Leonardo didn't reply, Malik continued. “Because he wants to see his limits and he wants to go past them. He wants to challenge himself, I've seen it on that first evening when he was new to everything and he kept enduring all these things and not once did he say stop. It seems as if he's pushing himself so hard that he needs me to tell him when it's enough.” At this, Leonardo finally met Malik's gaze.

 

“There you have your answer”, he told Malik simply and let go of his wrist, making his way down the stairs and left Malik by himself. He stood there for a moment, wondering what the artist meant with that but then it dawned on him.

 

_He kept enduring all these things and not once did he say stop._

 

_He's pushing himself so hard that he needs me to tell him when it's enough._

 

_He needs me to tell him when it's enough._

 

_He needs me._

 

Malik stood there, his shoulders slumping. “Fuck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay. So a lot of people told me this fiction has a lot of psychology in it and yes, I've tried to give somebody an inside look of a D/s relationship. I found this link wich explains very good and in simple words how it works for a truly submissive person. This is basically what Altair experiences here and what he goes through. Malik was the one to open the door and now Altair can't close it anymore no matter how hard he tries: http://fortheloveofasub.tumblr.com/post/48043819983/abandoned-and-lost The whole blog is worth reading by the way. And since somebody pointed out to not turn Altair into a cry babyb, no I'm not but what happened in the last chapter is fucking huge. Altair presented Malik his soul on a silver plate and he spit on it. I mean... there are a lot of so called doms out there who are a bit into some kinky stuff when they really don't know anything about D/s.


	21. Part 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I picture Zero-G Malik ;) http://allahdammit.deviantart.com/art/car-300179813
> 
> Also: Halftime! I'm about to finish Zero-G this week and when things go as planned we're looking at a monster of about 100 k or 120 k words in total. ^^

_1:33 PM_

_Stop ignoring my calls._

 

_2:48 PM_

_I need to see you._

 

_5:21 PM_

_I just want to talk._

 

_5:36 PM_

_Come on, I know you read all my messages._

 

_5:38 PM_

_I won't stop texting you._

 

_5:44 PM_

_Damn it Altair pick up your phone you fucking idiot!_

 

_5:46 PM_

_I didn't mean it like that._

 

_5:47 PM_

_Just let me talk to you._

 

_5:59 PM_

_If you don't want to see me anymore, fine I can understand. Just let me explain alright?_

 

_9:40 PM_

_Altair. Pick up._

 

_1:23 AM_

_Please._

 

_3:02AM_

_Okay. Then we'll do it like this._

 

_3:03AM_

_If I'd say I'm sorry it won't even come close to how I feel about what'd happened._

 

_3:04AM_

_You deserve more than just a sorry and I know there's probably nothing I could do for you to forgive me._

 

_3:04AM_

_If I were you I think I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I've lost it, alright?_

 

_3:05AM_

_I know I've fucked up, I know I should have stopped._

 

_3:06AM_

_I should have stopped before you had to tell me._

 

_3:07AM_

_I really don't have an explanation for what happened. How it could happen... It scares me._

 

_3:08AM_

_When I don't even know why I did this how can I be sure it won't happen again?_

 

_3:09AM_

_I need to figure this out..._

 

_3:42AM_

_Altair._

 

_3:43AM_

_You're right._

 

_3:44AM_

_Don't answer these texts although I think you probably won't anyway._

 

_3:45AM_

_Don't call me._

 

_3:46AM_

_I know you won't._

 

_3:49AM_

_Until I can't figure this out I shouldn't be around you. I shouldn't do this until I know the reason for why I snapped._

 

_3:51AM_

_I'm sorry._

 

_3:52AM_

_Good bye._

 

He put the phone down and slumped back into bed, staring up the ceiling. His heart was beating strongly and his breath was shallow as if he was on the brink of a panic attack. Altair run his fingers through the mess he called hair and released the breath he hadn't been aware of holding it. He hadn't slept much these last couple of days and with his phone buzzing almost every hour with Malik's messages, he hadn't gotten much of it yet as well. He let go of a sigh of relief, but the tension in his chest which turned his stomach into a tight knot wouldn't go. For a brief second he thought Malik was toying with him again, playing one of his mind tricks on Altair in hopes it would make him answer Malik's messages. He wouldn't do it. Malik was right, he wouldn't call or text him. It was not like as if Altair hadn't thought about it, but every time he had picked up his phone, thinking about to message Malik he'd gotten physically ill. Every time he thought back about what'd happened, he had to gag and swallowed the bitter taste of bile back down.

 

He felt violated and he remembered Malik's words from their first meeting.

 

_I've already broken you._

 

Altair shook his head. No. Back then Malik had be wrong but now, now he felt broken, more like an empty shell. There was nothing left of him and it still felt as if Malik held small pieces of his heart and he knew he would never get them back. Malik took this part from him and Altair wouldn't get it back. Because of this it felt worse than just a simple break up. And he wanted to hate Malik for it, wanted to let the ugly feeling of pure rage burning his insides but all which was really left now was the mind-numbing emptiness. This wasn't him, this wasn't Altair. When he got up in the morning and looked into the mirror he could barely recognize himself anymore – he had never wanted to turn into someone like this, had never wanted to turn into somebody feeling so desperate to hear a certain man's voice to feel his hands on his body the beating of his heart underneath his skin his laugh, smell, smile. Simply Malik.

 

For Altair it seemed like he had two very different memories of Malik. A man who knew what he wanted, who got Altair into trying things which he would have never thought to enjoy and who looked at him with those curious eyes. He never took his gaze off of him and watched Altair closely for his reactions when he touched, pressed, kissed and whipped Altair exactly where he needed it the most. And a man who stared at him with cold, merciless eyes and _pushing_ _pushing pushing_ Altair over the top and beyond his limits to reach his own pleasure from his sub's pain and misery, a man who didn't care – not at all, not one bit. Altair feared the second man, got sick by just thinking about him while he craved for the other, craved for him to tell him he did good while he took care of him.

 

He wondered just which one the real Malik was.

 

The question kept Altair awake at nights, thinking about if he ever really got to meet the _real_ Malik. He wanted to believe it, yes, wanted to believe it was just a slip, nothing which would ever happen again – but he couldn't. If Malik couldn't even guarantee for it then maybe it really was better to not give into the temptation of contacting him again. Some part of him told him if he should call the man again he would lose; Altair would lose all respect for himself.

 

He laughed dryly as he turned onto his side, shoving one arm underneath his pillow and hugging it close to his body. If he would go back, he would feel like one of those women and men going back to their abusive significant other. He couldn't do this – if he had some of his pride still left, he would never see Malik ever again.

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

Weeks passed and it seemed as if Altair had found his way back into his old life but he knew all too well it was nothing more than a lie. He felt empty and just like the memory of a man he once used to be. He wondered what had happened to change that – Malik couldn't have such a strong impact on his life; he refused to believe, to accept that.

 

At first Altair had been lost. Then he'd felt hurt and that was probably the worst feeling he'd had to endure. The pain holding his heart in a constant grip, twisting and tearing it apart had been the worst, a reminder lasting 24 hours 7 days a week of what he'd had and what he'd lost. Then came the anger and Altair really _was_ fucking angry. He'd felt physically ill with the rage burning underneath his veins and more than just one time he'd had snapped at Rauf or any other of his co-workers, yelled at them for no reason. Now came the emptiness and Altair had no idea how he was supposed to ever make it through this. It'd been six weeks. Six god damn long weeks since the last time he'd seen Malik and dear god, he missed him.

 

He missed the feeling of coming home whenever he looked at him, whenever he felt his hands on his skin, talked to him, watched him smile, smelled him, kissed him...

 

He had wanted to hate Malik for a very long time but now he simply couldn't – it didn't mean he wasn't still angry for what Malik had done. It didn't mean he wasn't hurt anymore. But it wasn't that simple. Hate just wasn't that simple. Altair had shared too much with him as if he could just hate Malik, as if he could just pretend nothing deep ever happened between the two of them. No. The worst thing about all this mess was that he still cared about Malik and he knew he shouldn't because Malik probably already had another sub by now. He'd probably forgotten about Altair and was already fucking somebody else... At least it was what Altair liked to think, liked to pretend.

 

He looked up when Rauf stood next to his desk, one steaming mug of coffee in his hand. “Stop it Altair”, he said softly and leaned with his hips against the smooth polished surface of his desk and Altair rubbed his face with both hands. “What?”, he asked and peered at Rauf from between his fingers

 

 

“Thinking too much. About him.”

 

Rauf knew. Of course he knew. He was one of the very few people who didn't get on Altair's nerves. He liked working with him and he found the other man funny and easy talking to although Altair would never admit that in front of Rauf – he wouldn't let go of it for weeks. He had witnessed how Altair had acted when he'd been with Malik and after he left Malik, Rauf had known something was wrong by just looking at him.

 

“I'm not”, Altair muttered and his hands fell from his face and landed in his lap.

 

“You are”, Rauf nodded and took a small sip of his coffee. Altair actually wouldn't call it coffee but rather brown water from how weak it was. “You didn't write a thing in the last 20 minutes.”

 

Altair's eyes turned onto his screen and there was only one letter blinking. “Writer's block”, he said and leaned back in his chair, stretching his back and his bones popped loudly. Rauf just rolled his eyes and strolled back to his own desk. “Yeah sure”, he told Altair and sat down heavily, placing his mug next to his keyboard.

 

Altair simply sent him a glare, then turned back to his screen and tried to come up with something but his brain just felt empty and drained from energy. His phone was buzzing and he pulled it out of his pocket, expecting Maria writing him. Ever since he'd had called her to meet him so he could make up his mind about Malik they've been writing occasionally.

 

It wasn't Maria.

 

_3:17 PM_

_I need to see you._

 

Altair had deleted Malik's number from his contacts three weeks ago but he still remembered it. He stared for a few seconds on the screen, then saw Malik was writing again.

 

_3:18 PM_

_Altair._

 

He put his phone back. This wasn't fair! This wasn't fucking fair, no! He couldn't do this to him, he couldn't-

 

Again he could feel his phone vibrating, close to his thigh. No. He wouldn't look at it, wouldn't give it another thought and yet, Altair couldn't deny the little spark of joy going through his body that Malik texted him. His fingers twitched and he was about to reach into his pocket but stopped.

 

“Altair?” It was Rauf and he turned slightly towards him.

 

“Mh?”

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah... why?” He tried to sound casual but Altair knew he wasn't the best actor. He was actually doing a pretty shitty job.

 

“Because it looks like as if you're sitting in an anthill. What's the matter?”, Rauf called from his desk.

 

“None of your business”, Altair snapped and he actually felt a tingling sensation underneath his skin as it took all of his willpower to not read the message he got.

 

“Oh I know that tone”, Rauf said and he pointed one finger at Altair. “You're only this snappy when it involves Malik. Did he text you?”

 

“No... Well. Maybe.”

 

“So? Delete it.”

 

“It's not that easy Rauf”, Altair sighed and simply put his flat palm on his desk so his fingers would stop twitching.

 

“What? How? You take out your phone, you go into your messages, you hit delete and-”

 

“Stop it. You know what I mean”, Altair said.

 

“No, I actually don't. I don't know what happened between the two of you to break things off but I know ever since you've started seeing him you've been miserable for most of the times, so... delete it”, Rauf hummed and made a small waving motion with his hand towards Altair.

 

“I wasn't miserable all the time”, Altair huffed, “I needed time to sort out some things and... I was angry at him a lot, yes but I was also angry at myself and I remember having good times with him and-”

 

“And you're about to get weak”, Rauf concluded.

 

“Maybe...”

 

“Don't text him.”

 

Altair rolled his eyes and tried to turn back to work, but his phone just kept on vibrating.

 

He hadn't been miserable _all_ the time. When they went to watch Othello before... _it_ had happened... that had been actually pretty nice.

 

 

_xxxxx_

 

 

“What, you're suddenly a gentleman?”, Altair huffed when Malik took his coat from him and handed it over to the young woman standing behind a counter and took them from him, handing Malik a plastic coin with a number on it for them to get their coats back later.

 

Malik snorted. “Don't act like a brat now”, he told Altair as they walked up the stairs to get to their seats.

 

“A brat? I'm not acting like a brat. I just say how it is. You're usually not doing stuff like that.”

 

“I'm usually not taking you the theater either”, Malik hummed and actually _winked_ at Altair with a smile flashing across his face.

 

Altair took a step aside to avoid colliding with a woman, then returned to Malik's side and startled when he took his hand, lacing their fingers together. “What is it with you today?”, Altair asked in disbelieve, looking down their joined hands and then back up. “This- no”, he huffed and pulled his hand out of Malik's grip and the man just chuckled.

 

“You don't like holding hands?”

 

“What? Yes, no- I mean... you don't do that.”

 

Malik sighed, “Why do you keep telling me what I do and what I don't do?”

 

The had reached their row and made their way through to their seats, people standing up to let them pass. Once they sat Altair turned back to Malik. “I don't know – this is weird, alright?”, he muttered eventually and just sounded a little miserable.

 

“Why is it weird? Because you're on a date with a man? This isn't our first one you know?”, Malik smirked and made himself comfortable, placing one leg over the other and pulled out the small program, flipping through it.

 

“No it isn't but this... this is so-”

 

“Normal?”

 

“Public”, Altair made known and at that Malik rose one elegant eyebrow.

 

“Is it now?”, he hummed with small amusement and watched Altair frown. “A restaurant isn't public then?”

 

“That was different”, Altair quickly said and some color was rising to his cheeks.

 

“Different how?”, Malik kept on pondered and leaned a little closer, watching Altair's face with interest. “Mh?”

 

“I dunno...”, Altair huffed and pretended to be busy with looking at his nails.

 

“You're just freaking out because we haven't talked about sex the last thirty minutes”, Malik grinned and Altair hushed him. “Usually it all comes back to us talking about how you're going to kneel to my feet and-”

 

“Oh shut it already”, Altair hissed, looking around to see if anybody had heard them. No one did, people were busy getting to their seats. The light was already dimmed so Altair just assumed the play was about to start soon. “I don't want to ruin this”, he said after a short while. “This is actually rather nice you know? I've had no idea this side about you excisted.”

 

“Well”, Malik said and leaned back in his seat, chin resting on his palm, “there's much you don't know about me yet and I'm about to change that.” He leaned in closer, trying to kiss him but Altair turned his head away. “What's that?”, Malik asked in a quiet voice, one eyebrow cocked up. Then it dawned on him and his lips took the shape of a small 'o'. “Because we're both men.”

 

“I'm not used to this that's all”, Altair answered truthfully. It really wasn't. He'd been going from being totally straight to maybe-just-a-little-bi and having hard, fast sex with a man within just a few weeks... well, that's not true. He'd had sex with Malik within just a few hours. The things this man made him do – sometimes it simply blew his mind.

 

“I understand”, Malik told him and his voice grew soft. “It took me more than a year after I came out to actually do something in public.”

 

“Something?”

 

“Yeah, you know kissing, holding hands...”

 

Altair had to smile at this – holding hands... it seemed so very innocent compared to what he'd experienced with Malik so far. It was nice to know he enjoyed such 'vanilla' things as well.

 

“Have you always known you're gay?”, he asked after a short moment of silence. He was really curious. He still didn't know _what_ he was and Altair honestly didn't want to categorize himself like that. He was who he was, no matter what society might call it and maybe thinking like that would help him to accept this side about himself.

 

“No”, Malik shook his head with a small smile playing around his lips, “I wasn't really interested in sex for a long time. I was a late bloomer”, he chuckled. “I've had a crush on my best friend but it took me a long time to figure out it wasn't just friendship I felt for him.”

 

“And?”

 

“And what?”

 

“Did you ever tell him?”, Altair pondered and leaned a little towards Malik.

 

Again, Malik shook his head. “No, not really. We've … experimented with each other if you know what I mean.”

 

“And that was when you realized you're gay?”

 

“Something like that, yes... I'll tell you another time”, he smiled and winked at Altair again.

 

The lights went off and a it got quiet, Malik turning his focus onto the stage in front of them, ready to enjoy the play and it was then when Altair sneaked his hand in between their bodies, reaching for Malik's. He squeezed back.


	22. Part 22

“Come on Altair. Let's head home. We could go and get a beer”, Rauf said as he was about to pack his bag, computer already turned off.

 

“I'm really not done with work yet”, Altair muttered and leaned closer to his screen, reading the last bits of the article he was currently writing. He saw Rauf walking up to him, saw him from the corner of his eye leaning against his desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest and bag over one shoulder. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his glasses. Rauf didn't wear them often, he said they made him hideous and Altair always rolled his eyes at him when he said that because come on, it's just glasses! Not like as if half of his face was blown off or something...

 

“You've worked enough for and I really doubt you're going to finish this today with how often you pull out your cell and look at it”, Rauf commented dryly and reached for Altair's computer mouse, saving his file and closed the program. “Hey! I said I wasn't done yet.”

 

“I know”, Rauf hummed, “but you're coming with me and we're going to have a beer down at Frankie's.”

 

“Not Frankie's”, Altair huffed, rolling his eyes. Frankie's did not only sound like some joint from the 50s or 40s, no, it also looked like one. He had no idea why Rauf liked it so much, it was dark and smelled and looked like as if its best days were over... but the beer was good and oh yeah, that's probably why Rauf liked it so much. Good beer, for sure.

 

“Yeah we go”, Rauf said in a voice which didn't leave room for any more discussion and it was finale, Altair was going with him no matter what and he turned off his computer. “Besides, I think it'll do you some good not to be alone tonight. You might do something stupid and call that idiot again.”

 

“He's not an idiot”, Altair hissed and took his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and got ready to leave. “He's just an asshole.”

 

“Same thing”, Rauf shrugged with his shoulders as they walked towards the elevator. “I honestly don't understand why you're still thinking about him. I mean first of all he lacks the boobs”, Rauf told Altair and yeah, he couldn't help it but smile. They stepped inside and Rauf pushed the button, only seconds later they were moving fourteen floors downstairs.

 

“It's not that bad you know? Asshole or not, he's still attractive-”

 

“So you're thinking about going back because of his looks?” Rauf cocked an eyebrow at him, making a face as if he couldn't believe his words.

 

“No you idiot.” Altair rolled his eyes and leaned with his back against the elevator's doors, hands shoved into his pockets. “You don't actually think I'm sick or gross, do you?”, he added after a short while of silence and looked up at Rauf.

 

“For what?”

 

“For dating a man?”

 

Rauf snorted, “Course not – who do you think I am? Westboro Baptist Church?” Rauf shuddered. “Altair, come on dude... You know I'm alright with you being into a man and don't look at me like that, you totally _are_ into him. I mean you haven't told me much and you don't have to but when you've been thinking about him or talking about him, most of the times I've seen you pissed so I'm wondering what you're actually seeing in him that makes you miss him so much.”

 

“Isn't it enough when I say I like him? And I haven't been angry all the time, Malik is... Malik, you know?”

 

The elevator stopped and they made their way through the big entrance hall and stepped outside and into the street. Frankie's was down the block, just a few minutes of walking.

 

“People should be what they appear to be”, Altair muttered and he was talking more to himself than to Rauf actually, but the other man simply arched an eyebrow at Altair with a questioning look standing on his face. “If they're not honest, they shouldn't look like they are...”

 

“What?”

 

“Othello”, Altair said softly, smiling weakly. “It means Malik's not what he looks like but... even good people think horrible things sometimes. Who is so pure that they never think a bad thought?”

 

 

_xxxxx_

 

 

“What do you think so far?”

 

“I think Othellos's being an idiot”, Altair snorted and stretched in his seat when the lights were going on again to indicate the small break between acts. Malik had propped his chin up on his palm, watching Altair with interest. “Yes? Why so?”

 

“He claims to be in love with Desdemona but he's spinning conclusions build upon nothing but simple speculations. There's not reason for Cassio or Desdemona to betray Othello and yet he believes only what he wants to believe. He's a stubborn bastard if you ask me, he's making up his own little world and reality and Iago is no help at all.”

 

Malik chuckled at that and Altair frowned, not sure if Malik was laughing _about_ him or not. “You could say it like this but you know, Shakespeare loves tragedies and dramas and-”

 

“Yeah I can tell this is not going to end well”, Altair chuckled and stood up as Malik did. They had about thirty minutes to kill now before the fourth and last act would start. Most people had already gotten up to use the restrooms or getting something to drink so they made their way rather quickly down into the lobby where they found a quite corner to stand in.

 

“You look thirsty”, Malik hummed and looked over his shoulder at the bar. “So what would you like to have?”

 

“Are you inviting me?”, Altair pondered and watched how Malik nodded. “You don't have to.”

 

“Oh but I want to Altair”, he purred and stepped closer, his knuckles brushing over Altair's cheek and he thought it was ridiculous for him to blush because of something as innocent as a simple touch. “Come on, enjoy yourself and don't question everything I do. Do you want a drink or not? It's really just as easy as that.”

 

“I want a drink”, Altair nodded and gnawed on his bottom lip and Malik smiled, a smile which turned his knees weak.

 

“Alright then”, Malik grinned and Altair could tell he was pleased by his answer. “Let me get you something... any special wishes?”

 

“Uhm... no whiskey”, he said carefully and Malik actually _pouted_ at him.

 

“What, no whiskey? But didn't I teach you anything?”, he groaned and rolled his eyes in a faked manner, chuckling still and Altair thought he could get used to this, seeing Malik like that, carefree and happy. “Alright I get you something princess”, he told Altair while shaking his head, still smiling as he made his way towards the bar. The princess-part was a sidekick for Altair giving him names when he'd been sick and Altair thought Malik would never let it live down... oh well. If it's just that, Altair was sure he'd be able to survive. He followed Malik with his eyes until he lost him in the crowd of people. It took Malik quite a while to return and he actually missed the older man when he leaned with his back against the wall. Malik was fun talking to, Altair couldn't deny that and he was having a good time. The play was good, interesting and it was actually very mind stimulating to talk with Malik about Othello. Something Altair was certain he hadn't done with any of his dates ever before, not even with Maria. Well, that didn't mean he hadn'f fun with Maria – he did have fun with her and quite a lot but Malik... Malik was showing him new things and for that he was glad. He had no idea how the journey would end, but with Malik everything seemed possible. When he was thinking about it, Altair thought Malik was more like a prism: held up in the right angle one was able to see the true colors that make up white light. Altair just had to figure out the right angle yet.

 

He soon watched how Malik returned, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a glass of-

 

“No”, Altair shook his head. “I'm not some woman you have to bewitch”, he huffed but took the glass of champagne from him. “They didn't have beer or anything else more... manly?”

 

“What's not manly about champagne?”, Malik snorted and he held up his glass, “Cheers.”

 

“I don't know-”

 

“See? So stop worrying about such trivial things, really Altair”, Malik clicked his tongue at him and smirked again, taking a sip of whiskey while Altair stared down into his glass, watching the bubbles.

 

“Is this something you usually do?”, Altair asked eventually, his thumb rubbing along the glass, then looked up at Malik.

 

“What, going to watch a play? I do like that though I hardly find the time to do it regularly and-”

 

“No I mean, taking your dates to the theater”, Altair interrupted him and Malik blinked at him.

 

“No I think not”, he smiled and shook his head then leaned it to one side, his eyes roaming over Altair until their gazes met. “Do you enjoy this?”

 

“Othello? I think I like it though Othello... he's such a jerk, I just want to rip off his head for his stupidity-”

 

“I meant us. Do you enjoy us going out like this?”

 

Oh... oh! Altair blinked a couple of times and for a moment he didn't know how he'd be able to answer this.

 

He smiled softly. “You know I think I do – it's refreshing to see you're not such an asshole as I thought you'd be.”

 

What Malik did next surprised Altair, he leaned closer and cupped his jaw their faces almost too closely together. “A good reputation is the most valuable thing we have”, and Altair gasped softly when he heard him quoting Othello and then went on with it, “If you steal my money, you're just stealing trash. It's something, it's nothing: it's yours, it's mine, and it'll belong to thousands more. But if you steal my reputation, you're robbing me of something that doesn't make you richer, but makes me much poorer”, and then he closed the gap and kissed him.

 

He felt his back pressing tightly against the wall, one of Malik's legs pushing in between his own as his hand fell from Altair's jaw to wrap around his waist and he was breathing heavily once Malik let go, short of breath and with his heart beating wildly. “What are you so afraid of losing?”, Altair whispered as they stood close still, his eyes roaming over Malik's lips which were still glistening with the faint tracks of saliva. “What could I possibly witness if you'd let go of your guard?”

 

“That's another story”, Malik said and swallowed heavily, “a story I'd rather not tell tonight.”

 

“That's alright”, Altair nodded, “you don't own me anything Malik.”

 

“It's not about that”, Malik murmured softly and slipped his hand into Altair's, squeezing it again. “It's about choosing.”

 

“What now?” Altair looked dumbfounded at him. “Just... What?”

 

“You are choosing how you'd like to see me. I've made an impression on you the first time we met and what little information you've had about me you took and created a picture I couldn't live up to. So if I'm going to tell you this story, it's not about me owning you something – that's a dumb saying by the way, But it's about me choosing to let you know about it so you can get another piece of the puzzle to get the picture you have of me right.”

 

“Do you like to think about yourself as a puzzle?”, Altair asked him and looked at Malik as if he'd had lost his mind.

 

“Sometimes, yes”, he agreed with a small grin. 

 

“How about a prism?”

 

“Excuse me?” Malik cocked one eyebrow.

 

“A prism, you know? I think you like to think of yourself as white light.”

 

“White light?”

 

“Since it's not what it appears to the naked eye. White light is much more complex and you like to play roles, I got that by now – it's not like as if I don't enjoy playing them”, he added with a small smirk and his cheeks were painting red. “White light embodies all of the colors, but keeps them hidden. I think this rather symbolizes what you're trying to do all the time.” 

 

Malik blinked at him, stunned. “I would like to see your true colors at some time”, Altair added in a soft voice. “But tonight it seems I got to see a new one.”

 

“And what color am I now?”, Malik pondered. 

 

“Red”, Altair told him and watched how Malik arched one eyebrow again. 

 

“Red?” 

 

Altair nodded.

 

“Why red? What does it stand for?”

 

“You're red because you're passionate.”

 

Malik smirked. “Well thank you, I know I can blow your mind sometimes and-”

 

“Not because of sex”, Altair interrupted him quickly. “But because of this, because of Othello and your love for Shakespeare.” He smiled weakly. “You're very passionate Malik but not in the way you might think you are.”

 

Malik took a step back, his shoulders rolling and Altair felt triumphantly when he saw how his adam's apple bobbed up and down, almost nervously, when he swallowed thickly. He smiled eventually. “A prism?”, he said and Altair nodded. “I think I like that.” 


	23. Part 23

It was too warm for January and Altair had his heater on low as he stepped out of his shower, drying his hair with a towel and just put on an old pair of sweats and a wide shirt. It was late the evening and he'd been out with Rauf. He had just returned and quickly jumped underneath the shower first to get rid of the smell of beer and cigarette smoke as well as cheap perfume. He'd often gone out with him lately and mostly because he just couldn't stand it to stay at home because every time he got the chance to be by himself and to think, his thoughts always turned back to Malik. 

 

He had wanted to forget about him, had wanted to hate him but every time he tried, the good memories he had of him pushed their way back into his heart, piercing it. 

 

He was about to crash on his couch and watch some TV, maybe to drink a beer straight from the bottle. He let his towel drop to the ground, he could get to it in the morning as right now he simply was too lazy as if to care. Altair was making his way towards his fridge when the door bell destroyed his plans and he frowned. He wasn't expecting somebody and for a moment he thought it was Rauf again – it wouldn't be the first time for him to simply show up at Altair's place once more after saying his farewells and claiming he was in no condition to go home, the damn elevator's button was mocking him and changing its position so he wasn't able to hit it damn it!

 

“Let me guess, it's the elevator again and-” As he opened the door, the words on his tongue dried out and he swallowed heavily.

 

“What are you doing here?” Altair was about to close the door once he saw who was disturbing him late the night on a weekend. He wasn't in the mood to see him, he wasn't in the mood to deal with it. Right now Malik could just go and fuck himself.

 

“I came to talk.” Malik put his foot into the door so Altair wasn't able to close it.

 

“So it took you almost two months to work up the courage to come here?” Altair swallowed thickly. Just seeing Malik brought back everything he'd tried to bury and forget about the last couple of weeks. He just really wanted to forget but how could he? This was Malik he was taking about. The man was already underneath his skin and Altair knew he couldn't get away from him so easily.

 

Malik nodded. “Are you going to let me in or not?”

 

“No”, Altair told him eventually. His voice was thin, almost broken and he fought hard to keep his act together. 

 

“Altair... please. Just- just let me explain alright?”

 

He wasn't sure if he wanted Malik to. He'd betrayed him – hadn't he? He didn't stop when Altair told him to, how could he still trust him after that? He was just too scared as if he could let Malik explain himself, he feared the man would coax him into trusting him again only to betray it once more. “I don't see why you should. We're done. Nothing you say will change that.”

 

“I know”, Malik said quickly. “I know but- I- please. Okay? I think if I do you might feel better.”

 

Altair snorted. “You mean it's going to make you feel better – right? Fuck you Malik, just leave me.” He was about to close the door again.

 

“You're feeling just as miserable without me as I feel miserable without you”, Malik told him, his voice confident and clear and Altair stopped his movements. He felt miserable? Well he should! He could feel miserable for the rest of his life, Altair couldn't care less. 

 

“Malik just don't. Just go home please...” He whispered the last part and he hated himself for how pitiful, how broken he sounded. He didn't want to show Malik just how _hurt_ he was and he felt tears rising again and swallowed them back down but they kept coming back again and again. Malik must have seen because his eyes softened and he actually looked incredible lost. 

 

He wanted to punch him. He wanted to punch him for how he looked at Altair as if he actually understood how he was feeling, as if he could make it better, as- “Stop it. Malik. I'll kick you in the nuts, fucking stop.”

 

“I won't go. Not until you let me explain.”

 

“Oh so you're going to ignore once more what I want? I want you to leave.”

 

“No”, Malik told him again and he took a step closer. He was almost in Altair's apartment with one foot.

 

“Go, just go.”

 

Malik still came closer.

 

“I can't, not until you let me explain.”

 

“I'm going to kick you're ass if you come closer-”

 

Malik pushed Altair's door open and made to step inside and he rose his closed fist, aiming for Malik's nose but he quickly dodged Altair's blow, grabbing his wrist instead and twisted it behind his back while he pushed him inside his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him and pressing Altair chest first against the wall. “Let me go you fucker”, he hissed and tried to kick at Malik but it was no use from this angle. All it did was for Malik to increase his hold he had of Altair and he thought his arm was about to snap. 

 

“I know you're angry at me – you're probably beyond angry, fucking furious with me, I know okay? I know you hate me, I know you never want to see me again and I know no matter what I do it's not going to make it alright what I did to you.”

 

“Then why did you do it?”, Altair snapped at him.

 

“I didn't know my limits.”

 

Altair blinked. He didn't understand any of this and for a moment he wondered if he even wanted to. “Let me go”, he said again though this time his words didn't held much force and Malik did, his fingers slowly slipping from Altair's wrist until he could turn around, back touching the wall behind him and they both were standing so close they almost breathed the same air. 

 

“Let me explain”, Malik said again, pleading.

 

Altair glared at him for a very long moment, his nostrils flaring underneath heavy breaths. “Five minutes”, was all he said and watched how Malik took a deep breath, searching his gaze and holding it.

 

“Altair I'm... not into this 'Bad-Boy-Game' - punishing without real reason. Punishment is an actual act of discipline for me when it comes to BDSM, this is why I choose things I do not enjoy - it is a way to remind me I also have to work harder, not just my sub. On our first night I chose something I would enjoy to ease you into the role of a sub, it softens the crash you could say. I don't want to stain an experience I enjoy by making it a punishment.” Malik slowly licked across his dry lips.

 

“I like to achieve things, I like to set goals for me and my sub to reach. If I would hit you with a cane today I assure you, you wouldn't be able to stand more than ten leashes. But if we would work on it, maybe next week you'd be able to tolerate fifteen. Not only would you feel proud but I as well. I... I've wanted to push you back then, I thought you could do this. I didn't do it because I like seeing you suffering.” Malik cleared his throat. “I mean I do like that but not because I'm cruel but because of what I've just told you. I didn't know my own limits... seems like you're not the only one who has to accept his own boundaries”, he admitted in a soft voice and to say Altair was stunned would be an understatement. He wouldn't have thought to hear an explanation like that. 

 

“I couldn't admit to that at first. I've wanted to turn it around and blame it on you so you wouldn't see I'm not that perfect. You're new to this, I'm not. I should have known better, I should have kept myself under control better than that. But I didn't have the courage to admit to my own faults.” 

 

“Why are you telling me this?”, Altair whispered, eyes narrowed as he kept searching for the lie in Malik's gaze, wanted to believe it wasn't true, that nothing of it was true but he couldn't. He wasn't able to find anything but the truth in Malik's look and it hurt even more.

 

“Because I needed you to know. You're right when you call me selfish. Yes, I've hoped I'd feel better after telling you but I don't, if anything it makes it worse to hear the words I've been thinking about all these weeks.”

 

Altair finally found the strength to push himself off the wall, taking a step around Malik and walking into this kitchen. He didn't say a word while he did so but simply pulled his fridge open, got a bottle of beer and opened it with a loud plop and hissing sound. He leaned back against the kitchen's counter, staring down at the bottle in his hand. He placed it aside only a second later without even taking a sip. “You're so wrong”, Altair said eventually and he felt like as if something was ripping him apart, the ghosts of his hunted memories gripping each of his arms and legs and pulling him into all directions.

 

“Wrong about what?”, Malik pondered. He still hadn't moved, had just turn around so he could face Altair.

 

“I don't hate you...”, and he could almost feel the breath of relief Malik let go. He looked sharply up then. “I don't hate you and that's actually the worst of all because I want to hate you. I want to hate you so much but I simply can't”, he said eventually and he felt so defeated at that moment as if he had lost a battle he was never meant to win. 

 

“I don't want you to hate me.” 

 

Again, Altair looked up and he grabbed his beer again but simply held it in his hand – he needed something to hold onto as the room started spinning. 

 

He watched how Malik took a deep breath, looking down at his hands. “I want your forgiveness.” 

 

Altair thought for a long time and remembered something Rauf had told him a while ago.

 

“ _Sometimes, people make the wrong decisions, they hurt you so badly and you can't imagine to ever forgive them. But sometimes, forgiveness can be the key to a broken heart and help healing it. I'm just saying Altair... if the time is right, hear what your heart tells you. Hate is just as a strong feeling as love but in the end it consumes you and leaves nothing else behind.”_

 

 

“What about what I want?”, he whispered eventually and his eyes met Malik's. “When will it ever be about what I the fuck want?”

 

“What do you want then?”, Malik pondered carefully and Altair could tell he was choosing his words very carefully. 

 

“I don't want any of this”, and Malik nodded. “I understand”, he said but Altair held up his hand. 

 

“No you don't. I don't want _this_ ”, he said again and sighed when he saw the confused look on Malik's face. “I want to trust you again”, Altair went on, “I really do. I don't want to spend my weekends alone or in some shabby bar with Rauf, hitting on girls I don't even find attractive. I don't want to feel like _this_ , I don't want to be miserable all the time, I don't want to think about you and feel like as if somebody's crushing my chest.” Altair sighed heavily and wiped his face with one hand, looking up the ceiling and puffed his cheeks, then slowly released the air. “I want this to work”, he whispered then, “but how can it work when I can't trust you?”

 

He looked back at Malik when he heard the rustling of fabric and watched how he slowly sat one foot in front of the other, slowly crossing the distance between them until he stood with Altair in his small kitchen unit. He was so close now Altair could smell his cologne. He had missed it. 

 

“We want the same things”, he told him in a low rumble of his voice. “Don't you think we could make it work then? I can't offer you any prove that it's worth for you to trust me again. I can't- I can't say anything which will make you trust me again just like that.” He flicked his fingers. “I did a mistake, I did the wrong thing – and I know the consequences of that. It doesn't mean I'm evil Altair”, he said softly, “or that I can't be trusted ever again. It means I'm human and I now know I've tried hard to hide that fact”, he chuckled softly, uncertainly and took a step closer still, their chests almost touching and Altair looked down at his kitchen's floor. 

 

“Altair”, Malik said again, “do you want to trust me again?”

 

“Yes”, he breathed and startled when Malik cupped his cheek but didn't do anything to stop him but blinked up at him since Malik was actually taller when Altair was leaning against the kitchen's counter. 

 

“Do you want this to work?”

 

“Yes”, Altair said again and his eyes moved back and forth between Malik's gaze and lips.

 

“We can make this work”, Malik muttered and Altair nodded, his tongue feeling just too heavy as if he could speak and then Malik kissed him, just like that.


	24. Part 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out this fucking awesome fanart done by allahdammit for Zero-G: http://arrrousal.tumblr.com/post/49011111344/thats-how-i-see-altair-and-malik-from-imoshens This is so, so perfect ♥

He had missed this, dear god had he missed this and Altair was falling hard and fast into their kiss, his arms coming around Malik's waist pulling him closer until he could feel their hips meeting. He felt short of breath as Malik gently pressed him further into the kitchen's counter so Altair had to let go of him and pushed himself up there, Malik standing between his thighs. Their kiss was slow, lazy and gentle and exactly what he had needed for so long now, the comfort Malik was offering him now coming almost two months too late but now, now it was finally there and he didn't want it to end. But it would end and the moment was to shatter as Altair couldn't shake off the ugly feeling of shame lingering at the pit of his stomach, shame of giving into this. He pulled away from him out of breath.

 

“No”, he shook his head and Malik looked confused, head tilted to one side with his hand resting on Altair's hip. “It can't be just as easy as that – can it?”, he looked up, searching Malik's gaze and he hoped he would have the answer for him.

 

“I never said it's easy Altair”, Malik told him, squeezing his hip. “But it's worth the try... don't you think?”

 

“That's easy for you to say because you have nothing to lose”, Altair growled.

 

“How do you mean that?”, Malik said.

 

“I am the one being at your mercy, I'm the one gagged and tied up with something possibly stuffed up my ass and- and if you're going to betray my trust again I think you're going to break me completely.”

 

“Altair”, Malik shook his head, sighing deeply and Altair thought for a moment he looked younger than he actually was and he realized he was probably looking at a Malik not wearing his mask. “If we can't make this work, if I can't keep myself under control... I won't continue this. Everything of this. Us or... dominating. If I can't do this no sub will ever be safe from me and I can't risk it. I don't want to actually _hurt_ people.”

 

“Like you hurt me.”

 

Malik nodded. “Yes”, he whispered eventually.

 

“I can't just forget about it-”

 

“I don't want you to”, Malik interrupted him, cupping his cheek with his thumb gently rolling over Altair's lips. “Just give us a second chance. I think this could be the start of something really great”, he hummed and Altair closed his eyes. “I want to believe you so badly”, Altair whispered.

 

“Believe me.”

 

“But I don't trust you.”

 

“Then you need to take a leap of faith.”

 

Altair slowly opened his eyes and his hand reached up, fingers wrapping around Malik's neck and this time it was him pulling him in for a kiss, his legs parting further as Malik stepped closer, kissing him back.

 

“Will you catch me?”, Altair murmured as their lips parted, leaning their brows together and with his eyes still closed, his lips moving over Malik's as he spoke.

 

“I will try”, and it was probably all Altair really needed to hear and he smiled softly, a warm and fuzzy feeling rising from the bottom of his stomach and spreading through his entire body, chasing away the lingering shadows of his shame.

 

“Alright”, Altair nodded slowly and withdrew from Malik, looking back at him. “Okay.”

 

Malik arched an eyebrow it. “Okay?”

 

Altair nodded. “Yes, okay. Let's try this. But-”

 

“But?”

 

“But we need to set some rules-”

 

“We need to set a contract”, Malik said and Altair blinked with confusion.

 

“A contract?”

 

“A document about what's allowed and what is not between a sub and their dom, signed by both parties. It's usually something couples in a 24/7 relationship do but I think it'll be something helping you”, he noted and watched Altair's face closely. “It's not something you write in just a couple of minutes. It requires a lot of thoughts and care – maybe we should do this”, and Altair nodded.

 

“Yes”, he said, licking over his lips, “I think it really would help...” He rubbed the back of his neck and felt suddenly overwhelmed with how close Malik was after they'd been separated for so long. “Do you- do you want to stay for a little?”, he pondered and goosebumps spread over his skin like a rash when Malik smiled a lop-sided smile at him.

 

“I'd love to.”

 

“Okay”, Altair nodded again, his voice trembling and pushed his flat palm against Malik's chest so he had to take a step back and he could hop off the counter. “Alright”, Altair hummed again and he felt nervous all of the sudden. Malik hadn't been all too often to his place. To be honest he could only remember times where he'd picked him up and then left but never stayed longer than ten minutes. “You want something to drink?”, he asked and rubbed the back of his head once more, already pulling the fridge open to peer inside of it. “Let's see there's... milk, okay beer-”

 

“No chance in hell.”

 

“-OJ and water... yup, that's about it, I'm sorry.” Altair looked back up and watched how Malik rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “Yeah okay, gimme the beer”, he made known and held up his palm, curling his fingers in an impatient gesture.

 

Altair shrugged with his shoulders and handed him the bottle, then offered to open it for him but Malik declined and simply did it himself. His face twisted into a grimace when he took the first sip and opened his mouth to say something but Altair simply held up one finger. “Don't”, was all he said and Malik closed his mouth again.

 

They took their bottles over to Altair's couch and sat down and for a few long moments none of them said anything as it felt somehow awkward. “So uhm... a contract, yes? So what am I supposed to write then?”, Altair said eventually and broke the silence, watching Malik from the corner of his eye.

 

“That's up to you really”, he said and took another sip from his beer, still pulling a face and licking over his lips but keeping it to himself whatever it was he was thinking. “I can't decide about what you're going to write in your part just as you can't decide what I'm going to write in mine. We need to come to terms but I actually don't doubt it's going to be a problem.”

 

“But what if you're into something I'm not-”

 

“We don't do it then.”

 

“Yeah but... I mean- what if it's something I'm curious about but not sure if I like it?”

 

“If you're up to we could try it then”, Malik guessed and turned towards Altair. “But this isn't about sex only, Altair. It's about _us_ ”, he gestured between the two of them. “It shouldn't be always about sex. BDSM is more than that and I want you to know that. I think if you look at it from the right angle BDSM is quite... romantic.”

 

Altair snorted. “Yeah okay whatever.”

 

“I'm serious Altair.”

 

“Me too”, Altair said again though he sounded just like the opposite.

 

“Altair...”

 

Altair sighed and took another sip of his beer. “Okay... I stop joking around, fine. You're quite serious about it, aren't you?”

 

“It's my life.”

 

Altair cocked an eyebrow at him. “Really? You wouldn't be able to live without it?” Malik shook his head. “So when you said you wouldn't dominate anymore if the thing with us is not going to work-”

 

“It'd be like giving up on life”, Malik nodded.

 

“Oh.” Altair breathed out softly. “So I take it if I want you I have to take the whole package?”

 

“I believe so...”

 

“Can you even do vanilla?”, Altair pondered and arched his eyebrow at Malik, challenging him in a silent way and with a small smirk on his lips. It was almost unbelievable just how quickly he was able to fall back into old patterns and it made him realize just how much he had missed Malik those past few weeks and how much of an empty shell he'd been without Malik by his side. It almost was too good to be true and for a moment Altair feared he was dreaming and nothing more.

 

“Course I can”, Malik snorted.

 

“Yeah? I'd like to see that.”

 

Malik smiled softly. “Well... maybe you will.”

 

“Uh about that...” Again, Altair rubbed the back of his head uncomfortable. “I don't feel very comfortable doing... that so soon again, I- I might need some time.”

 

“'s okay... I never said we had to”, Malik quickly told him though he was blushing when Altair watched him and he thought it was odd, seeing him doing that.

 

“Good", he nodded and he bumped his knee against the side of Malikr's leg when he scooted closer and when none of them said another word, Malik put down his bottle and reached for Altair's hand, lacing their fingers together. Altair looked at their joined fingers then up at Malik and when he saw the look in his eyes, he  knew things would work out just fine. 

 

They had spent most of the night talking, mostly about the incident which happened weeks ago and how it had made Altair feel. This was important and it had felt like as if a huge weight has been finally lifted off Altair's chest and after everything the both of them had needed to say, they had both agreed on moving on and taking things slow. It still felt a little weird and like a first date all over but Altair slowly eased back into it. It was way after midnight and in a moment of awkwardness Altair had offered Malik to stay the night. They were currently getting ready for bed, Altair lending Malik clothes to wear since he hadn't brought anything for himself and after Altair had asked, Malik had confessed that he'd thought Altair would have thrown him out right away – he would have never thought to get this far and Altair was glad Malik had taken the risk to get beaten in order to get inside of Altair's apartment.

 

“Here, you can wear this”, Altair said and handed Malik an old shirt of his for him to sleep in it. “Maybe a little big...”

 

“A little? I think two of me would fit in there.”

 

“Stop complaining and be thankful you don't have to sleep naked.”

 

“I wouldn't mind”, Malik made known and Altair turned around. “But I would”, he said sharply to dismiss any rising discussion right away and Malik simply nodded.

 

He was currently undoing his shoes and kicked them off before his fingers worked over his belt to get out of his pants and Altair simply stood there for a few seconds, watching him before he was able to shake of his stupor. “Have you never fantasized about being with a man?”, Malik asked him while he unbuttoned his shirt.

 

Altair had sat down heavily on his bed and pulled off his socks one by one. “Guess not”, he shrugged with his shoulders. “It never bothered me seeing men kissing or making out with each other but I never- never thought too much of it”, he said nonchalantly and just stepped out of his sweats and kept his shirt on, making his way underneath the covers and waiting for Malik to hop in. He watched him how he folded all of his clothes neatly and put them on top of Altair's dresser and yes, the shirt was way too big for him and it looked quite funny.

 

“Next time you come back to my place again”, Malik huffed but there was a small smile playing around his lips. “I think this shirt looks more like a nightgown on me than anything else”, he chuckled and lay down next to Altair, crawling underneath the cover and turned towards him, his head propped up on his palm.

 

“What are you looking at?”, Altair frowned which made Malik chuckle.

 

“Just you”, he smirked and that made Altair flush, his cheeks painting in a soft shade of red.

 

“Idiot”, he huffed and reached across Malik to turn off the lights. When he settled back and moved into a comfortable position laying on his side, he could feel how Malik's arm sneaked around his waist so he could pull him flush with his back against his chest, his face buried in Altair's neck.

 

Okay. Alright - this was something new.

 

"Hey Altair?", Malik hummed, his voice somewhat heavy with sleep.

 

"Yeah?", he hummed and shoved one arm underneath his pillow.

 

 

"Sleep well.", Malik kissed his neck and it made Altair smile and for the first time after a few very long weeks without a good night's sleep, Altair was finally able to relax when he could feel Malik's breath brushing across his skin.

 

"Yes, you too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drawing by allahdammit, inspired by this chapter: http://allahdammit.deviantart.com/art/Sleep-well-368248054?q=gallery%3Aallahdammit%2F29047897&qo=0


	25. Part 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colored version of allahdammits fanart ;D http://arrrousal.tumblr.com/post/49090864463/zero-g-coloured-version-lol
> 
> Aaaah there's so much fluff in this chapter – I hope nobody minds because I certainly don't. ;D

 

Altair woke up in his bed with an unfamiliar weight pressing down on his chest and his sleepy, hard-to-think brain didn't catch up with what was going on right away so he slowly blinked his eyes open, rubbing the sleep from last night away with his palm and looked down his body. There was ruffled dark hair, a soft wave of breaths lapping against his skin, an arm draped over his waist with a rather heavy body attached to it and- oh, yes. Right. Malik had been staying the night, first time ever and the memories of the last events returned to Altair's mind in vivid bright pictures, making him smile.

 

A quick turn of his head towards his alarm clock told him it was way too early in the morning to be awake, on a Sunday even but he was too excited as if going back to sleep was an option. Altair sighed and closed his eyes again, his fingers seeking Malik's hair and running them lazily through it, tousling it even more and making a further mess out of it. He was thinking back to their talk, about what Malik had asked of him; forgiveness. He wasn't sure if it was just as easy as Malik made it seem but he had also come to realization that staying angry and mad at Malik was something which had eaten him alive those past couple of weeks and he simply didn't have the energy anymore to keep on fighting. It wasn't the first time for Altair to think about forgiving Malik but he'd thought of it as wrong in the past, it just hadn't felt right but now... 

 

Malik made a small grunt and Altair cracked an eye open, the man's arm twitching but he didn't wake up just yet. Altair relaxed again, going back to his thoughts while he drew small patterns through Malik's hair and massaging his scalp. He had never wanted to find himself in one of those complicated relationships, the ones where you didn't know if they were healthy for you or just downright abusive. But he couldn't find it to think of Malik as an abusive person and if he would completely overlook the fact of Malik living BDSM he would actually think of him as a gentle person with just a tad of an asshole... There'd been only a few very raw occasions where Altair had thought he'd been able to see Malik's true nature and he craved for these moments, was starving for them and every time he got to see a glimpse of it, he'd wanted more of it. Sex was one thing but Malik as a person the other and no matter how he looked at it, he just couldn't find it in himself to let go of him completely. He had never wanted to feel like a moth drawn to a flame when it was about Malik, had never wanted to feel so dependent on one person and yet- and yet he thought maybe that came with the package when falling in love. He would never give up his own personality, would never give up his freedom but he also didn't want to imagine a life without the man by his side. 

 

Malik had asked him if he wanted to make this work and yes – yes he wanted to more than anything so he just guessed he had to pay his Blood Price as well, he had to take the leap of faith to slowly ease back into trusting Malik again and the really strange part? He thought it was very possible to happen. Over the years Altair had learned to trust his feeling and when Malik had stood in his living room yesterday he'd seen another of his colors. Blue. A bright soft glowing blue, the color of peace.

 

“Mmmh, that feels nice...”

 

Altair looked down and Malik was slowly stirring, his leg stretching and muscles rippling underneath his skin when he rolled his shoulders and turned his head, cheek pressing on Altair's stomach where his shirt had rode up from night's sleep and looking at him with small eyes. “Good morning”, he smiled and Altair felt warmth blossoming in his chest.

 

“Did I wake you?”, he pondered and played with strands of Malik's hair, turning them this way and that way and let them slip through his fingers. 

 

“Sort of”, Malik yawned and drew his arm tighter around Altair's waist, “but nothing you should be concerned about.”

 

“Believe me I wasn't”, Altair snorted and shifted his weight, making Malik's head bounce on his stomach when he slowly shifted onto his side, head resting on his left palm while his fingers moved down to Malik's neck.

 

“Did you have a good sleep?”, Malik asked and pulled the covers over his shoulders, snuggling into them and looking like a burrito in them with only his head and neck still showing.

 

“I did until you're phone started going crazy. I swear it was vibrating every five minutes for at least an hour... or something.”

 

Malik arched an eyebrow and freed himself from the sheets and reached over behind him, body stretching as he searched on the ground until his fingers finally found his cell. “Probably Kadar that little shit- yep, Kadar”, Malik said once he'd read through his messages and quickly typed a reply. “I sort of was supposed to pick him up from work last night.”

 

“Sort of?”, Altair pondered while Malik placed his phone onto the small nightstand next to Altair's side, leaning across him while doing so and stealing a small kiss on his way before he rested his head back on Altair's stomach.

 

“More like... I forgot. I had more important things on my mind and he took a cab home so no big deal – I'm gonna buy him a pizza later, food usually calms him down”, Malik shrugged. 

 

“Your brother sounds like a glutton”, Altair snorted and Malik chuckled at that.

 

“He's not it's just some old habit from our childhood I guess.”

 

“Why so?”

 

“Well”, Malik licked over his lips and the small movement made Altair aware of the stubbles on his chin scratching over his skin, “my father had Crohn's which is why he had to keep to a strict diet – he couldn't eat meat so there was none of it at our home.”

 

“So that's why you're a vegetarian?” 

 

“Yes. I was used to growing up with no meat and after my father died I sort of... just sticked to it, maybe to keep the memories I have of him alive. I think it must be years, if not decades since the last time I had some.”

 

“Ah, see, I wouldn't have thought, not in a millions, that it's the reason for you being a vegetarian”, Altair hummed and he sounded a little amazed. 

 

“Yes and Kadar- well let's just say Kadar is very fond of meat and wouldn't let a chance slip by to stuff his face with it. He used to eat over at friends a lot and when he was a kid and got the chance to eat a hamburger or hot dog he'd went for it right away.” 

 

“But you cook for the two of you don't you?”

 

“Mostly. I don't eat what he's cooking”, Malik chuckled, “and when I do there's no chance in hell I fry him a steak or some chicken.”

 

Altair chuckled at that. “Well I see. Poor Kadar then”, he grinned and Malik pinched his hip for that but it was too light as if it would hurt. 

 

“So I take it I'm just going to make some scrambled eggs for you?”

 

“As long as there's coffee”, Malik groaned. “It's Sunday and it's not even nine yet. Why are you up anyway?”

 

“Couldn't sleep anymore”, Altair told him in a mutter and slipped his fingers lazily through Malik's thick dark hair, bending single strands of it. “You want to get up then?”

 

“No... we can stay like this for a little while. We should go out and do something today. It's Sunday after all and the weather's fine”, Malik noted with a quick glance at Altair's window. The curtains were closed but they could see the sun shining brightly behind them. 

 

“So? What do you suggest then?”

 

“How about a trip to the park?”

 

“The park?” Altair looked at him, mildly surprised.

 

“Yes. Why not?”

 

“But that's so... domestic.”

 

“And? Want to complain?”

 

“No”, Altair grinned. “I think domestic sounds just fine.”

 

 

xxx

 

 

It was still early when they arrived at the park with big oak trees surrounding the small path they were currently following. The sun was shinning but there was a nasty wind going so Altair's mouth was covered by a thick wool scarf while Malik wore his leather gloves and when he had wrapped his fingers around Altair's to hold his hand, he had simply tugged Altair's hand into his coat pocket together with his own. They were walking closely side by side and for several minutes now neither of them had said a word. Since the sun was shinning but the wind strong not many people had found their way here on a slow Sunday morning, most of them had come with their dogs and played fetch with them. Neither of them paid attention to the two men holding hands and while it relieved Altair since he didn't think he would be able to take it yet to face some homophobic hate it also gave him enough confidence to enjoy the simple touch. 

 

“This is nice”, he muttered eventually, the wind tousling his hair and he narrowed his eyes against it, his gaze set on a spot in far distance. “I like doing these things with you, you know? After the first couple of times we've met I thought it was all about sex.”

 

“And here I thought I would have made it clear it's not”, Malik huffed and bumped his shoulder playfully into Altair's, smiling. 

 

“Yes, no – I know”, Altair sighed. “You proved me and my paranoia wrong.”

 

“Paranoia?”

 

“Ever since Maria...”, Altair muttered and kicked a small stone, sending it flying across the path in front of them right to the feet of a small squirrel which was munching a little nut it had found somewhere, quickly jumping away and running up a nearby tree. 

 

“Wait, is that the same Maria you've told me about? The one after-”

 

“Yes, the one after the Da Vinci-disaster”, Altair chuckled. He liked to call it like that, the evening at Leonardo's when Malik had used the belt on him in front of the young artist and while Leonardo's last name certainly wasn't Da Vinci Altair liked to call him that in his head since he thought it would be ridiculous to not call him that. 

 

“It wasn't a disaster”, Malik muttered and watched Altair closely from the corner of his eye. “Do you actually think that?”

 

“No”, he sighed, “but I needed the time to sort some things out, it's- it's not that easy.”

 

“You don't have to tell me”, Malik snorted and looked straight ahead, hunching his shoulders and Altair could just see how his whole body tensed. He quickly regret his words – of course he knew. Of all people Altair could talk to about this, Malik was the one who would understand perfectly. 

 

“I didn't mean it like that.”

 

“I know”, Malik hummed and squeezed his hand in a reassuring way. “So tell me about Maria.”

 

“I've thought I've already told you enough about her.”

 

“Well okay, don't tell me about her but you can't let a bad experience hinder you from trusting someone again.”

 

Altair cocked an eyebrow at him. “How fitting”, he said sourly and Malik stopped just as they had reached a small low wall and Malik sat down on it, his hand slipping out from his pocket together with Altair's and he took both Altair's hands, looking up at him. 

 

“I know”, Malik sighed. “I don't expect you trust me today or tomorrow or next week but I would like to have your trust back some day...”

 

“We're on the same page then”, Altair said and let Malik pull him closer to he could stand between his thighs, looking down on him. He pursed his lips and frowned, Altair was confused and squeezed Malik's hand. “What?”, he pondered and his voice sounded a little stressed.

 

“I've sent you an email from my phone this morning when you've been showering...”

 

“Aaaand?” Altair could honestly not see why Malik made it seem like a bad thing. 

 

“It's a contract”, Malik admitted eventually, softly and pulled Altair down so he could sit on his lap and he simply let him, putting one arm around Malik's shoulders. “I just want you to look at it and see if it's something which could help you.” 

 

Altair fumbled with his phone on his pocket, ready to pull it out and check his mails. “You don't have to do it now-”

 

“Oh but I want to”, Altair insisted and drew closer against Malik. He actually thought it was a little cute how concerned he was about this and Altair's reaction about it. He took his phone in the one hand which was currently around Malik's shoulder so Malik could read with him. “That's... kind of long.”

 

“Yes, what did you expect?”

 

“I don't know, but this really looks like a contract-”

 

“What do you think did I mean when I said contract?”, Malik asked him with disbelieve and as if Altair was a little slow with thinking. 

 

“I have no idea but not- not this. When you've told me about it yesterday I thought it was something to come up in the future but not so soon-”

 

“That would make no sense.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I want the contract to make you feel more comfortable with us so why should I wait with it?”

 

“I am comfortable...”

 

“No you're not”, Malik told him and his fingers found their way into the short hair just above Altair's neck and underneath the scarf to scratch him there. “At least not completely. You can read it later when you're at home...”

 

“No, let me”, Altair told him and tried to get away from Malik's fingers since they made his skin prickle with goosebumps – it felt nice but it also was kind of distracting.

 

“Oh... you've put my name already into it?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“I, Altair Ibn'La-Ahad, with a free mind and an open heart ask of Malik Al-Sayf to accept the submission of my will and to take me into His care and guidance.” Altair looked at Malik from the corner of his eye. “You know for a moment I feared it will end with a proposal.” 

 

Malik chuckled. “It does sound a little like marriage yes but you know, wherever it's a BDSM contract or a marriage, both are commitments and should be taken seriously.”

 

Altair nodded and scrolled further down the small screen of his phone, reading. 

 

“We may grow together in trust and mutual respect, and the satisfaction of His wants, desire and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to please him. I will offer Him use of my time, talents and abilities. As my Master, He accepts the keeping of my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of our sexual, spiritual, emotional and intellectual needs. He may have unfettered use of my body any time, any place, in front of anyone to keep or to give away as He will determine.”

 

Again Altair stopped. “I will turn into a hot dog right here and now if you wrote that yourself”, he eyed Malik skeptical.

 

“I've downloaded it, you can find it everywhere on the net but I agree with every word of it.”

When he felt Altair's gaze still lingering on him he snorted, “What, is it that bad I didn't came up with it myself?”

 

“You could have gone the extra mile you know”, Altair huffed though he was grinning.

 

“Next time I will.”

 

“I think you do”, Altair nodded and Malik's hand fell from his neck and reached down to slap him lightly on the thigh. 

 

“Don't get too cocky now _boy_.”

 

It was like a little jolt going through Altair's entire body and he sat up more straight, holding his breath for a small second only to release it a moment later. His nerves felt like on fire and even though Malik's slap hadn't hurt at all he could still feel it, could still feel the fingers of him. His mouth was dry, tongue thick and oh- oh he hadn't had the slightest idea just how much addicted he was to hear Malik calling him that until he finally got his fix again after so many weeks without it. He wouldn't have thought for it to have so much effect on him, that it was possible to turn his whole world upside down and... and it made him smile knowing that even though he and Malik had been separated for almost two months, they were back on the right track to being their old selfs. 

 

“No sir”, he smirked and pushed just a little closer to Malik who in return put his arm around Altair's waist once more and he shook his head with a little smile on his lips.

 

“I ask that He guides me in any sexual, sensual or scene-related behavior, both together with and separate from Him in such a way as to further my growth as a person. I request of Malik Al-Sayf as my Master that he uses the power vested in His role to mold and shape me, assisting me to grow in strength, character, confidence and being and that He continues to help me to develop my artistic and intellectual abilities. In return I agree to obey His commands to the best of my ability...”

 

Altair had to pause again and he leaned his head against Malik's. “I have to admit this is something I wouldn't have expected when you've told me about this... contract... thingy.” He made a small waving motion with his free hand in front of their faces.

 

“I've thought so”, Malik hummed, nuzzling Altair underneath his ear and using his nose to pull the scarf down. “Sounds a little romantic?”

 

“A little, maybe, though I think romantic isn't the best fitting word for it.”

 

“Then what is?”

 

“I don't know, lo- … I don't know”, Altair said and bit hard on his tongue to swallow the word and to not let it resurface again. He felt a little hot and loosened his scarf, his blush traveling up to his cheeks. Altair cleared his throat. “Alright okay, let's go on”, he said before Malik could form a reply and with Altair ignoring the strange look he sent him.

 

 

“To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame and all inhibitions that interfere with my capability to serve Him and limit my growth as His submissive. To revel my thoughts, feelings and desire without hesitation or embarrassment. To inform Him of wants and perceived needs, recognizing that He is the sole judge of whether or how these shall be satisfied. To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic expectations and goals. To work with Him to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual. To work against negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims.”

 

Altair stopped again, smiling and watching Malik from the corner of his eye.

 

“My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person and will in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making utmost use of my potential.... I really like that part”, Altair said and Malik nudged his nose against his throat, urging him to keep on reading in a silent way.

 

“Should either of us find that our aspirations are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, either may do so by verbal notification to the other, in keeping with the consensual nature of this agreement. We both understand that cancellation means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of our relationship. Upon cancellation, each of us agrees to offer to the other his reasons and to assess our new needs and situation openly and lovingly.

 

“This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration.”

 

Altair read through all of it and at the bottom found a field for both his and Malik's signature. 

 

Wow. Shit. 

 

This, _this_ surprised him especially as it seemed to be less about sex but more about mutual respect and trust and... and it was exactly what he needed, what he longed for. 

 

“Do I have to sign it today?”, Altair whispered softly and swallowed heavily, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. 

 

“You sign it when you want to and when you're ready”, Malik murmured and gently took the phone out of Altair's hands, closing his mails and slipping it back into the pocket of his jacket. “No pressure”, he added and turned Altair's face towards him, placing a small gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

 

“No pressure”, Altair repeated dumbly and just let Malik place a dozen tiny kisses over his jaw and down his throat to his ear, looking as if he was miles away with his thoughts. “Are you alright?”, Malik muttered and when Altair didn't answer but kept staring into empty space he withdrew his lips from his ear, snapping his fingers in front of him. “Seems like we have to catch up a lot with our training boy when you can't even answer my questions”, Malik smirked and yes, it did in fact the trick and Altair blinked looking back down on him.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, are you alright?”

 

He leaned his brow against Malik, eyes closed and taking a deep inhale of air. 

 

“Yes. More than alright”, he whispered and if he wouldn't have known he had fallen in love with Malik before he would now.


	26. Part 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to announce I'm currently writing the last chapter for Zero-G and then it's done but I need to do a lot of editing. It's currently 220.000 words long and wow, this thing got out of my/our hands, holy shit. oO

“I could go for a coffee or tea”, Altair announced when they made their way out of the park and his nose was red from the cold wind, eyes puffy since it had gotten really strong, bringing tears to his eyes and he narrowed them at another strong gust. Malik squeezed his hand which was back in the pocket of the man's coat together with Malik's own. “You do look like as if you're about to freeze to death”, he chuckled and they walked down the street. 

 

“There's a BK just further down the street...”, Altair hummed. “We could go warm up there.”

 

Malik frowned, then wrinkled his nose. “That doesn't sound like a place where I want to spend a date. The golden crown? Mhpf”, he hunched his shoulders in dismay. 

 

“Oh come on now”, Altair teased and when Malik stopped walking, tried to pull him along further. “Have you ever even been to a fast-food-restaurant? Their coffee and food is alright.” 

 

“They mainly serve meat.”

 

“So? You don't have to eat it.”

 

“But I have to smell it”, Malik said and sounded like a sulking child.

 

“Pf, don't be a pussy now...”

 

“Watch it”, Malik growled but Altair simply chuckled and opened the door and shoved Malik inside. 

 

“Yeah I know you beat my ass up for it”, he grinned and Malik shot him an angry glare. 

 

“I have a creative mind, I can punish you in more ways than just spanking you”, he huffed and unbuttoned his coat, slipping off his gloves as well. “Go and order whatever you want, I'll get us a table”, Malik announced and Altair shrugged and walked up the counter to place his order. 

 

He went for a simple coffee and thought to order Malik one as well, grabbing cream and sugar on his way back since he didn't know how Malik liked to drink it and slipped into the small booth, sitting opposite from the other man and put the coffee down in front of him.

 

“Here”, Altair said and put the cream and sugar onto the table, adding just cream to his own coffee.

 

“Thanks”, Malik said. none the less and simply took the lid off his cup, waiting for the hot beverage to cool down a bit. 

 

“How much time do I have to sign the contract?”, Altair asked quietly once he took the first sip of coffee, the warmth running down his throat and spreading through his entire body and it felt just wonderful. He slumped a little in his seat, relaxing.

 

“I've told you, as much time as you need to. I thought I won't do anything... heavily BDSM related with you until you've signed it”, he explained in a soft sigh, still not touching his coffee.

 

“What does 'heavily BDSM related' mean?”

 

“It means I think you would rather enjoy it being tied up with me worshiping your body instead of having me whipping your ass”, Malik told him and was grinning widely now when he saw how Altair blushed again. 

 

“That uhm... could be fun I guess”, he told Malik quickly and tried to hide his flushed cheeks behind the cup of coffee while he felt Malik's foot slipping in between his own. “As long as you don't do anything else”, he added with a warning glare.

 

Malik shook his head. “How about I tell you about everything I'm going to do then?”

 

“What, now?”, Altair practically squeaked and looked around the restaurant – as if somebody was really following their conversation, yeah... no.

 

“Well I'd rather thought when I'd be at it but I can tell you now as well if you want me to”, Malik grinned and leaned back, one arm cross the back of his seat. 

 

“No thanks”, Altair growled but he do was curious. “You know it sounds like... vanilla BDSM”, he added only a second later. 

 

“Mh yes, maybe you could call it like that. So I take it you're interested?”, he chuckled. “I assure you, you'd be able to free yourself anytime you want to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable anytime”, he added and now finally wrapped his fingers around the cup of coffee steaming in front of him, led it towards his lips but didn't drink it and instead put it back down. 

 

“Now I really want to know what you have in mind”, Altair huffed and when Malik opened his mouth again he cut right through whatever it was he wanted to say, “No, don't tell me I don't want to get a boner while in public”, he whispered.

 

“I somehow find it very flattering you think you would get a hard-on right here and now by just hearing what I'm going to do to you”, Malik chuckled and damn it, yes he was right and Altair was torn between wanting Malik to tell him or to just forget about it. He thought not knowing was probably just as bad as knowing since now he got all these images playing in vivid bright colors inside his head, showing him all the possibilities Malik could do and it didn't help at all to calm down. If anything, it just made everything worse and he felt his member stirring. 

 

“You can be such a bastard”, he hissed and Malik just looked with a faked expression of pity at him before he smirked. 

 

“You so love it boy”, Malik purred and drank his coffee.

 

Altair pressed his lips tightly together and stared at his own cup in his hand but he couldn't stay angry much longer and angry was probably too strong a word anyway for what he felt... maybe he was just annoyed because Malik was right. “Maybe”, he admitted after a while, smiling to himself and this time it wasn't the coffee warming him from the inside.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Monday had eventually come and his phone had been almost in constant use once Malik had dropped him off at his own place after they had finished their coffee. Malik had told him he still had some work to do at home as he had a rather important meeting Monday afternoon and still needed to prepare a few things and while Altair hadn't agreed with Malik going to his own place again, he'd understood. They'd been writing texts and it made Altair feel like a teenager again, his heart skipping a beat every time his phone was showing him he got a new message. They had agreed on seeing each other tonight, Malik offered to cook and wow... He really looked forward to it and every time he thought about it he couldn't help it but smile. Malik didn't seem like the guy to cook for his dates but Altair had learned a long time ago to not judge a book by its covers, especially not when it came to Malik.

 

There was only one little thing he still needed to do and the reason why he had hardly slept at all the night. He felt nervous about this when he pushed the button to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. It was early in the morning and he had told Rauf he was about to get coffee and be right back – well, that was only half the truth. He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand, still with the lid closed but he had walked a little further than the small coffee shop down the street from where he worked to get it... And maybe he hadn't walked at all but rather taken a cab to get here but all of it didn't really matter when the elevator arrived and Altair got in because right now he was going up to visit Malik at his office and Malik didn't know a thing about him coming. So when he got off the elevator and looked down the hall to his right a really tiny part of him wished Malik wasn't at his working place and he could just drop off the envelope and don't have to hand it over to him personally. 

 

“Can I help you sir?”

 

Altair slowly turned around to the young woman walking up behind him, a clipboard clutched to her chest with both hands, glasses riding low on her nose and with her hair pulled back into a bun – to be honest she looked like your typical secretary from TV. 

 

Alright. So here goes nothing.

 

“I'm looking for someone, maybe you can point me to his working place... Malik Al-Sayf?”, he asked her and straightened his back, chin up. 

 

“Oh.” She smiled at him and let go of the clipboard with one hand to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I'm Carol, his assistant. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Al-Sayf?”

 

Altair slowly shook his head. “No, I don't but if this is a bad timing-”

 

Carol looked on her board and brushed a sheet of paper back to look at the one underneath it. “Well you're lucky he's available, his 8.30 got canceled. Your name sir?”

 

“It's Altair...”

 

Carol cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked a little but quickly got her expression back under control.

 

“He knows when you tell him Altair is here to see him”, he quickly told her because it was easier to save the trouble of her trying to pronounce his last name. 

 

“Did you have business with Mr. Al-Sayf before?”, she asked as she beckoned at him to follow her and to Altair's surprise she lead him the opposite direction, away from the open space office down the hall. He felt himself blushing and hold on tighter to his coffee cup, “You could say that”, he muttered and looked around as they took a left turn. There were several offices, all behind glass walls and Carol stopped at the very last one, knocking at the door. Altair held his distance so Malik wasn't able to see him just yet.

 

He watched Carol smiling and then opening the door. “There's-”

 

“Is Burrman here?”, Altair heard Malik's voice.

 

“Well he actually canceled sir but-”

 

“And he couldn't tell us earlier?”

 

“I'm afraid not”, Carol smiled and shrugged.

 

“No”, Malik sighed, “but that gives us at least some more time to work on the final draft.”

 

“Yes sir.” Carol waited for a moment, probably to see if Malik had to say anything else but when he kept silent, she continued. “There's somebody here to see you.”

 

“Well I don't have time”, Malik huffed, “Tell them to make an appointment with you.”

 

“His name is Altair he says you know him”, she told Malik and again, Altair could see that little smirk of hers.

 

There was a long moment of silence and then, “You can send him in.”

 

Carol still smiled and turned back to Altair, nodding at him. “He will see you now”, she told him and Altair slowly stepped forwards and stopped next to Carol who held the door open for him. Once he was inside, she closed it and left them alone.

 

Okay, Malik's office wasn't as fancy as Altair would have imagined when he first learned he had an assistant. It was rather small, _messy_ as hell and Malik was sitting behind a desk, laptop open, drawing tablet next to it, papers in one hand and-

 

“Since when do you wear glasses?”, Altair blurted out while Malik slowly took them off to rub the bridge of his nose.

 

“Since I get a headache otherwise when working on a computer. Hello to you too by the way”, he growled and pushed himself from the desk, turning his chair towards Altair and looked up at him before he finally stood to let the shutters down so nobody could see inside. Only then did he push a few papers away to sadown onto the edge of his desk, arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked at Altair with one arched eyebrow and when Altair didn't say anything he got a little impatient, “Well?”

 

“I brought you coffee”, he held out the cup, Malik slowly took it out of Altair's hand and placed it onto the desk next to him, not paying any attention to it. 

 

“I somehow doubt coffee was the only reason for you to come here”, he said and showed Altair one of his lopsided smirks, his palm softly patting his own thigh and right on command, Altair stepped forwards. “So why are you here?”, Malik purred when he wrapped his arms around Altair's waist and pulled him close against him so he could stand in between his legs. 

 

“I- I've wanted to say hi”, he muttered and tried to avoid Malik's gaze and to ignore that damn fucking handsome smirk of his. 

 

“Bullshit”, Malik grinned and his hand slipped down to his right buttock cheek, pinching it roughly through his jeans and Altair bit on his lip to keep the tiny yelp inside. “So why are you here boy?”

 

“I missed you?”, Altair asked and tried not to show what effect Malik had on him right now but... it was probably too late already. Now Malik laughed and his second hand joined the first one, aiming to pinch Altair's left cheek- “What's this?”

 

“What's what?”, Altair asked in an innocent matter and cringed when Malik pulled out the envelope from his left back pocket. 

 

“This”, Malik held it out in front of Altair to see. “Are you trying to safe on postal charges or is there a reason why you bring me your mail?” Malik turned it around and when he read the name on the front his eyebrows rose. “Oh so it's for me”, he grinned and looked back up at Altair. 

 

“So I came here to give you something”, Altair said as if he hadn't lied about the reason of him coming to Malik's office three times already, trying to play it all off and be cool about it. 

 

“What is it?”, Malik hummed and was about to open it when Altair put his hand on top of Malik's.

 

“Maybe you open it once I'm gone”, he said in an almost pleading tone.

 

“Why, is it a love letter or something?”, Malik chuckled and pulled his hand from Altair's grip and continued to open it. 

 

“No”, Altair pouted and sighed deeply. Just who's idea has it been to come here? Yeah right... that would have been him. “I... signed the contract”, he murmured softly, his shoulders slumping and he looked aside and on the floor. He could hear how the rustling of paper and fabric stopped, could feel Malik's gaze laying heavily on him and only when he no longer could stand the silence did he look back at him. What he saw surprised him. Malik was looking at him, a mix of surprise and affection showing on his face, eyes warm and soft. 

 

“You could have waited till tonight to give it to me”, he said softly and put the letter aside.

 

“I know but- I actually... kind of wanted to avoid this”, Altair groaned and gestured between the two of them. “I didn't want to make a too big of a deal out of it”, he admitted softly.

 

“Yet you still came”, Malik noted and Altair chuckled helplessly, nervously, “Yes it seems like I did, I- I don't know.” He rubbed the side of his nose uncomfortable. “But I really did bring you coffee. And I missed you”, he smirked a little and when Malik laughed, he felt happy and it only got better when Malik cupped his face and placed a small kiss on his lips.

 

“Idiot”, he grinned and Altair felt as if his breath was sucked right out of his lungs before Malik finally pulled himself away and walked back around his desk, sitting down again and gestured Altair towards a chair, silently offering him a seat. Once Altair was sitting, Malik spoke again, “You're lucky one of my appointments got canceled. I suggest calling first the next time you want to visit me.”

 

Altair rolled his eyes. “I will keep it in mind.”

 

“Yes you will”, Malik smirked at him and Altair knew there was a reason why he shouldn't trust that look on his face, not with how fucking _smug_ Malik looked but oh well...

 

“Why did Carol looked funny at me?”, he asked when Malik was eying him over the contract in his hand, then slowly letting it slip from his fingers and put it down in front of him. He shrugged, “She's one of those who won the pot I guess”, he said, no big deal.

 

“What?” Altair frowned at him, confused. 

 

“There was a small bet going on and I assume she's among the winners.”

 

“What did they bet on?”

 

“If I'm gay”, Malik said nonchalantly and leaned back in his chair, one leg placed over the other and hands resting on his knee.

 

Altair blinked, “They don't know?”

 

Malik leaned a bit forwards, now the one looking confused. “Why should they?”

 

“You could have told them.”

 

“Do you walk around telling people you're straight?”, Malik asked and made little quotation marks in the air using the fingers of both hands when he said the last word. 

 

Altair shook his head, “No I-”

 

“So why should I walk around telling people I'm gay?”

 

“I don't know I just-”

 

“Don't be stupid Altair it doesn't really suit you – you're smarter than this”, Malik hummed though he grinned and winked at Altair.

 

“Okay, then tell me this, how does she know you're gay because I'm here?”

 

“Your name might have slipped a few times... I didn't say anything obvious, you know just the occasionally answers to what I did on my weekends and I think a few of them assume I'm dating you”, Malik smirked widely since yeah, most of the times he _did_ Altair on the weekends, didn't he? 

 

Altair sat up straight. “It did?” Shit, did he really jut say that? And why the fuck couldn't he stop himself from smiling?

 

“Yeah it did”, Malik chuckled, “now stop looking like a kid in a candy store and wipe that smile off your face. Unless you're not planning on getting on your knees to suck me off underneath my desk I actually have some work to do”, Malik told him with as much of a straight face as he could manage before he broke and laughed softly when he saw the look on Altair's face. “I was kidding”, he said, “we do that another time but I really do have work to do and as much as I love it having you visiting me I have another appointment in about 15 minutes, big fish you know?”

 

“I really didn't mean to interrupt you”, he muttered and blushed when Malik laughed again, a soft and gentle sound emerging from his chest. 

 

“You didn't, I thought I've already told you that but you should know better... I don't like it to get unexpected visitors”, Malik said with narrowed eyes and it made Altair remember the time he'd come to see him when he'd been sick. He flushed crimson but his eyes got a little wide when he saw Malik pulling the contract back in front of him.

 

The sound of the pen scratching across the paper when Malik signed it was loud in the silence, the ink drying quickly and he slowly sat back, handing Altair the piece of paper. “Here”, he said, his voice soft now and almost shy. “This is for you to hold on to”, and Altair took it out of his hand.

 

“I wouldn't have thought for you to sign it so quickly”, he added while Altair put it back into the envelope.

 

“I wouldn't have either but...”

 

“But?”

 

“I've felt too miserable without you these last couple of weeks and I kept remembering how I felt with you around. I'm happy you know? You make me happy and I've wanted to feel like it again and Sunday was actually really nice and... and I guess I took a leap of faith”, he explained, his eyes set onto Malik's desk since he couldn't tell him all of this with meeting his gaze. “I couldn't wait much longer, it just would have felt like as if somebody would have put a cake in front of me but not allowing me to eat it.”

 

“You associate me with cake?”

 

“No”, Altair groaned, “Malik please focus on what's important here...”, he huffed. “So basically what I'm trying to say is... I want you. Okay? I want my cake.”

 

“I know”, Malik nodded and it only made Altair more aware of not being able to hide his true feelings when around Malik – the man could probably read him like an open book. 

 

Malik was about to open his mouth for another reply when a knock came from his door.

 

“Yes?”, he called and Carol's head appeared again. “Your appointment is here”, she told him and eyed Altair, smiling briefly then looked back at Malik. “The Frenchman”, she added and Malik nodded, getting up from his seat and Altair rose as well.

 

“I'll see him right away”, he told Carol and she waited in the door while Malik turned towards Altair. “I see you tonight”, he said in a whisper so only Altair could hear him and Malik leaned into him, kissing him while he held Altair by the back of his head, his fingers slipping into his short hair. Altair was about to forget everything around them when-

 

“Carol, he doesn't want coffee but-”, he could hear a man's voice and who stopped speaking right away when he peered into the office.

 

Malik's lips moved in small waves over Altair's just a second longer before he ended their kiss, his thumb brushing over Altair's parted lips, winking at him. “See you”, he said again and Altair nodded, smiling softly at him when Malik gently turned him around and towards his door.

 

“What's going on?”, he heard the man whispering to Carol once he passed them on his way back to the elevator.

 

“You lost your bet Shaun, that's going on”, she grinned at him and Altair wished for the floor to open up and swallow him alive. 


	27. Part 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gone for the weekend so... sadly no updates till next week : (
> 
> And thank you all for your kind words, criticism, mails, fanart and everything else here and on tumblr. It's really fun talking with you guys, hearing your thoughts and all. ; ) I'm happy if I make you happy. ;D

“So how about Frankie's?”, Rauf pondered as they strolled through the main hall in their building, the sun already settling down for the night and light was spilling through the high windows making it seem as if liquid gold was spreading over the floor, a soft orange glow engulfing the world around them. 

 

“Can't. I have plans for tonight and need to get home so I can change”, Altair shook his head, hoisting his messenger bag over his shoulder. Apparently Rauf didn't agree with that as he looked at Altair, sulking and rolling his shoulders. “You know you still owe me one because you forgot my coffee this morning”, he huffed with a faked pout. “How could you even _forget_? You were the one saying you'd be getting coffee for us.”

 

Altair swallowed at that, hoping Rauf wouldn't be able to see the small blush on his cheeks in the sun's light. “It slipped my mind I've told you already... I wasn't able to focus on work much lately, I need to catch up with a lot of things.”

 

“Yeah, somehow I don't believe you. So, Frankie's?”

 

Altair sighed as they walked through the doors and out into the street. “Seriously Rauf, I can't.”

 

“So cancel. Say you're rather having a beer with your best buddy-”

 

“You're not my best buddy.”

 

“- and you can't make it. Simple as that”, Rauf smirked and grinned at Altair. 

 

“Now come on don't make me feel bad. I've been looking forward to this for a long time...” Two months actually, the one thing Altair secretly had hoped for all the time: to have Malik back and working things out. “I can't cancel, it's important”, he simply said then and hoped Rauf would finally drop it. 

 

But not Rauf. “So what are your plans for tonight?”

 

Altair pressed his lips tightly together, “Dinner”, he said eventually. 

 

“With whooo?”, Rauf asked in a sing-song voice. 

 

“Malik.”

 

“What?” Rauf stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“You heard me”, he muttered and turned back to Rauf. 

 

“Why?”, he asked and for a moment Altair thought he was about to throttle him. 

 

“You don't know him Rauf, you don't know what happened and you don't know what we talked about so don't judge without knowing all the facts.”

 

Rauf pursed his lips and after he opened his mouth to say something and with Altair just sending him a glare, he closed it again and kept silent. “Alright”, he nodded, “because I saw you actually smile when you came into work today and I somehow think it has something to do with him. So what are you going to do tonight? Movie or anything?”

 

“Just dinner”, Altair smiled softly.

 

The same smile which now froze on his face as his eyes fell on the man leaning against the side of his car, one hand shoved into the pocket of his pants the other one holding a cell, reading something as his thumb flew across the touch screen. A water bottle on the car's roof next to him and Malik looked up, a smile spreading across his face. 

 

Altair gulped because shit... Rauf was probably the first of his social contacts to ever meet Malik. He slowly walked up to him, with Rauf peering over Altair's shoulder when he stopped in front of him."Uh, what are you doing here?", he asked him and damn, did his voice tremble? His eyes moved up and down over Malik's body and he wasn't sure if it was the man's physics which made his voice sound thin or the fact Rauf stood just right behind him, looking between Malik and Altair. "Thought I'd pick you up”, Malik said nonchalantly, smirking and winking at Altair. “We said 8”, Altair told him. 

 

“You stopped by at my place unannounced, I thought I should return the favor so here I am”, Malik grinned. All Rauf had to do now was to put one and one together and, yepp, here it was. Rauf nudged him hard into his side, using his elbow and Altair coughed, sending the man an angry glare before he was pulled back to Malik's face. 

 

"So who's your friend there?", he asked as he looked at Rauf who was standing there, looking as if he'd just seen an UFO landing.

 

"That's, uhm, that's one of my co-workers, Rauf." Malik grabbed Rauf's offered hand and shook it. When Altair didn't say anything he turned towards him again. "Well aren't you to introduce me?", he asked and damn him, he was still wearing that smug grin of his. "Yes, well, Rauf that's..." He rubbed his neck nervously and actually yelped a little when Malik stood next to his side, gently placing his arm around his waist and kissing the back of Altair's neck. "I believe what Altair here wants to say is I'm the one he's dating." 

 

Altair just stared at him wide eyed and he could feel Rauf's gaze laying heavily on him. “You- are you a sadist or something? Do you like seeing me suffering?”, he just blurted out and Malik turned his face towards him and he could see that amused little smirk of his while he rose one of his eyebrows. Altair bit down on his lips. Shit.

 

“Well yes of course I am. You should know that by now, shouldn't you? After you spent so many times on your knees-”, 

 

“Shut up!”, he hissed and Malik simply grinned while Rauf just stared open-mouthed at them. Altair turned the color of a tomato and when neither of them said anything, Malik cleared his throat.

 

“So, I take it you were about to get to the train?”

 

Rauf nodded slowly. “Yes we were, although I've actually tried to convince Altair to go for a beer down at Frankie's. Hey, now you're here we could go together if you're up to-”

 

“No, he isn't”, Altair quickly said once he was finally able to break free from his stupor. “I'm sure there's another reason for him picking me up so I'm sorry but it seems we don't have the time to join you”, and while Altair said that, he glared at Malik with a look that could kill. 'Why are you doing this to me?', he mouthed at him but Malik shrugged and grinned, pulling up his shoulders as if to say 'Why not?'. 

 

“Well if that's the case...”, Rauf muttered though he looked confused.

 

“Altair is a bit... overreacting here. I'm going to cook so there's really no rush” Malik turned towards Altair, his arm squeezing around his waist and pulling him close again. 

 

“But didn't you have this big meeting today? I bet you're exhausted and-”

 

“Oh, thanks to your coffee I'm very much awake and I don't need a nanny telling me what I can and can't do.” His voice held a stern tone and Altair knew this was the moment where he should just stop arguing with him. He nodded eventually. “Okay, good. Let's go have a beer, fine”, he waved at Malik and freed himself from the man's arm, taking a step back to bring some distance between them. 

 

“Are you... always like this?”, Rauf slowly asked and gestured between the two of them. 

 

“It's Altair's fault”, Malik commented while Altair said “It's Malik's fault”.

 

“Oh I see”, Rauf chuckled and beckoned at them to follow him. They fell easy into steps and Altair glared at Malik from the corner of his eye when he wanted to put his arm around his waist – he better not do that, not when he was angry with him. Well, alright he wasn't _that_ angry but Malik better knew not to push Altair.

 

“I thought you'd be older”, Rauf said eventually, choosing to ignore the death glares being sent between Altair and Malik and the latter turned towards Rauf. “Excuse me?”

 

“You know...” Rauf chuckled softly. “I accidentally read one of your messages to Altair a few months ago. I just thought you'd be older since you've called him boy.” 

 

“Oh, yes”, Malik nodded as he understood now though he did nudge Altair into his side using his elbow and damn, that hurt it was the same spot Rauf had hit earlier. Why was everybody so violent around him now? “I have to tell you Rauf, I don't like it when somebody reads messages meant for other people but I will let it slip just this one time, because we don't know each other very well.” He flashed him a smile. “I call Altair my boy because he is.” 

 

“He is what?”

 

“My Boy.”

 

“What?” Rauf was confused and Altair quickly stepped in between them, placing his arms around Malik and Rauf. “Hey, okay, Frankie's – it's really not that much of a great place, we could go somewhere else.”

 

“He's your... boy?” Rauf ignored Altair and looked around him and at Malik, his breath gathering in front of his face due to the cold now that the sun was going down. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“Seriously, why Frankie's all the time? We should try something new Rauf.”

 

“It's supposed to mean I'm his Dom.”

 

“I think they're selling drugs in there or something...”

 

“What's that?”, Rauf pondered.

 

“And their beer isn't really that great...”

 

“That's me putting a collar around his-”, Malik started but Altair had enough.

 

“Okay stop!” Altair pressed his palms on both Malik's and Rauf's chests and pushed the two away from him. “Stop acting as if I'm not here, damn it”, he growled then took a step back and pointed his finger at Malik. “You! You just don't tell people stuff like this, alright? Not if you want to keep seeing me, I thought we were clear on this? What we do in bed is nobody's matter, okay? Fuck Malik, you just don't do that! And you!” He turned around to face Rauf. “If you tell anybody about this I will rip off your balls and I swear I'm not kidding.”

 

Both men blinked at Altair, surprised by his outburst. He was a quiet person and while he could get pretty pissed he hardly ever rose his voice or yelled and usually just gave you the stinky eye. To see Altair standing in front of them, chest heaving with rage and eyes wide face red was quite an usual sight. Rauf lifted his hands, palms up. “Hey, Altair... I just thought it's interesting but what you do is none of my business, relax. I've told you before I'm not judging you for anything – it's cool, alright?” 

 

He nodded. “Good”, he huffed at Rauf and then faced Malik once more. “How do you always manage to piss me off that much? Fuck Malik, you can't walk around and tell everybody without even talking to me first.” 

 

“I actually don't see why you're making a big deal out of this-”

 

“Well but it is”, Altair hissed, “it is a big deal for me. You don't have to understand it, just to accept it alright? You like using colors Malik and this is fucking Red, okay?”

 

At this Malik closed his mouth and Altair was sure he'd already formed his next replay but seemed to swallow it now. He nodded and cocked his head to one side. “No, you're right”, and Altair blinked at him. He was right? Really? Without even an argument, just like that? “I apologize.”

 

“Uhm, what now?” Altair looked dumbfounded.

 

“I said I'm sorry”, Malik repeated. 

 

“Wow I didn't think-”

 

“Yeah, you didn't think I'd agree with that”, Malik told him but before Altair could open his mouth to say something he cut him off, “I might have been over the top yes, but I'm a reasonable man Altair. You call me on my shit, simple as that.”

 

“I would've thought-”

 

“That I don't listen to you? Tch, yeah thank you for your trust.”

 

“Well, can you blame me?”

 

“Hey uhm... guys? Maybe that's something you should discuss in private.” Both Malik and Altair turned to face Rauf. He seemed a little lost standing there and listening to them. Altair looked back at Malik. “He's probably right so... Frankie's?”

 

The older man nodded, his hand slipping into Altair and yes, this felt actually much better.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?”, Altair whispered at Rauf as they walked further down the street. “I've thought you don't like Malik.”

 

“I don't even know him”, Rauf murmured softly, “but you're right, I don't like him.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“To see if he's worth your trouble”, Rauf hummed.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Frankie's really was something Altair usually didn't went to for obvious reasons and he sort of felt embarrassed that Malik came along. Right now Rauf was on his third beer, to celebrate he said but Altair actually had no idea what he was celebrating – maybe for Altair and Malik being back together but who knew... 

 

“You know, I've told Altair this before and I'm really not in the place to judge here but you seem kind of like an asshole Malik”, Rauf said without even blushing or blinking his eyes, one finger pointing at the older man while he held his beer bottle in the same hand. He was a little drunk, Altair knew that and while he didn't slur his words yet it definitely got his tongue loose. 

 

Malik didn't seem to mind in the slightest and kept calm, one leg put over the other as he leaned back in his chair, his hand resting on Altair's thigh with his thumb slowly rubbing over it – he certainly didn't mind the touch, it felt rather soothing and Frankie's was dark enough for people not to see it. He wasn't _that_ comfortable yet as if he would like to openly show he was dating a man at a place like Frankie's. “Why that?”, Malik pondered in a quiet tone, a glass of coke standing in front of him, almost empty.

 

“I have no idea what you did to piss Altair off but I've never seen him so miserable as those last couple of weeks, not even after he broke up with Maria and-”

 

“Rauf”, Altair said and nodded at the man, “it's okay now. I can look after myself just fine.”

 

“Well yeah sure you can, but I can still tell Malik how it's been right? You were not the only one suffering”, he told Altair and took another sip of his beer.

 

“I wasn't?”, Altair blinked while Rauf rolled his eyes.

 

“No you big llama head. I had to see you every day coming into work looking as if you'd fall apart any minute and you might not have noticed it, but I did some of your work as well.”

 

“No, yeah I did”, Altair said softly and picked at a crumble on the table. “You have all my thanks for that.”

 

But Rauf ignored that and still had his gaze set on Malik. “So I hope you better not do again what you did for make him act like that. I'm sick of playing his nanny”, he snorted but really, all of them knew that he didn't mean it and was just more concerned about Altair and his well being as he maybe should. After all, Altair wouldn't really consider him a friend but he guessed over the last couple of weeks it had changed. 

 

“You're right when you say you're in no position to judge Rauf, so I'm not sure what you really want to hear from me”, Malik said and took his glass, guiding it towards his mouth. “That I'm sorry? I've apologized to Altair which is all what really matters in my opinion. We're actual grown ups and I don't know what's going to happen between Altair and me and where dating will lead us to. We're going to fight, we're going to make up but I tell you I won't fuck up as bad as I did before. You're happy now?”

 

“I can accept”, Rauf muttered after a short while. “You're right, Altair's old enough to make his own decisions and I'm not friends enough with him to tell him what he should and shouldn't do – not to mention he wouldn't even listen anyway”, he grinned and looked at Altair. “I'm sorry Altair but I just had to bring it up after I've heard you complaining about him all the time.”

 

“Me? Complaining? When did I do that?” Altair seemed confused and blinked at him.

 

“A couple of times when we went out and when I had to help you into your bed”, Rauf grinned. “Don't tell me you forgot about it?”

 

“I... I actually can't remember”, Altair said softly – he'd done that for him? 

 

“Aw, I'm hurt man”, Rauf chuckled and put his hand to his chest towards the imaginary knife. 

 

Altair flashed him a weak smile, still feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Okay, now that we got this topic covered, are we done with this alpha male bullshit?” He looked between the two men. “I'm no damsel in distress, I can look after myself and I'm getting just a little annoyed by the two of you.”

 

“Don't look at me like that, I say you can come to my place every time and get your ass beaten”, Malik hummed nonchalant. 

 

“God you're awful Malik”, Altair sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You know”, Rauf said and gestured between Altair and Malik, “it's actually quite entertaining to watch the two of you”, he smirked. “We should do this more often”, and Altair groaned. 

 

“No, we shouldn't”, he said and looked at Malik's glass which was empty now. “And I think this is our clue to go before Rauf gets any more embarrassing.”

 

Malik grinned as he pulled out his phone, looking at the time. “If we don't want to have our dinner at midnight, I think we really should”, he nodded with agreement. “So Rauf”, he said as he turned towards the man, getting out his wallet but Altair put his hand on his wrist, shaking his head and Malik put it back, “do I have your permission to take the boy home?”, he chuckled and Altair released a breath of relieve – obviously Malik hadn't taken the man too seriously which was good since Rauf wasn't serious most of the times.

 

He snorted, “Nothing I can say about it, right?”

 

“Exactly”, Malik grinned while Altair kept himself busy paying for their drinks, then took his hand and squeezed it gently – his clue to get up.

 

“Thanks for inviting me”, he muttered as he wrapped his arm around Altair's waist to pull him close, placing a small kiss on his cheek. “Say good bye to Rauf, he looks like as if his head is going to explode.”

 

“I'm not”, he snorted, a lop-sided smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth. “Go have fun having dinner”, he said although Altair could clearly hear the quotation marks in his voice and rolled his eyes.

 

“See you tomorrow”, he waved his good byes at Rauf when Malik tugged at his arm, pulling him towards the exit. 

 

Once they were outside, Malik put his arm back around Altair's neck. “So that's Rauf, huh?”

 

“Yeah that's him”, Altair huffed and rubbed his face tiredly. 

 

“Now dinner?”, Malik pondered, his arm slipping from Altair's shoulders and going straight for his hand – it still felt weird at times to have him doing that. Altair nodded, “What have you planned?”

 

“Something simple, Taboulé.”

 

“What now?”

 

“Taboulé. It's Lebanese food. Couscous with parsley, shallots, onions, olive oil, lemon juice and peppermint. I think you're going to like it.”

 

“So is there a special reason for you cooking Lebanese food?”

 

“No. It's tasty Altair”, Malik grinned and unlocked his car, taking his seat while Altair did the same. 

 

“You will survive”, he grinned as Altair fastened his seatbelt then leaned over him and pulling him close for a kiss by burying his fingers in the short hair above his neck. “You know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.” 

 

Altair nodded silently while Malik started the car. He really didn't have to cook to get to Altair's heart. 


	28. Part 28

“So?”

 

Altair chewed a little longer, couscous lingering on his tongue before he swallowed, taking all of the flavor in. “Needs some salt”, he commented and Malik chuckled. “Have some”, he said and pushed the salt over to Altair who picked it up.

 

“But other than that this is real good”, he noted while he kept on eating. 

 

They were sitting at Malik's kitchen table which really wasn't that big and only had two chairs. Altair just assumed this was where the brothers were usually eating. “Kadar's working I guess?”, he asked after a while of silence and watched Malik swallowing.

 

“He works in the evening most times, but yes he is”, Malik grinned, “so this leaves more time for us. His shift ends at 1 tonight.”

 

“Couldn't you just pay for his school?”

 

“No”, Malik snorted amused and pointed his fork at Altair. “I don't have that much money-” at this Altair snorted, “-but most of all I want him to learn what independence means and this also includes paying for your own stuff. He's old enough, he can work at a part time job. My father had taught us this at an early age.”

 

“I'm sorry about your father”, he muttered a moment later since he thought he just had to say it, he couldn't just say anything at all.

 

“It's alright”, Malik said softly and for a moment his eyes grew distant. “It's a long time ago now and I've seen in how much pain he'd been in all the time... it's better this way. When you see somebody struggle with death for so long you just- you just feel relieved when it's finally over you know?”

 

“I think I do. I guess it's hard watching somebody die.”

 

“It's not easy”, Malik nodded and rolled his shoulders as if he wanted to shrug off the memories. “What about your parents?”

 

“Oh they live in Texas-”

 

“Texas? You hardly have an accent.” Malik rose both eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Yeah well they moved back there a few years ago, I grew up here. I see them at Christmas and on their birthdays, but that's about it.”

 

“You're not close?”

 

“No we are, we just don't see each other very often”, Altair hummed. 

 

“So what would they say if you say you're dating a man?”

 

Altair grew silent and stopped eating. “Well I think I rather not tell them.”

 

“That bad?”

 

“No- I mean... I have no idea, but I'd rather not.”

 

“Okay”, Malik nodded and Altair was glad he decided to let the topic rest. “You want some more?”, he asked when he saw Altair was done but he shook his head and Malik simply collected their plates and put them into the sink. There were leftovers but those were for Kadar when he would get home later the night. 

 

“So what are your plans for the weekend?”, Malik asked when he was cleaning the plates and Altair got up, grabbing a towel to help dry them. “I don't know but since you just asked I assume I'm having plans with you”, he grinned and took the first plate out of Malik's hands.

 

“I thought we could do some shopping”, he hummed and at that Altair rose one single eyebrow.

 

“Shopping?”

 

Malik nodded. “Yeah I think you need a few things.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“Oh you'll see”, Malik grinned and from how he looked Altair just knew he wouldn't tell him anything more and he sighed with defeat. “Okay, we go shopping”, he groaned and put the plate back into the shelf. 

 

“And you could stay the night”, Malik added and handed Altair the second plate. 

 

“I could”, he mused out loud, wiping the towel across the plate before he put it back as well. “Do you have anything special planned?”, he asked carefully.

 

“Sort of.”

 

“I just hope nothing bad...”

 

“No, not really. You're going to enjoy it, it's harmless. I promise you. I just don't want to tell you yet”, Malik grinned and once he was done, he unclogged the sink and pulled Altair close by curling his fingers around his belt, leaving Altair gasping with surprise.

 

Malik tilted his head to one side and smiled softly at him, “Couch?”, he pondered in a low murmur and leaned in close, kissing him and he could taste the faint traces of couscous on Malik's lips. Altair nodded weakly and just let Malik pull him away until the both of them were sitting though Malik was a bit too far away for Altair's liking.

 

“I've wanted to talk with you about something”, Malik started and Altair listened up at this. “Oh?”

 

“You've signed the contract.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yes”, Malik nodded, “And since you did I'm... expecting a few things of you. First of all, you tell me when you can't take it anymore-”

 

“We already covered the topic Malik”, Altair groaned.

 

“Yes but I think I can't stretch this enough. You're going to tell.”

 

Altair nodded but Malik took his hand, thumb rolling over his wrist. “Say it.”

 

“I'm going to tell you”, Altair sighed but honestly, he liked it how serious Malik took this.

 

“I want you to respect me.”

 

Altair blinked surprised. “But I do”, he said confused.

 

“You're manners are not always the best”, Malik smirked. “And I know there are a few things I still need to teach you.”

 

That was probably right and Altair nodded again. “I want you to obey me”, Malik continued, “and I want you to grow with me in this. I'm going to push you at times”, and again Altair nodded. Malik had explained this to him already and back then it had made perfectly sense and he actually was curious about how something like this would go. “But I'm going to try to not cross your limits – so...” 

 

Altair thought Malik had finally reached what he actually wanted to say and yes, here it was: “I'm going to ask you, do you trust me? Because none of this will be fun for me or for you if you don't... if you don't, it's alright okay? We can wait but it's not going to work if you're afraid to let yourself fall.”

 

Altair pursed his lips, his tongue darting out to lick over them and he took a deep inhale of air. “I wouldn't have signed the contract if I didn't, I- I admit it wasn't easy but I want this to work Malik, I really do and... yeah I trust you”, he smiled softly and looked up at Malik, scooting closer so their thighs were touching. 

 

Malik was returning the smile, swallowing and closing his eyes while he took a deep breath and when he opened them again, Altair thought something had changed in his gaze. “Should I remind you of the rules?”, he said so softly that his voice was barely above a whisper – it was the moment Altair got nervous again, the good kind of feeling nervous. Altair shook his head, no, he didn't need to hear the rules again.

 

“I'm going to tell you anyway”, Malik said after a short moment. “I want your respect so , you're going to show me your respect by calling me Sir whenever in a scene. You're going to follow my orders, you're not going to move or speak until I tell you so. You're going to answers my questions but remember boy, if you can't take it anymore you're always allowed to ask for my mercy. Am I clear?”

 

“Yes sir”, Altair nodded and Malik's tone held such authority that it practically left him no other choice but to add the title and from Malik's grin on his lips, it was the right choice.

 

“Good boy”, he smirked and squeezed Altair's hand. “Now I want to see if you really trust me...” His gaze went over Altair's shoulder, his eyes setting on the door to his bedroom. “This is what's going to happen now. You will get in my bedroom and you will undress. You're going to wait on my bed and I will tie you up.”

 

Altair swallowed nervously. Yes. He could do this, he supposed. “Yes sir.” 

 

“Good”, Malik muttered and cupped Altair's cheek as he leaned over, turning his head just so to kiss him and Malik's lips on his felt like a sanctuary. “Get up then”, Malik whispered with his lips still lingering on Altair's, his hand slipping between his legs and squeezing Altair's thigh gently.

 

“Yes sir”, he nodded again, unable to say anything else while he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, legs heavy and hands shaking when he got up, making his way towards Malik's room and he could feel the other man's eyes on his back. Once he was there and started getting to undress, he heard Malik's feet moving over the floor and saw him stopping in the door, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes lidded while he watched Altair silently. 

 

“On your back”, Malik hummed when Altair was naked and climbing on his bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled two scarfs out, white plain silk. 

 

 

“Relax”, Malik murmured softly when he straddled Altair's lap and looped the silk around his wrists. It was loose enough for him to get out of it anytime, he wouldn't even call it bondage but this wasn't so much about Altair not being able to move but rather about trust. “Will you let me blindfold you?”, Malik whispered, pulling his arms upwards and tied the silk around the bed's headboard so they were above Altair's head, sitting back down and nuzzling Altair underneath his ear. 

 

Altair was quiet for a small moment, Malik's breath curling against his ear in tiny puffs, lips closing around his earlobe and sucking on it – it was kind of difficult to think like this. “Yes, Sir”, he nodded weakly and turned his head more sideways, offering Malik more access like that. “I trust you enough for not being _that_ stupid and fuck up twice...”, he chuckled breathless, trying to hide the fact just _how_ nervous he was about this but Malik was far away from being stupid. He knew. 

 

“Watch your mouth boy”, he whispered and followed the line of Altair's ear with the tip of his tongue, “Or else I need to find other use for it if badmouthing is all it's good for...” Malik withdrew just a second later and sat back up on top of Altair, leaning to his side and reaching for the bedside table to pull the top drawer open, revealing a thin piece of red fabric and from the look of it, Altair assumed it was velvet. Malik held the blindfold loosely between his fingers, letting its ends brush across Altair's chest, head tilted to one side. “Do you want to play a game?”, he purred softly and while he was smirking at him, his eyes were set on Altair's, their gazes locked and Altair just knew Malik waited for his approval waited for him to say the words to know that this was alright, that it was what Altair wanted as well. 

 

“Yes sir”, he breathed and licked across his dry lips, not waisting another second with thinking. This was what he wanted, what he craved for and it send a small jolt down his spine while excitement coiled in his lower abdomen. Malik's smirk turned into a smile and this time it reached his eyes, this was him not playing a role, not playing games but his true self showing and it was a rare sight, something Altair would always enjoy to witness. Malik didn't say a word when he fastened the blindfold around his head and over his eyes, Altair's world turning dark and his lips parted as he drew a trembling breath inside.

 

“This is as much of vanilla as I can do”, Malik whispered, his palms placed on Altair's chest before they stroke down over his stomach only to rest against his hips, thumbs drawing small circles into Altair's skin. 

 

Altair felt how Malik's weight changed on top of him, how the mattress underneath him dipped and could hear a pair of naked feet touching the ground. “I'm not going anywhere”, Malik said and Altair heard how he walked across the room, pulling another drawer open, then returned to bed to him and got back on top of his lap, straddling his thighs. He popped something open and soon he could smell... cherries? 

 

“What is this?”, Altair whispered and then something could and wet hit his stomach and Malik pressed his hand on it.

 

“Just some oil”, he hummed, his fingers moving over Altair's skin, massaging it into his stomach. “Relax”, he said again and Altair tried to, really but- oh. Okay. Wait. For a moment he focused on breathing, then on Malik's hands moving up and down his chest and stomach, rubbing more of the oil into his skin. Yes. Alright, this didn't feel bad, not at all and it was... really nice. It wasn't that cold anymore, the oil slowly taking on his body's temperature growing slowly hot. He could fall asleep like this and his head did feel heavy, especially when Malik moved on to his arms, starting at his bound wrist and making his way down to Altair's shoulders. 

 

“Are you getting comfortable boy?”, Malik whispered as he leaned close to Altair's ear. 

 

“Yes Sir”, he nodded with a small smile caressing his lips.

 

“Good”, Malik hummed and his fingers finally found his slowly hardening dick, caressing it gently, “because this is going to take a while.”

 


	29. Part 29

There was a small drop of sweat running over Altair's brow, following the line of his nose until it reached his lips, his tongue darting out, licking over them and tasting the salt when a soft moan crawled up his throat. The muscles in his throat were tensing as his mouth fell open, back arching while he dug his heels into the mattress, trying to find some hold when he was pulled deeper and deeper into an abyss of madness Malik had unleashed upon him. They hadn't spoken a word for several minutes now, there hadn't been any need for that.

 

Malik currently held Altair's hard-on loosely with both hands, fingers slick with oil while he stroke his thumbs over his length, all the way up and then back down again. Altair's toes curled and he turned his head, gasping into the crook of his elbow when Malik's thumbs traveled further down to the base of his erection. This had been going on for quite a while now, Malik's touches slowly coaxing Altair into a state of pure arousal, his fingers moving slow and gentle over his body while he still held all of the power. It didn't need pain, it didn't need any ropes to keep Altair exactly where Malik wanted him to be – if Altair would have wanted, he could have freed himself a long time ago, the silk was far too loose as if it could truly hold Altair back from getting up. No, what kept him in place wasn't his arousal, weren't Malik's touches. What kept him in place was something rather simple but oh so precious. Trust. Malik wanted to do this to Altair, wanted to have him at his mercy while Altair wanted Malik to have all the control, wanted to please and serve him. The silk gently looped around his wrists was more of a symbol than anything else.

 

This was important for the both of them and Altair had come to realization that it wasn't something only for him, that Malik wasn't doing this just to prove he was worth Altair's trust. No – if this was a test for Malik then it was just as well a test for Altair. He hadn't always been honest with Malik in the past, had tried to take everything Malik had offered without listening to his own limits, had pushed himself too far. Altair understood now in order for this to work he would have to work on himself first. Malik trusted him to say when it was too much – just as Altair trusted Malik to stop when he said so. He wanted to forget about the one time where Malik hadn't stopped and yet, he wanted to always remember it because it made him realize just how extreme their games were and just how thin the border between sanity and madness really was.

 

Malik curled his fingers tightly around Altair's member but it wasn't painful and when he started stroking him again, he bit into his bottom lip to stifle a low groan. He couldn't see, could only feel, Malik's touches leading him through a sea of thick darkness and it felt good, he felt taken care of and for a tiny moment, he thought he felt loved. Malik was still sitting on his lap, his weight shifting whenever Altair couldn't keep still and moved his legs, going along with it to keep his balance but right now he was tightening his legs, knees digging into Altair's hips to hold him still. He didn't mind, not one bit. Malik was performing a silent way of dominance, making Altair do what he wanted without saying a word and it was working, Altair stopping his wiggling in order to keep still.

 

His chest rose and fell in waves, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears when he heard himself crying out whenever Malik added just the right amount of pressure to his fingers holding Altair, whenever he stroke him in just the perfect pace. He wouldn't last much longer, Malik had started gently with him, had pulled him into a deep state or relaxation. His muscles felt as soft as warm wax now, his mind was at ease and when Malik had had worked him, his arousal had grown with every passing minute until Altair had finally reached the state he was currently in.

 

His legs were twitching, his abdomen's muscles trembling and his fingers curled into tight fists. Altair could feel how his balls drew tightly against his body, he could feel how hot liquid seemed to gather in his lower stomach, turning into a tiny ball ready to explode. “May I come?”, he asked in a hoarse voice since he hadn't spoken for so long now. “Please Sir”, he added in just a whisper, the words swallowed by a soft sigh when his hips started thrusting upwards into Malik's hands.

 

Malik's pace sped up, wet noises filling the room when his slick palm slid over Altair's cock. Malik wasn't answering and Altair bit down hard on his lips. He knew Malik had heard him but his silence was answer enough, he didn't give him permission to cum just yet so he tried to hold it back, tried to keep himself from reaching his climax. Altair wanted to ask again just a few seconds later, thinking he wouldn't be able to stop his orgasm any longer but Malik knew he was close and he would tell Altair when he'd be allowed to come – there was no need for begging, only when Malik asked him to do so and Altair wouldn't beg, wouldn't whine. Malik would grant him his orgasm, just not yet... not yet.

 

“You may come”, Malik whispered at him, his voice smooth and deep, almost husky and it pushed Altair right over the edge. He groaned heavily, his head coming off the mattress and face twisted into a mask of pure honest pleasure. His cock was twitching, his cum gathering on his stomach in a tiny puddle, running over Malik's hand.

 

For a few moments, all Altair could really do was breathing – he felt worn out and tired, as if he'd run a marathon and finally reached the finish line with Malik waiting for him there. He almost didn't realize how Malik pulled the silk from his wrist, his arms falling down onto the bed and the mattress dunk underneath him when Malik pushed himself off and a short moment later, he felt a tissue being wiped over his stomach and member to clean him of the remains of his orgasm. Malik's hand moved to his head next, his fingers moving quickly to open the knot of the blindfold to pull it from Altair's eyes. Only then did Malik drop down next to Altair's side, his arm curling over his stomach to pull him close against his body, kissing his cheek.

 

Malik didn't say anything but waited for his heartbeat to calm down, his thumb drawing patterns into Altair's skin while he placed one leg over Altair's, his breath brushing over his neck. “Did you like it boy?”, he asked eventually, his voice nothing but a soft murmur and his lips moving over Altair's skin with how close his face was.

 

Altair swallowed heavily, adam's apple bobbing and he nodded weakly. “Y-yeah, I think I did... Sir.”, he sighed and run his fingers through his hair before his arm fell down to the mattress, Altair too weak as if he could hold it up any longer. His hands were trembling and shit, that had been intense. He blinked his eyes and looked up the ceiling, listening to his own erratic breathing while Malik kept nuzzling his neck, kissing him underneath his ear. He grew restless after neither him nor Malik had spoken and after the man didn't do any move to get his own release. He scratched gently over Altair's stomach, drawing small circles. “Don't you... want to-”

 

“No”, Malik interrupted him, nose brushing across Altair's throat. “I'm perfectly fine like this, Altair.”

 

“Oh.” He blinked again and turned on his side, facing Malik . When he'd said his name, Altair just knew it was the end of it, their game over for now. Yet he somehow felt as if still in role... it was comforting and he didn't want to let go of the feeling, not so soon. “Don't you want me to pleasure you Sir?”, he muttered and closed his eyes, head bowed so his brow met Malik's shoulder.

 

“You don't have to call me that now”, Malik hummed and his hand reached behind Altair's back, his fingers tracing the little bumps of his spine.

 

“But I want to”, he said breathless.

“You want to suck me off or you want to call me Sir?”, Malik chuckled and scratched Altair behind one ear.

 

“Both?”, he asked almost sheepishly, cheeks turning into a soft shade of red.

 

“No”, Malik shook his head again, “to the first”, he added with a smirk.

 

“Why not?”, Altair pondered and actually sounded... hurt. “Am I so bad?”

 

“Altair, fuck, no you aren't bad, you're quite the opposite but I'm not in the mood tonight to get off alright? This has nothing to do with you. You're a good boy”, he said, his fingers slipping into the short hair above Altair's neck. “I don't need an orgasm to enjoy watching you coming”, and Altair blushed again, this time even harder.

 

“Can I still call you Sir?”

 

“Yeah but you need to explain why”, Malik grinned.

 

Altair pursed his lips, thinking for a while – at first he didn't know the answer, could only say that it felt right to do so, that it made him feel warm from the inside. But that sounded just like empty words, it wasn't a real answer.

 

“Because it makes me feel at ease, like... maybe it sounds silly, but like finally coming home after a long, stressful day at work, soaked through the bones because it'd been raining and sitting down after walking five miles because the train wouldn't come. It's comforting...”

 

“Okay”, Malik smiled, kissing the top of his head, “I can accept that answer for now.”

 

“I don't want to get out of it just yet”, he muttered in a tired voice, body relaxing further against Malik's as he let himself pull closer against his chest, finding himself in a tight hug.

 

“How did it make you feel?”

 

“How did make me feel what?”

 

Malik rolled his eyes. “Flying to the moon... what I just did to you. What, you want to keep calling me Sir but forget your good manners? Tch, and here I thought you are a good boy”, Malik chuckled.

 

Altair grinned himself, eyes slipping shut with his head resting right underneath Malik's chin, his breath curling against the man's chest. “It actually felt... pretty amazing Sir. Like... I have no idea what time it is, for all I know you could have been doing this to me for a day or two I- I just completely forgot about everything... made me real relaxed...” He yawned the last part and swallowed.

 

“Did you feel nervous?”

 

“A little... maybe.”

 

“Because of the blindfold?”, Malik pondered and one single finger followed the line of Altair's ear.

 

“No because we haven't done anything sexual in a long time.”

 

Malik hummed and nodded, the motion rippling through his body like gentle waves.

 

“Hey Altair?”

 

He huffed something close to a 'yes' but since Altair was falling asleep it was hard to tell.

 

“Stay the night.”

 

At that, Altair rose his head, big tired eyes blinking up at Malik. “Are you going to give me a ride to work tomorrow?”

 

Malik nodded and he smiled, his head falling back on Malik's chest, eyes closed again. “Okay I'll stay then”, he grinned and Malik drew his arms close around his body-

 

“Don't be so cocky now.”

 

“I'm not Sir.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“Maybe a little”, Altair smirked.

 

“Well maybe I need to punish you a little then.”

 

“But I'm a good boy”, Altair purred and rubbed his nose along Malik's chest and it made the other man laugh again and yes, Altair didn't want to spend another day without hearing Malik laughing again.

 

“Sometimes you are, I suppose”, Malik nodded and tried to pull his arm from underneath Altair's neck. “Come on, let me get up. I'm not very fond of sleeping in a suit.”

 

Altair groaned and huffed, his body felt too heavy as if he could move but he did roll to his side with the grace of a walrus. He was lying on his stomach, face buried in Malik's pillow and it smelled like him and when he heard Malik opening his belt, he turned his head to face him, peering an eye open and reached for the covers, pulling them over his body up to his chin.

 

A little jolt of excitement went through his body once Malik climbed back into bed to him, wearing a pair of boxers and a short, turning off the lights. He liked spending the nights with Malik and he hoped the feeling of his stomach making back flips when Malik slept snuggled tight against his body at night's would never end. He thought those were the only time where Malik allowed himself to not only offer Altair some comfort by holding him when he slept, but also himself by allowing to show some tenderness.

 

“Malik?”, he whispered into the dark and once he had curled up against the side of Malik's body, head resting on his shoulder. “Thank you...”

 

“For what?”

 

“For making it worth it.”

 

“What, sex with me?” Malik snorted amused.

 

 

“No, to take a leap of faith.”


	30. Part 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me and Opal lighT.
> 
> And: I've finished Zero-G. Expect regulary updates from now.

Altair had honestly no idea why he'd had agreed to this in the first place and other than Malik's hands on his body he could remember almost nothing of what have happened after he'd told Altair they'd go shopping. Sure, he'd said that for a couple of times now but every time Malik had planned to take him on a shopping tour something other had come up so a couple of weeks had passed where Altair thought himself safe – he hated shopping and he would rather go see his dentist than go.

 

“What do you think of this one?”

 

Altair turned around and his cheeks flamed up instantly. “The fuck”, he hissed and ripped the- the _dildo_ right out of Malik's hand and put it back onto the shelf. It was _huge_! Longer than his forearm and by far more bigger, black and in the shape of a penis; it even had freaking _veins_ on it. “You can't be serious”, Altair muttered and his blush only increased, traveling up to the tips of his ears and down to his chest. “That's a joke, right? No way any man -or woman- could fit this into them.”

 

Malik just blinked at Altair. “It's no joke, it's an actual sex toy”, he told him unimpressed. “I've seen a man fucking one of these which was even bigger and-”

 

“I really don't want to hear it.”

 

Malik chuckled. "Alright. I just thought exotic dongs were in fashion this year," he smirked. "If you don't like this one, how about this?" he reached for a pearly-pink one next, it's head featuring a small series of ribs shaped like rose flowers. He held it up in front of Altair's face. “Well?”

 

“This looks really...”

 

“Feminine?”

 

“Gay”, Altair concluded. 

 

"No shit Sherlock," Malik snorted, shaking his head, princess dildo still in hand. "And what do you think us to be?"

 

Altair kept quiet for a long moment before huffing his answer. "We're gay but we're not... This," he pointed at the pink object with a scowl. "If this somehow enters my butt I am sure my balls will dry and fall off."

 

"That bad, huh?" Malik smirked, placing the dildo back. "Alright, alright... Moving on... Pick one you like already”, he huffed and propelled Altair around and shoving him down the aisle. “We're not going to leave until you find one you like.” Altair muttered a reply and Malik's hand reached for his wrist, fingers digging into his skin and pulling Altair back. “What was that?”, he whispered and leaned into the young man's body, smirking an evil grin. 

 

“Nothing”, Altair huffed, his cheeks still feeling hot and Malik's hand sneaking in between their bodies and palming his crotch didn't help at all. “Alright, let me. I find myself one”, he told him quickly before things could get out of hands. He started walking again and looked at the display of various dildos and vibrators in all shapes and forms – it was kind of impressive and the sheer amount of bright colors was overwhelming. Altair soon realized he didn't like the... realistic one's at all. He also felt drawn to the colorful ones; but not pink, thank you very much. He stopped then. “How about this one?”, he pondered and pointed at a normal-sized vibrator. It was a very dark blue and looked almost purple, curved lines moving in small patterns across it with an implemented remote at the end of the shaft.

 

“No, if you're not careful it can get lost. We need one especially for anal use”, Malik explained and Altair blinked at the 'lost' part before it dawned on him. Oh! No – no, he really wouldn't want to make a trip to the ER to get a vibrator removed from his butt. 

 

“I have no idea”, he sighed eventually and his shoulders slumped. “I really- I really don't know Malik”, and he looked at him from the corner of his eye. Malik simply took Altair's hand and laced their fingers together. “Alright”, he nodded and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “I have another suggestion. How about anal beads?”

 

“Anal what now?”

 

Malik chuckled again. “Oh my, it's so cute how innocent you are when it comes to sex toys. Here... anal beads”, he said and pulled a box out of the shelf. It was a string with beads on it in various sizes and they got bigger the closer they got to the end. It actually didn't look so bad, rather nice, simple really. No fancy color, no alien form and no veins. “I might like that”, Altair nodded especially since he thought the grooves would be able to stimulate him very, very nice. His eyes roamed over the shelf and settled onto one in particular. “This one”, he told Malik and pointed at it, the man reaching up and pulling it down. It was made out of stainless steel, the color anthracite.

 

“This one?”, Malik pondered and looked it over. “Sure”, he said eventually. “What else?”

 

Altair stared at him. “Malik that things costs 150 $ - do you really want to buy this?”

 

“Yep”, Malik grinned and squeezed his hand. “What else?” Altair thought he looked like a small boy in a candy shop, happy to spend his weekly allowance on all the sweets he could eat and maybe more. Altair snorted. “You're hopeless... I think that's enough for now”, and Malik simply shrugged with his shoulders. “I might want a few more things”, he told Altair and let go of his hand and made his way through the store leaving Altair behind. Altair though couldn't say he was that much interested in the remains of the sex shop so he strolled back to the cashier and eventually Malik caught back up with him, the little basket almost full with various sex toys and Altair went a little pale at the sight of them. Malik handed his credit card to the cashier, smirking at Altair. "You happy?" he cocked his head just so, watching the man with a pleased smile. "Yes, very," Altair admitted with a sharp not, failing to will the redness away from his cheeks. "Good. I'm expecting you to show me your gratitude tonight," Malik noted in a quiet voice, accepting the receipt and swiftly writing his signature on it.

 

Altair's throat felt like sand paper. He breathed out slowly and rubbed his nape, wordlessly nodding. He could not deny the heat stirring at the pit of his stomach when he thought about the night to come. If he knew anything about Malik, the man would be sure to make good use of the variety of toys he had gotten him today. In a very poetic way, it felt like someone was brushing the bottom of his abdomen with a plume of feathers. He felt Malik's gaze lingering on him and looked up to meet his eyes. Oh, right. Malik was waiting for an answer. “Uhm, yes I will”, he told him and damn Malik, he can wipe off that smug grin of his right away! 

 

When they stepped back out into the street Malik put his sunglasses back on since it was rather warm and sunny, even for a day in March and Altair was wondering what sex shops thought by handing their costumers those ominous black bags, they could as well just hand them one with their logo on it. Either way, people were no idiots. Everybody who saw the simple black bag knew where it was from – the thought didn't help at all for Altair's blush to go down. “We're done yet?”, he pondered as they made their way down the street. He didn't mind spending his time with Malik, didn't mind going shopping with him – but Altair really didn't want to keep walking around with that damn bag. 

 

“What is it, Boy, are you nervous?” Malik smirked at him, taking his hand once more. 

 

“I'm not nervous”, Altair huffed and pulled up his shoulders. 

 

"Then why do you seem to do anything to keep the bag from everyone's view, hm? You're not a very good actor," Malik smirked, narrowing his eyes at Altair behind his sunglasses. 

 

"It's pretty normal to not want to walk around with a bag that obviously comes from a sex shop at broad daylight," the taller man hissed, the glare he sent at Malik dripping of venom. "You are the only one who thinks that, Altair," Malik announced in a calm tone, pointing at people going down the street with dark bags that did not vary much from the one Altair held. "I doubt they all have a bag full of cockrings and dildos in those bags."

 

Altair flushed again. “Why don't you just scream it across the street, I think the guy down the block hasn't heard you yet”, Altair muttered and looked around. He was being paranoid again, he knew that, thinking people would listening to them talking. Maybe some of them were but didn't show it – Altair should care less about what others thought but all of this was still so new... someone give him a break, okay? “Their bags look different”, he huffed then and pouted. 

 

“You really are cute”, Malik chuckled and chose to ignore the angry glare Altair sent him. “Come on, you will survive walking around the city with that bag of ours. Do you really want to go home just because of that? We could put it in the car but honestly, I'm in no mood for your bitching and don't really see why I should walk back all the way to the car when I could take you somewhere by far nicer.” 

 

“I'm not bitching I'm-”

 

Malik pulled him sharply aside and whirled Altair around, his back meeting the wall of a small shop. He stepped closer and for a moment it actually seemed as if Malik was bigger than him – if just for a moment. Malik leaned against Altair, sighing and shaking his head. “Altair”, he purred in a low voice and run one single finger down his chest. Altair just looked up at him, confusion washing across his face. “Huh?”

 

“Could you please just let it go?”, Malik hummed, smiling and playing with one of the buttons of his shirt. “Yes, it's a black bag. Yes, it has sex toys. And yes, I am going to use all of them on you, maybe all night long. But believe me”, and now he narrowed his eyes, fingers curling in Altair's collar and pulling him close, “if you keep acting like this I won't let you cum at all”, Malik hissed and let go of him, smoothing his hand across Altair's shirt before he stepped back and smiled at him. Altair was a bit short of breath – fuck that had turned him on even though only a little, but he thought he'd felt his cock twitch a bit. “Now... Leonardo invited us tonight, I thought you would like to see him as well?” 

 

“Leonardo?” He soon fell back into step next to Malik's side. “Uhm, yes sure why not?” They rounded another corner, Malik's hand slipping back into Altair's. “Why do you only mention it now?”

 

“Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“Surprise... why?” Now Altair eyed him skeptical. 

 

“He prepared something for us.”

 

Altair felt excitement coil at his lower abdomen. Mhpf, he hated surprises, he was too impatient for them! He wanted to know _now_. “What?”, he asked and practically beamed.

 

“I'm not going to tell you. Ezio's going to be there too.”

 

"Hey... I uh... Wanted to ask," Altair licked his lips, looking sideways in an uncertain gaze. "How did you get to know those two? I don't think I believe the story you've already told me when we met them the last time..."

 

Malik laughed at that. "It's a long story, I will tell it to you some other time," he promised, leading Altair down the street. "Are you hungry? There should be a nice little restaurant down the street where we could get a coffee and eat something.”.

 

“Why are you trying to change the subject?”, Altair kept on pushing – well, this was probably one of his biggest weakness, his impatience. And he could throw a tantrum about it too. 

 

Malik rose one eyebrow at Altair. “Well, you're already freaking out about a single bag we carry in public I doubt you want to hear this story when we're walking down the street”, he added with a grin and it shut Altair immediately up. Oh – so it was something like _that_ , was it? For a second jealousy tore through his body. Was Leonardo or Ezio one of Malik's past lover? But then again, how weird would it be for Malik to still see his ex? Unless it was just sex and-

 

“Altair”, Malik called him softly, “you look like as if your brain is about to explode. Stop doing your own head in okay?” He stopped in front of a restaurant which looked more like a small coffee shop and Malik was gentleman enough to hold the door open for Altair to enter. “Let's drink and eat something. We still have two hours to kill before we meet with them.”

 

 

 

“What is this place?”, Altair asked once they sat down on a small table – this didn't look like your usual coffee shop or Starbucks. 

 

"A place you should know about, their food is great," Malik explained, his tone laced with light amusement. "What? Never ate hummus with ful before?" his tone was disbelieving more than anything. "What did you eat at family dinners?"

 

"Potatoes... Chicken, sometimes turkey," Altair shrugged, inspecting their surroundings. "...Everything here looks so... Oily and savory," he commented in a quiet tone.

 

"Everything here is delicious," Malik retorted. "Come on, my virgin-tongued friend, I have a lot of culinary experiences to get you through."

 

Altair cleared his throat and loosened his collar some. "Not sure I like the sound of that..."

 

"Pity. You're still going to have to live through it."

 

Altair picked up the menu but Malik took it from him. "Let me pick for you since you obviously have no taste when it comes to good food. How about something vegetarian?"

 

"You know I still like meat-"

 

"Oh I know", Malik grinned at him and Altair knew exactly what he was thinking about. He ignored it. 

 

"So there really is no reason I can't have some meat."

 

At this Malik rose his eyebrows. "Oh but there is a reason: Me picking your food. Come on Altair I really just want you to have your first foodgasm." He actually tried to look innocent and cute and damn, it worked on Altair. 

 

"Alright... what am I going to have then?"

 

"Hummus with mushrooms and tehini," Malik placed the menu down when the waitress came to their tables, placing their order.. "And hummus ful," he added before he forgot. The young woman nodded and scribbled everything down before taking their menus and leaving again. She returned shortly with their drinks. Malik had ordered tea. Mint tea. With a bit of lemon and cold. So basically it was iced mint tea and when Altair tasted it he thought he could get used to it. "It's good”, he nodded and watched how Malik leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile. "Do you come here often?"

 

"Not so much-", Malik started but was interrupted.

 

"Hey there!" It was another waitress and she stopped by their table smiling down at Malik. "Malik, wow I haven't seen you in here for so long! We've started worrying where our favorite costumer went", she chuckled and brushed back some of her long hair.

 

Malik looked a bit... knocked off his balance and Altair simply grinned. "Well there was work and all-" 

 

"Oh it seems not just work", and she winked at Altair who in return flushed again. 

 

Malik nodded. "Yes and if you don't mind, Aveline, we're kind of in the middle of a conversation here..." 

 

"Oh yes, sure! I'm sorry Malik. I leave you two alone, I'm just glad to see you again." She waved at them, still smiling and she reminded Altair of an anime character with how huge her smile was.

 

"So you don't come often here eh?" Altair chuckled. "That's fine Malik, I thought I've told you you don't have to hide around me?"

 

"Hardly. It took me so long to bring you here because I had to make sure you would not run away screaming when you see something delicious. I got you rid of that bottled beer habit, didn't I? Now I have to work on making you realize that a subway sandwich is not the best fast-served food," Malik noted as his leg started crawling up against Altair's under the table. "If you behave, maybe next time I will let you have some meat here," he smirked, toeing his shoe off and using his socked foot to rub up and down Altair's leg underneath the cloth-clad table.

 

Altair almost choke on his tea and it took all of his willpower to not cough everything up again and draw the attention of other people onto them. He already hated himself for reacting like this and he didn't want to give Malik the satisfaction of his touches getting to Altair. They did, oh yes they did but he didn't want it to show - too much pride. So, he swallowed it all down and tried to not squirm on his seat. 

 

"You know beer can be delicious though I agree with you when it comes to American beer. I should buy you a Pilsner or Erdinger maybe? You know Germany is famous for their beer... and maybe you like it?", Altair pondered and he had to concentrate very, very hard on each word. Since Altair wasn't showing any reaction to Malik's invading foot the man really saw no point in stopping with what he did. 

 

"That might be true but I bet they don't drink their beer out of bottles like monkeys with no manners? I tend to like Hoegaarden," Malik explained calmly, his toes flickering against Altair's crotch, climbing up and down in slow and rhythmical cycles.

 

"That's not a German beer though," Altair cleared his throat, straightening in his seat. "You... are probably right about the bottled beer though. Tastes like shit compared to the barrel one."

 

Malik's face split into a smile at that. "Remind me to take you drinking sometime soon," his fingers were drumming on the table and toes pressing against Altair's member. "I think we would both enjoy it quite a bit." Altair bit down on the inside of his cheek and his fingers curled so tightly around his glass their knuckles turned white. Malik would probably soon be able to tell he was growing. Fuck, how could he not? He was having a wonderful day with a handsome, intelligent and funny (Yes he said it. Funny. Malik could be funny if he wanted to) man. He was enjoying himself - he was enjoying _Malik_. 

 

"There's- there's a place I know. Has- has all sorts of beer and... and... it's really good." Altair almost squealed the last part and he shifted his weight, legs falling further apart. Nobody was able to see what was going on... right? At least it's what Altair liked to believe.

 

Malik smirked at him. "Yes? What place? Maybe I've heard of it", Malik muttered and pressed his heel softly into Altair's crotch before his toes started brushing across it once more. Yes, he could feel him grow for sure. Altair tried to think but it was getting hard to remember. "I- I don't know anymore." 

 

Malik chuckled at that. "Drink some of the tea, maybe it would help you remember," he offered in a teasing tone, his foot sloping to wander over the other man's inner thighs.

 

Altair did as he was told, taking a large gulp and letting it dwell in his mouth before swallowing. "I'll... have to get back to you on this one," his voice had a slightly pleading quality to it, as if he really wanted to beg Malik to go back to touching him where he needed it most. "But... I'd really, really like to go there with you..." he forced out, his own voice sounding somewhat incoherent to him. 

 

"You do, don't you now?" Malik grinned at him and oh, he hated and loved that grin at the same time. "But if you don't remember I can't go with you...", Malik told him in a sad tone and picked at a crumble laying on the table. Altair somehow got the feeling that Malik's words also held another message. "It's- I think it's that place on 8th street..." He swallowed and shook his head. Malik wasn't touching him anymore - why was it so difficult to think? Oh that's right. Because he now wanted Malik to touch him again.

 

"Oh! It's O'reilly's! They serve a lot of Irish beer as well but really, they sells all sort of European beer." Malik cocked one eyebrow, his foot slowly traveling back.

 

"I might have heard about it," Malik looked thoughtful, his foot tapping rhythmically over Altair's inner thigh, close to his crotch but not quite touching... it virtually drove Altair mad. Malik was one gifted bastard when it came to driving Altair out of his mind. "We could go there this Friday," Malik's fingers were rubbing circles over a napkin while his eyes locked into Altair's own. "If you're free, we will go."

 

Altair couldn't do much more than to nod eagerly and press his arms tight against his body. "Malik...", he whispered eventually and he shifted his weight, trying to force Malik's foot onto his crotch. "Yes?" He looked at him curiously but did pull his foot away and his eyes narrowed a little at Altair. "Something you want Boy", he grinned but before Altair could open his mouth, they were interrupted again.

 

"Malik I forgot..." It was Aveline again. Altair flushed an interesting color of red.

 

"Well actually _you_ forgot", she smiled and now -now!- Malik's foot pressed down on Altair's crotch. "You left your watch the last time." Altair looked at her and tried to keep himself from moaning. 

 

"You took it off when you were reading the newspaper and you left it here... I just thought you might want it back?"

 

Malik glanced at Altair and smiled still, his toes rubbing up and down his length now. "Oh yes, that's very kind of you."

 

Aveline smiled. "It's no problem."

 

Altair grunted and slumped forward, his hands grabbing the table. Aveline looked worried. "Are you okay?"

 

Altair nodded, "Yes just a headache", he forced out and his leg twitched. Malik had increased the pressure.

 

"Thank you Aveline, I will make sure to repay you somehow", he smiled and with that she was dismissed. He turned back to Altair. 

 

He could feel Malik's toes moving against the fabric of his pants in small waves and his eyes were boring at the dark green cloth with immense intensity- he was convinced that if he kept on staring long enough, the table cloth might catch on fire. Malik just increased his touch and Altair's eyes shot up to meet Malik's, a mix of anger and helplessness whirring inside his glare. Malik looked pleased, the damn bastard. If he would go on like this, Altair would hate to admit it but he might have to go and see if he could dry his underwear before making Malik buy him a new, clean pair as compensation.

 

Altair was just about to tell Malik to stop or he would soil his pants and he really wasn't eager to do so in public. It was one thing to turn him on, it was another to make him actual come. He just opened his mouth when their food arrived and he released a small sigh of relief. Surely Malik would stop now? If not, Altair wasn't sure how he should make it through their visit at Leonardo's.

 

Malik placed the two bowls of hummus in the center, a plate with freshly baked pitas and a small tray with pickled olives, cucumbers and onions standing between the two. "Try this one first," he ordered at Altair, pointing at the plate with mushrooms on it and tearing a piece of pita for the man. "Scoop it up with the pita and take a bite off one of these," he pointed at the pickles and falafel balls next.

 

Altair looked puzzled. "I thought Mediterranean food was supposed to be healthy," he protested, his brow wrinkling with dismay. 

 

"It's better than McDonalds, that's for sure," Malik smirked, leaning back in his chair. His foot was slowly kneading Altair's crotch. Not intense enough to make him cum, but still keeping a constant fire to eventually build up his orgasm. "Well it does look delicious, I'm not denying that but that pita there will kill me if you're going to keep this up", Altair glared at Malik and his eyes went towards the table, then back up at the other man. "I'm going to choke on it." 

 

Malik was busy to rip off a piece of pita and scooped some of the food onto it and took a bite. "Oh?", he grinned at Altair and swallowed. "Silly boy... as if I'd let you come here", he purred in a quiet voice, low enough for only them to hear and he took another bite, obviously enjoying himself as he kept a firm pressure on Altair's crotch. "If you want me to stop just tell me so", he shrugged with his shoulders. Altair's expression turned miserable for a fraction of a second before he managed to compose himself once more. Malik knew him too well to simply offer Altair to ask him to stop... He knew that it wouldn't happen... Not at this stage at least.

 

Altair breathed out a slow breath and attempted to concentrate on his food, his legs falling further apart. "Take a piece of that hard boiled egg and try it with the hummus," Malik instructed, taking a bite off his food. Altair looked back up at him and said nothing, suppressing another shudder. He reached for the egg though and tried it just as Malik had told him to do. It did taste good - and he could really start to like it though it tasted foreign and nothing like he'd ever had before. Just then, Malik changed the angle of his foot, his toes rubbing devilishly along his member. Altair moaned and slumped a bit forward, quickly getting his act back together. 

 

"Is it that good?", Malik hummed while he picked up some food. 

 

Altair decided to retort with a nasty glare before sipping some cold tea and swallowed a lump of food. "You're not going to let me enjoy my meal, are you?" he hissed from behind his glass, his eyes narrowing.

 

"On the contrary. It seems that I am giving you a very good time. I think there might have been a research telling that food tastes better when you are stimulated," Malik chuckled in a quiet voice. "So tell me Altair", he purred his name, "is it true?" He leaned a bit forward and narrowed his eyes at him, a slight smirk standing on his lips. Altair run his fingers along the glass and tried to concentrate more on the smooth texture of it than Malik's foot massaging his crotch. "You should ask me that when I have something I have eaten before so I can tell you the difference." 

 

"So do you like honey?", Malik hummed and licked one of his fingers.

 

"Why? Yes I do." Altair blinked confused at him.

 

"Then we're going to try it next time I have you tied up", Malik whispered. "See if it tastes better with you kneeling to my feet and enjoying your new cockring." 

 

Altair's face, if possible, had gone even darker. "You're going to...?" he panted and quietly cursed himself for hoping he would be conscious enough to give Malik a proper answer when he did that. His cock gave an involuntary twitch at the though. "Malik... I'm not going to last much longer now, you know," he hissed, taking another bite off his pita.

 

"Well you do look a little flushed my dear", Malik muttered and his expression betrayed nothing but Altair was sure he had felt his cock move underneath his foot. "Not that you're running a fever? Maybe you should go to the restroom and freshen up a bit?" His foot pressed a little firmer into Altair, and he gave him an obvious little nod. Altair's thoughts were whirling like a black vortex inside his head and he took his napkin to wipe it across his mouth. "Will I feel better when I go?", he pondered quietly just to make sure he understood Malik correctly. ]

 

Malik chuckled at that, nodding. "You can be sure. Take the last stall from the right, it has more room so you will find it more comfortable. Stay there until you're feeling better," he explained, finishing off his pita bit.

 

Altair nodded obediently. "I'll be going then," he announced, waiting for Malik's nod of approval before quickly making his way to the restrooms. He thought his heart was beating so fast that it would jump any second now out of his chest. He... well, he hoped nobody saw in what a condition he was in but he doubted it since he didn't wear those tight jeans Malik had gotten him the other day. God he'd never done something like this before and when he entered the restroom, he leaned against the door for a moment to take a deep breath. Shit... he really was going to do this, right? He was about to have some fun in a public restroom. The worst part? It turned him on more than he would have ever thought. 


	31. Part 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the lovely help of Opal LighT

Altair pushed himself from the door and went into the stall Malik had told him to go in. He closed it behind him and as soon as it fell shut he popped the first buttons of his pants open to take some of the pressure off and there was already a damp stain in front of his boxers. Well Malik has done a good job so far. Altair leaned against the wall, his elbows pressing onto cold black tiles with oriental ornaments. He let out a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could. 

 

Malik sure took his time. He finished all of the food he'd left on his plate first, waited a little, drank some of his iced tea and waited some more. He wasn't in a hurry after all and he hated to fuck with a full stomach. So he ordered a coffee, sipped on it for a little while before he stood with a sigh, strolling towards the restrooms.

 

Altair let out a frustrated groan when Malik finally knocked, asking if there was someone inside. He opened up right away, peeking from behind the door before letting Malik slip in. "You really took your time," he noted in a sour tone, glaring at Malik. He just smirked at Altair and locked the door behind him. He reached for the man's waist and pulled him flush against his body, pushing one leg in between Altair's. He felt dizzy, his eyes rolling back as his back hurt since Malik had pushed him up against the stall's wall. "One more of this bad behavior and I'm going to have my fun with you without letting you come", he hissed as he leaned forwards, pulling Altair's earlobe in between his teeth and nibbing on it. He suppressed a frustrated groan and pushed back onto Malik's leg as he turned his head while Malik's hand vanished between their bodies and stroke over Altair's chest, down his stomach until he reached his crotch, cupping him through his jeans. "Did you touch yourself?", Malik whispered into his ear as he noticed the open zipper. "Are you that eager?"

 

Altair shook his head. "Wouldn't be... Ah... So frustrated if I did..." he whispered in a breathy voice, leaning into Malik's body in a silent plea for more of that wonderful, wonderful friction.

 

"Good," Malik smirked, biting Altair's earlobe and milking a soft whine from the other man's part. Malik tightened his fist around Altair's member before he released him again and reached into his pants, going straight for his shaft and ignoring his boxers. "I wouldn't have thought to get you this excited", he smirked and squeezed Altair again, his thumb rolling over its tip. Altair shook his head, eyes closed and lips tightly pressed together to keep himself from moaning out loud - after all, there was just a door separating them from a restaurant full of people. Altair would have almost forgotten about it but now the realization came back full speed. "What- what did you expect would happen?", Altair muttered underneath a low groan, his hand gripping Malik's bicep but the man simply grabbed his wrist and pushed it against the wall next to his head.

 

"I don't know", Malik told him and bit into his neck, his hand slowly starting to stroke him. "I think I wouldn't have thought to actually going to fuck you in a restroom at my favorite coffee shop." 

 

"Well it's unexpected for me as well," Altair gasped, the fingers of his hand flexing and relaxing slowly. "God Malik... Just do something," he pleaded in a whisper, his head hanging low. Malik smirked at that. "You know it's going to hurt like a bitch if I don't prepare you well," he reminded in an amused tone, nibbling on Altair's collar. 

 

"Then prepare me", he hissed back at him as he slowly got towards the end of his patience. It was like as if Altair's world got smaller and smaller with each of Malik's words. It seemed all his world really was, was Malik, that restroom stall and that burning need in his lower abdomen. He started to forget about the people outside again, started to forget his own shame. Altair quickly pulled his hand from Malik's grip and reached down to palm the man as well. "Just fucking get to it", Altair muttered again, close to being desperate. 

 

"You're so impatient", Malik teased him and he didn't stop Altair's hand - he sure as hell would pay for it later though for doing something like this. Malik withdrew his hand from the Altair's member and held his fingers to his mouth. 

 

"Wet them boy", he whispered hoarsely while Altair opened his mouth obediently, sucking the fingers in and groaning as his tongue roamed over them both, coating them in a slick layer of saliva. This wouldn't work as half as good as it would if they had some lube but it was all they got at the moment. Malik took his time to lower the cover of the toilet seat. "Get on your knees," he instructed, yanking pants and boxers down Altair's legs while he sat down. Altair almost yelped at the sudden movement and yet, he couldn't do anything but moan, the feeling of Malik's fingers moving over his tongue almost enough to set him on fire. Altair's eyes lidded and he let go of the digits watching Malik with a look which could make people think he was high. "Yes sir", he whispered and hoped the answer sent a shiver of pleasure down the other man's spine. 

 

"Well what are you waiting for? It's not going to suck itself," Malik shook his head, already leaning forward. Altair knew this was supposed to be a treat for him - Malik actually didn't let Altair suck him off all too often. It was the same with seeing Malik naked: other than that one time where he'd bathed sick Malik, he'd hardly ever seen him naked - it probably was a power game. While Altair was most of the times with not clothes at all when they had sex, Malik sometimes didn't even take off his jacket. Right now though Altair must have done something good as he heard Malik's groans coming from above him. He curled his tongue around the tip of his shaft while his own hand reached into his pants to slowly stroke himself. Damn it... he thought he'd never been so horny for the other man.

 

"Go on Boy, harder," Malik instructed in a quiet but clipped tone, his lips pressing into a firm line to help keep the noises in. Altair's fingers pulled tightly against his own member and fuck... he really wanted Malik to do this to him. 

 

"That's it", Malik whispered and yet again, he let it slip Altair was touching himself. Malik wiggled two fingers deeper inside, a third pushing up against it. Altair groaned, his torso slumping forward and cheek pressing against Malik's hip. He did his best to relax his behind, trying to take his mind off the alien feeling of penetration by cupping and squeezing himself. After a few minutes, Malik's third finger finally squeezed in, pushing past the muscles and joining the other two. No matter how often they were doing this, the first few seconds of feeling something inside of himself would always be overwhelming. It was the knowing of Malik doing this to him - Altair doubted he'd ever be able to do this with another man but Malik. Honestly, he hardly felt attracted to other men. Malik though... Malik was breathtaking and Altair wouldn't let this do him to him if he wouldn't feel safe or taken care of. Even when Malik was rough; maybe especially when he was rough.

 

Spittle was running down his chin as he sucked on Malik's member, one hand coming up to curl his fingers around it and to stroke him. He was already pretty numb with hot glowing desire since Malik had worked him up earlier. Maybe it was also the fault of their visit to the sex shop. Malik often, probably always, was radiating pure simple sexuality and it made Altair burn for him. He let go of his member and looked up at the other man with dark eyes. "Malik", he whispered, groaning when he twisted his fingers inside of him. Malik cocked a brow at him, his fingers curling deeper still as he watched the man pressed against his pelvis, probably realizing how shameful it must seem for him to do it, and at the same time adoring that feeling. Altair bit his lip as Malik fanned the fingers inside him, gulping down a moan of mixed pain and pleasure.

 

"If you want this you have to ask for it", Malik purred. "Do it properly," he demanded in a quiet tone that left little room for doubt.

 

"Please... Just... Fuck me, Malik," Altair swallowed his thick saliva, his eyes turning hopeful. "Please, sir?" It still felt awkward at times to beg Malik though once Altair found the start, it helped him to ease into his role just as it did now. Once the words slipped over his tongue he felt more calm - it was strange.

 

"That's a good boy", Malik hummed softly and he run his fingers through Altair's hair in an almost loving gesture. He pulled his hand from Altair and it made it made whimper with the sudden loss of the feeling of having something inside of him. "There's a condom in my pocket. Take it out and put it on on me", he ordered sternly. "Yes sir," Altair mumbled, hand already reaching for it, finding two packages inside. He looked up at him, confused. "The other one is for you to put on yourself. It's very disrespectful to soil the walls of a bathroom stall in one of my favorite dining places," Malik smirked, looking amused at the other man's puzzled expression. 

 

He quickly tore the silver-colored packet open and placed the condom between his lips, pressing them against the tip of Malik's member and rolling the latex cover down by pushing the erect manhood inside his mouth, all the while looking up in hope of witnessing a sign of approval from Malik. He honestly hadn't thought for it to work - he'd practiced at home, with a banana but it never quite worked at the first try. Malik purred softly, one eyebrow cocked and yes, he was impressed and Altair felt all the more better now.

 

"Get up and bend over Boy", he hissed and curled his fingers around Altair's throat. Altair swallowed thickly, nodding and biting his own lip. "Don't do too much noise," he smirked. "Or people might call the security." Altair nodded almost weakly, his legs trembling. 

 

"Yes Sir", he whispered softly, closing his eyes as he pushed his behind further up to give the man a better access.

 

Malik nodded, a smile swinging in his voice, "I trust you can behave Boy." His hand run along Altair's back and the touch soothed him as it was somewhat gentle. "I won't disappoint you, Sir," Altair answered in a shaky voice, swallowing his saliva. His whole body felt as if it was built from salt and sand, ready to crumble. Malik hummed at Altair's remark, smiling. "Good Boy," he noted, rubbing Altair's sides some before using one hand to hold his member firm as he began pushing inside. Altair was tensing and he knew there was really no need for being afraid as when it came to penetration, Malik was rather gentle though he would never admit to it and liked to bark orders at him or praise him, just anything to not let his soft side show. He took deep, calming breaths and Malik kept running his fingers along his body, rubbing small circles into his sides before he grabbed him hard by the waist.

 

"Are you nervous?", he whispered and one of his hands snaked around his chest, his thumb rubbing over one nipple which instantly hardened and pushed up against the fabric of his shirt. "Yes", Altair muttered and Malik pinched his nipple, earning a low hiss from Altair. "Yes Sir", he quickly corrected himself and bit his lips as Malik's member pushed deeper in so the tip was inside. The smell of latex filled his nose. “Why is that?”, Malik muttered. 

 

"Because it hurts", he whispered and Malik returned to rub his nipple and pleasure rippled through Altair's body. Malik breathed out slowly. "The pain passes Boy, you know it already," he made known, circling his index finger around the man's nipple. Altair nodded frantically. "Yes Sir..." he gasped, his back arching and forehead pressing hard into his arms.

 

. "You've been through worse pain haven't you? I don't remember you making such a fuss when it comes to that", and to prove his point slapped Altair's behind. Altair yelped, not because it hurt that much but because it caught him by surprise and Malik slapped him again. "I said do keep your voice down", and Altair just knew Malik was grinning. Altair hunched his shoulders and tightened his jaw. That bastard... He was having too much fun watching Altair squirm.

 

Malik run his finger behind Altair's ear before he grabbed his hair tightly and slowly moved back and then pushed in, all very slowly. "Are you ready for me Boy", he whispered in a hoarse voice. 

 

Altair shuddered, loving how Malik sounded and how he wasn't able to move because otherwise the pull on his hair got too painful. "Yes Sir, please Sir", he whispered and run his tongue over his lips.He panted softly as his body started to give in, hips quivering and his fingers drew tight underneath his forehead, turning into a fist. Yes he wanted this. If he'd doubts before now they were gone as Malik was giving him so much pleasure. "Yes", he whispered and groaned, starting to wiggle. "Ngh...!" 

 

Malik's fingers curled in Altair's hair, squeezing tightly. "If you make one sound I will see to lecture you later", he grinned, voice breathless as a single drop of sweat run down his brow. Altair muttered a hasty 'yessir' and swallowed his saliva, biting his hand once more. He rose on his toes, lifting his backside up with a grunt. Malik's thrusts have turned rougher, making Altair cry feverishly into his hand and his body thrash in an attempt to contain himself. "Please... Please... Faster," Altair begged in a choked whisper, quickly biting his skin once more before a low moan could escape. 

 

"You want me to go faster?", Malik rasped. "Too bad I make the decisions here", he huffed and almost stopped completely with his thrusts but kept himself buried to the hilt in Altair, his hips circling slowly. "Ngh, no...", Altair whimpered, Malik's dick just a hair away from his prostate, teasing him. "Please... just..." 

 

"If you want me to seriously consider your request, better ask real good," Malik leaned down and hissed into Altair's ear, biting his shoulder for good measure. "Please... Sir... fuck me hard," Altair wheezed out, careful not to let his voice rise. After the last time when Malik noted him how he was being loud, the words were still ringing in his head in warning. 

 

"Such a well behaved Boy you are... why aren't you always?", Malik grinned into his skin and then, with no warning at all started pounding back into Altair, harder and faster than before. 

 

"Thank you Sir", he panted and bit his lip hard to keep the noise inside. His fingers around his member hardened and he started stroking him fast.

 

"So you are capable of learning it seems... All it needs is to fuck you in your ass for you to remember your manners?", Malik pondered and it surprised him how Malik was able to still talk.

 

Altair whimpered and simply nod, legs shaking as he bit into his hand. "Yes, please... Sir... ngh, yes li-like that... there, there..!" He mumbled nonsense but it was hard not to with all those wonderful things Malik did to him.

 

Malik pushed himself further up against Altair's body, kicking his legs roughly further apart so he had to bent some more. He run his hand over one round glove, kneading it, pinching it. He gritted his teeth to not make a sound and he managed, unlike Altair who started grunting by now but not Malik - Malik, that smooth bastard, kept himself in perfect control.

 

Altair was edging close to orgasm now, his abdomen feeling numb and dick swollen and stiff.

 

Malik drew a deep breath in, tightening his hold around Altair's body as he sensed the man tensing underneath him. By now he had learned quite a few of Altair's habits, like rubbing his nose when he was anxious, or tensing up right before orgasm. 

 

"You want me to let you come Boy?", Malik breathed and while he could control his body quite well, his voice did betray the state he was in - he wasn't as close as Altair yet, but he was definitely enjoying himself, especially enjoying watching Altair losing all of his control.

 

"Please", he begged in a soft whisper, hearing how people were chatting outside, laughing, eating, having fun with their friends while he was bend over in a toilet stall, getting his brain fucked out. Malik shoved Altair's hand away from his erect prick. "Very well then, though you could have asked in a nicer way," he rasped into Altair's ear. "You're going to pay later... For all the times you touched yourself without my permission... This... is unacceptable, Boy," his voice turned into a hiss as he began stroking him rough and hard.

 

Malik smirked and his second hand came up, fingers finding their way over Altair's chin before he shoved two of them into his mouth, the man's lips closing around them, sucking them and using them as a made-shift gag in order to keep himself quiet. He was so close it was almost frustrating, so close to coming and get his mind blown. Altair's muscles began to clamp around Malik's cock in succession, his legs shaking violently. He sucked hard on the fingers, killing his moans and pleas against them and pushing his body back against the other man's pelvis. 

 

Altair's whole frame was shaking as he came with a choked cry, his entire body going rigid. His eyes were wide, head thrown back and lips parting widely, letting go of Malik's fingers while he gasped silently. Malik acted quickly, not giving Altair a break at all as he grabbed his arms by his elbows and pulled them behind him forcing him to bend his back and go lower in his knees. He himself had to bent a little as well as he continued pounding into him, holding him by his arms and groaning softly.

 

He thought he felt dizzy, eyes rolling back and head lolling aside, heart beating fast. He was still shaking from head to toe, his cock twitching underneath him and shooting its load, wave after wave collapsing over his body, drowning him.

 

Malik was not too far himself, but his orgasm still needed to be built some before he could climax. "Don't you have something to say?", Malik muttered out of breath.

 

Altair nodded, panting still and gaping his lips as he attempted to get the words out. "Th... Th...ah.. Thank... Thank you... Sir," he rasped, his voice weak and pitiful as he attempted to lean back into Malik for at least some comfort.

 

"Good Boy, don't forget it next time," Malik hissed, changing the angle a bit and gulping a deep breath in. Slowly but surely, his peak was building. Altair tried to shift his weight to lean further back and into Malik but no chance, the man kept holding his wrists in such an angle it was almost impossible for him to move at all - what an effective way to keep him right where Malik wanted him to be. He was starting to get aware of the soggy condom clinging onto his softening manhood, slowly coming off his high. The need to have Malik's comfort was beginning to overcome him as well, yanking at him to turn around and hug Malik as tight as he could the moment the man pulled out of him.

 

"Sir," Altair whispered, biting his own lip. His backside was beginning to hurt in a way he didn't find very pleasurable, and his body felt worn out.

 

"What is it?" Malik growled next to Altair's ear, his voice sounding gruff and tense.

 

"May I... Ah... Please... Help with my mouth," Altair murmured, lolling his head sideways to press against Malik's prickly cheek. Malik's movements slowed down as he thought, his fingertips brushing over Altair's adam's apple. "Why?", he whispered close to his ear again, smirking widely as his thrusts had almost completely stopped - but only almost. He moved slow, yes, but slammed back in hard. "Can't take it anymore?", he grinned. Altair took a deep, shaky breath in. 

 

"It's uncomfortable, sir," he made known in a weak voice, his body going rigid each time Malik thrust back into him. 

 

"Then you either ask me to stop or you don't, but don't ask to suck me off because you want to avoid getting fucked", Malik hissed and made his point by thrusting back into him. 

 

Altair tensed and flinched with every of Malik's motions, the muscles in his stomach going so tense it started to really hurt. "No, no", he whispered quickly, "I didn't mean- no." He licked over his lips and he started to get sore and fuck, thinking was hard like that. "Please... it's-" Altair wasn't getting anywhere, eyes squeezed shut and Malik sighed and it sounded disappointed, maybe. He pulled out of Altair and wrapped his fingers around his shoulders, turning him around. 

 

"You better do a good job."

 

"Yes sir," Altair promised hastily, nodding. He almost instantly dropped to his knees, peeling the condom off and slipping it into the trash can together with his own before wetting his lips and looking up at the older man, pressing his lips against the swollen member. "Come on Boy, you already got my approval for that," Malik growled and narrowed his eyes at Altair, making him flinch and instantly take the head inside his mouth.

 

Malik pushed with his hand against the wall, his legs spreading a little and head rolling back with a silent sigh standing on his lips. He placed one hand on Altair's head, fingers running through his hair, tips moving soothingly over his scalp as he felt his balls pull tight against his body. "That's it...", he said and looked back down at Altair, grinning a lop-sided grin at him. "You should use your mouth more often like this and less for back mouthing at me", he chuckled darkly. "Could save you some trouble... maybe you're ass would be a little less red if I didn't have to spank it so often for you being naughty." He curled his fingers on top of Altair's head, then rubbed lovingly over that same spot to soothe the abused scalp. 

 

Altair blinked slowly while running his tongue up and down Malik's shaft before his head started bobbing again. He felt Malik getting closer, and it made his chest fill with pride. Malik huffed and grunted under his breath, his fingers now turning shaky. "Swallow it," he hissed through grit teeth while his fingers wandered over to caress Altair's ear and jaw. One single moan rolled over Malik's lips, cock jumping as his orgasm started. His balls drew tight against his body, his cock twitching inside Altair's hands. The ejaculation was not late to come, filling Altair's mouth with hot, thick liquid. Altair breathed out through his nose, lapping at the tip of Malik's member while his hand massaged the shaft and base. After a few seconds, the sperm became hard to swallow, sticking to little caverns inside Altair's mouth and glazing his throat. He winced as he forced himself to swallow it all down. After all, he was a good Boy, wasn't he?

 

"Stop it", Malik told him after a while as he'd gotten too sensitive to be kept on touching. "Enough", he whispered and run his fingers through his hair so it didn't look all too tousled. "Clean yourself, you look and reek of sex", he told Altair and the younger man whispered a breathy "Yes sir", and realized he needed to hear Malik's praise so badly after he'd been so rough with him, after he'd grabbed his hair and fucked him while Altair had been able to hear the people outside chatting. He cleaned up the last bits of semen from Malik's organ before standing up and looking down at himself. There was no mirror inside the stall, or water that did not come from a toilet. He took some toilet paper from the roll, wiping his limp manhood and stretched hole, once done, he turned to look at Malik watching him.

 

He hadn't praised him yet and he kept waiting.

 

"I... May I help you dry it..? Sir?" Altair attempted feebly, hope lacing his voice. He needed Malik's affection more than anything, had always been a sucker for Malik's aftercare and right now, after he'd let himself fall completely he needed it the most, especially when his heart was still beating with the thrill of having sex somewhere public. 

 

"No need," Malik sighed then, pulling his boxers and pants back on. Once done he turned to leave.

 

"Don't go.." Altair called out, quickly throwing the piece of paper he used to clean himself with inside the trash can and turning to face Malik. "I..." he groaned then, pressing his hand to his forehead. No chance Malik was going to do that if he simply demanded it from the man- he should know better. "Please, sir, don't leave," he corrected himself, standing in front of Malik with his pants down around his knees and his mouth twitching. Only then did it dawn on him how he was abandoning his pride for the sake of a loving gesture from Malik.

 

The older man shook his head, making his way to Altair and kissing his forehead, lips lingering against sweaty skin and he didn't want Malik to leave, no. "I have to go. Wait here for a few minutes, you're a big Boy, I'm sure you can handle it," he murmured, lips still pressed against Altair's forehead. He hoped for Malik to make it up for him in the car and he got the felling Malik didn't fancy the idea of leaving Altair alone like that either, but the sooner he left the better – they both did not want the staff, Aveline to be exact, to get suspicious. 

 

Malik left the restroom and once the door fell shut behind him Altair slumped down onto the toilet seat. He wanted Malik to hold him - and he didn't know if that was a weird thing to want or not to. It wasn't like he had friends he could ask or turn to for their advice. All he knew though was that it'd felt oh so very wonderful to feel Malik's lips on his skin, to have him so close and almost gentle speaking. He wanted more of it, would always and forever want more. God he'd grown fond of Malik... hadn't he? Altair rubbed his face and waited, feeling lonely and cold.

 

 

When Malik returned, their food was cold and their iced tea warm. He sat back at the table with a sigh as Aveline came back to him. "Everything alright there Malik? You've two been awfully long gone..." She looked at him concerned.

 

Malik sighed again. He didn't like leaving Altair behind like that but then again he hadn't thought for his Boy to hit subdrop so hard. He would have rather stayed to make sure he was going to be alright. "My friend... seems like he's allergic to something in your food and I checked on him. Maybe you could bring us a glass of water? He really doesn't feel well."

 

Aveline nodded. "Yes of course", and she was off.

 

It took him a while but Altair was eventually able to get up and get dressed. He stepped outside, doing his best to not show his discomfort in his walk or how broody he was. Malik could be an asshole sometimes, Altair knew, but right now, he felt left behind. It stung more than he expected it to, or was willing to admit. He quietly washed his face, wiped it, and went back to the table, sitting down and looking at the food solemnly. 

 

"We're going", Malik said as soon as Altair sat down and just when Aveline was coming back with Altair's water. She looked confused when Malik rose while Altair only slowly lifted his head. Malik fished in his pocket and put a few bills on the table. "Keep the change", he told her and when Altair didn't made a move he looked directly at him. "Altair. We are going. _Now_." Altair reluctantly got up, following Malik outside. 

 

He was almost apathetic, breathing slowly and taking heavy steps behind the man. They were soon standing next to the car. "Backseat," Malik ordered in a quiet and firm tone, unlocking the car and waiting for Altair to enter the backseat before climbing in himself from the other side. "Come here," he sighed, his shoulders relaxing now that they were alone.

 

Malik hooked his arm around Altair's shoulder, pulling him against his chest and sighing. "Are you mad because I left you alone in the bathroom?" Altair was about to break just then and there and his limbs felt heavy as he slumped into Malik's arms. "No", he told him eventually, voice thin. "I've felt alone.... left behind." He swallowed heavily. It felt nice to be held like this, to hear Malik's heart beating, to feel his breath and smell his scent. It made him all the more vulnerable. 

 

"I didn't want to be alone, I asked you not to leave and you- you _knew_ \- you- you saw and still-"

 

"Hey", Malik made a small soothing sound. "Calm down Altair. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here now." He closed his arms around his shaking frame. "I didn't think you'd be like this", he admitted eventually. "I didn't think you would drop so hard. But you do understand why I had to go... don't you?”

 

"You could have stayed a little while," Altair growled, swallowing past the hurt in his throat. 

 

"No, Altair. I couldn't. If I would have stayed any longer than I did, I would have spent too much time there. I would have..." he sighed, rubbing his face with his palm. "I would have not been able to let you go so easily," the words earned him a soft sigh from Altair. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere," Malik whispered, rubbing Altair's back soothingly. 

 

"I don't know why I feel like this", Altair huffed. "You don't care about people and what they think about you usually", he said, "why did you care now and didn't stay?" 

 

His blows kept right coming didn't they? Maybe Altair wasn't just only hurt but also very angry for being left behind especially... especially since he knew that feel all too well. It'd had happen before.

 

Malik followed Altair's spine with his fingers, then rubbed them across his side and along the soft flesh underneath his ribs. "No you're right but _you_ care about what other people think of you and I could have stayed longer if I wanted you to crawl back to your seat in shame, tearing yourself apart by your own paranoia that everybody in that restaurant knew you've just been fucked like the Boy you are." Malik's voice rose just a little towards the end. "Altair you do know it's not my will to hurt you – not like this." 

 

Altair winced at Malik's statement, his shoulders tensing. "It just... Felt really bad to be left alone like that," he concluded eventually, his voice sounding raw. 

 

Malik sighed, hfingers traveled up and down Altair's back, drawing incoherent patterns with his fingers. "Relax... It's water under the bridge Altair. I'm here with you now, and no, I'm not going away," Malik explained, letting his own body relax - finally.

 

Altair took a deep breath in, deciding to follow the man's words and ease against the warmth and security Malik's embrace radiated. 

 

"You still have your flaws and need some correction but all in all you did good", Malik hummed and leaned close, kissing Altair on his head. "I'm still proud of you. I'm always proud of you as I know you always try your best... isn't that right?"

 

Altair was silent for a very long moment, taking deep breaths and relaxing further against Malik's body. He felt a little drained and exhausted as if he'd been on a bad drug trip - it was awesome as long as he was high but now he was crashing hard. "I always wanna do my best", he muttered and sounded very small, almost fragile. "I just can't take- can't take it being left alone afterwards."

 

"I know", Malik soothed him. "Haven't I always taken good care of you afterwards?" He took a deep breath next, "I'm sorry Altair." 

 

Altair wet his lips, finally looking up at Malik. He looked like a drowned rat, to say the least- his hair was matted and tousled and he didn't say a word, just stared at him for the longest moment before leaning forward and kissing him, his fingers curling weakly against each side of Malik's neck. 

 

He allowed Altair to kiss him, of course he did and maybe he craved the contact as much as the other man did. For Altair, Malik's lips felt like the sanctuary he needed so much, falling into the kiss hard and fast, forgetting everything around him completely. Malik pushed Altair closer against his body, caressing the back of his scalp with one hand and supporting the man's body with the other. 

 

Altair released a soft sound into the kiss. Finally... He finally was starting to get the grasp of the ground under his feet back. Altair felt slowly more alive, the world's colors and sounds returning to him and the ugly feeling of being left alone slowly vanishing. He curled further into Malik, seeking his warmth and touch like a flower sought the rain in summer.

 

Eventually Malik withdrew, his breath uneven and lips slightly reddened from their kiss. He leaned into Altair again, kissing the corner o his mouth and rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip. "Do you feel better now _Dove_?"

 

Altair was quiet for the longest time before slowly nodding, his eyes rising up to look at Malik with a new shine. The name sounded so soft coming from Malik's lips. He was grinning silly in no time. "Yeah... Lot better," he whispered, sloping down to rest on the man's body. "So, so much better..." he felt like he could melt right there. Being called like that... It stroke a warm spot. It made him feel loved more than anything, that he was not just someone to spend some good time with. 

 

"Do you know why I called you that?", Malik chuckled and let Altair rest on his lap. "Do you know what it means?" Altair nodded slowly. He didn't exactly knew what it stood for but he thought it wasn't that much of importance. The most important thing was how it made him feel and he wanted to keep that. "Do you really now? I'm not just calling you a pretty name, Altair," Malik insisted, his fingers stroking through the man's hair.

 

Altair shook his head eventually. "Well... no”, he admitted then.

 

"Dove comes from biblical Hebrew, it was used to describe the one you favor most," Malik explained, kissing Altair's forehead. "The one you choose over all others to be with you," he added, lifting Altair's head so the man would look up at him. "I am not easy at letting people past certain closeness, you should know it best," he paused then, wetting his lips. "But you have gained enough of my trust for me to allow you closer, Altair. Abuse that and see how I will not hesitate to close all the doors that were once freely open in front of you." 

 

Altair swallowed thickly. He just wondered how Malik could change so fast between being incredible sweet and caring and the next he was dominating again, at least to some degree. It felt good, incredible good. "I would never abuse it", he whispered breathless and leaned in again to kiss Malik once more. Malik met Altair's kiss halfway through and holding him tight and secure against his body. Malik might be a sadist, but he was by no means malicious. Certain displays of suffering made him cringe.

 

When Altair came up for air he sighed and blinked his eyes open and looked high again. "I think I'm... good. Better. I'm better again."

 

"Good, I'm glad," Malik smiled at that, supporting Altair's head with his palm. "Let's go get some take away coffee, we're going to Leonardo's later, might as well be brimming with energy to match his pace while we're there," he smirked, scratching Altair's nape. 

 

Altair smiled. "Yes sir," he murmured, slipping his eyes shut. 

 

"Relish your moment of peace Boy", Malik chuckled while his voice was soft, lips brushing over Altair's ear as he spoke into it. "You know you hardly ate any of that delicious food... are you still hungry?", he murmured and Altair would have almost laughed because it seemed so out of place for Malik to ask him such a question. "No I'm good... some coffee is all I need", he smiled, “I feel quite spent”, he muttered but lifted his head to look at Malik. "We can go."


	32. Part 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that feel when you've finished something and then feel insecure about just everything? -.-

"You haven't told me yet, why are we going to Leonardo's," Altair made known, looking sideways at Malik while they were walking down the street, leaving the car behind. "Oh, educational reasons," Malik smirked, quickening up his pace a tad.

 

"Educational reasons... You're not going to use your belt on me are you?" There was actually a little fear showing in Altair's voice - not that he hadn't liked it the last time but he thought he wouldn't be able to let himself fall like this again so soon after what'd just happened at the restaurant. He quickened his steps as well in order to keep up with Malik's pace.

 

Malik shook his head and looked thoughtful. "Nah, I don't think so", he told Altair eventually and Altair thought that didn't really sound convincing.

 

"I might tell you Red if you're planning to do so", he actually said and it was then Malik looked at him, smiling.

 

"Good - seems like you're learning", he chuckled and squeezed Altair's hand from where he was holding it just some more and the younger man slowly released the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

 

"I have to to start sometime... Kinda hurts in the wrong way when I don't," Altair chuckled.

 

Soon enough though they stood in front of what seemed to look like an old industrial building. “This isn't Leonardo's place”, Altair frowned and looked up the building, big large windows decorating the facade.

 

“No, this is his second place”, Malik hummed.

 

“Second place?”

 

“This is where he works but since he'd started to fall asleep during it, spending the nights at his studio he decided to use some of the rooms as an apartment. I think he's going to sell his apartment and moves here completely.”

 

“Ah I see”, Altair nodded and followed Malik inside.

 

"Do you ever get friendly to your subs? I mean... Have a good time with them without involving sex?" Altair pondered, following Malik into an industrial elevator, waiting for him to pull the gate shut. Altair could see how Malik's shoulders tensed for a split second as he pushed the button to get them going up. "No", he said eventually and his voice was just a bit quieter. "I've told you, you're different Altair", Malik flashed him a small grin. "I did meet with them and didn't have sex", he added after a while. "But that's to talk business, you know? What do they like, what do they want me to do, how do I wanna work with them, what are the rules, safewords, blood tests and so on..." He waved his hand and shrugged his shoulders. "Business. Just sex", he said again and stepped out of the elevator.

 

“So you weren't even involved in a relationship?" Altair blurted without thinking, staring at Malik.

 

"You're going a bit too far with your questions, Altair," Malik sighed, looking at the other man with wary eyes. "I might have had something come close to it several times, but most of them were just... Business," he shrugged.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", Altair stuttered and he felt rather foolish. He really held no right to question Malik like this. He wasn't about to judge him though. "I'm new to this okay? I don't even understand half of it so I ask, I didn't mean to offend you."

 

They entered a long hallways with only one door at the very end of it and stopped. Malik waved his hand at Altair, then rang the bell. "You were curious," he noted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It's a subject I'm not eager to talk about because it's kind of dull. To you all this BDSM thing might be new and exciting, but sadly, it's hard to find new tricks for me," Malik smirked, looking at Altair. "I have to admit though, you're quite refreshing... I've had feisty subs before, but it was just an act really... You're different."

 

"Is that why you were so drawn to me?" Altair pondered, taking a step closer to the other man.

 

"Among other things," Malik supplied, shrugging and inspecting Altair from head to toe, making sure he was presentable in front of Ezio and Leonardo.

 

"Other things? Such as?" Altair asked, but before Malik could answer, the door opened, revealing a blond man with a smile too big to fit his face.

 

"Malik!" Leonardo spread his arms to each side of his body and drew Malik into a embrace, clapping him on his back as he did so. Altair thought Malik didn't look as stiff as he had when Altair first had met Leonardo though he still didn't look comfortable in that hug. Leonardo pulled away from Malik and his eyes settled on Altair, roaming all over his body. "And you", he smiled but it sounded as if he hadn't expected to see Altair again although he'd been clearly invited by Leonardo if he believed Malik's words. "Altair, it's good to see you again. Please come inside."

 

This sure looked different from Leonardo's apartment. This was really more like one big... room or hall, with a pair of stairs leading up to a gallery and two doors at the very far end. There was furniture though, a set table, a couch, several book shelfs and paintings decorating the high walls. "I've told Ezio to set something nice up", Leonardo explained as Altair and Malik followed him until they reached the table. "I haven't taste it yet but I hope he did a good job. Come, come please", he beckoned at them. Malik followed suit, throwing a glance at Altair every now and then.

 

"I actually didn't think you'd really bring him with you", Leonardo explained.

 

Malik just shrugged, as if this wasn't a big of a deal. "He's a keeper, wouldn't want another sub but him."

 

Altair just couldn't stop it but his chest just swell with pride. You better say that Malik and nothing else!

 

"Ah I see", Leonardo smiled at Altair and looked up when Ezio came into view. Altair looked up as well and... was that a collar Ezio was wearing underneath his clothes? A small leather one with an o-ring attached to it. He'd thought Leonardo had no idea about BDSM and since when did he and Ezio...? Or weren't they? Altair was confused. He had to ask Malik later or maybe Leonardo or Ezio would say something so it would become clear for Altair just what they were. Lovers? Friends with benefits? Master and slave?

 

“It is good to hear you've decided to settle down," Leonardo smiled. "We should drink to that. Been a long while," he chuckled, taking a seat at the table. "I might ask you a thing or two about how things are between the two of you, you know, out of curiosity," he snickered, gesturing the two of them to follow him "Sit down and enjoy the food, please," Leonardo bowed his head, beckoning at Ezio, who was holding a bottle of red wine to the table. Altair hadn't paid Malik's words too much attention. He was talking BDSM stuff wasn't he? When the day come where he'd talk about saying Altair was the best he could have ever hoped for, then Altair would get excited.

 

Malik sat down and Altair took the seat next to him. As soon as he sat Malik's palm came to a rest on Altair's thigh, a warm and comforting feeling. "Wine Malik?", Leonardo pondered. Malik reached his glass with his free hand. Altair's own glass was soon full as well. "So, how was your day?" Leonardo asked once all four were sitting at the table, Ezio looking hungrily at a deep dish with canelloni.

 

"Quite good so far", Malik hummed after he took his first sip of wine while Altair was rather busy looking from Malik to Leonardo and from Leonardo to Ezio. "Altair and I've done shopping... you know that place, next to that little coffee shop", and Leonardo nodded while Altair blushed slightly. "I finally introduced Altair to some good food so we ate and had sex and then we came here. I would say it was a very productive day so far and I hope it'll end like this too."

 

Altair almost choked on his wine, taking a deep breath in and leaning back in his chair, his cheeks reddening.

 

Leonardo laughed at that. "Well, isn't he a cute one," he snickered. "I would really have to ask you some questions about him later," he sighed, crossing one leg on top of the other. Altair was confused, hardly understanding a thing of what was going on. Leonardo seemed... different and he was wondering just which was an act – the last time he'd seen him or his behavior now?

 

Malik smirked, looking at Altair and rubbing his thigh soothingly. "It was a fun day, wasn't it?"

 

Altair slowly nodded, his cheeks turning redder by the moment. Both Ezio and Leonardo seemed so friendly now but... That did not stop him from feeling shy. As Malik knew very well by now, Altair was a very, very private person.

 

"Yes it was a fun day", Malik said again and leaned over to kiss Altair on the ear and for a moment he sucked on his earlobe. "Isn't that right Boy?", Malik added in a breathless low whisper for only Altair to hear before he sat back up again.

 

"Well", Leonardo chuckled and put his fingertips together. "Mio amato here did once more show me what a good cook he is so please, eat. I have no doubt you will enjoy it." Leonardo turned towards Ezio and scratched him behind one ear.

 

"Only the best for you Master", Ezio hummed and Altair inhaled a sharp breath of air.

 

He cleared his throat just then, coughing and Leonardo's gaze instantly shot to Altair, his fingers lacing together. "Everything alright?" Leonardo hummed, wetting his lips while Altair nodded.

 

“Yes, no, everything okay”, he said quickly and tried to focus more on the red wine than on his red cheeks. Ezio just put Altair's plate in front of him. he food smelled good and it reminded him just how hungry he really was since he hadn't gotten the chance to eat much at the restaurant.

 

"Are you hungry, Pretty?" Leonardo turned to Ezio then, caressing his cheek slowly. Ezio gladly leaned into the touch. "Yes Master," he practically mewled, licking his lips.

 

"Ah, well then. Shall we?" Leonardo smiled, lifting a fork up.

 

Malik nodded and squeezed Altair's thigh in approval. Altair seemed to slowly understand the rules of visits at Leonardo's. There was some sort of hierarchy, in which Leonardo was at the top, Malik just a bit underneath and both him and Ezio at the bottom. It felt awkward yet good at the same time. He could make Malik proud if he behaved in front of those two men- show his restraint and willingness to please Malik... It made his chest feel lighter, somehow. Altair looked at Malik for a long, long moment.

 

The food was good, Altair had to admit that. The pasta was perfect, the sauce spicy and a feast of flavor on his tongue. Out of the corner of his eye he saw how Malik leaned back in his chair after he'd had his first bite, the glass of wine in his hand. For a brief moment Altair wondered if Malik had always been dominant or if he'd ever been submissive - or at least tried being at the bottom.

 

They ate in silence until Leonardo broke it, his plate almost empty by now. "So I see you had a productive day so far", Leonardo smiled at both Malik and Altair.

 

Malik smiled back at Leonardo, licking his lips. "Why don't you tell my Boy here why you've invited us. I haven't told him yet", he smirked and narrowed his eyes, returning to eat the rest of his dinner.

 

Leonardo blinked a couple of times and then his eyebrows rose. "Oh, yes! That's right", he practically beamed with excitement. "I'm going to have my first exhibition and I wanted to show Malik what they'll show of my art", he told Altair with a small movement of his hand, then his fingers crept back to Ezio and stroke over his cheek. "And of Pretty here."

 

Altair looked at Malik then at Ezio and Leonardo. He could see just then how Ezio turned incredible red after Leonardo hat leaned into him with one hand covered by the table, smiling softly. "I think you forgot something Pretty", the artist purred and the young man nodded. "It seems like it, I'm sorry", he muttered and wiped his mouth with a napkin, getting up on shaky legs and- oh! Altair could see the bulge in his pants.

 

"Oh, let me help you", Leonardo offered and was  _grinning_  now, wiping his mouth as well. "You've done so good with our meal it's the least I could do for you", he purred and looked back at Malik and Altair. "Excuse us for a few minutes", and Malik nodded, seeming to understand what was going on between the two.

 

Altair waited for Ezio and Leonardo to be out before rubbing his nose. "I'm feeling that what you told me about Leonardo being new to BDSM is kind of a lie," he noted sourly, lowering his eyes. "How long have they been together?"

 

"Uh that might be true", Malik nodded with a sly smile and run his finger behind Altair's ear. "I think it's their seventh year now... long time. They live it 24/7 for two years now since they moved together", Malik explained and rubbed Altair's neck fondly. "I apologize for lying to you", he told him and he sounded honest, his eyes growing serious. "Back at the time it was necessary for me to do so."

 

Altair pressed his lips together and was quiet for a few seconds. "So it was a game for you back then?", he pondered quietly, feeling somehow betrayed.

 

"We didn't want to scare you", Malik shook his head, his voice soft. "But after you've met Leonardo for the first time I was absolutely sure about you."

 

"How did that help you out?" Altair's shoulders slumped. "And sure about what? That you want me as your sub?" The negative feeling was turning into a snowball rolling downhill.

 

"Leonardo has been some guidance to me in the past," what an understatement, really. Malik's fingers were brushing through Altair's hair now. "If you think I can make your true colors come to light, then you should see Leonardo. That man..." he smirked, shaking his head, "is some sort of deity when it comes to reading people's true selves. It is like he had been blessed with some superb power to see through people," his voice grew distant and fingers turned to curl mechanically in Altair's hair in soothing motions.

 

Altair took Malik's answer with a small sigh. "You said Leonardo and Ezio have been living it 24/7... Are... You know, are they always in that discipline and obedience theme?" ]

 

"Most of the times", Malik muttered gently and his voice grew distant. "You know I'm sure Ezio doesn't call Leonardo Master all the time when they're alone but I'd say yes, they stay in that mood for most of the time. Leonardo on the other side he's... well, he's a very good Master." He was very different from Malik but Malik wanted to reach Leonardo's level some day. After all the man was his mentor, his role model in many aspects of his life.

 

"Is that why he wears the collar?", Altair pondered and licked over his lips.

 

Malik chuckled softly, "Oh you've seen it haven't you? Leonardo got it for him once they decided to do it 24/7. I think it was his way of showing Ezio how much he loves him."

 

Altair looked puzzled and blinked a few times. "They're... in love?"]

 

Malik looked at Altair, confused. "Well what did you think? That they stayed together because it was comfortable?" he sounded somewhat frustrated. "Yes Altair. They are in love. Their bedding experiences might be deviant and relationship relying very much on respect and restraint, but trust me - if I know half a thing about those two is that Leonardo would gladly give his two legs away if that meant Ezio would be safe, same goes the other way around," he shook his head, curling his fingers around the side of Altair's neck, his touch firm and comforting. "The fact people such as myself or Leonardo take pleasure in having others under absolute control and obedience, does not mean we do not agree to fall in love," Malik shrugged with one shoulder. "We would like to feel loved, as well as respected.”

 

Altair watched Malik for a long moment before smiling sheepishly. "Now I'm feeling silly..." he shook his head. Altair turned his head as he heard a soft thud coming from the other room followed by a muffled choke. He flushed crimson. "And what did Leonardo mean, showing his art and his Ezio? Does he... display... him in public or...?"

 

Malik chuckled softly, delighted by Altair's innocence sometimes. "You know how Leonardo and Ezio really met? Because Ezio took a model job from him. I've met Leonardo a few weeks after they met each other. Leonardo paints Ezio, you could say Ezio is his muse. Half of Leonardo's paintings have him in them", Malik grinned. "So when he says he's about to show his art he's showing Ezio as well..."

 

"Oh", Altair looked down on his hands in his lap, leaning a bit to his side and further towards Malik. "Ah I see. Well... their relationship sounds like something to be jealous about..."

 

"Yes, probably," Malik snickered, scratching Altair's nape slowly and picked up his glass and took another sip of wine. He then curled his fingers around Altair's neck and pulled him close. He cupped his jaw with his other hand once he'd put the glass down, his fingers sprawled across Altair's throat and dipping his head back, thumb running over his bottom lip to part them and leaning in for a kiss.

 

It was rough, a bit sloppy maybe but it almost seemed as if Malik wanted to remind Altair who was in control here by leading their kiss. Only then did he let go of him, leaving a flushed and flustered Altair behind. The younger man blinked at Malik, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

 

"Would you want that?", Altair asked Malik eventually, his voice hoarse. "A 24/7 thing like Leonardo and Ezio have?" Under certain circumstances Altair might... might consider something like that though he found the thought of living it 24 hours 7 days a week still foreign but at the same time arousing.

 

"Eventually," Malik admitted, taking a deep breath in. "I've had many partners, you already know that, I think I've had my share of fun with having no strings attached." Altair licked the remains of wine from his lips.

 

"No strings... Did you ever cheat on someone?"

 

Malik leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands over his chest. "Cheat... I can't call it cheating because I can't say I have ever had a relationship with any of my previous subs, really... But I did have two or three at once during some time. When I was exceptionally fond of one of them, I would grant him all of my time and effort, but it was out of sexual need and respect, hardly any feeling."

 

Altair nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "I'm the only one you have right now... am I right?", he asked slowly and he shifted his weight a little. Malik flashed him a smile and it was enough to melt Altair's heart and he felt this tingling sensation again in his lower abdomen.

 

"Yes you are", Malik nodded and his knuckles brushed down Altair's cheek. It was almost like a loving gesture. "There's nothing for you to worry about here", he told him as he already knew what Altair's question was aiming for. "I thought we got that covered", he added and his hand stroke further down over Altair's chest. "You're holding my interest on many levels Boy", he added and narrowed his eyes with a small smirk.

 

"Yes I-" Altair swallowed again. Yes, he knew that but sometimes he still grew insecure and he needed to hear it from Malik again. He could- he thought he could really start to trust him, completely. Not just on physical levels but also emotionally.

 

Malik's jaw flexed momentarily. "It is easy to forget the scars of the past when you feel secure, isn't it?" he murmured, pulling Altair's head close and leaning it against his shoulder.

 

Altair nodded slowly and he felt drained of his energy, slumping against Malik and weakly reaching with his hand for his waist, curling his arm around it. It almost looked as if he was trying to crawl into his lap. He just wanted to feel his warmth, wanted to hear his heartbeat - it made him feel calm and at home it made him feel good.  _Malik_ made him feel good and yes, Altair thought he could get used to it.

 

"I feel secure with you", he muttered eventually and his voice was quiet, almost tiny as he'd whispered the words. Altair had no idea why he said it but it felt right and he spoke right from his heart. He was tired of hiding after all. Malik had showed him so many things ever since they started seeing each other and Altair had learned so much about himself... When it came to sex he was by far more open now as he'd been in the beginning. He wanted to open up emotionally as well.

 

"I have to admit... Taking care of you can be somewhat enjoyable," Malik teased. "You are getting better at making me want to do so, too," he smirked. "Who knows, maybe if you behave exceptionally well I will do something very nice for you... If I feel like it."

 

Altair leaned his body against Malik's and smirked, nuzzling against the side of his neck with eyes shut. "I will do my best Sir, I promise."

 

"I know you will, you always try your best isn't that right?", Malik purred and run his fingers across Altair's back until his hand reached his backside, cupping him. "Because you know how much disappointed I'd be if you wouldn't", he added in a low voice and bit Altair's ear again.

 

He shook his head, groaning softly - the man's teeth hurt and he sucked a sharp breath in. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you", he whispered, "Sir", he added with a lazy smile. It felt nice being held like this, felt nice to have Malik's body underneath him to feel his strength and solid frame. Altair wouldn't want it any differently. At this moment he really wanted to be Malik's.

 

“Good," Malik smacked his behind lightly, licking his lips. He didn't say anything afterwards, instead he took his wine with his free hand and served it to his own lips, taking a small sip. “Will you behave tonight Boy?", Malik eventually asked, his eyes set on Altair. "You won't embarrass me in front of my friends, will you?", he added in a stern voice.

 

"No sir, I wouldn't dare," Altair murmured, shaking his head.

 

"Good boy," Malik smirked. "I want you to follow my orders tonight", Malik added in a soft murmur, “And I want you to listen to Leonardo as well. I want you to trust me and I want you to know there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm not going away, I'm here with you and will look after you." He turned his head, kissing the tip of Altair's ear. "And I don't want you to ever forget that you're allowed to say stop when it's getting too much for you", Malik muttered as he was slipping his hand over Altair's spine and into his hair, scratching along his scalp while Altair's eyes were set on the table. "Remember it's what I told you when we met for the first time. You don't have to fear getting punished when you're honest with me and asking for mercy. But believe me, Boy, you will regret it when you push yourself over your limits again. I decide when you do that."

 

Altair stayed quiet for a long moment before sighing. "I will do my best for you, Sir.”

 

"I know you're a clever boy", Malik smirked and he leaned in while turning Altair's head, kissing him lightly on the lips and his palm slid from his neck to the front of his chest right above Altair's heart and felt it beating underneath his hand. He could hear noise from the other room and grabbed Altair by his backside to keep him from slipping away. "I know you're going to make me proud no matter what."

 

Altair actually smiled at that. "I won't disappoint you," he bowed his head lightly and smirked, sitting up tall and proud.

 

Malik squeezed Altair's backside roughly. "I see you are in high spirits, Boy," he purred. Altair's back arched little though he wasn't yielding but his backside still felt sore.

 

"How could I not", he muttered. "When my master has such confidence in me", he added and color was rising to his cheeks. He did like having Malik's attention after all...

 

"Good", Malik hummed and leaned his head back, watching Altair closely. "I think it won't take much longer for Leonardo and Ezio to return... do you feel more at ease now?", he hummed and kept rubbing his thumbs along his behind. Altair nodded slowly. Malik was being awfully affectionate as of lately... Altair couldn't find it in himself to say he did not like that."Yes Sir, I do," he admitted, a smile curling over his lips. Malik was like some sort of a magician sometimes, knowing what to do to help the man calm better than Altair himself knew what he needed. Hell, he probably never was so content in his life before.

 

Malik leaned forwards and kissed him, his tongue invading Altair's mouth as the younger man parted his lips almost eagerly.

 

They were only interrupted when they heard feet shuffling over the floor when Ezio and Leonardo made their way back to them. Ezio looked flushed while Leonardo had loosened his tie. Malik kept on kissing for a small while longer before parting.

 

When Altair settled back in his chair he thought that maybe, just maybe tonight would be something he'd learn more about himself than he'd ever before. 


	33. Part 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the lovely help of opal LighT.

Malik slid away from Altair and fixed his clothes, straightening his jacket and slacks with a flick of his wrist. 

 

"Malik, it seems I was very interested in presenting you my art I'll show at the exhibition but I've already told you there was another reason to why I've invited the two of you. Now, the only question is what you want to see first. My work for the exhibition or how I actually make art, mh?", he pondered with a smile and slid his fingers into Ezio's hand who was standing next to his side, rising his hand to his mouth and kissing Ezio's wrist lovingly. 

 

Altair followed the exchange of words, sitting back on his own chair but when Malik got up so did he. The back of his head was tingling as were the tips of his fingers, he was nervous though not in a bad way. He wished he knew what both men were talking about. 

 

"Leonardo, you're our host tonight. It's for you to decide", Malik told him. 

 

“Well then, let me save the best for last," Leonardo chuckled, pressing his palms together and nodding once. "Follow me, please, and let me present you an exclusive preview of my upcoming exhibition," he invited Altair and Malik to follow with a wide gesture, making his way up the stairs.

 

Once they reached the gallery Altair looked around, walking close to Malik's side and taking in the sights around him. Malik's previous semi-warning was ricocheting from one corner of his brain to another like a rubber ball. What did he mean by 'know your limits'? It made him anxious, but at the same time, pushed him into doing his best to put his trust in the man. 

 

Altair saw that there were quite a few paintings but most of them were just rough drafts and there was even one sculpture but nothing which could give him enough of an impression what Leonardo's art actually was. They reached one of the covered paintings - at least Altair assumed it was a painting hidden underneath plain white fabric and he found himself standing closer to Malik. A shiver went up his spine when Malik's arm wrapped around his waist - he really was affectionate today, wasn't he? It made Altair incredible happy and he had to force himself to stop grinning like an idiot. He enjoyed Malik's attention way too much but at the same time he craved for it like nothing else.

 

"Et voilá", Leonardo smiled happily as he pulled the fabric away and Altair blinked while Malik let an impressed whistle loose. 

 

"That's... that's Ezio", Altair gasped as his eyes roamed over the painting of a bound man.

 

"Of course he is", Leonardo smiled and pulled Ezio close to himself and stood behind him, his arms wrapping around the man's waist with his chin resting on Ezio's shoulder. "It's the first time you see it Pretty, isn't it? Do you like it?", he whispered into his ear and Ezio nodded while a smile played around his lips. "It's perfect", he told Leonardo with mild awe. 

 

Altair took a small step closer, examining the picture with wide eyes and taking in all the details. The background looked far-away, a bit blurry, and the colors blending softly into each other- not something he would expect from a man with sadistic tendencies, he figured.

 

"Do you like it?" Malik pondered, watching the framed picture which featured Ezio bound in a complicated pattern of black ropes, looking at the viewer from behind messy fringes, his smooth hair cascading down his tense shoulders.

 

Altair nodded slowly, his eyes scanning all of the painting. "It looks... Hah, I'm not a big artist but... The attention to details and... The body looks so real..." he murmured, rubbing his own cheek. "It's beautiful," he swallowed, leaning back into Malik's hand around him. 

 

"Well thank you very much Altair", Leonardo purred and had his head cocked to one side, looking straight at the younger man. "Though I might add it's rather... it's rather entertaining when it comes to paint such a body. It makes you _want_ to focus on the details", he winked at Altair and chuckled softly, his arms closing tighter around Ezio's waist and he kissed his cheek.

 

Altair nodded and looked back at the painting, eyes once more roaming over it while Malik's thumb brushed over his waist. He could watch Malik from the corner of his eye and while he'd paid some attention to the painting so were his eyes now set on Altair. "Come on, the next one", Leonardo announced excited and pulled from Ezio's body and lead them to another one. "With this one I've tried a new technique... I think it came out quite well", the artist muttered and revealed the work underneath it. 

 

Altair's brows were rising. This one was a simple black screen but there was a body painted on it in white colors only. There were also ropes going around it but it was the same black as the background. Altair tilted his head to one side. It looked quite breathtaking. There was no face as it was just a torso but Altair had no doubt it was Ezio as well. "I think I like this one even more", he muttered softly while Malik looked closer, rubbing his chin. 

 

"Very impressive Leonardo", Malik muttered gently. "So I take it Ezio spent a lot of his time in Shibari?", he smirked and looked from Ezio to Leonardo.

 

"Shibari?", Altair pondered. He hadn't heard of it before.

 

Ezio smirked and lowered his head, grinning. 

 

"Oh, do you want to explain it to the new boy?" Leonardo teased, crossing his arms on his chest and cocking his head just so. Ezio nodded once, smiling. "May I?" 

 

“You may", Leonardo nodded and Altair realized once more that it wasn't his imagination for Leonardo to stand above Malik. 

 

Ezio cleared his throat, smiling widely. "You see, Shibari is Japanese and stands for 'tight binding'... It's bondage to be exactly. Shibari is a Japanese style of bondage or BDSM which involves tying up the bottom using simple yet visually intricate patterns, usually with several pieces of thin rope", Ezio explained and Altair had never heard him speaking so much. His eyebrows rose with every word and he felt this tiny, warm ball settling in his lower abdomen, making his skin tingling all over.

 

"Shibari is based on fairly specific rope patterns, many of them derived from Hojojutsu ties. Of particular importance are the Ushiro Takatekote which was originally designed as a torture tie and codified as part of the Edo period torture techniques. Today though, it's used in SM play and can be considered a form of torture rope", Ezio kept going and now he was grinning. Altair though felt a little too warm to be comfortable especially since Malik had stepped tightly behind him, his hand stroking over his hips.

 

Altair licked his dry lips. "Uh... that- that sounds interesting."

 

"It's... very stimulating," Ezio smirked, looking back at Leonardo. "I love it," he shrugged, then returned to Leonardo's side, looking pleased. 

 

Leonardo clapped his hands, laughing. "Bravo," he hummed, watching Ezio with fond eyes. "Couldn't have said it better myself, although... I would like you to give our guests a bit more of an insight of what Shibari is to you," he explained, his palm running up and down Ezio's wide back. 

 

"Yes Ezio", Malik cleared his throat and embraced Altair from standing behind his back, pretty similar to how Leonardo had hugged Ezio earlier. "I think I'd like to hear that too", Malik added and Altair felt a little as if he'd just walked into a trap but his eyes were big and his breath came erratic. Yes, he'd really like to hear that.

 

"Very well then, it's my pleasure", Ezio nodded and bowed a little, a confident smile on his face before his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "You know, at first it's the feeling of having the rope on your naked skin. How it moves across it, the rough or smooth texture - it really depends on what kind of rope is used...”, he shrugged with his shoulders. "I guess you have to experience it yourself and figure out what you like... when the rope gets tighter and tighter and you feel it all over your body, between your legs, across your chest, around your ankles. It feels like a second skin sometimes, it makes you feel secure. You can be naked when tied but you don't feel like it anymore once the rope is on your body..." Ezio sighed and Altair thought he could see how the man remembered the last time he was bound. "I like it the most when I'm suspended... when my feet don't touch the ground anymore... it makes you feel kind of weightless." Ezio blinked his eyes slowly open. "I can get off on it without having Leonardo touching me."

 

Malik nodded slowly. "Did you hear that, Boy? Doesn't this make you eager to try it out?" he smirked, slapping Altair's stomach lightly. "A... A bit... A lot," Altair murmured, looking at Leonardo's paintings. "Do you think it would look good on me, Sir?"

 

"What a silly question Boy. You'd look beautiful when bound," Malik smirked, slapping the hip now, grinning.

 

Leonardo watched the two quietly, rubbing his chin. "He's quite different when with Altair, wouldn't you agree so?" Leonardo murmured softly as Malik and Altair sloped into a private conversation about the newfound rope-play.

 

Ezio nodded once, turning to face Leonardo. "He lets his guard down," he noted, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "I think I like this one. He's still got a lot to learn but... I feel like he could become just what Malik needs," he turned back to Leonardo, smiling. 

 

 

Altair gnawed on his lower lip and he leaned against Malik's chest. He- he had a really hard time to not show just how turned on he was at the very moment and Malik slapping him once more on the stomach only for his fingers to fumble with one button so he could slips them underneath his shirt didn't help at all. "I say you try it", Malik whispered into Altair's ear as he rubbed over his abdomen. "Leonardo's an expert when it comes to bondage. You know, he's the one I've learned it from and he's still teaching me. So, maybe he's going to show us something new on you and when you like it I might consider tying you like that again", he purred. 

 

Altair took a shaky breath in and he trembled when Malik hit his stomach once more with his flat palm. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but it left his skin feeling warm and tingly. "I think I'd like to try it sir", Altair muttered softly.

 

Leonardo had placed his hand on Ezio's neck, scratching the man fondly there as they watched the exchange of quiet words. "You're right", Leonardo nodded. "He has a lot to learn but no doubt Malik's able to teach him, isn't he?", he smirked and Ezio smiled, nodding once more. “So Malik?”, Leonardo cleared his throat and he got the man's attention as he looked up at his friend. “Shall Ezio get some rope?”, he smirked.

 

"In a bit please. I'd like to finish seeing your masterpieces before we actually do that," Malik narrowed his eyes, slowly scratching Altair's stomach through his button-up shirt. "I am afraid we might not get to all of it if we get to the ropes right now," he chuckled, squeezing Altair's hip. "I know my boy well enough... His head won't be in the right place to watch the pictures."

 

Mhpf! It frustrated Altair to know Malik was actually right although he wouldn't admit to it - never. 

 

"Really?" Leonardo chuckled softly and his head was tilted to one side. "I would think your boy is hardly able to focus on my paintings right now", he smirked. "He seems a bit eager, don't you think Malik? I'd say you have to work on his manners", Leonardo smiled and it amazed Altair how he was able to sound so friendly when talking about something like this, how he could sound so domestic when he was telling another man how to treat his boy. It actually got Altair new respect for Leonardo. He huffed a little - Malik, that bastard, hadn't stopped once scratching his stomach and it got him a little... distracted. 

 

Malik though only chuckled. "Yes I know... but let me assure you, Altair and I are training every day for him to become better", he smirked and pulled away from his sub, his hand holding Altair's.

 

"Very well", Leonardo nodded in the end. "Let's go to the next one."

 

They went into motion and stopped in front of another drawing, Leonardo pulling the curtain away and this one, this one was really nice. Ezio's hair was longer, it almost reached his shoulders and in this painting it looked like as if Leonardo had worked some of the rope in his hair, braiding it so in the painting he had to hold up his head high since the rope was pulling it up. Altair's gaze was cascading up and down the man's figure, concentrating on the small curvatures and soft angles of his abdominal muscles. Leonardo managed to bring them out so well...

 

"Ah, I think this one you might remember, Malik. It is from that time you modeled," Leonardo chimed, leading them to the next picture.

 

Malik cleared his throat, smirking. "How could I forget - I spent so much time sitting on that armchair I could probably still find the pose I was in back there.” 

 

"Wh- what?" Altair was confused and he looked at Malik who simply shook his head, smiling still. "Just go to the next one and you'll see", he told Altair.

 

"You know Malik, I really like this... I think it's one of my favorite", Leonardo explained as he pulled the white sheet away and Altair stopped breathing for a few seconds.

 

There he was, Malik, and wearing a three-piece-suit while sitting in a chair, one leg crossed over the other, looking with narrowed eyes at the viewer. There was a glass in his hand, of course there was and Altair's eyes roamed further over the screen. Malik wore gloves, leather gloves and in one hand he held a leash... no, not one leash, but three and they were all connected to three collars, worn by three men kneeling to his feet all of them gagged. One leaned his head like a dog on Malik's knee, the other one was standing on all fours, the third one was simply kneeling with his palms on his thighs and sitting on his heels. They were all naked expect for their collars. Altair licked over his lips and he couldn't help it but for a moment he felt jealous as _he_ wanted to have Malik's attention like those three men had gotten from him.

 

"That's... that's really you", he muttered and felt warm all over.

 

"Ah... Yes, and those were three lovely men with exceptional love for leashes," Malik laughed, shaking his head and looking at the picture. "You said they were from your art school, weren't they?" he turned towards Leonardo.

 

"Ah... Two were, the one over here is Ezio's friend," Leonardo explained with a smile, pointing at the kneeling man. "Though he is studying art as well." 

 

Altair swallowed, watching the drawing with fascination. He would love... _love_ to have a leash on him like that. 

 

Malik's focus went back to Altair and he saw his adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Well it seems you certainly like this", Malik smirked. 

 

"So it seems...", Leonardo muttered, his eyes shinning with mischievous as Ezio leaned against him, Leonardo holding him by the waist.

 

"Uhm... yes", Altair nodded and his cheeks turned slightly red. He stepped a little closer to Malik, "I like those leashes sir", he whispered into the man's ear and quickly pulled back, his eyes returning to the painting. Malik chuckled once more. 

 

"Would you want one on you like this as well?", Malik pondered in a quiet voice so the others couldn't hear. 

 

Altair stared wordlessly at him and when he was about to say something, Leonardo interrupted him. "Malik, maybe we should have introduced him to Shibari the last time you've visited. Seems like Altair really likes it", Leonardo smiled at them. 

 

"Indeed it seems so. A fine liking if you ask me, very good choice of interest," he smirked, squeezing Altair's thigh with something akin to pride shining in his eyes.

 

Leonardo nodded. "Well, I am assured we have enough time ahead of us, a lot of lessons to teach," he chuckled, leading them towards the next picture. 

 

Altair jumped a little, Malik's constant touches slowly driving him out of skin. He tried to ignore them, to focus on the paintings instead as Leonardo truly was talented but yet - yet, they only made him think about Malik tying him up like this. "This one is the last of the big ones I'm going to present", Leonardo explained before he turned around to Malik. "You know, I'm actually thinking about booking two or three models - like living art. Or maybe I just present Pretty here as my masterpiece", the man chuckled and Malik smiled, his hand slipping into Altair's back pocket and cupping his behind. 

 

"Living art, mh? I think something like that would fit very nicely. Let me know if you really want to do that. I still have the numbers of one or two men I know who're really into Shibari and public display", he explained. It made Altair wonder just what kind of life Malik had lead before meeting him. Maybe he would get the chance to ask Ezio later. 

 

"The other ones aren't as interesting", Leonardo sighed. "Besides, I hope to have you at my exhibition, Malik. I don't want you to see all of it now so you're not going to be bored when you're there."

 

Malik shook his head. "I plan on taking Altair with me, I doubt I'll be bored", he grinned. He turned towards his boy and took his chin between his fingers, eyes roaming over Altair's face and it made his hair stand to end when Malik looked at him with those hungry eyes. It actually turned his knees weak... 

 

"How could I not enjoy your exhibition when it seems my boy is about to come just by looking at your paintings, mh?" Well, Altair had to admit... he wondered if it was true what Ezio had told him. If it were possible for him to come as well just by being tied up? Maybe if Malik would whisper the right words into his ear... 

 

Leonardo turned towards Malik, smiling softly as he brushed his fingertips down Ezio's back and over his backside. "Malik, my friend... could I have a word with you? Maybe outside in the roofgarden?", he pondered softly and let go of Ezio. 

 

Malik looked up at him as he'd been kind of busy caressing Altair's stomach. "Well yes of course", and he leaned towards Altair, kissing his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

 

Leonardo gestured Malik to follow and was soon out of the studio, leaving Altair and Ezio to their own.

 

Ezio stretched slowly, the collar rising from under his shirt as he grinned at Altair. "Hey," he smirked, shoving his fingers into the loops of his pants.

 

"Hey.." Altair croaked back, looking quite... surprised. He was not used to hearing Ezio speak at least not so much and not so often – he'd met him as a rather quiet person. Altair felt Ezio's eyes heavy on him and he couldn't take his sight off the man's collar. Ezio sure knew what Altair was looking at and only grinned some more. "So this his all new for you, I take it?", he asked him after a while.

 

Ezio laughed. "Don't look so scared. I'm not going to eat you. Just curious about a few things. Mind if I ask you a few questions?" 

 

Altair looked Ezio up and down. Under normal circumstances he would probably just smirk at him, maybe give him a flirty smile and tell him to just shoot his questions... but this weren't normal circumstances and he felt a bit out of place without having Malik close by. "Yeah sure", he said softly and shoved his hands into his pockets. "What do you want to know?"

 

"Well, what do you think of Malik?" Ezio pondered, smiling. "Every person has a different opinion regarding him, but that aside... He seems fond of you, what do you think of him?"

 

"He's... difficult", Altair said slowly and rubbed his chin, thinking back about all those times he'd met with Malik in the beginning and how he hadn't understand anything only to realize weeks later what it was Malik had tried to tell him. He smiled a little and looked down on his feet. "I think he tries too hard sometimes to hide what he's thinking and feeling. I know he's a warmhearted and considerate man - he's proven so in the past. He's like a puzzle to me sometimes and it seems every day I discover an new piece and... I can't wait for one day to see the whole picture", he muttered eventually and his cheeks felt warm. "He's a special man isn't he? Not somebody you meet everyday", Altair hummed and now he felt silly for saying all these things while Ezio just stood there and grinned at him as if he knew something Altair didn't.

 

"He's been through quite a bit, that's all I can say. It is true though. He is very warmhearted, and underneath all his self control, things do slip past his walls and hit target," Ezio looked up at the exposed picture with Malik and the gagged men. "Your comments might affect him more than you think they will."

 

Altair pressed his lips tightly together, his jaw twitching and moving as he gritted his teeth. He followed Ezio's gaze and shuddered as he caught sight of those leashes. "He's... I think sometimes he's forbidding himself too much", he muttered eventually. "I don't know what he's been through - he has hardly told me about his past so far but I don't have to know or understand the details to know Malik deserves more than... this", he gestured towards the painting and he hoped Ezio would understand how he meant it. Malik deserved someone to look behind the mask, to look behind the picture of his personality. 

 

Ezio watched the drawing for a long while. "If by this you mean having nothing beyond sex then yes. Yes you are more than right," he smiled at Altair. "You're a good person. I like you."

 

"Well, thank you," Altair offered a small chuckle back, feeling sheepish. "Could you maybe... Tell me a bit more about Malik?" he asked next, licking his own lips hopefully.

 

Ezio shook his head. "No. I am afraid I can't. You will have to find the rest for yourself. You've got him figured right so far. I doubt it will be impossible for you to get to know him inside out. Malik is being very open with you."

 

"Oh... I see." Altair looked lost for a short moment. Ezio was probably right - Altair himself wouldn't like it if Malik were about to ask Maria something about him. He doubted Malik would like it if Ezio were about to tell Altair something. Besides, Altair could imagine just too well that it would get Ezio intro trouble and he certainly didn't want that. "I'm sorry for asking", he told him eventual. "I think I have to be patient with him", he sighed and looked up the ceiling, rubbing his neck. "He hasn't shown me much about himself and yet... sometimes it feels like as if he'd shown me the whole world", he smiled helplessly and only looked up when he heard the door to the roofgarden opening and closing again, looking at the general direction of the sound, waiting for the men to return.

 

Malik was a complex person, yes, and he was not an easy one to handle but... He made Altair feel incredibly comfortable and safe. Was the prize not worth the effort?


	34. Part 34

 

 

"I think I will leave the rest for the exhibition. I would like to keep you on edge by promising there is a lot more to see," Leonardo laughed and Altair looked up, watching how Malik and Leonardo came back inside, crossing the small distance until both men stopped in front of the latest painting. "Now... Ezio, Pretty, would you be so kind and bring us some rope?" he hummed while examining Altair up and down. 

 

Altair in return felt something like electricity crawling down his spine. Not like a jolt but by far slower and his hair stood to end once Malik took his place back at his side. He was glad for having him back as he'd really missed Malik – without him he felt sort of lost. Not because he couldn't be without him but because when it came to BDSM, when it came to this special kind of lifestyle he felt by far more secure with the older man by his side. Sometimes, Altair wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing but he guessed it didn't mater as long as Malik made him feel good - and he really did. 

 

Altair licked over his lips; looking at Malik when excitement and nervousness slowly coiled in his lower abdomen like a ball, getting bigger within the minute. 

 

Malik encircled his waist with one arm. "You missed me Boy?", he purred and leaned down, his lips brushing over Altair's in a small kiss and it was amazing how such a simple gesture could calm down his heart rate that easily. "Maybe... sir", he smiled a smile close to a grin once Malik pulled away and Leonardo was stepping closer, interrupting their small moment.

 

"I've learned something new I would like to show you on Altair, Malik. I could teach it to you if you like but it's a rather complicated pattern and we're going to use the hooks in the ceiling", he explained. 

 

Malik nodded once, squeezing Altair's hip. "Will there be anything you might need us to do?"

 

"Mmm... If Altair would agree, the rope will feel better without clothes on," Leonardo made known, his gaze shifting from Altair to Malik.

 

"No clothes?" Altair seemed to tense, swallowing his own saliva as his palms started to sweat. Malik pulled him closer, breathing over his neck. "Would you be alright with that Boy?", he asked softly. "I would like to see you with no clothes on but... this is your first time after all. I will grant you to make the choice just this time", he told him and licked across Altair's ear. 

 

He swallowed, a shiver running down his spine, goosebumps spreading over his arms. "Maybe not all of it," he whispered. He was still somewhat unsure but Malik did promise he would stop if he asked him for it. It helped him calm down, somewhat. 

 

"Alright", Malik nodded and kissed his neck in a loving gesture. "Will that work for you Leonardo?", he asked the other man who just stood there, watching them and waiting for an answer. "Of course it'd be", he nodded and right on clue, Ezio returned, a long black rope in his hands and handing it over to Leonardo who turned towards Altair, eyes roaming over his body.

 

"Now.. we're going to make you fly today.”

 

 

xxx

 

 

Altair was touching the floor with only one of his big toes, his arms pulled behind his back tightly and tied while his left leg was bent, several loops and knots of rope holding it up. There was rope also tied around his right ankle but his leg hasn't been pulled up yet. 

 

Leonardo stepped back and his gazes roamed over Altair's body. "Good", he nodded eventually and Altair looked up. "It's done. If I pull this piece here", he explained to Altair, "then your leg will come off the ground and you're up in the air", he smiled. 

 

Altair panted softly. It didn't look like it but it actually cost him physical strength to keep his body like this and to not lose his balance. He thought once he'd be up in the air it'll be easier for him. 

 

"I think Ezio and I will leave you alone for a little while", Leonardo muttered and only now did Altair look at Malik who was watching him with intense eyes and shit... he was so fucked with how hungry Malik looked at him wasn't he? 

 

"You know how to get him loose if you need to, right?", Leonardo pondered and Malik nodded. "Good", he said and beckoned at Ezio, the men quickly making their way back downstairs. Only when they were gone did Malik step closer. 

 

He didn't say anything as he walked around Altair's bound body, looking at him from every angle. He then took the loose piece of rope and pulled, Altair's leg suddenly rising off the ground and he yelped as he hung in mid-air, floating above the ground. His legs were slightly spread, his body weight pushing into the ropes but he had to admit, Leonardo did a fine job - he really did feel almost weightless. 

 

"You look beautiful like this", Malik whispered and brushed his fingers over Altair's body and it made him quiver. "I can do with you what I want now", and Altair had to close his eyes against those words. 

 

"I could... do this", Malik smirked and his fingertips brushed in quick motions over Altair's left foot and his leg twitched as he tried to get away from the tickling sensation. "So, you are ticklish, mh?", Malik muttered softly and Altair gasped when he kept going, his body starting to swing forth and back with the movement. 

 

"No, don't", he whispered and bit his lips hard. He refused to laugh out. 

 

"No?", Malik grinned again. "Would you rather have it I do this?", he pondered in a mocking voice and his palm hit his backside, hard. Altair groaned out loud. "Or I could do this", Malik whispered and his hand went in between Altair's legs, cupping his sex through his boxers from behind, the underwear the only piece of fabric he was still wearing. "Maybe I'm just going to sit there", Malik pointed at a chair not too far away, "and going to tell you in every little detail about what I'm going to do to you once we get home and watch you growing hard from my words. So tell me Altair... what will it be?"

 

Altair swallowed his saliva. "It's your choice Sir. I'll gladly accept everything you give me," he murmured, slipping his eyes shut. This was the real thrill wasn't it? Not the pain – he didn't got off too much on that although it was a rather nice bonus. No, what really got him off was to be at Malik's mercy – he would have just have to take what he was serving, wouldn't he? Yes, that was the real thrill because he just loved it seeing how far he could go and how far Malik would go. Hadn't he once told him about that? Yes – and Altair had to admit, Malik constantly wanting to reach new goals with his sub kept things real interesting.

 

Malik chuckled at that. "How polite of you. No, this time I would like to hear out what my Boy wants most," he purred, running his fingers down Altair's jaw.

 

Oh – okay. So Altair knew Malik liked to ask some sorts of... trick questions. Sometimes he let him decided how many lashes he'd have to take only to add them with another number or multiple them. It was a game he could hardly win and most of the times Altair didn't want to win. But right now he wasn't really sure how to answer this so he decided he'd go with something he knew he'd be able to take. "I think I'd like you to spank me, Sir," Altair breathed out shakily. "Please," he voice turned weak, and he was thankful for not having to stand on his own feet and support his weight, for he would probably have trouble to keep himself up right now. 

 

"Oh boy..." Malik chuckled softly. "You have still to learn so much - so it's for me to decide how many since you didn't voice any wish about the number. Or what I'm going to use on you, though... it seems like I can only use my hand unless I ask Leonardo about a whip or a paddle maybe", he smirked and walked up to the chair to pull it close and sit down on it, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded on his knee. 

 

"So let's see... I still have to punish you isn't that right? But I feel generous so how about 20?" Altair gasped softly when Malik reached for one of the ropes, one single finger curling around it and turning Altair so he could face Malik. "I think 20 would turn your skin in a lovely red."

 

Altair swallowed, his head hanging low. 

 

“Very well then. We'll see how it goes," he smirked, narrowing his eyes. "What do you think? Will 20 be enough for your lovely ass?" 

 

Altair puffed out his cheeks and slowly released the air. It was difficult for him to keep on focusing on the ropes snuggling tight against his body when Malik was offering him so much more. He licked over his lips again, he was anxious, excited and nervous all together. It was thrilling to not be able to move, to be at Malik's mercy. "For now Sir", Altair whispered and he looked up at Malik and held his gaze as if he was daring and most of the times he was when doing that.

 

Malik leaned his head to one side. "We'll see how it goes, won't we?", he smirked. He stood up and went to Altair's side, his hand rubbing over his backside. "Does this excites you?", he murmured and grabbed Altair's behind roughly. 

 

Altair groaned, "Yes Sir", he wheezed, his whole body tensing – because why should he lie? He was long past that point and had realized the hard way just how unforgiving Malik could be when Altair was lying either to him or himself. 

 

His master smirked at that. "Well, you are going to get plenty of it," he drummed his fingers against the plush cheek. "Count for me Boy." 

 

"Yes sir", Altair whispered and swallowed a yelp when Malik yanked his boxers down until it wouldn't go any further due to the rope going tight around Altair's thighs. He braced himself for what was about to come and he sure wasn't disappointed when Malik delivered the first hit, his muscles in his backside tensing. The blow held so much force that Malik had to hold him or Altair would swing back and forth. "One", he breathed, eyes closing as he relished the burning sensation and it sent a wave of arousal straight to his cock. He moaned a little, trying to straighten his back but it was no use, he really couldn't move at all. 

 

Malik grinned at that. "Look, it's turning a lovely red already..." he purred, kneading the flesh with content before slapping him once more, sending Altair swinging. 

 

His head snapped upwards, eyes going wide. "Two", he said and this time it was louder, his voice sounding pressed. "Thank you sir", he added and swinging wasn't so bad actually. 

 

Malik rubbed over the taut skin of Altair's ass, pinching it then rubbed it some more. "My my... since when are you so polite mh?" He delivered another blow, using more force this time.

 

"Three! Ah, Sir, You've taught me well", Altair gasped and his tone only sounded a little mocking... just a little. 

 

"Seems like I did," Malik smirked, his tone sounding only a little serious and he stilled Altair's swinging and kneading his behind with both hands before pressing a kiss to his backside, proceeding by biting it lightly. "Though I wonder why you sometimes seem to forget", Malik purred against his skin, the tip of his tongue following the bite marks. He pulled away, his palm sliding over round globes then slapping him again and he stood back. 

 

"Four...! I don't know Sir", Altair muttered and it was hard to keep the words together, to not let them fall apart in his mind. 

 

"I think I know why", Malik chuckled and stopped Altair from swinging, his palm sliding between his legs. 

 

"...why Sir?" 

 

"Because it seems every time you forget your manners you're hard as a rock", Malik grinned and slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Altair's boxers, pulling the elastic material up and let it snap back down, his hand quickly delivering another smack to his already heated skin.

 

“Five," Altair gasped, yanking at his restraints. "I'm sorry, Sir”, he moaned, hoping to milk another compliment - and a blow to his backside although he assumed Malik knew all too well that this certainly wasn't a real punishment, not when he enjoyed it so much.

 

"Is it so? Well, it's good to know I make you feel like that Boy, but I do expect you to maintain your manners at all times," Malik chuckled, stilling Altair with one hand and delivering a blow with the other one. 

 

"Six", he groaned and tried to press back into Malik's palm. "Harder, please", he whispered because he knew just how much Malik liked it when he begged him for more and he actually wanted to do good. He wanted to do good and he wanted to go to his limits and get all of Malik's comfort and love afterwards. 

 

Malik on the other hand just smirked. He sent three more blows to Altair's behind, one smack harder than the other and Altair counted them quickly as he was getting aroused the more his skin got warm and hot. He hissed the numbers, stopping at nine and panting. 

 

"Sir, I-”, he whined, shaking his head. "So good..." he gasped, biting his own lip. He was slowly falling into subspace and he wanted Malik to be proud, to feel good and... well, as much as he could, make him feel comfortable. 

 

"That's it Boy", Malik whispered and he stroke across Altair's backside, almost lovingly. He then stepped back and went to the loose end of the rope, lowering Altair until he was satisfied, then went back in between his legs. He was at the perfect height, Malik's hips meeting his backside perfectly. 

 

"You feel that?", he murmured gently and pressed his hard-on against Altair. "That's what you do to me", Malik hissed and if there was a subspace why shouldn't there be something like a 'domspace'? He hit Altair again, harder than ever before and his hand print was clearly visible on his skin. "What do you think am I going to do to you once we get home?" 

 

“Going to fuck me Sir”, he moaned, thrashing in his bindings. "T- ten..."

 

"You are right”, Malik told him, sounding very amused, “I will fuck you until I make you see stars Boy. Would you like that?" 

 

Altair moaned softly. "Yes Sir please Sir", he muttered and licked his lips, nodding and yelped when Malik's flat palm hit him again. "Ngh eleven..." 

 

Malik's hand sneaked in between Altair's legs, cupping his sex and adding some firm pressure. "Beg me", he groaned and smacked him once more. He liked his Boy desperate.

 

Twelve!" Altair gasped, his head rising. He was softly panting, unable to speak. He choked on his spittle, shaking his head back and forth. "More”, he groaned, more like hissed. He almost wanted to yell at Malik to give his fucking worst but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere.

 

Malik smirked, lending two more blows on the red, swollen skin. "That's the spirit Boy. Keep on."

 

Altair counted the blows, his tongue feeling thick, his brain sluggish. He wanted to move and wiggle but all he could do was wriggle his toes and flexing his fingers. Sweat was running down his spine in small droplets as Malik hit him again with Altair's whole body shaking. "Fifteen", he whispered and his head hung low, eyes closed. Another slap. "Sixteen", he whispered once more, Malik's hand squeezing his scrotum painfully and he bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans. 

 

"Four more to go Boy and your skin looks beautiful all red like this. What do you think? Shall we see if I can manage another hand print on your ass?"

 

"Yes Sir", Altair gasped, his body hanging limp in the air as he tried to focus on the prickling pain pulsating all over his back and thighs. "Seven - _Ah_! Teen", he whined, struggling against his restraints and pulling at them.

 

Malik narrowed his eyes, rubbing his hands one against the other. "Color," he whispered in a low hiss, waiting for Altair to catch his breath.

 

"Green", Altair panted a few moments later, smiling. "All green," he exhaled, not managing to catch a droplet of drool that fell to the floor. Malik smirked satisfied and his eyes didn't miss the mess his Boy made. He cocked one eyebrow. "What? You're drooling all over the floor because you're getting spanked?" He clicked his tongue and hit Altair again and this one hurt even Malik's hand, his Boy crying out. "Eight- eighteen", Altair whimpered and moaned a second later. "Yes Sir I am Sir", he nodded and could feel spittle running down his chin and throat. "And because I'm tied up", he added, almost smugly.

 

"Better not make it any messier than it is," he smirked and spanked Altair's right cheek, then the left in rapid succession.

 

"Nineteen! Twenty! Ah!" Altair groaned, slurping his saliva. His breath was limited by the ropes, allowing him limited amounts of air each time and it made him feel a little dizzy.

 

Malik's hand delivered another blow. "Oh, this is too much fun to stop," he smirked as Altair whined, yanking against the ropes and trying to roll his body away from the hand. "I can't hear you", Malik taunted in a sing-song voice and hit Altair three more times, landing two on the man's right cheek and only one on the left. 

 

Altair groaned and shook his head, trying to clear his mind when all he could really think about was Malik's firm member pressing up against him. "Twenty one, two, three... ugh, ngh, twenty four", he panted, his body swinging with the force of Malik's blows.

 

Malik then stopped and walked around Altair, standing in front of him. "Should I really fuck you later?", he pondered and looked down at Altair.

 

"Yes Sir. When we get home," Altair hissed, panting, his whole body trembling and quivering.

 

And there it was again – home. It wasn't any longer 'Malik's place' or 'you're apartment', no. It was home now and he really liked the sound of that.

 

"Mmm. maybe, yes," Malik smirked. "Last one Boy. I want you to call it out loud," he purred, slapping his left cheek, _hard_. 

 

"Twe-twenty five", Altair groaned and drew a sharp breath in. 

 

Malik rubbed his palm over his heated backside, a satisfied smirk standing on his lips. "I'm proud of you", he whispered and licked over his lips, pinching one cheek. "Next time I spank you I'll wear leather gloves... It won't hurt me as much", he grinned and walked once more in front of Altair, crouching down so their eyes were on the same level. He cupped hiss cheek and run his thumb over his bottom lip, smearing some of his spittle over his skin. "Mh? What do you think Boy? Anything you might want to tell me?"

 

"Thank you, Sir," Altair panted, leaning into Malik's touch with a small sigh and he was smiling, beaming with Malik's praise and he loved these moments, loved them so much when it was finally over and when he didn't have to ask for Malik to stop but had been able to taker everything Malik had offered. 

 

Malik smiled and he leaned forwards, holding Altair by the neck and kissing him, his tongue running over his lips and then entering his mouth in what seemed like a loving kiss. A moment later and before it could grow into something more, he withdrew and stood up, leaving Altair panting and he grabbed one end of the rope, lowering Altair's left leg back to the ground. Malik walked back in between the younger man's legs, his nails running down Altair's sides teasingly as he leaned over him. "It's a shame, I could see you tied up like this all day long..." 

 

Altair groaned in reply, wincing as blood slowly started to flow back into his limb. "We could buy some ropes next time we are out shopping, Sir," Altair murmured, trying to turn his head so he could catch a glimpse of Malik's face.

 

"Ah, perhaps we should," Malik agreed with a small grin. "And this time I trust you to be braver, Boy." 

 

"Braver?", Altair gasped. "How?", he whispered as goosebumps spread over his skin from underneath Malik's fingers. 

 

"Don't just stick to dildos and the likes. Try new things, you might enjoy them," Malik smirked. "Like ropes - or clamps," he added in a purr. "See what you like”, he muttered, scratching Altair's side slowly before he lowered his second leg as well to the ground and Altair could stand up again. 

 

"Do you- do you suggest I should train... at home?", Altair pondered weakly and when he heard clamps he tried to look down his chest but wasn't able to see his nipples, instead there were Malik's hands as he encircled hi torso from behind, kissing his neck. He could feel how Malik's fingers run over the knots which held his arms tightly back, loosening them. He was actually very much aroused and Malik's hard-on pressing into him made it only worse and it filled Altair with pride knowing it was him causing such a reaction.

 

"You might", Malik snickered and freed one of Altair's wrist. "You can 'train' as much as you want but I forbid you to reach an orgasm", he grinned. "That's an exclusive right you only achieve trough my hands."

 

"Yes Sir," Altair sighed, wiggling his toes and moaning softly. "Will I be able to train in front of you, then?" he pondered, shifting his body inside the binds, a cheeky smile spreading over his face.

 

Good thing Malik didn't see that. “Yes, you may”, he said, massaging Altair's sides and hips. "But don't expect me to just interrupt my own business to help you out," he warned, running his fingers over Altair's lifted leg, fingers bumping against the knots. 

 

"Is there no way to maybe make you change your mind?", Altair pondered as his leg came loose, his toes touching the ground and all it needed now was for Malik to pull the rope from his body and he'd be free again. Malik turned Altair around, pulling him flush against his body and placing his fingers on the man's neck. He smirked a little. 

 

"If you really need my help and if I'm done with more important things I might..." Malik narrowed his eyes and kissed Altair again, running his palm down his spine and milking a soft moan from his lips as his hand reached his backside and kneaded it roughly. Malik didn't stop him when Altair lifted his tired arms and wrapped them around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. After all, Altair had done good.

 

"So, I take it your Boy liked it", they heard Leonardo's voice as his head appeared from the stairs when he made his way up and it didn't bother Malik in the slightest as he kept kissing Altair lazily, pressing even further into his body as he grabbed the man's behind with both hands and pulled his hips straight against his own. He smirked into the kiss, rubbing Altair's side as he felt his muscles tensing and finally pulled away. "Yes, very much so, it seems," Malik hummed, releasing the last few knots from around Altair's chest and abdomen, letting the rope fall on the floor, eyes set onto Altair. “Isn't that true?”

 

He rose his arm, fingers curling around Malik's neck and he pushed himself close against the man's body his flat palm meeting his chest and he could feel Malik's heart beating underneath it. Altair felt high, was flying high and higher still with no limits, caught in the middle of zero gravity and he flashed him a soft, lopsided smile. “Yes”, he whispered, his hand falling from Malik's neck to cup Malik's backside and Altair smirked. “Very much”, he added and leaned in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Altair looks like something close to this: http://25.media.tumblr.com/51222e4dca38500de208eb20fa582bde/tumblr_ml8wi18lse1rwe8d9o2_r1_500.png


	35. Part 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with opal LighT - prepare for some fluff.

 

 

It's been a long night at Leonardo's, longer than even Malik had first expected but in the end the both of them were exhausted, tired – especially Altair who's body ached all over from being tied up mid-air. They said their good byes to each other and once Malik and Altair stood outside in the hall, Leonardo closed the door softly behind them and Malik took Altair's hand, pulling him up against his body and kissing him softly. "Well that was fun", he whispered against Altair's lips. "And you've done such a fine job with working me up - I fear you won't get to sleep so soon after all. I hope you don't have to work much tomorrow, I think you're going to have trouble to walk properly."

 

"I do have a busy day tomorrow," Altair offered him a small smile. "I'd ask you to be gentle with me tonight, but I don't really want that," he smirked, feeling weight lifting off his shoulders like a heavy blanket slipping off. He'd made it through the evening without disappointing Malik in their roleplay and it somehow felt as if he'd grown quite a bit with the new experience. 

 

"No, you don't. I'll brew you a strong coffee before you go to work tomorrow. You will need that," Malik snorted, his fingers raking up and down Altair's sides. "Shall we head off? There is still a long way before we are home."

 

Home - that word sounded better than just 'my place', much better and Altair nodded softly as they made their way down the hall and towards the elevator. He leaned into Malik's body and despite him being bigger than Malik, he felt like the other man got him. "So", Altair pondered softly when they waited for the elevator to come. "Today was rather interesting", he told Malik in a small voice and rubbed the side of his nose. 

 

"Well, did you like it?", Malik smirked and shoved Altair gently inside once the doors opened. Altair nodded and he felt warm all over when Malik put his arm around his waist once more, a feeling of security closing around him like a lock. "Yes I think I liked it a lot", Altair nodded and they stepped out of the elevator and made their way towards the street. "I wouldn't mind doing it more often." 

 

Malik chuckled against that. "Yes from your reaction I got tonight I have no doubt about that." 

 

Altair slipped his hand around Malik's shoulders while he said that, smiling. "I have a feeling you were quite happy with it, too," he told him, a cheeky smile curled on his lips. "I mean, you know, I was actually feeling very proud for managing to make you that hard when you spanked me. Does it sound awkward that it made me feel... l...iked?" he stumbled halfway through the word.

 

 

"Mm... I probably shouldn't say this or else I risk it might get to your head, but for you to make me hard is not a difficult task," Malik grinned and decided to ignore the small stumble in words, dismissing it from his mind quickly.

 

He unlocked the car, slipping into the driver's seat and pulled the safety belt over his torso. Altair got into the seat next to Malik's and he held in for a minute and watched him from the corner of his eye. Malik fumbled with his key and Altair took a deep breath, his lips parting. "Malik", he muttered softly and turned his head, looking at him. He stopped and watched Altair, one eyebrow cocked as he waited for what he had to say.

 

He had no idea where the overwhelming desire was coming from or why it made his fingers tingle but he had no other choice and just went for it. Altair sighed and he leaned over, his fingers slipping onto Malik's neck and pulling his head close for a kiss. His lips moved slowly, almost shy and Altair didn't dare to breath or move at all. Only when he felt Malik's lips trembling underneath his did he slip his tongue pass his own, running it across Malik's and licking his way into his mouth. The man's shoulders slumped as he relaxed when Altair started to rub his neck fondly, leaning more into Altair's frame within the second.

 

They stayed like this and it maybe was one of the first times neither of them lead the kiss, their tongues meeting in gentle waves as both men lost themselves into the sensation. Altair was the first to withdraw when he had to come up for air, blinking his eyes open and looking at Malik. It was an awkward sensation, having Malik on same ground as him, and while Altair did not think he would want this to take over their previous relationship status, he did not mind it happening more often than not. 

 

"Mh - you know", he purred softly and he needed to get on higher grounds again, "I think most of the time you behaved so well tonight. I'm proud of you. When you manage to satisfy me later I maybe forget about your mistakes and reward you with a bath", he nodded eventually. “Behave for the rest of the night and I'll get you that shower," he agreed, returning to his seat and starting the car.

 

"Yes sir. I will do my best," Altair laughed.. "If I'm extra-good, does that mean I'll have an extra reward?"

 

Malik narrowed his eyes at the question. "Only if you prove you are not just being extra-greedy, Boy. I'll do something nice if you behave exceptionally well."

 

Tch - as if Altair was ever greedy... well, maybe just sometimes. He shook his head as Malik drove down the street. There were hardly people outside let alone cars, it was way after midnight and Altair actually wondered where the time had gone - have they spent really so many hours at Leonardo's? He turned his head and watched outside the window. "I won't be greedy sir", he told Malik and licked over his lips. He could still taste the traces of tea they've had at Leonardo's earlier and Malik's scent on them and he smiled a little to himself, watching his reflection in the window. 

 

"You know there might be the chance for you to behave exceptionally well tonight after all. Kadar won't be there so you better get that pretty head of yours to start thinking of what you could do to please me", Malik chuckled and took a left turn.

 

"Really?" Altair turned back to Malik and he smiled at him, his eyes going down to Malik's crotch for a split second. "I'll try my best sir." Altair bit his lip a moment later. "Will I be allowed to be a bit creative?" he pondered, trying to look as innocent as possible. Knowing he was able to turn on Malik faster than anything -or rather, anybody- else was valuable knowledge and it was sort of fun to play with it. 

 

“The more creative the better Boy", Malik hummed while he focused on the street in front of him but Altair could tell he grew a bit uncomfortable in his pants. 

 

“I want to ask you something." Altair was still looking back outside the car's window. "The first night we've met you didn't let me stay at your place. Did you ever take one of your subs home with you?"

 

"Well - that very much depends on the sub. If I like him enough, I take him home. But I never let them stay the first night," Malik shrugged, taking a turn towards the parking lot of the building he was living in. "Actually, most of the ones I considered okay never even made it to my bed," he admitted as he parked the car. "I told you - you're special." 

 

Altair felt himself blush and he refused to turn his head to let Malik see. When the engine died and the car was parked, he unbuckled himself and waited next to the car for Malik. He rubbed the side of his nose before he shoved his hands back into the pockets of his pants. "I feel like a little fan boy, you know? Every time I get to sleep in your bed", he grinned helplessly as Malik walked towards the building, Altair quick to follow.

 

"Well you should feel special - it's a privilege which doesn't come easy and I can take it just as fast away from you", he warned him and held the door open for Altair to enter the hall.

 

"I'd really rather you didn't - I'll behave," Altair rolled his eyes at him and entered the elevator, leaning heavily against the wall since he wasn't sure if his legs could support him any longer.

 

Malik snorted. “You can try”, he smirked and Altair simply rolled his eyes at him as they waited silently for the elevator to arrive at Malik's floor.

 

"Do you want something to drink?" Altair pondered out of habit once Malik had opened the door to his apartment, making his way to the kitchen.

 

"Pour your soul into it Boy," Malik smirked, spanking Altair's behind before locking the door behind them. "Just some water," he added, following Altair and hugging him from behind, hands kneading his sides as he kissed his neck. 

 

"Oh uhm... wow that makes it kind of difficult you know?", Altair chuckled nervously and his hands were trembling when he opened the cabinets to get two glasses. He could feel Malik grinning into his neck. 

 

"You better not let yourself get distracted then", Malik told him in a low purr and slapped Altair's stomach once before he kissed his neck again, then withdrew from his body and finally loosened that tie around his neck and throwing it across the couch, kicking off his shoes as well and making his way towards the bedroom. "Bring some extra ice cubes in a glass, will you?", he called after Altair.

 

Altair made a small sound which was close to a snort and cleared his throat. "Will do," he called back, placing two tall glasses on a tray before breaking a few cubes out of their form and placing them inside a smaller glass with a pair of plastic tweezers. He followed Malik into the bedroom, placing the tray on the nightshade and waiting for orders.

 

"Get naked," Malik instructed, already halfway through to taking his jacket off. He popped the first two buttons of his shirt open but left his waistcoat as well as his pants on, rolling up his sleeves a little. He then sat down onto the bed, one leg put over the other and propping his chin on his palm, watching Altair with curious eyes.

 

Goosebumps spread over his arms and down his neck when he felt Malik's eyes on him and everything which had happened the evening before returned to Altair with full speed. He swallowed heavily, eyes lidding and it felt as if somebody had turned a switch when he fell to his knees on instinct.

 

“Yes Sir”, he rasped, voice husky and Malik stood, closing his bedroom's door and shutting everything else out while Altair's world turned wide and open. 

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

Altair gasped, his shoulders coming off the mattress while his back and hips pressed back down - he would need to ask Malik later where he'd learned to give such fantastic hand jobs. No matter how he touched Altair, he always came with a dizzy head and was barely able to breath. "Ngh... fuck yes", he groaned and came all across his chest, hot white ropes of semen splashing over Malik's fists and Altair's stomach. He wriggled in pleasure underneath him, fisting the sheet hard.

 

Malik's fingers moved to squeezing the erection, rolling his fingers from bottom to top and milking whatever Altair did not shoot out in the first few times.

 

Once done, Malik slowly retrieved his half-hard member from outside of Altair, peeling the dirty condom off and dropping it inside the trash bin before flopping next to Altair and hugging him tight. "Damn right" he panted, his breath still somewhat labored as he drew the taller man close against himself. 

 

Altair rolled into Malik's chest, face buried in the crook of his collar and pulled one arm up, slowly breathing in and out in order to calm his heart. He was aching all over. He was sore, his arms were tired his backside hurt and his back was killing him - he felt very thoroughly fucked, very satisfied and very worn out but: he was probably the most lucky guy in the world and couldn't wish for a better place to be. "Malik", he muttered, "that was... pretty amazing", he admitted softly and Malik just grunted as he drew Altair closer to his body still, his fingers lazily crawling over his heated back. 

 

"Yes it was", he nodded with a deep sigh.

 

"We should do this sometime again", Altair chuckled, nuzzling against Malik's neck.

 

Malik pressed a kiss into Altair's hair, snorting with half a laugh and slapping Altair's backside jokingly with the tips of his fingers. "Idiot”, he told him with a grin playing around his lips. "It was wonderful, knowing you were mine alone without using any bindings. Out of sheer free will," he added a moment later, caressing Altair's side slowly with his soiled hand and it surprised him to hear Malik saying something like that – being that much honest seemed a little out of place for the other man.

 

"I'm always here by my own sheer free will", Altair chuckled. "It not like you abducted me and keep me tied up in your room as your own personal little slave, no?", he grinned again and reached for Malik's hand, bringing his fingers to his lips and letting his tongue sweep across them. This was something he'd wanted to do for a long time, had been rather curious about it for quite a while now - he grinned as he licked Malik's digits clean, tasting himself on the his skin. 

 

"Not that I know of", Malik smirked and watched with arched eyebrows how his middle-finger was sucked into Altair's mouth. "I didn't know you like this", he muttered. "You don't have to do it, you know?"

 

"I've wanted to try this for a really long while now. It's not awful to the taste", Altair chuckled, licking his lips clean before moving to the ring finger.

 

"It looks nice. I should make you do this more often," Malik muttered distractedly, looking fascinated. "Ah, wait, I wanted to clarify something. Altair, what I meant was that there is nothing restraining you. It feels good knowing you have no obstacles and decline me but you choose not to," he placed his palm in his face then. "Well that sounded quite... Lame when I think about it." 

 

“You don't sound lame", Altair told him, still busy with cleaning Malik's fingers. He was in an awfully good mood - maybe he was a little high. "You never sound lame", he clarified. "Most of the times you just sound freaking hot", he nodded, his tongue running over Malik's palm. He stopped for a short moment, "But I know how you meant it", and he flashed Malik an almost shy smile. 

 

Malik smirked then, shaking his head. "C'mere," he murmured, kissing Altair's jaw and warping his arm around the man. "You idiot..." he said, resting Altair's head on his shoulder. "So... Bath?" 

 

"I'm no idiot", he muttered and for the first time in a real long time he felt completely at ease. Not that he wasn't relaxed and comfortable when around Malik but it always seemed sexual and now... now it was just sort of - fluffy. And Altair realized he seemed to like fluffy, at least from time to time. 

 

He wanted to tease and joke around with Malik. 

 

He wanted to be held by him, wanted to laugh with him and just... simply live. 

 

"Yes, bath", he nodded, smiling softly to himself. He rolled his eyes up at Malik. "I can hardly stand."

 

Malik chuckled and Altair fell all over again for that smile, "I think you have to try." He rolled a little away and sat up with a heavy groan, running his fingers through his hair. "You've worn me out today, you know that?"

 

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Altair teased, rolling on his stomach and watching Malik with a huge grin.

 

"No... It's the good wearing out," Malik snickered, getting up and reaching his hand for Altair to take. 

 

He let Malik pull him up, glad for the support as he felt really shaky on his legs, his muscles feeling just as soft as some Jell-O. "You know that feeling is mutual. I have no idea how much I've got spanked today but it was more than I'm used to, that's for sure."

 

"Better get used to it", Malik teased with a small grin, pulling Altair close to his chest and kissing the corner of his mouth. "But I just need to say this, you did incredible good today. I'm proud of you. Really. For Everything. Not just the spanking... or the public bathroom sex."

 

Altair was beaming with pride. "Well you know I tried extra-hard for you," he admitted with a cheeky smile.

 

"I could see," Malik nodded, slowly leading Altair to the bathroom, his hand resting on the small of his back and supporting him. "I'll apply some cool cream on your ass and thighs later, should help with the bruising," he smirked. "Something a lot less enjoyable than the spanking itself."

 

Altair cocked one eyebrow. "I hope you're talking about the bruising. I think rubbing cool cream into my ass can be rather enjoyable - for the both of us", and he flashed Malik a sassy grin while Malik's hand slipped over the small of his back and down to said ass, squeezing it softly in a teasing warning. 

 

"I meant the bruising, yes Altair", and he rolled his eyes, grabbing a large towel from the shelf and handing it over to Altair. "Sit on it while I'll get the water started", he instructed and plugged the bathtub before he started the water, trying its temperature with his fingers and only turned around when he was satisfied with it.

 

Altair watched the man's actions with a smile, taking his time to inspect Malik's naked body. The man was not tall nor was he lean, but he was attractive- a very firm body structure, surprisingly round ass and strong back lines accompanied by broad shoulders.

 

He might have to wipe his own drool if he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

 

"The water is good, come," Malik called him over, standing back up and reaching his hand to support Altair once more while he entered the tub.

 

 

"... perfect", Altair muttered and oh, he had to be careful or he might moan with pure bliss as he slowly, ever so slowly sat down in the tub, his tired muscles cheering at him for finally being able to relax. 

 

Malik chuckled at that, he'd probably heard the small sigh of pure relief. "Well you do deserve some spoiling after all", he nodded and climbed after Altair into the tub. "Turn around", he softly told him as he sat down, legs spread and pulled Altair with his back against his chest, one hand rubbing small loving circles over his stomach while he placed his chin onto his shoulder. "That good?"

 

"I could sleep in here," Altair purred, rolling his head back and letting his body slowly soak in the warmth of the water. "Mm... My muscles needed that," he sighed, scratching the back of Malik's wrist lovingly. "Thanks."

 

"Nothing you have to thank me about," Malik smirked, kissing the top of Altair's head. "Don't fall asleep though..." 

 

"Try my best", Altair muttered softly and blinked his eyes back open again. "Might help if you keep talking with me", he grinned a little and Malik hummed in agreement. 

 

"If you fall asleep I get to do with you whatever I want the next time you come over", he grinned and Altair watched how Malik's hand moved from his stomach and he almost frowned because no, he didn't want to have those fingers off of him but as he followed the movement, he saw how Malik reached for the sponge and some soap, pouring some of it into it and then brought it back. "You always do whatever you want with me", Altair told him with a mild frown and Malik chuckled. 

 

"Yes I know, it was a joke, you know? Give me your arm then", he muttered into Altair's ear in a low voice and when the man did, started to circle the sponge over his fingers and wrist, then all the way up his arm.

 

Altair watched Malik's movements with great attention. "This feels really nice," he admitted in a soft voice. For Malik to allow such show of care and affection - it was a rarity, and yet Altair couldn't help but hope it might show sometime more often soon.

 

"I should find you a small nickname, too, like you called me Dove earlier," Altair looked up at Malik with a smirk. "Nothing silly, I promise. I want to find you a nice name..."

 

"You have to come up with it on your own", Malik huffed nd kissed the tip of Altair's ear as he run the sponge from his left shoulder across his chest and to the right one. "But I don't mind you calling me by my name", he smirked a little and washed between Altair's fingers one after one. "Dove is something I reserve for special moments only", he whispered and kissed his neck, his breath crawling over Altair's neck. "I hope you know I've never called anybody like this before."

 

"I know", Altair told him quickly. 

 

"Just don't come up with something lame like 'honey' or 'babe'. I'm not into that sort of nonsense," Malik warned, rubbing the sponge against Altair's neck, scrubbing the skin in gentle circles. 

 

"What, can't I call you pumpkin?" Altair rolled his bottom lip, looking up at Malik.

 

"No," Malik growled, pinching Altair's side to make sure his point went through.

 

"Alright, alright... I'll need time to find a suiting name for you," he groaned, pressing back against Malik. He rubbed the sore spot and was silent for a short while, gnawing on his lip. "How about princess?", and the sponge met his face. He actually swallowed a bit of soapy water and coughed while he tried not to laugh too loudly. "Alright, okay, it's not princess - I get that." He could just tell Malik was glaring at him and one of his arms drew painfully tight around his stomach - pff, Altair couldn't care less. Teasing Malik was a fun thing to do when he didn't have to fear to get his ass whipped when doing so. 

 

"You know what this reminds me of?", Malik purred. "You've called me that when I was sick, didn't you?"

 

Altair froze in place. "Shit. You were not supposed to remember that, you know?", he cleared his throat. Was it just him or was it getting too hot in the tub?

 

"I used to think this was just the fever playing tricks on me, but I've done a bit of thinking and came to a conclusion you called me that. And lots of other very unfitting names like... every hour," Malik clicked his tongue. 

 

"Uh..." Altair tried to think fast but all which seemed to whirl inside his head were those names he'd called Malik. He wondered which one pissed Malik off the most. He thought Princess was rather harmless compared to Miss Twinkle Fairy. "I had to find a way to make sure you got better", Altair stuttered quickly.

 

"Yes and calling me names is probably the only way, mh?", Malik smirked with narrowed eyes into his neck and run the sponge over Altair's chest. "You just couldn't come up with any other way, could you?"

 

"It was a very effective one," Altair reasoned, shifting uncomfortably. "I was too worried to think about something else at the time."

 

Malik rolled his eyes at that, pressing the sponge once more into the man's face before grinning and hugging him tight. "Idiot... Just don't call me those again. Or else I'll seriously have to do something about it," he murmured, his fingers slowly raking up and down Altair's abdomen. 

 

"But Leonardo calls Ezio Pretty", Altair pouted and wiped his face clean of the soap water with one hand. 

 

"Yes and Ezio probably likes it very much but I don't want girly nicknames", Malik declared and raked his nails over Altair's stomach before he followed the same path with the sponge. "I'm sure you'll figure something out for me. Something I'm going to like very much. You're a good Boy, I'll have trust in you", he chuckled softly and kissed Altair's ear. "Water's about to get cold..."

 

Altair shifted a little, sitting up between Malik's legs.

 

"Are you hungry?", Malik asked next, looking at the man with interest.

 

"Yeah... Yes, a lot," Altair snorted, stretching inside the tub. "Let's get something unhealthy," he grinned, already expecting Malik's reaction.

 

Malik rolled his eyes. "You make it sound so bad... But fine, I'll order junk food with you today," he sighed, rubbing his own nape. "Be a darling and uncork the tub, will you?" 

 

Altair sent him a look at the darling part - how was it that Malik got to call him something like darling or princess (Yes, there's been this one time he had) and yet he wasn't allowed to? Oh - right. Probably because Altair liked it this way around. He uncorked the tub and slowly stood up, a waterfall rushing down his body when he did and reached for a towel, put it around his waist and stepped out, then got another towel and held it open for Malik to step in.

 

"You have to live once in a while", Altair grinned. "And unhealthy, greasy food is the best way to do that."

 

Malik got up as well and Altair thought it looked by far more elegant and let Altair put the towel around him like he was a king... He didn't mind though. It was something he wanted to do for Malik after all. "Yeah well but all of that greasy food just shortens your life, doesn't it?"

 

"What's the point in living life without having fun?" Altair cocked his eyebrow, pucking the side of the towel in so it wouldn't fall off. "I mean, for all we know you could get into a car accident next week... Better enjoy what you have, I say," Altair smirked, getting two towels for their hair.

 

"Or you could actually live until an old age and be sorry you didn't treat your body better when you were younger so now you wouldn't have that high blood pressure," Malik retorted, only to snort a moment later and slap Altair's backside. Altair yelped a little and whirled around, rubbing his backside and glaring at Malik angrily. "Oh come on don't look at me like that - I know you like it", he grinned at Malik and reached around Altair, slapping him once more. 

 

 

"Go grab us something to wear else we get cold," he instructed, then smirked. "Did you bring your own boxers?" 

 

"I have... the one I had when we met this morning?" Altair blinked at him but Malik grinned and ruffled his hair. "Left side of my closet. It has shirts, sweats, boxers... right one only holds suits. Go help yourself and bring me something comfortable to wear."

 

Altair nodded while ducking from underneath Malik's hand and followed him out and into the living room. Malik was still just wearing his towel and Altair admired his body for a second longer before he got to Malik's room doing as he'd been told to. Malik was smaller than him and sadly most of his clothes didn't look as if they would fit Altair but eventually he found a pair of boxers and a really large old hoodie from which he wondered why Malik had something like that. He grabbed another one and a pair of sweats for Malik and returned into the living room. Malik was on the phone so he kept quiet.

 

Nodding at Altair, Malik gestured him to place the clothes on the couch.

 

"Yes. Don't be too late though, remember you have to wake up early tomorrow. And don't dare call me mother," Malik snorted, rolling his eyes. His lips were curled in a grin nonetheless.

 

"Yes, I am in a good mood. No, not work this time," Malik pulled the towel from around his waist, smirking at Altair's curious eyes watching him. 'Kadar' he mouthed, tucking the phone between his shoulder and cheek while he slipped each leg into a pant of the boxers. 

 

"I didn't lose my mind", Malik snorted with a grin and pulled his pants up, then reached for the sweats and did the same with them. "I was about to order food just before you ca- yes, food. No I feel good. Chinese why? Tch I don't order something for you, I- No I'm not by myself and really, that's none of your business. Be nice and we might leave you some left-overs for later..." Malik looked at Altair and rolled his eyes, then arched his eyebrows as he noticed what he was wearing. He nodded approvingly and curled his arm around Altair's waist and pulled him close. "I've told you it's none of your business. You have to come home and see.

 

“Yes Kadar, yes I am a sadist. Isn't your boss going to get angry if she finds out you have been on the phone instead of cleaning that coffee machine? And bring me a granola cookie on my way back. And an Alafajor," he grinned at Altair. "I'll pay you for them."

 

Altair smirked, his own hand curling around Malik's shoulders. This was so different from what he was used to... He couldn't deny he enjoyed this new situation very, very much though.

 

"Alright and make sure the cookie arrives to me in a whole and not as a thousand crumbles like last time." Malik leaned into Altair, pulling the phone a bit from his ear and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay", Malik said then, "alright", he nodded, "no one's going to be naked, I promise." He winked at Altair and Altair thought he'd never seen Malik being so relaxed and carefree as he was know. He actually didn't know he could smile so much. "Okay. Love you, bye bye", and Malik ended the phone call, slipping his phone into the pocket of his sweats and pulling Altair close again, kissing the corner of his mouth and then the tip of his ear and purring into it.

 

"I take it the Alfajor is for me?" Altair grinned, his hands curling around Malik.

 

"Yes. I figured you might like it because you seem to like dulce de leche," Malik reasoned, nipping on Altair's lobe lovingly. 

 

"But... that sounds so domestic. I didn't know you could pull that off and being, ngh, so sexy about it", Altair chuckled breathlessly and squirmed when Malik bit down onto his lobe.

 

"I do a lot of things you don't know yet about", Malik grinned and closed his arms tighter around Altair's waist. "So... are you going to be a civilized person and eat vegetarian with me or do I need to order some rotten meat?"


	36. Part 36

The doorbell rang and Altair startled.

 

Malik chuckled at that, pressing a swift peck on Altair's lips. "I'll be right back," he promised.

 

Altair growled, unhappy when Malik slipped away. He pulled the blanket Malik had gotten them tighter around himself and slumped a little further onto the couch so he couldn't bee seen from the door, grabbing the remote and turning the volume a little down. He shifted uncomfortable, already missing Malik's warmth and his touches. He heard him answering the door, talking briefly with the delivery man, he heard the rustling of plastic bags being handed over, a brief "Good bye, have a nice evening" and then the door was closed again.

 

Malik returned to the couch and put the bags onto the small coffee table in front of Altair and he rose again, taking a inhale of air. "Smells good", he grinned up at Malik.

 

 

“Smells like deep fried frozen food and ginger," Malik smirked, yanking the blanket aside so he could fit underneath it next to Altair. "Make sure to save some for Kadar. He's going to be super hungry when he comes back."

 

Altair nodded, shifting aside so Malik would have more space on the couch. "What did you order him, anyway?”

 

"Beef and steamed vegetables. I know he is not a big fan of vitamins, but he does needs them, so I decided to health it up for him," Malik snorted.

 

"He is not going to like it," Altair concluded, narrowing his eyes.

 

"Not a single bit," by now, Malik was already grinning. 

 

"It never stops to amaze me just how big of a sadist you are", Altair grinned and reached for one box, opening it and peering inside. Looked like fried rice, yes and the next one - yes, sweet'n'sour chicken. That was his alright. 

 

"I'm a caring sibling promoted to parent," Malik reasoned, grabbing his own pair of chopsticks.

 

"What did you order for yourself?", Altair pondered and was taking the chopsticks and picking up a piece of chicken, serving it to his mouth and chewing and... _food_ , delicious food and _meat_ and _yes_ it was good. 

 

"Rice and vegetables in garlic sauce," Malik chimed. "Hope you like smelly kisses," he purred, checking through a few boxes before placing two of them on his lap.

 

Altair scrunched his nose, only to laugh a moment later. "I'll survive, I think," he winked, chewing on some more chicken. 

 

"You can have some, you won't smell it so badly then", Malik grinned and took a bite himself.

 

"Maybe I will", Altair hummed and he sat up because he couldn't really eat when he was half laying half sitting. "I'm just glad you're still kissing me even after I've had some meat", he winked at Malik.

 

"Yes well, you're not having a bloody steak today. I have to tell you that was nasty, I'm not doing that again. I won't kiss you when you have steak or you just don't have to eat it when you're with me and I dare to say, you're with me most of the times", he smirked.

 

Altair stuck his tongue out. "The steak was delicious, thank you very much," he huffed, then went back to eating his rice. "I can't understand why you don't order food. Especially Chinese food. That stuff is delicious, come on. You have to admit that", he smiled softly at Malik and nudged him with his elbow.

 

"It tastes better when I cook myself", he hummed instead and inspected a piece of vegetable on his chopsticks before sticking it into his mouth.

 

"I don't think anything tastes good when I cook it," Altair snorted, taking a bite of chicken.

 

"It feels good to know you made something delicious for other people," Malik chuckled then. "And it feels good to know someone is enjoying something that is good for their body," he pointed a chopstick at Altair. "Although I have to agree, I might consider ordering food every now and then," he sighed, stretching his legs. "It's much easier than cooking." 

 

"Much easier, yes and you don't have to clean up the mess in the kitchen", Altair agreed and when Malik grinned at him he cocked one eyebrow. "What?"

 

"Well I have you for that now, don't I?", he teased Altair lightly and the man just put another piece of chicken into his mouth. 

 

"I doubt that", he snorted and Malik just answered him with a chuckle. 

 

"Oh but I could have you do it if I promise you the right things in return - isn't that right?"

 

Altair almost chocked on a piece of chicken and swallowed heavily. "Really?", he pondered then and tried to sound as calm as ever. 

 

"Yes don't get too excited though. I only do it if you behave real good. Sort of as a reward you know?", he told him and put his box down. It was only half empty. He didn't share Altair's enthusiasm about ordered food even though it wasn't all that bad.

 

"I can be good," Altair huffed, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

 

"I know”, Malik smirked, wiping Altair's lip. "You made a mess, look at you..." 

 

Altair looked horrified for a second. "I did not", he told Malik with a straight face though there was a tiny bit of sauce sticking to his bottom lip and Malik rolled his eyes at him, leaning forwards to cup the back of Altair's head, pulling him close for a kiss, his tongue briefly flickering across his bottom lip. "There", he told him.

 

Altair wet his lips. "Oh, that," he cleared his throat. "Maybe I should make some more mess, if it means I get a kiss.”

 

Malik rolled his eyes. "Make sure you mess yourself with some rice next time," he snorted, ruffling Altair's hair lovingly.

 

Altair looked at the food. "Will an eggroll be fine? Rice is kinda... not fun to get messy with." 

 

"Eggroll... I don't know about egg-" He didn't get any further as Altair picked up a roll with his chopsticks and guiding it towards Malik's lips so when he spoke he bit down on it. He looked puzzled to say the least, the eggroll half hanging out of his mouth and he bit further down and bit a piece off. "What-", he muttered at Altair around a mouthful of food, then swallowed quickly. "-was that for?"

 

"You looked a bit hungry", Altair grinned.

 

Malik rolled his eyes at that, taking another bite off the fried roll before shoving it inside Altair's mouth with a growl. "You look hungrier," he announced, licking his lips free of crumbs.

 

Altair chewed quickly. "Come on Malik, eat some more. We have to celebrate tonight, you ordered take-away, you know?"

 

"Yes and Kadar will be happy when there's more food we're leave for him", he announced and Altair scooted closer to him, mischievous shining within his eyes. "Now, don't forget your manners", Malik warned him and Altair pulled a face, looking at him all innocent. "I always behave", he told him with a small smirk and Malik rolled his eyes at that, then cocked his head to one side. "Is that the reason why you wiggle so much when sitting on that red ass of yours?"

 

Altair's grin sloped into a scowl. "Hey, you know I can behave," he huffed, scooting closer. 

 

Malik snorted. “You sometimes lack some manners Boy, and you know it”, he huffed but was grinning and slowly took the box of egg rolls still in Altair's hand from him and placed it on the coffee table next to the fried rice and Altair's chicken. 

 

He only yelped a little when Malik pushed him backwards onto the couch again, slipping in between the couch's back and Altair's body. Malik felt a bit crowded with the back of the couch to one side and Altair to his other and he made a small gesture so Altair was laying half on top of him with one leg between Malik's, the other one resting on the couch. He had his head on Malik's shoulder and Malik turned a little on his side, "Blanket is missing", he murmured and Altair sighed, propping himself up on his elbow and pulling the soft fabric back over them so they were covered to their hips. "That's better", Malik hummed approving. “Back's killing me...”

 

Altair groaned softly, shifting his legs further apart. "We should go have professional massages once," he clicked his tongue.

 

"I've had a rough few days at work”, he said.

 

"Why? What's with work?", Altair pondered, the TV in the background completely forgotten now as Malik and his tired muscles seemed to be the center of his world now.

 

"It's still the same assignment I've told you about", he huffed.

 

"Maybe you need a few days off - or at least one."

 

"Can't. Too much work."

 

"And you're the only one who can do it." Altair rolled his eyes. "Let your co-workers do it. How about you take a few days off after that project. Hm?" He shook his head.

 

"I'll think about it, maybe I really could allow it," Malik chuckled "I haven't had any in a long time now. Didn't really have a reason to take them," Malik stifled a yawn and grinned. "Why, are you planning on taking a day off as well?"

 

"Maybe." Altair offered him a small smirk, his back arching as he shifted his weight, allowing Malik more access to his body. "I could think of a few things we could do together then", he hummed and his hand moved to Malik's neck. "You know, besides ordering unhealthy food", he chuckled. "And watching gore", he added as an afterthought. 

 

"Mh", Malik looked thoughtful, one single finger running over Altair's spine. "I'm not sure how much those really attract me," Malik concluded eventually. "I would rather spend my time at work than watching men get their throat slit in a garage," he murmured, slowly blinking. "You better think of a proper past time for us if you want me to take a day off."

 

Altair snickered and shifted closer still. "Trust me on that one, I'll find something for us to do. And if not, well, I'll have to get a punishment for breaking my promise. Deal?"

 

"I'm sure you'll get a punishment one way or the other but deal", Malik grinned and squeezed Altair's balls a bit though it was far from being painful - at least not much. It earned him a groan and let his grin grow even wider. Altair's face turned an interesting color and he watched how his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. 

 

"I'll think of something", he squeaked and groaned a second later, sending Malik a small glare. "I think we should do something which relaxes you."

 

"Squeezing your balls relaxes me," Malik smirked, pressing a small kiss to Altair's lips.

 

"Well it relaxes you but it doesn't relax me", Altair huffed a little and Malik grinned.

 

"That might be true but we were talking about what relaxes me and not you", he purred with something which came close to an evil grin and Altair's shoulders slumped a bit. There was no way of denying that he liked being at Malik's mercy and to get back on higher grounds, Altair leaned up to place a kiss on Malik's lips.

 

Altair sighed softly, his body relaxing into Malik's touches. He hardly heard the clink of keys and sound of a door opening beyond his little bubble of bliss at having Malik being so affectionate. Malik was kind of on top of him. Well, almost. Just half of his body was and he pressed Altair further into the couch not minding the sound of the door falling back into the lock and the rustling of clothes, his tongue sweeping in small circles over Altair's, his thumb rolling over the man's jaw. 

 

"I've got you your dumb coo-...kie." Kadar stopped within his tracks, eyes falling onto the couch where he could see his brother lying underneath that fluffy cover which was usually draped over the back of the couch and ugh, no, no his eyes! His brother, who was making out with somebody. "What the hell?!", he almost yelped and Altair's eyes went wide and he tried to get away from Malik but the man held his head close and pressed one last kiss to his lips before he lazily lifted his head and looking at Kadar. "Hey."

 

"Malik," Kadar whined. "God... I mean, I never get to make out with girls in the living room, this is unfair," he announced, locking the door behind him with a scowl.

 

"I don't want them tearing up the couch with their nails. Plus, they make noise. If I ask Altair to be quiet, he will do his best, no?" Malik purred, pressing another small kiss to Altair's lips. 

 

Altair swallowed heavily and nodded slowly. "Uh-huh." His face was flushed as Malik had sort of caught him off guard with that kiss, causing him to curl his toes and press up against his body. His breathing was still a little heavy. "Plus, if he can't keep quiet I'll just make him", Malik smiled sweetly at him and kissed the end of his nose.

 

Kadar rolled his eyes and made his way over to the open kitchen and placed his backpack onto the small table there and a paper bag next to it. "Yeah, why isn't he gagged? I'm not used to coming home to something like- like _this_." He gestured towards them. 

 

"You know I'm right here", Altair said softly. Really, they talked like as if he wasn't!

 

"Because he has been behaving well and I want to spoil him," Malik reasoned, scratching Altair's ear affectionately.

 

"You never spoil them - and even if you do, you never do it in the living room," Kadar reasoned, ignoring Altair's remark. Kadar then stopped with everything he was doing and slowly turned towards Malik. "...are you high or something?" the young al-Sayif's sibling's eyes went wide. "Shit, that would explain everything," he shook his head, grabbing a glass from the rack and filling it with water. 

 

"I'm not high", Malik sort of barked at him. Please, his body was a temple- it was bad enough he was smoking occasionally be he would never turn to drugs. "I'm in a good mood", and he turned his eyes back on Altair who was blinking up at him, looking oh so very confused and a little embarrassed. "Isn't that so?", Malik asked him with a small smile, kissing him again.

 

Kadar grunted from behind them and almost chocked on his water as he was leaning with his hips against the counter, watching the exchange. It was then when Malik pulled back that Altair propped himself up as well using one elbow and he looked at Kadar from over the back of the couch. "I'm not _them_ you know?", he told him and he just sounded a little snappy.

 

Kadar tapped his fingers against the glass, watching Altair. "Well... Mm. No, guess you're not. Malik hardly ever lets anyone in for such long time," he reasoned, placing the now empty cup in the sink. "And I admit he never actually looks top happy when he is with them, I mean, his face is usually like this," Kadar scowled, frowned and growled all at once. It was a bit exaggerated, but it described Malik when he was unsatisfied pretty well. 

 

"Kadar...", Malik told him warningly and was about to get up but Altair quickly pulled him back down by the collar of his sweater since he was taking the blanket with him when rising. 

 

"Hey you know to be fair...", Altair gestured towards Kadar, "this _does_ look a lot like you." Malik's face snapped back so fast at Altair he thought he might need to massage him again later for pulling a muscle. "What?"

 

"A little?" Altair held up his finger and thumb close together, hen pushed himself higher and placed a small kiss on the corner of Malik's mouth. "Don't be a sourball."

 

"I'm not a sourball."

 

"You are", Kadar called from the kitchen and Altair laughed at that and only when Malik heard the sound did his face soften. 

 

"Told you I want to keep this one", Malik spoke over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Altair with a smile and mouthed a small 'bad boy' at him.

 

Kadar made his way over to them and let himself fall heavily onto the armchair next to the couch. "Food!", he cried excited and grabbed for the nearest box.

 

"That's Altair's. Your own is inside the bag," Malik instructed, huffing at the younger sibling as he hugged Altair close.

 

"Mm... Let's see what you got me, then," Kadar chimed, opening his two boxes, only to groan with frustration later. "Malik! Vegetables!" he whined, looking at his brother with miserable eyes. "Why?... Do you hate me or something?"

 

"No, I love you very much which is why I want you to eat healthy things", Malik explained and Altair leaned his head to one side, watching the exchange of words with a small grin on his face. 

 

"You can have some of my chicken", he said and ignored Malik's look and Kadar's whole face seemed to light up as he took the box again he'd had before. 

 

"Okay you can keep him Malik, he doesn't seem so bad."

 

"You're such a glutton you know that? I bet you would sell your own brother for some food", Malik said.

 

"For pizza probably", Kadar nodded with a shrug, eating a piece of chicken. "It's cold", he noted with a wrinkle of his nose. "And your boyfriend as a hickey on his neck", he pointed at Altair with a chopstick.

 

"Well what did you expect? For us to wait until we get married when we have our gay little wedding in Canada?" Malik rolled his eyes. "We'll cover it up," he added a few moments later, looking down at Altair and kissing his forehead.

 

Altair snickered. He was... not used to seeing Malik behaving so normal. This was completely new and quite thrilling. 

 

Kadar shrugged again and ate the cold chicken, making a grab for the vegetables next. Apparently he _was_ hungry and would rather eat that than nothing at all. "And stop doing that", he made a waving motion with his hand and made a kissing face. "I can deal with so much but I can't deal with you being all... touchy feely." Kadar pulled a face.

 

Altair had to agree with that, Kadar seemed actually more cool about it when he was kneeling gagged and blindfolded in the middle of the living room when he'd been the first time to Malik's place. 

 

"Do you plan on staying here or can I expect you to shove your lazy ass into your room after you're done eating?", Malik pondered and oh really, Altair wished he'd seen Malik interacting with his brother sooner - this was quite entertaining. 

 

"I wanted to watch the Late Night Show," Kadar complained, slouching back into the couch.

 

"Watch it online," Malik waved his hand, rolling his eyes. "Come on. This is what you have WiFi for."

 

"It always gets stuck when buffering, Malik," Kadar groaned, shoving another piece of pepper between his lips.

 

"I am your older brother and I am making the rules here," Malik growled, narrowing his eyes at Kadar.

 

"I'm the younger brother and you should not be selfish and let me watch the show," Kadar claimed, waving his chopsticks in the air.

 

"Well then, I hope you won't mind us getting it on the couch, then," Malik cleared his throat. 

 

Altair made a small sound, maybe it sounded like an 'eep' but who could really tell? 

 

"Well then you do that", Kadar huffed and damn, this looked like a fight for power and Altair sure knew as hell Malik wouldn't back down. To make his point, Kadar took up the remote and changed the channel, not even asking if they were still watching Dexter - which they weren't but hey, he could have asked right?

 

"You're so rude", Malik told him and sunk further onto Altair, his hand reaching for his and lacing their fingers together, pulling Altair's wrist over his head and kissing him again - he could melt just right then and there, wherever Kadar was there or not and Altair couldn't help it, but he groaned a little when Malik cupped his jaw, his thumb rolling over his cheek and urging him to part his lips to let his tongue slip inside.

 

"Ewww... Malik, come on, calm down the wet noises," Kadar groaned then, throwing the remote at the two and storming off with three bags of Chinese food in hand. "You can't keep him because he makes you suck ass," with that, the door to Kadar's room slammed shut.

 

As soon as the younger sibling was away Malik burst out laughing. "Suck ass... If only he knew how right he was..."

 

Altair's face lit up like a match and his cheeks felt very, very hot. "Don't say that he might hear you", he whispered at him and sure thing, "Yeah I heard that!" came Kadar's voice through the closed door.

 

"Well that was fun", Malik chuckled and squeezed Altair's hand.

 

"I feel a bit sorry for him - seeing his brother acting like a real human being-"

 

"Oh?" Malik arched his eyebrows at him but he did look a little amused and not angry at all - just the fake sort of angry. 

 

"You know what I mean", Altair huffed. "You know, from how you treat _them_ ", he huffed again. He just felt a little jealous.

 

"Oh, you mean the onenightstands and short term subs?" Malik sighed. "Yes, he got used to seeing them. I'm not exactly proud of it, but hell get used to you and learn to like you eventually. You're a keeper, and I really feel like settling down," Malik smiled, curling his hand around Altair.

 

Altair leaned his forehead against Malik's shoulder. "So, am I part of the family now?" he smirked, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

 

"You let Kadar eat your food of course you are", Malik chuckled softly and sat up and slipped in Altair's legs, the blanket going with him and riding up behind his back. Kadar wasn't hear anymore so...

 

Altair rubbed the back of his neck. "You know just- when you took me to your place the first time he wasn't really so surprised at all. Did you know he told me when I scream and he's not being able to sleep he'll tell you and make sure I get punished?"

 

"I've not been the best brother in that aspect", Malik sighed. "So Kadar stared making jokes about all my subs. I think he kind of lost hope in me finding someone to go out steady with. I think I was on the verge of it myself," he admitted, rubbing Altair's back soothingly. "Kadar jokes about things. It's his way of dealing with life. He's not some sheltered boy, Altair. I might be protecting him but trust me, I know he can stand on his own two feet when needed." ]

 

"I wasn't saying he's not able to look after himself." In all honesty, Altair thought when Kadar was able to put up with a brother like Malik and watching him being in scene with one of his subs was answer enough. 

 

"He likes a lot to joke doesn't he?", Altair pondered. The little shit got him more often than not... but still, Altair thought Kadar was a person he liked. He wasn't bad after all and it made him wonder how it'd be if he had siblings. Malik was up now and between his legs, sitting on his heels and running his palms over Altair's parted thighs. "Yes he does, I've told you", Malik hummed. "Don't take him too seriously. Just ignore him. It's what I do most of the times", he chuckled.

 

"He did look like he wanted to watch TV though," Altair chuckled, leaning forward and kissing Malik's cheek. "Is the Internet connection that bad?"

 

"Not at all. Kadar just likes the couch," Malik chuckled, squeezing Altair's hips lovingly. "Can't blame him. It really is very comfortable." ]

 

"Yes but also not very private", Altair hummed and watched how Malik pushed his sweater upwards. "He could come back out."

 

"No he won't", Malik smirked at him.

 

"But if he needs to go to the bath-"

 

"He won't come out Altair. Believe me."

 

"But-"

 

"He's going to watch the Late Night Show", Malik said, "and after that he's going to be occupied but if you feel more comfortable we just move to my room”, Malik told him and nudged Altair's thigh.

 

Altair groaned - he really didn't want to move but he doubted Malik would carry him to his bedroom so he sat up and pulled the blanket back over his waist and watched how Malik got up.

 

Altair followed him and put the blanket around his waist and noticed how Malik rose one eyebrow. "Huh", he said and leaned against the kitchen counter. "What?", Altair asked.

 

"Looks a bit like a long skirt wearing the blanket like that..."

 

Altair looked down himself. "No it does not", he snorted but Malik's grin just grew.

 

"I bet you would look fantastic in a dress-"

 

"Malik!"

 

"Just saying. I think I'll buy you one."

 

"I won't wear a dress..."

 

"Yes you will. You'll like it", and he winked at him again. "Alright we'll talk about it later...", Malik told him and walked towards his bedroom.

 

"No chance in hell am I going to wear a dress," Altair groaned, holding the blanket up with one hand, following Malik into the bedroom as the other man picked up the paper bag.


	37. Part 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've miscalculated the number of chapters so maybe, MAYBE two more chapters after we hit 40... I have to see.

"I didn't know you were into crossdressing", Altair hummed as Malik stood in front of him and he had to look up from his position on the bed to meet his eyes.

 

"When it involves you it seems I have", he grinned and placed both his palms on Altair shoulders only to straddle his lap a second later. "I think you'd like it", he purred and nibbed on Altair's ear.

 

"I so wouldn't", Altair huffed and leaned his head aside to give Malik more access.

 

"Then what's that poking me there?", Malik grinned.

 

"That has nothing to do with it."

 

"I think I could make you beg wearing one for me", Malik whispered and Altair shuddered, he was about to close his arms around Malik's waist but the man stood up again, picking up the brown bag from his dresser. "So, cookie?"

 

"I'd rather eat you up really, but yes, cookie," Altair chuckled.

 

"Eat me up? Didn't you have enough for one day?" Malik laughed, reaching Altair his alfajor.

 

"You're sweeter than the cookie," that remark earned Altair a smack on the nose.

 

"Don't say such brutal lies”, Malik smirked and sat down next to him. "So...", he said and Altair thought he was in a far too good mood. Something was up. "You could eat me up", he winked at Altair and Altair tried to avoid his gaze.

 

"You know I always could."

 

"Yeah so it seems", Malik hummed, trying to act innocent.

 

"What are you up to?", Altair asked him straight forward.

 

"Nothing much," Malik grinned. "It's quite innocent compared to what I usually have in store for you," he promised, lifting his hand up in the air.

 

Altair did not look convinced. "Spill it..." he growled, hunching his shoulders.

 

"Well, if you really are that eager to know, I would advise you to roll over with your butt up high.

 

"Up high?" Altair arched an eyebrow at Malik and watched him all the while from the corner of his eye and rolled in the middle of the bed, lifting up the hoodie he wore and pulled it over his head, then shifted his hips so they rose off the bed, kicking down his sweats.

 

"Beautiful", Malik hummed and admired the view for a moment and Altair felt himself blushing underneath his gaze, then turned his head so his brow rested on his crossed arms in front of him.

 

Malik stood up, walking towards the dresser and picked up some ointment, then moved onto the bed and nudged Altair's legs apart, grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up higher so he had to kneel with his back bent. He groaned when Malik run his tongue over his behind.

 

"Feels nice, doesn't it," Malik smirked, kissing the still warm behind over and over.

 

Altair hummed in agreement and curled his fingers around the sheet. "Yeah... real nice," he whispered, slipping his eyes shut.

 

"Good," Malik stated, kissing him one last time before leaning back and pouring some ointment over his hand.

 

There", he told Altair eventually, "I even warmed it up for you", Malik hummed, his palm sliding in large circles over Altair's skin, making sure to rub it all in while his touches still held no much pressure and were probably more of a tease. For Altair though it did the trick and his hips moved towards the mattress every time Malik's finger moved over the round cheeks. "Up", Malik simply told him, smacking his thigh lightly and Altair groaned, shifting his knees once more.

 

"I could fall asleep like this", he hummed with a relaxed voice. "Could you rub my ass until I do?", he asked with a sheepish smirk and Malik smacked him once more.

 

"No", he grinned, rubbing over the sore spot and it milked another groan from Altair. "Also... how about my Boy gets a very, very special treat tonight?"

 

"Treat?" Altair's head perked up, making him look like an excited pup.

 

"Treat," Malik smirked, rubbing both thumbs against Altair's entrance, each digit sliding in different directions.

 

Altair huffed into the sheets, rising his hips up higher. "I'm a good Boy," he murmured, hoping to somehow convince Malik he had the full right to deserve a treat. Or maybe two. Yes, two sounded nice.

 

“Mmmmh..." Malik leaned his head to one side, his thumbs never stopping their work and he made it look like as if he actually had to think about that although the decision has already been made. "So I assume you want to have your treat-"

 

"Yes!" Wow, that came fast - and it was only a little embarrassing for Altair.

 

Malik chuckled at that, one thumb rubbing across his entrance, pushing just a tiny bit in and then pulled away again. "Since you asked so nicely for it..."

 

Altair turned his head and watched Malik as he made it back to the shelf where he kept what he liked to call his 'treasure box'. His lips turned into the shape of a small 'o' when he saw Malik taking it with him and sitting next to Altair on the bed, the box in hand.

 

"Alright, let's see now, I think something small and comfortable, since it's your first time and I am spoiling you after all," Malik hummed, picking out a small plug the size of a plum made out of dark blue plastic with several v shaped dents lining the top, creating a scale-like look. Altair had to admit it looked rather small and- "I've had bigger than this", he huffed a little, not knowing if he should feel offended because, hell, he could take bigger for sure.

 

"I know you do", Malik smirked and run his fingers over Altair's spine all the way down to his behind. "But I think that would only hurt you after a few hours and I do want you to get your sleep", he hummed while pulling out the lube from the box and Altair's eyes widened at that.

 

"Come again now?", he asked Malik slowly and wanted to roll on his back to sit up but Malik simply placed his flat palm on the small of his back and stilled all his movements.

 

"You're going to have this inside of you till tomorrow morning or maybe I should let it wear you during work as well?"

 

"Oh... I'm..." he did not know how to approach the fact he was to sleep with a plug in him tonight.

 

"We'll see how it goes by morning," Malik decided, squeezing a buttock between his fingers. "Remember, this is not a punishment," he leaned down and kissed Altair's lips briefly.

 

He nodded, watching Malik with lidded eyes. "Alright," he agreed eventually, deciding not to dwell over the meaning of having the plug in him and trusting Malik's experience and judgment instead.

 

"Remember your colors", Malik told him in a soft whisper and somehow, this made Altair releasing a breath he wasn't aware of holding it. Right. This - _all of this_ \- was his choice. His choice alone and if he didn't want to he could just say so.

 

"No... it's alright", he murmured back, turning his head around to look over his shoulder at Malik with dilated and lidded eyes. "I'll tell you if it changes", he added and watched how Malik leaned down to kiss him right above his butt cheeks, never breaking eye contact with him while he did so, his tongue dipping into the small depression there and licking down. "Good", Malik purred once he withdrew, his hand returning to massaging Altair's backside. He squeezed some of the lube onto his skin and- shit, that was freaking cold and Altair went rigid when it dropped in between his buttocks.

 

 

"Will you be free this Wednesday? We could go get our blood tests after work in the clinic I usually do them in. Haven't done one in almost four months, seems like a good time to check up on myself," Malik made known while slowly slipping his index finger inside of Altair.

 

"I could go there after work, yes," Altair nodded. "Did you ever actually do it bareback with someone?"

 

"I used to... back then, after me and my current partners would do blood tests. There was this guy though - I've worked with him for a few months and he was all into the 'behaving bad so I get punished'-thing - which I'm not into by the way. So he really tried to piss me off and he whored around. It got me thinking and I didn't do it without protection ever again after that", he told Altair in a low voice, working his finger in and out of him, at times using two then only one again. "It's a long time ago, couple of years now. I get tested on a regular basis now. I just think it's safer this way even though the risk of getting infected with something is low while using condoms - you just never know I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no doubt you'll be faithful with me", Malik added, his finger buried completely into Altair and he crooked it upwards.

 

He gasped and arched his back. "I'm not a big fan of sleeping around," he groaned into the sheets, taking a deep breath in.

 

"That's a good thing. I really do hate it when my subs go sleeping around when they are with me Now imagine how much I would despise it if someone I really care for, like yourself would do it," Malik sighed, kissing Altair's back.

 

"Did you care for that guy back then?", Altair asked, groaning a second later and his cheeks weren't only red because of the pleasure Malik's probing fingers provided him with but also because of his words.

 

"No - otherwise I wouldn't have said 'work with', right? That was just fun."

 

"Then why do you call it work? It makes you sound uhm... professional." Altair chose his words carefully, he really didn't want to offend Malik with that.

 

"Because it's- I wouldn't call it an affair, alright? And I wouldn't call it a fuck buddy but somebody I've had an agreement with we both enjoyed", Malik hummed, his tone light and carefree and he added a second finger, moving them lazily.

 

Altair was thoughtful for a few long minutes. "Did you have a habit of trying to convert straight guys?"

 

Malik snorted at that. "For a while I was very enthusiastic about doing that, yes, it didn't work all that well most of the times. I was still inexperienced back then, I got beaten a few times when my attempts did not go well."

 

Altair's head snapped up. "Beaten?..."

 

“Yeah like, coming home with a black eye because wow, some dudes get really pissy when you grab them by their tie and telling them to come with you to the restroom to suck you off", Malik chuckled. "I bet you didn't expect that."

 

Altair slowly shook his head, "No I think I didn't. Did it happen a lot?" He couldn't really imagine Malik getting in a fight.

 

"Two or three times. I went to gay clubs after that or, you know, the _3:88_." Malik pulled his fingers out of Altair and lubed up the plug.

 

"...I thought the _3:88_ wasn't a gay club," Altair frowned, licking his lips as he watched Malik pouring some of the clear liquid into his palm.

 

"No, but it is generally more accepting," the man chuckled, wiping the excess lube across Altair's entrance. "Relax now, I'm going to put it in."

 

Altair turned his head again, his brow resting once more on his wrists and he arched his back a little more, trying to loosen up all of his muscles. "Because it has all these different... playgrounds, no?", he muttered and shuddered when he felt the tip of the plug pressing against his entrance. He was already pretty much loose after all the sex he had today so pain wasn't to expect - it did made him twitchy though.

 

"Yes. You can find all sort of shit there", Malik chuckled and run his fingers along Altair's side, soothing him while he pushed the plug in deeper.

 

"Did I miss some sort of sexual freak show?"

 

"Those usually happen in the private rooms," Malik explained with a smirk before slapping Altair's cheek, slowly pushing the plug further in.

 

Altair moaned quietly, stretching his arms on the bed. "No... I'm good with the idea of not going there again..."

 

“I have friends, I have Leonardo. If I want to get some entertainment I usually go to his place", he chuckled and Altair wasn't sure if he was joking or not. He closed his eyes and couldn't deny just how distracting that plug working into him was. "Ho-how do you mean that?"

 

"You remember when you first met Leonardo? It also works the other way around with him and Ezio. I would never touch Ezio - at least not in a sexual way. I've spanked him before but I respect him and Leonardo too much as if I'd ever do something like that. Let's just say they like an audience every now and then."

 

Altair gasped, his cheeks growing incredibly red. "The whole act...?"

 

"The whole act," Malik smirked. "It's actually very nice. Leonardo has his own ways of being affectionate."

 

Altair's eyes went back to the pillow on his side. "Does he invite you to watch because Leonardo wants to show his affection towards Ezio to others as well?" he asked in a small voice, feeling very shy and self-conscious just then.

 

"Well, you could say so, yes," Malik smiled, working the wide part of the plug in and out slowly.

 

"...Do you think you might ever invite them over to watch us?" Altair's voice was coarse by that point and his heart beating wildly at the thought of showing someone else- well, not just someone but someone they trusted how strong their bond was.

 

Malik was quiet for a long moment, watching how Altair's entrance stretched around the plug, then slowly tightened again once he pushed past the wide part, then stretching again when he pulled it back out. "If you'd feel comfortable with it, yes. I would invite them", he nodded eventually and Altair might not know it, but Malik was holding a breath of his own. He saw how Altair's leg twitched and how he tightly fisted the sheet underneath him. He could just guess just how hard it was for him to have a conversation right now with that toy moving inside of him.

 

"I- yes I think. Maybe. Them. Yes", Altair nodded slowly, his hips moving in small circles and he pressed into Malik's hand.

 

Malik leaned down then, kissing down Altair's side and further to his shoulder, stilling the movements of the toy. "Are you sure you want me to invite them, Altair?" he whispered, his fingers holding the plug still.

 

Altair took a few deep breaths in before nodding. "I think... If it's them, it's okay," he murmured, watching Malik with lidded eyes. "But only them."

 

"Only them", he nodded, leaning further to nib along Altair's ear. "Now... how do you feel?", Malik asked, voice soft and barely more than just a whisper and Altair smiled lazily. He liked hearing those words - he also wouldn't have thought to ever agree to something like having somebody else watching him and Malik - but it was just as he'd said. With Leonardo and Ezio he could imagine it especially since the men shared the same he did with Malik and also because he'd seen how Leonardo interacted with Ezio; it was almost sort of domestic how they were around each other and Altair would have to be blind not to see just how much Leonardo cared about the man. He thought he could understand why Malik valued his friendship with the artist so much. He was a man one could trust, he was a man who cared.

 

"I feel good", he said and jumped a little when Malik reached between his legs.

 

"And here? How do you feel here?" He pressed the plug all the way in.

 

Altair shifted slightly. "I don't want to provoke it further," he gasped.

 

"No?" Malik grinned, slipping his fingers back down to his scrotum.

 

"Not today," Altair smiled, shrugging. "I'm good for today," he paused then, wetting his lips.

 

"You are - aren't you", he murmured softly and Altair had no idea if he was actually talking to him or not. "Turn around", Malik told him and Altair groaned - it felt weird moving with something inside of him and he slowly followed the order, his movements a little stiff as he feared the plug would slip outside though he knew it couldn't. He stopped, laying on his back and looking up at Malik. "What?", Altair asked him and Malik leaned down, one hand pressing onto the cushion right next to his head, the other one cupping his face.

 

Altair blushed - _bad_ and he rolled his head to one side, avoiding Malik's gaze only for the man to curl his fingers around his jaw, making Altair look back up again. He smirked a little and it made Altair blush just even harder. Malik was leaning further down, close to Altair's face, his fingers brushing over his exposed, naked throat. "Nothing", he muttered in a raspy voice, closing the gap between them and kissing Altair, fingers sprawled over his collar.

 

Altair gasped once the kiss was broken, resurfacing from it with warm cheeks and short breath. "Malik", he whispered his name and he thought he couldn't say it enough. Altair sighed again, eyes closing his body relaxing and his back arched a little off the mattress, goosebumps rosing over his skin when Malik bit his collar lightly but not enough to leave any prints, his tongue licking over it only a moment later. Altair's fingers flexed, closing and opening in a small rhythm. Altair thought he could let himself fall as he was pulled deeper and deeper into this fragile state of his own mind, his surroundings fading until all he could breath was Malik, until all he could feel was Malik.

 

Malik's lips were moving over Altair's throat as he dipped his head back, sucking right underneath his ear and it pulled another small sound from his lips, eyes rolling back behind closed lids and-

 

There was a knocking on the door and Malik hummed, not moving away from Altair but the sound was enough to pull him out of that dream-like state and reality washed back over him. Another knock and he felt Malik tensing above him.

 

"Malik...", Kaddar huffed from outside and Altair turned his head, looking at the door but Malik placed two fingers against his cheek, turning his head back, his hand running over Altair's bicep and down his arm.

 

"Open up..." More knocking. "I know you're not sleeping."

 

The bed creaked when Malik shifted his weight and Altair could hear the rustling of clothes when he moved through his bedroom, eyes closing again as he could still feel the man's warmth lingering on his skin.

 

Malik opened the door, only enough to stick his head out, glaring at his younger brother. "What?", he whispered softly, glancing back at Altair who somehow managed to fall back into his relaxed state and Malik thought he almost looked like as if he was in trance. "This better be important", he added.

 

"I'll need you to pick me up from work tomorrow," Kadar muttered. "My friend is sick so I don't have a ride back home," he made known, leaning against the door frame with a slight scowl.

 

"Fine. I'll pick you up. 1 am?" Malik sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

 

"1:30..." Kadar murmured, lowering his gaze. "Thanks."

 

"It's nothing," Malik dismissed him with a wave of his wrist. "Anything else? We're kind of in the middle of something," he smirked, narrowing his eyes at Kadar's sudden grimace.

 

"Ew no. Just... be quiet," Kadar groaned. "Please," he added with a bowed head. "Goodnight Malik."

 

"Night Little Prince," Malik laughed right back at him, placing his hand on his hip.

 

"Said the businessman counting his stars," the younger sibling retorted with a smirk before turning away and entering his own room.

 

Malik closed the door shut behind himself.

 

"Businessman counting stars?" Altair's head rose from the sheets, a curious look written all over his face.

 

"Ah... that. Did you ever read the book 'The Little Prince'?" Malik sat down next to Altair, his fingers spreading out and sinking into the man's short hair.

 

Altair shook his head, eyes still questioning.

 

"I used to read it a lot to Kadar when he was younger," Malik replied.

 

Altair answered with a lazy smile and pulled Malik down by his neck, kissing him again. "Take me back to that place", he whispered as he pulled away, eyes closed and lips still touching Malik's when he spoke.

 

"What place?", Malik muttered, sounding confused.

 

"That place where I feel at total peace, where I've been just before your brother picked the most ridiculous moment to knock", he whispered softly, sinking back into the bed and pulling Malik on top of him, the plug shifting inside of him. "Please..."

 

Malik chuckled at that, shifting on top of him. "I think we can arrange that.”

 

 


	38. Part 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so cute ♥

Malik was the first to wake up comes morning, quietly slipping from the bed and getting a pair of fresh boxers before moving on to his daily morning routine of teeth brushing (Malik's personal favorite- getting rid of the sleep breath). washing his face, shaving his stubble off.

 

Once Malik was done in the bathroom he made his way back to his bedroom. Altair was still sleeping, buried underneath the covers with only the mess of his hair sticking out and it made Malik smile. He tried to be quiet when he took his clothes to wear for the day. One gray button-up shirt with a dark red tie and a matching waist-coat plus matching pants. He didn't put on the tie yet or the waist-coat. That'll come later but for now it was good enough and he went back into the kitchen after closing the door silently behind him and started making coffee. Coffee was very important. Once the machine was running he took out a frying pan and started working on scrambled eggs and toast. Kadar was probably still sleeping. If Malik remembered correctly the little shit didn't have classes today.

 

Smell of breakfast cooking soon filled Malik's nostrils, making his stomach rumbling demandingly, requiring some fried eggs.

 

Once done, he removed them to two plates and threw two pieces of bread in the toaster before he made his way to the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Altair and watched him just a little longer, then his hand reached for his shoulder. "Altair", Malik said softly. No reaction. He shook him gently. "Altair", he said again and at this the man's head emerged from the covers. Altair was laying on his stomach, one arm shoved underneath the pillow. He blinked his tired eyes open and made a small grunt. "Huh?"

 

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

 

Altair rubbed one eye, head falling back onto the mattress and he sighed deeply. He turned around, stretching with the sheets riding low his hips, revealing the trail of hair leading down his sex. With half-opened eyes he reached down, adjusting his half hard member. "Whut...?" He looked up at Malik. "Food", he muttered when he smelled it though it might as well have been a question. He was still so damn sleepy and his ass felt funny.

 

Malik smirked and reached down to cup the man's member through the sheets. "Go wash your face," he ordered in a quiet voice while watching Altair with a smile.

 

Altair moaned at the sudden attention to his member and jerked from his place. "Okay", he panted, rubbing both his eyes now and watching his member covered by Malik's warm hand. "Okay", he repeated, propping himself up on both elbows.

 

Last night's memories slowly came back to him, making his cheeks paint deep red and lips stretch into a face-splitting grin. Malik looked at him with a smile and maybe Altair was still too sleepy but he thought it looked sort of... evil. Sadistic maybe. Malik's hand hadn't moved an inch and Altair let his own hand travel down his body and underneath the sheets, feeling for the plug. When his fingers brushed over the smooth plastic he smiled. "That's probably the reason why I feel so horny", he muttered, voice still thick with sleep and his words sluggish.

 

Malik squeezed him, cupping his balls. "Maybe", he grinned at him, "Or maybe you're just horny in general. I wouldn't blame you for it boy. Now, go wash your face", he told him again, squeezing Altair once more. 

 

Altair rolled his head sideways and stretched his back before sitting up. "You made breakfast?" he hummed in realization before grinning. Altair's head was up. Malik making food was not a rare occasion, really, but it was not a very common one, either, and seeing he did something as considerate as making breakfast for both of them... Well, it made his chest warm up a tad. 

 

"Face. Now", Malik smirked at him and slapped Altair's thigh lightly, watching how the skin bounced and Altair as well as it made the plug inside of him moving up a bit. 

 

"Not helping here", he muttered at Malik with a small pout and watched how he sat back, putting one leg over the other with a satisfied smile. "Oh but I'm not trying to", he told Altair with a waving motion of his hand. "If I were you I'd hurry up or else you have to eat by yourself", he teased Altair.

 

Altair's pout quickly evolved into a full-blown scowl as he made his way into the hall, naked still.

He eyed Kadar's door for a second... silence. He just hoped he wouldn't get out but then again, he'd seen him kneeling and gagged and all. Okay, Altair didn't want Kadar to see him naked but he doubted the boy would come out at 6 in the morning. 

 

When he was in the bathroom, he turned in front of the mirror. Yep, the evidence of Malik's whipping was still there. Especially the prints of the belt were still showing on his skin and Altair thought it was beautiful as pride let his chest swell. He smiled to himself, washing his face and splashed some of the water onto his chest as well, quickly cleaning himself before he would take a shower later. He smoothed down some of his hair so it didn't look like as if he just rolled out of bed. 

 

Altair's eye traveled lower and he cupped himself. His member was almost erect thanks to the plug. With every movement the tip of it brushed over his prostate and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, remembering the last day and night while he gave himself two or four quick strokes, sighing before he returned to the older man. He closed the door and kept standing in front of Malik, "Clean enough for you?", he smirked at him.

 

"We'll have to see. Show me your hands," Malik smirked and took both Altair's hands for examination. "You could do better. You will clean under your nails next time," he instructed before standing up. "I made us eggs and toast," he grinned and opened the door for Altair. ]

 

"I have to dress first-"

 

"Don't be silly now", Malik just told him as he made his way out of the door. "Kadar's in a coma right now", he told him, knowing exactly what Altair was thinking about just now.

 

Altair rubbed the back of his head, still standing there and Malik sighed, walking back and leaning in the door. "I'm waiting", he said, arms crossed in front of his chest with a grin on his face.

 

He felt the heat rising to his cheeks, a tingling sensation building in his lower stomach. Altair sighed, "Fine but only because it's you asking me", he told Malik with a wink, making his way towards the door where Malik was still standing.

 

Malik smirked. "Good boy," he purred, pulling Altair close by the back of his head and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

As soon as both were in the kitchen, Malik quickly took out the two pieces of toasted bread, placing one on each plate and taking a box of cream cheese and a carton of orange juice from the fridge. He also went for the pot of coffee since it was done and placed a cup in front of Altair, another on his place. "I wonder how sitting is going to be for you", he grinned up at Altair, gesturing to the chair for Altair to take.

 

Altair cocked an eyebrow, "You have too much fun this morning."

 

"And you've forgotten your manners this morning", Malik told him though his voice didn't sound angry at all, he rather sounded happy. He slowly sat down and gritted his teeth, his back going straight. Oh that was- that was... He couldn't decide if he liked it or not. It felt good, yes. It also made the heat rise further across his cheeks. Malik poured him a glass of orange juice. "How did you sleep boy?", he asked.

 

Good," Altair decided, pressing the cup to his lips and taking a small sip. "...And how did you sleep?" he asked a moment later, looking at Malik. 

 

"Wonderful", Malik told him and he looked at Altair for a very long moment. He looked so long at him Altair grew a bit... well not uncomfortable, but confused until Malik lowered his eyes. 

 

"How about I pick you up at work tonight", Malik hummed and took a sip of his coffee next. "When do you get off?"

 

Altair almost chocked on his piece of egg, trying to swallow it down with some orange juice. "Uhm, five?"

 

Malik chuckled. "Yes five... and the correct answer would also be 'I get off when you tell me to'", Malik grinned. "I might be a bit late though, I will let you know when I am to pick you up", he explained and stabbed his fork into a piece of egg. 

 

"Okay..." Altair picked at his own food. "I'll come downstairs then", he told him quickly and Malik looked up at him, chewing then smiling.

 

"Why don't you let me decide that, mh? I'll come up and get you", he declared and it sounded as if there was no room for any discussion.

 

"You won't embarrass me right?"

 

Malik looked hurt for a second. "Who do you think I am?"]

 

"Last time you came there Rauf started thinking I'm some kind of sex slave," Altair sighed. 

 

"He'll come to terms with it eventually. It's not as if we are doing something wrong," Malik shook his head before leaning forward and squeezing Altair's hand in a gesture of support. "I very much hope you are not doubting yourself because of that, Altair." 

 

"No, I'm not doubting myself it's just sometimes..." Altair trailed off and took a bite of his toast. "I just don't feel all too comfortable about people knowing. I mean with certain people, yes and I guess if I would ever go back to the _3:88_ I would wear your collar with pride and I wouldn't mind for a leash to go with it... But I don't like for the whole world to know. With Rauf it's different. He's just freaked out, but he's a good guy after all." Altair looked back up at Malik. "Does this sound weird?"

 

Malik shook his head. "No, not at all." He didn't let it show though how much he liked to hear Altair using the words 'collar' 'wearing' and 'pride' within one sentence. He stroke with his thumb over his wrist and pulled his hand away. "It makes perfectly sense", he smiled at him, then went back to his breakfast. He picked up his coffee and held it with both hands. "How's that plug doing by the way?"

 

"I don't really feel it most of the time, only when I move," Altair admitted, hiding his face behind the rim of his coffee mug. 

 

"So it's comfortable?", Malik hummed and ate the last of his toast, watching Altair with dark eyes and heshrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I'd say so."

 

"Good", Malik nodded and leaned back in his chair, patting his leg. "Come here please..."

 

Altair eyed him for a few long seconds but didn't move. "I won't repeat myself Boy", Malik warned him and he slowly stood, making his way over to Malik and sat down on his lap. Malik wrapped one arm around Altair's waist and stroke his thigh, looking up at his sub. "Then we're going to let it inside of you the whole day, mh? I'm going to write you some texts during the day and ask you how it goes and I want you to answer them whenever you get the chance. What do you say?", he purred softly and rubbed slow circles into Altair's thigh and grabbed his chin gently, pulling Altair down so he could kiss him. "Too bad you're working at an office - you said you feel it whenever you move, mh? Maybe you should offer Rauf to get his coffee today."

 

Altair's cheeks reddened instantly. "But it would show..."

 

Malik laughed at that. "Well then, do your best to hide it Boy. Think of unattractive things," he smirked, kissing Altair's cheek.

 

"I can't do that", Altair whispered a little breathless. His legs grew warm and he felt his heart skipping a beat, his palm starting to get wet with sweat. 

 

"Mmmh, well then you better don't wear those tight jeans. And a long shirt maybe. Something you could hide it with", Malik grinned and slipped his fingers in between Altair's thighs, just an inch away from his cock. 

 

Altair's head roll back and he swallowed heavily, adam's apple bobbing and a delightful little shiver run up his spine. Malik's hand plus the toy certainly did the trick. "So I'm not allowed to jerk off at work?", he pondered just to make sure. Not like as if he would actually jerk himself off in the restroom but - well. The thought was tempting. 

 

"No. Did you already forget? You get off when I tell you to", Malik grinned and let Altair's sac roll through his fingers, his muscles twitching. Altair squirmed on top of him, his cheeks darkening further still. "I'll... do we have time to drive to my place get some clothes?" he pondered quietly, swallowing and trying to focus on something different than Malik's searching fingers. 

 

"If we hurry up we just might, why?" Malik chuckled. "Aren't yesterday's pants comfortable enough?"

 

"They're tight", Altair huffed and while he usually didn't like wearing wide pants he didn't wear tight ones usually. Well - they weren't that tight he supposed, but Malik told him he liked how his ass looked in them. 

 

"So?", Malik purred. "I should take you out shopping again. You really need to get a suit and stop wearing something which makes you look like coming straight from the street-"

 

"I do not!", Altair huffed. 

 

"I saw you wearing the Converse the other day and they look like they're about to fall apart..."

 

"They're comfortable."

 

"They're disgusting", Malik purred again and closed his fingers around Altair's member, giving it two quick strong strokes and Altair gasped and Malik grinned satisfied. "If you want to get another pair of pants you better get ready", he chuckled and added another stroke.

 

Altair bit his lip. "May I please start getting ready then?", he huffed.

 

Malik nodded, not taking his hand off of Altair's member.

 

Altair's eyes strayed down, looking at Malik's fingers pointedly.

 

Malik cocked his head. "What is it Boy?", Malik hummed and licked over his lips, his fingers moving down to Altair's sac and then back up to the tip of his member, his thumb circling across it. 

 

Altair closed his eyes, shoulders slumping and the muscles in his backside tensed. How would he be able to make it through the day? Right - he wasn't. "Please", he whispered softly and put his arm around Malik's shoulder. "I really need to get ready."

 

"Yeah I can see how much you need to get ready."

 

Altair huffed again. "Please Sir," he looked down at himself. 

 

"Then get up," Malik shrugged, his index finger rubbing over Altair's slit.

 

"I can't," Altair groaned, shaking his head. Malik's fingers felt too good. 

 

"Then I don't know what you want me to do", Malik sighed and watched Altair with curious eyes, jaw tense and he looked oh so smug. "You want me to stop?", he cooed and Altair shook his head. "You want me to go on?", and again, Altair shook his head and swallowed thickly once more, his fingers curling against Malik's skin. "I fear there's nothing I can do now", Malik smirked and run one single finger from the tip of Altair's member down to the base. 

 

"Could you please stop?" he asked in a small voice, shifting uncomfortably. Altair wouldn't have thought this might what Malik wanted to hear but - the man did look pleased at him while a soft, warm smile was caressing his lips. "Good boy", he hummed and let go of Altair, slapping him lightly on his thigh and rubbing over his back until his fingers curled in his short hair above his neck. "Get ready then - it's already late enough as it is. Wouldn't want you to be late for your job", he noted and Altair closed his eyes for a brief second, feeling empty for the loss of Malik's touch and also relieved. "Thank you sir", he muttered softly, the words falling easy from his lips by now and slowly got up. "What if I can't take it?"

 

"Oh. I know you will Boy. But if you won't- your punishment won't be light, you should know by now I do not slack off," Malik chuckled, getting up as well. "Go get dressed," he called over his shoulder as he made his way towards his room to get ready for work as well. 

 

Once the both of them were ready and about to go, Altair took Malik's wrist and he turned around just as he was about to open the door to leave. “I've wanted to ask you something”, Altair said. “If I can borrow something from you.”

 

"Borrow something?" Malik turned fully around and watched Altair, one arm sneaking its way around his waist and pulling him close so their hips met. "Well that depends - you're kind of already borrowing the plug I gave you", Malik hummed. 

 

God he was in an awful good mood this morning and Altair gnawed o his lips. "I saw that single cuff on your dresser", he said. "I've wanted to put it on. Just on my left wrist. As a reminder of you so..." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal and his gaze shifted sideways and he only looked up when Malik pushed two fingers underneath his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

 

"Like a wristband?", he asked and Altair nodded, eyes lidded and simply staring as Malik leaned in closer and closer, his lips almost touching and- "Go get it then", he whispered and pulled away, grinning. “I'm going to wait for you.”

 

 

xxx

 

 

Malik stopped in front of Altair's apartment complex, turning off the engine and reaching for Altair's knee. "You'll get a few clothes. Get pants, shirts, underwear and if you have one or two you pack some button-up shirts as well. I like seeing you wearing them. Bring something comfortable as well though I don't mind having you wearing my old hoodie. We get some of your porn too. I know you have some”, he winked

 

Altair blinked at the flood of words. "Porn, what? Why?"

 

"I want to see what you used to jerk off to", Malik grinned and made to get out of the car.

 

Altair followed him quickly and hoped the man wouldn't laugh at him for watching girl on girl porn. Malik was a sausage lover, after all.

 

They walked in silence into Altair's building and took the stairs since he lived at the third floor. "So how about you sleep more often at my place, I get tired of picking you up at your place. I give you Kadar's spare key later, you don't have to return it to me", Malik told him and Altair's jaw dropped.

 

Malik chuckled. "Don't look like a deer caught in headlights. You have earned it by your frank effort." 

 

"I- really,... Malik... you have no idea how much it means to me", Altair whispered once they stood in front of his door and he put the key into the lock. 

 

"You can be excited all you want about it in the evening when I actually give you the key," Malik smirked. "I'll make you a copy today after work," he made known and followed Altair inside his apartment.

 

Altair walked towards his bedroom, grabbing a bag and collecting a few things he needed while Malik followed him and was now standing in the door. "I need to fuck you here once... I think we've never done it on your bed. Against your wall, on your table but never on your bed", he grinned. "Where's your porn?", he kept pondering and only when Altair looked at him all pale did he narrow his eyes. "Is it really such a big deal for your Altair?"

 

"I'm a bit worried of what you might think”, Altair sighed, placing his clothes on his bed. He tried not to freak out too much about the whole key thing. 

 

"Get your things and change in your other pants and tell me where I find your porn and we're good to go", he hummed and looked around Altair's room.

 

"Living room", he said, "last shelf behind the DVD's..." He fished some pants out of his closet.

 

Malik headed outside, leaving the door open and making it to the living room. The porn was not too hard to find, which was not surprising considering Altair's lonesome lifestyle, what did surprise him was that almost none of the movies were straight porn. In fact, most contained girls in them, and girls alone.

 

"The Amazon Valley 2- Return To Lake Cacatiti," Malik breathed out. 

 

"Shut up", Altair grumbled as he joined Malik, packed bag in his hand.

 

"Manners", Malik simply hummed and turned the DVD around. "I didn't know you were a guy to like big fake tits."

 

"I'm not but you can hardly find porn without having big boobs in it."

 

"You like boobs?"

 

Altair shrugged. "They're soft and squashy..."

 

"Squashy?" Malik rose an eyebrow at him, then smirked. "We're going to watch this tonight and then I show you one of mine.”

 

"I have a feeling I'm going to feel very uneducated," Altair sighed.

 

Malik simply chuckled. 

 

 

xxx

 

 

The day flew by from one project to another for Malik, a commercial office here, a design for a new shampoo bottle there - the only moments of repose he had were when reading Altair's messages sent to his phone, so far there were three and Altair was sending them in almost perfectly timed one hour intervals. Malik had given him a little assignment the day earlier. Only ten messages were allowed during the day and until Malik would pick Altair up – so far he did good and if Altair would keep to it, Malik had a surprise for him in store. 

 

'The secretary has been giving me the evil eye. Think she knows I have a toy inside me?'

 

'Hey, what if I get us something sweet for dessert tonight? Rauf told me about a bakery shop downtown that sells arabic sweets. He told me they have great malabi and kadaif. You like those?'

 

Malik smirked as he shoved the phone back into his pocket, shaking his head.

 

'I had to go and get coffee for the whole office. Worst. Walk. EVER! If I wouldn't know better I'd say Rauf knows what I have shoved up my butt.'

 

It was the last of Altair's messages and Malik grinned. He hadn't been able to respond to any of them yet as he'd been really busy. Altair of course knew that and he was glad for not having one of those 'Why don't you write me?'-messages in his inbox. He pulled his phone out and was ready to type his answer.

 

"You coming for lunch Malik?" He looked up and Carol stood in front of his desk. Malik shook his head. "I pass today. There's too much to do", he muttered and rolled his eyes while Carol shrugged. "Alright, cool", and she was off, leaving Malik behind and alone. He went back to his pone and started typing.

 

'Don't think so much about Rauf. Think about me. Four more hours and I'm going to pick you up. And yes, get us something sweet. I don't know what's your problem with Rauf, he seems to has good taste when it comes to food.'

 

 

Altair replied less than a minute later. 'Yes, he does, but I didn't know if you liked those two in particular. Does that count as a message?' 

 

Malik chuckled. 'Yes.'

 

No reply came. He could only imagine Altair's frustration.

 

If Malik counted correctly Altair was at seven now. He didn't say anything about limits including himself, did he? 

 

'Hey Altair. I want to try something new with you. I think I have to buy new rope. What do you like better, red or blue? I think red would look lovely on your body. We also need a chair.' Malik hit send and grinned to himself. He could see Altair was online, he could see Altair read it - he could see Altair was writing and then erased everything and went offline. He chuckled and typed another message.

 

'I thought I could tie you to a chair. You're going to sit the wrong way on it. I will tie your arms to the back and your feet to the chair's legs. You'll have to curve your back like this so your ass will stick out nicely.'

 

The same thing happened again. Altair came online, read the message, wrote something... very, very long and then erased everything once more.

 

Malik put his phone away and started working again. Lunch was almost over, his colleagues gone for an hour now and he expected them to be back soon when his phone was ringing with Altair's ID.

 

"Yes?" Malik chuckled, answering the phone to the sound of Altair's huffs.

 

"Malik," the voice from the other end of the line was muffled by rustling sounds.

 

"Yes," he repeated again, pressing the tip of his pen against a sheet of paper, watching a dark dot forming underneath.

 

"Red... I'd like it in red," the rustling stopped, but Altair's voice seemed somewhat breathy.

 

"Good choice. So, how do you feel about that chair experiment?" Malik smirked, drawing a careful spiral with his pen.

 

"I wish I could portray how I feel about it. I really, really, really like the idea, and am very excited," Altair sighed. "I think my balls might be heavy enough to make my pants slip off..." 

 

"Good", Malik smirked and drew a large circle around the small dot of ink. "Where are you right now?"

 

"I'm at my desk, Rauf- everybody else is at lunch, I said I wasn't hungry. Rauf wanted to go to this place again and that's a really, really long walk-" Altair sighed while Malik hummed, trying his best to swallow his chuckle.

 

"Sit up straight on your chair then", and he could hear the sound of rustling again. "Both feet on the ground."

 

"I- I'm sitting", Altair said softly and Malik could hear a small groan.

 

"You feel the plug now, don't you?", he smirked and Altair groaned again.

 

"Yes," Altair's voice sounded strained. "I might not even need to touch myself Malik," he panted.

 

"No. If you feel like it's too much squeeze your base," Malik growled into the phone. Altair whined in response.

 

"I'll do my best," he breathed out slowly. "When will you buy the ropes?" 

 

"Oh I don't know - if you manage not to cum during our talk we might get it once I've picked you up at work. How does that sound? Move your hips back and forth."

 

"Sounds good to me-he-he....oh!" Malik imagined Altair biting his lip and keeping perfectly still.

 

"Keep moving Boy", he told him in a very matter-of-fact tone and looked at his nails, then drew a square next to the circle. "I've told you, squeeze your base if it's too much."

 

"But I have to open my pants for that", Altair whispered as if somebody was close by though Malik knew he was all by himself.

 

"Well then you have to think about something else to keep you from cuming. But I thought we pick it up tonight. Mh? How would you like it if I tie you up for desert?"

 

"Yessir," Altair gasped on the other end of the line.

 

"W... What if... I...can't hold it in, sir?" Altair wheezed.

 

"Then we pick up the ropes but you won't get to play with them", Malik said and enjoyed every single second of their conversation. He leaned back into his own chair and cupped himself through his pants. He was as hard as a rock. 

 

"I'm trying sir", Altair panted, "Ireallyamtryingnottocomesir", he said really fast. 

 

"I know you can do it Boy. I want to have my fun with you when you're tied to that chair. You know, in this position I can use so many toys on you - and you can suck my dick perfectly."

 

Altair gasped into the phone. "I want to play with them.” His breath seemed laboured, but his tone was filled with relief.

 

"Good Boy. There isn't much time to wait," Malik purred, leaning back in his chair and sighing. If only Altair knew how tempting he was - and he wasn't even in front of Malik. "All you have to do his to keep on going without reaching an orgasm. I know you can do it, I have no doubt about your skills”, he murmured softly, "you're doing great.” He kept praising Altair, knowing that it's exactly what he needed right now.

 

"Yes - _ngh_ \- thank you sir", he gasped. "Please, oh god... sir please I'm so close to come..."

 

Malik clicked his tongue. "No no no. You can't remember? I do not allow it," he sighed. "Come on Boy, I trust you can do it”, he purred, grinning into the phone.

 

"I am doing my best", Altair panted into the line.

 

Malik could hear the wheels of Altair's office chair squeaking. He loved hearing him like that, loved every second of it - the way how Altair's voice grew more desperate, more needy. It wouldn't need much and he would probably beg him to either stop or finish the job. He would show his most primal side and Malik would take it all from him, would take everything Altair got to offer. "Don't come Boy", he whispered again and wasn't even sure if Altair could still hear him. "I want you to tie you down to that chair, I want to play with that nice little ass of yours. I could use a plug in you - or maybe a vibrator. Yes, I think I use a vibrator that pushes up so nicely against your prostate”, he told Altair and his eyes grew dark and cold, the hand cupping his sex, squeezing himself.

 

Altair choked on his own breath, “Sir, I won't last much longer", he croaked. "Please... Sir..."

 

"Please what?" Malik growled right back.

 

"Mercy," Altair begged, his voice turning shaky. 

 

Malik released a soft breath. "Stop", he told Altair and he could hear the sigh of relieve leaving his boy's mouth. 

 

"Tha-"

 

"Don't talk", Malik interrupted him. "I'm proud of you", he told Altair since he knew the man was probably confused why he would talk in such a stern voice with him. "I'm proud of you for telling me your limits, asking me for mercy." If this wasn't over the phone Malik would have probably asked Altair for the Color to pre-long their games. But the truth was, every second now his co-workers could return just as well as Altair's. "Although I think we have to work on your limits - wouldn't you agree? Maybe I need to play with you a few edging games", he grinned and could hear Altair gasp on the other side of the line.

 

"Edging..." Altair repeated weakly. 

 

"Yes," Malik hummed in a low voice. "Keep on in there. I will collect you after work, alright?”

 

"Yes sir," Altair murmured.

 

"Good. I am proud of you, Boy," Malik allowed some warmth to sip into his voice then. "You held up well, but we still need to work on your stamina."

 

"Yes sir, we will sir", Altair said in a hushed voice. "Thank you."

 

Malik blinked confused. "For what?"

 

"For picking me up later", Altair whispered. Malik could hear an elevator's bell ringing on the other side of the phone and knew knew Altair's co-workers were back. Time to end the call.

 

"Yeah", Malik smiled and he swallowed heavily. "Take care", although he thought those weren't the right words. He ended the call and leaned back in his chair, wiping his face with both hands and looking up the ceiling. His phone was buzzing.

 

'Rauf and the others just returned. I can't get up and go to the bathroom.'

 

Malik laughed.


	39. Part 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a bunch of chapters I didn't post because they would have mainly contained... sex. Or unimportant stuff which would have only slowed down the story. Once this is finished, I'm going to post the lost chapters of Zero-G.

Altair's phone was ringing and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. Actually, it was just vibrating since he had it on silence the whole day, Rauf cocked an eyebrow at him. He and Altair were the only one left at the bureau and Altair send him look, then held the phone up to his ear. "Uh-" He didn't get the chance to say anything, "Yeah I come downst- you come up? It's just me and Rauf- oh. Yeah", Altair turned red and watched Rauf, then smiled, "I see you in a few then", and now he was grinning.

 

"My ride is here" he told Rauf and couldn't hide his smile anymore as he started logging off his computer. 

 

"Your ride is Malik, I take it?", Rauf pondered.

 

"Yeah..." 

 

"He's going to beat you again tonight?" Rauf grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. After he'd met Malik, Altair had explained to him just what kind of relationship they were having and Rauf found it more funny than concerning and liked joking about it. It was just what Altair had expected of Rauf. 

 

"No... something else", and he blushed again, grinning still. Rauf rolled his eyes and groaned. "I don't even want to hear it", he huffed and Altair chuckled. 

 

"No you really don't", Altair agreed with him and actually jumped when he heard the elevator and oh... his heart was skipping a beat, a thousand beats when he saw Malik standing there, cool as fuck as ever that sneaky bastard.

 

"Afternoon," Malik greeted Rauf with a nod of his head before smirking at Altair. "You ready?"

 

Altair quickly nodded, turning the screen of his computer down and collecting his bag from the shelf under his table.

 

"See you Monday Rauf," he waved at his colleague with a huge grin, following Malik outside. Malik simply chuckled and as soon as the doors of the elevators closed he groped Altair's behind roughly and walked him backwards until the younger man's back hit the wall. He was surprised to say the least, was even more surprised when Malik kissed him roughly while his hands kneaded his buttocks, pulling them apart and squeezing them back together and it felt actually really nice. Seemed like as if Malik had missed him as well and Altair panted once Malik let go of him, watching him with a smirk. 

 

"So", he grinned, "you didn't come did you?"

 

Altair shook his head vigorously, licking his lips. "I didn't, sir," he promised.

 

"Good boy," Malik nodded then, supporting the back of his head. "I'm proud of you for holding up. I know it wasn't an easy matter for you." Malik hummed and run his thumb across Altair cheek then leaned in close and kissed his ear very softly. "You've really earned your reward", he muttered and closed his arms around Altair's waist, hugging him close and slowly breathing out. "I've missed you", he muttered, his voice unusual quiet and Altair felt like melting. He slumped against Malik's body and leaned his head on the man's shoulder, swallowing heavily.

 

He let go of him a second later when they were back downstairs, his fingers wrapping around Altair's as he took his hand. "I haven't parked too far away..."

A court chuckle escaped Altair's mouth. "I've been walking weird all day because of the plug," he admitted quietly, squeezing Malik's hand tightly. "It was a bit awkward at times," Altair's lips pursed as he looked up at Malik. "Are go going to go buy the ropes now?" ]

 

Malik actually laughed when he heard that, pulling out the keys of his pocket and opened his car once they reached it and took Altair's bag from him. "Are you that eager? My my - I think we really have to put some edge games on our trainings list", he grinned and leaned closer again to kiss Altair briefly on the lips. "You take the plug out once we get home and yes, we're going to buy the ropes now. You get to see my most favorite store", he told him gently.

 

Altair blinked, then opened the door to Malik's car when the man got inside. He reached for the buckle. "Favorite store? Is it another one as the one we've been to yesterday?"

 

Malik nodded and started the car. He eyed Altair from the corner of his eye and he looked like as if he was about to kiss Altair again - he really did miss him, didn't he? "Yeah it's a different one... it's for BDSM use only."

 

"Oh... I didn't know they had those," Altair squirmed in his seat for a bit, trying to find a comfortable position.

 

"The BDSM specialized ones are quite rare," Malik agreed, "I think you might like it, and since you have been such a good boy, I'll let you choose a lubricant for tonight. We're going to need quite a bit of that," he smirked, driving out of the parking space. 

 

Altair felt excitement coiling in his lower stomach and he rubbed his palm against his jeans. "How are you always able to make me so excited?", he pondered and flashed Malik a small smile. "I- it seems like every time we meet you take me for one hell of a ride", and Malik chuckled at that.

 

"Yeah I think I am", he nodded. "You want to complain?"

 

Altair shook his head. "Hell no... I don't, I really don't. I love spending my time with you." He was quiet for a short while after that and glanced at Malik every now and then while they were driving through the city, then Altair couldn't hold it back any longer. "Why do we need so much lube?"

 

“We're going to use lots and lots of different toys. Plus, I am almost all out of lubricant," Malik smirked, glancing at Altair briefly.

 

"...and what about the porn?"

 

"That's going to be running while you're on the chair," Malik chimed, his eyes narrowing. 

 

"Oh..." Altair bit down on his bottom lip and his cock made a small twitch. "Sounds like as if you plane to have your fun with me for quite a while."

 

"No - I plan for you and me to have fun for quite a while - you'll love it Altair, believe me", and Malik actually winked at him and took another turn. "The store is down the street", he hummed and maybe sounded a little excited himself.

 

"I think I can come if you just look at me by now", Altair muttered in a soft voice. "Today was really, really long. Rauf said I've walked funny and asked me if I was sore. Told him yes since I've got fucked hard all night long."

 

Malik laughed out loud. "You really told him that?", he grinned.

 

"Well yes - he's not the only one who can make somebody feel uncomfortable", Altair smiled.

 

Malik smirked. "Looks as if I am rubbing off on you," he noted, speeding down the street.

 

Altair moaned when Malik drover over a bump and they spent the rest of the ride in silence. Malik parked the car and turned to Altair once he turned off the engine. "Well - do you love or hate the plug by now Boy?", and just like that Altair slipped back into scene.

 

"Both sir. I'd rather have you fucking me sir", Altair said since he'd discovered how much Malik liked it when he was talking like that and to judge by Malik's grin, he liked it _a lot_.

 

"Well then get out and hope I can keep my hands to myself in the store. We're going to buy your beloved red little ropes", he smirked and reached for Altair's dick and squeezed him once and then got out of the car.

 

Altair groaned and rolled his head sideways. He took a deep breath in and pushed the door open, following Malik outside.

 

"My ropes?"

 

"Your ropes," Malik smirked, locking the car behind them.

 

“They're going to be mine only?”

 

Malik scratched Altair behind one ear. "They'll only be yours and I'm the only one to ever use them on you." He leaned close into Altair and kissed his cheek. "I like the idea a lot actually", Malik whispered and then beckoned at Altair to follow him into the store. He smiled as he kept watching Malik for a few more seconds - that man really was the end of his wasn't he? And Altair had to admit he was head over heels in love with him. There was no denying it anymore.

 

“Like this place?" Malik chuckled, cocking his head.

 

Altair nodded slowly, looking around him. "So many..."

 

"Yes. This is half the reason why I like this store best," Malik smirked, leading Altair on deeper into the corridor filled with wooden shelves stacked with various odds and ends that would guarantee Altair's inability to move and ejaculate on one hand, and drive him past his peak on the other.

 

"Do you want me to lead you around? They have more upstairs. It's where they have the furniture and clothes...." Malik took Altair's hand. "Whips, gags and fetish gear is downstairs. But I want to show you something", Malik said and sounded as excited as a boy in a candy store.

 

Altair nodded dumbly, biting his lip. "Malik, you're killing me," he gasped then. "This makes my brain go short circuit when I'm thinking about what you could do."

 

"Oh, you think mine isn't?" Malik smirked then. "Let's go."

 

Malik lead Altair into a small corner right next to long white ropes. "What do you think is this?", he whispered low and lead Altair's hand towards his crotch and let him feel his hard on. "When we get home I want to relax. I like to watch the news after work and you will kneel in front of me and suck me until I cum in your mouth and only then will you remove your plug", he told Altair breathless and actually moaned a bit when Altair had started to press his palm up against the bulge in his pants. 

 

" _Ngh_ yes sir", he gasped. Malik was killing him, was honestly killing him. He was so hard by now he could exploded just by the wrong word.

 

“Very good," Malik purred, his finger slipping over the shelves. "Red... Red... Red... Ah," he pointed at two packages, one a bright red and the other darker, reminding the color of wine.

 

"Choose, Boy." 

 

"The darker one sir", Altair said and run his tongue over his lips to keep them wet, then looked back up Malik. "Will they be enough? I saw those you can cut to the lengths you need..."

 

"Yes", Malik nodded, "These are your first and they will work just fine", he grinned. "Now we need lube and I want you to show you the collars and leashes..."

 

"Collars and leashes? For next time?" Altair pondered. He swallowed, moving closer to Malik. He took a deep breath in as a wave of warmth washed him over. If Malik was to present him with one, he would accept him the same way Leonardo had accepted Ezio as his own. 

 

"Seems like today is just as a big day as yesterday for you", he said and grabbed the ropes and led Altair along between the aisles. He took him downstairs, hand wrapped in Altair's with his thumb stroking over his wrists. He stopped in front of a display of collars. 

 

"That one", Malik hummed and gestured towards a simple stainless steel collar, flat and very discrete looking with an o-ring in the middle to attach a leash. "It has a number look."

 

Altair's eyes were wide as they roamed over the object. The idea of wearing it send a small shiver through his body and not just because of the sexual thrill. Wearing it would be the ultimate sign to who he belonged, a symbol of the bond he shared with Malik. He was deeply touched by it, probably more than Malik would ever know he was.

 

"Thank you sir", he decided to use the title because at the moment it felt right to. 

 

"You've earned it", Malik simply said. "And you've earned your reward today", he added with a small grin and at this, Altair's head rose. "Excited about it?"

 

"You have no idea, sir," Altair sighed, shrugging once. "Do I get to wear the collar tonight, too?"

 

"Yes," Malik hummed, watching said item with lidded eyes. "Alright", he told Altair, "before you get too excited let me get somebody to help us with that."

 

Altair nodded but he did lean in for a quick kiss. "Yes sir", he smirked and goosebumps rose over his skin. 

 

"Wait here", Malik said and went to get somebody so Altair could try the collar. 

 

Altair didn't feel nervous nor ashamed and he thought it was odd. Somebody was about to witness him wearing a collar, somebody who would know exactly what it stood for and what Altair's place was. Strangely enough it filled him with pride.

A young woman followed Malik downstairs, a bundle of keys dangling from her fingers. "Which one?" she asked, looking at the rows of collars.

 

"Altair, point Rosa the collar you want," Malik practically purred his name.

 

Altair's finger rose on command, pointing the silvery collar out for the woman to take out. She didn't even give him a strange look, was professional about it and opened the display and picked out the collar. "Mh the one with the number lock", she hummed, "a very fine choice. The combination for it comes with the box. You find it at the bottom-"

 

"I will see to it", Malik said quickly with a charming smile. "Altair here doesn't need to bother with it", and Rosa smiled at both men, a warm and gentle smile and Altair felt completely at ease for not getting strange looks from her. She handed Malik the collar. "The combination for this one on display is 1234."

 

He nodded and took it from her and a look was all Altair needed for him to turn around so Malik could close it behind his neck. It was very light, not heavy at all and the steel felt cool against his skin but warmed up quickly. "Is it too tight", Malik pondered and hooked a finger underneath it and pulled gently.

 

"I don't think so sir", Altair told him.

 

"Trust me on this one, Boy, you won't last long with it. Give me a 40," Malik unlocked the combination then, handing the collar to Rosa.

 

"You will wear it at all times, Altair, it will start bothering you in a while. The collar is a reward, not a punishment, you don't have to endure anything," Malik instructed, rubbing Altair's nape slowly and accepting the bigger oner from Rosa. "Is this one 1234 as well?" he pondered, his fingers holding both sides of the collar around Altair's neck. ]

 

"No it's not on display, let me see...", Rosa said. “Here.” She held the box up for Malik and he nodded while Rosa held enough experience to know to not touch a sub of somebody else without their content. "He's right though", she said then, "if you're about to wear it 24/7 you should make sure it sits comfortable. This one looks good, but I would not take a bigger one if I were you otherwise it doesn't look as good. If you can hook a finger or two underneath it it's perfect."

 

Altair nodded and let Malik put the collar back around his neck and felt the man pull against it once more. "If you want to see how it looks I have a mirror here", Rosa offered and Altair nodded again. He was at a loss of words right now as the feeling of the collar on his skin and the knowing he'd be wearing it all the time was overwhelming. When he looked in the mirror Rosa held up for him he swallowed thickly. It was quite perfect, the stainless steel and simple design beautiful. He could also hide it underneath his collar when he'd wear a button-shirt but with a simple t-shirt like he was wearing right now it showed and he didn't have a problem with it. Not at all.

 

"Does it feel good?", Malik asked and brushed over his neck. Altair simply nodded and swallowed heavily. "Yes sir."

 

"Good. We will take it. And now a little spoil for myself," Malik chuckled. "I'd like a leash for this. Clean metal, small links. Nothing chunky, please," he smiled at Rosa, rubbing Altair's arm soothingly.

 

Rosa nodded. "Very well, if you could follow me please? The collar and the link is rather small, I wouldn't suggest a big one for it so you made a good choice", she told Malik and waited for him to give her the collar back and Altair already missed the feeling of it, but his heart made a jump when Rosa handed Malik the box with the collar in the right size to him. It was a simple, plain wooden box. It looked rather expensive and he swallowed again. "Thank you for the gift sir", he murmured softly once they followed Rosa to a display of leashes and Malik simply smiled at him, his fingers brushing over Altair's.

 

"Now this one is really nice. It's simple, the links not too big and you have a leather handle right here."

 

Malik examined the leash, feeling the links between his fingers. "I'd rather something with black leather," he informed, handing it back. "And a bit bigger links, if possible.”

 

"Alright", Rosa nodded and picked out another one, Altair standing close behind Malik so Malik could reach back and let his fingers brush over his palm. Altair felt like in a dream. All he could think about was the collar and how it would feel if Malik were finally to put it around his neck and lock it. 

 

Rosa handed another leash to Malik. "By the way, the collar can stay on when you shower or bath. No damage will happen", she looked at Altair and he simply nodded as Malik looked at the leash, his fingers running over the single links. "What do you say Boy, mh", Malik purred. "Would this one be fitting for you?"

 

Altair rose his hand to feel the links, nodding slowly. "I like it," he concluded eventually, smiling. 

 

"I'll be paying with my card then," Malik chuckled, leaning over to kiss Altair's temple briefly.

 

"I will pack you your items," Rosa smiled then, accepting the box and leash from Malik. ]

 

He handed her his card first and she accepted it with two fingers, smiling up at him from underneath her lashes and looking at Altair briefly, sending him a long look and nodded. She turned around, leaving the two of them behind. "Your items will wait at the register for you", she made known, "Take your time to take a look around if you want to", she called over her back and vanished between the aisles.

 

Altair turned towards Malik, the man looking at him with a lop-sided smirk. "So?", Malik pondered, "You want to take a look around or do you want to come home with me little boy?", he purred.

 

Altair looked around them, licking his lips. "No – let's go home," he looked back at Malik then. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, only to straighten back up as the plug moved with him. He felt nervous and his palms were wet, his cock twitching and his heart skipping a beat. "Was that my reward? The collar?", Altair pondered as Malik walked up to the cashier and signed the receipt only to accept his card back a second later and picked up the simple, black paper bag. It looked better than the bag from the sex shop.

 

"Part of it, yes," Malik hummed, leading Altair outside to the car.

 

"You're being very generous today, sir," Altair noted, looking almost suspicious.

 

"I'm in high spirits," Malik smirked, unlocking his car and gesturing Altair to slip inside. He shifted a little on the seat and tried to find a position which didn't made him feel like as if he was about to come into his pants any second now. "This means a lot to me you know?", Altair murmured softly after a while, watching the lights go by as Malik drove through the streets.

 

"What, you think it doesn't for me?", Malik snorted. "Don't be that selfish Boy", he teased Altair and reached for his thigh, his fingers wrapping around and squeezing gently. It made him jump.

 

"That's not what I was saying sir", he huffed but Malik was still grinning. 

 

"Well you can show some of your gratitude later tonight. I want to try something with you..."

 

Try something?" Altair's voice turned curious.

 

"Try something," Malik nodded, shifting into second gear.

 

"I'm not getting an answer, am I?" Altair sighed, ruffling his own hair.

 

"Not a chance," Malik chimed while taking a right. "How are your balls by the way?"

 

"Plum-colored, my guess," Altair said while rolling his eyes.

 

"Seems like a lovely color," Malik purred, reaching out to slap Altair's thigh warningly. "Told you to watch your tongue and not be a brat, didn't I?"

 

"Sorry sir", Altair smiled sheepishly, "Although that did feel good sir", he added with another grin and could see how the corner of Malik's lips twitched upwards. He was trying to keep down a smile or grin, Altair just knew it. 

 

"Don't tempt me", Malik said after a moment and it sounded like he was trying hard to swallow a chuckle. "Because I can do the same to your thighs as I did to your ass yesterday. By the way, still sore and swollen?", he hummed and pinched the inside of Altair's thigh, making him groan. 

 

"Red like a cherry sir", and Malik pinched him some more, causing Altair to yelp.

 

"Stop being a brat", he told him warningly, "or do you want me to regret the choice of buying you a collar?" 

 

Altair instantly straightened up. "Of course not," he muttered.

 

"Then stop wise mouthing me," Malik warned him, pinching Altair's thigh once more and milking a moan from the man.

 

"Now answer me properly - are you still sore and swollen?"

 

"Yes sir - it still stings when I sit but it is bearable," Altair answered in a quiet tone. 

 

Malik took a left turn and stopped at a red light. "Stop wise mouthing at me and I won't make it worse for you", he smirked then and winked at Altair while he rubbed over the sore spot on his thigh. "Did you like this?"

 

Altair had pressed his lips tightly together and was looking out of the window again when he slowly turned his head to watch Malik. "Yes I did", he told him honestly. He liked the feeling when the pain slowly faded, when Malik made all those small little touches to make it better. He liked the feeling of not having control over it.

 

"Mh", Malik hummed, withdrawing his hand and his fingers curled around the wheel. 

 

"Good", he said after a while and Altair believed he just needed to hear his own voice as Malik swallowed heavily. He could tell the older man was thinking about the same thing Altair was and-

 

Malik had shown him this whole new side of himself, had opened a whole new world to Altair and he didn't want to go back. Hell no, he didn't want to go back. "I want you to lead me", Altair said eventually and he watched a couple walking down the street. "I want to be yours", he breathed and closed his eyes. "I need this", Altair made a small gesture between them and opened his eyes. "I need you."

 

"Don't get too emotional now", Malik said though his voice sounded thick and heavy. Of course Altair's words had an impact on him. Only an idiot wouldn't see the true meaning behind them. 

 

"Seems like today is the perfect day for you to receive your collar", Malik told him after a short moment of silence. "I want you to wear it 24/7 Altair", and Malik repeated the words he'd told him in the store. "I want you to answer truthfully when people ask you about it.”

 

Altair released a shaky breath out and nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll wear it with pride," he promised, rolling his head back to rest against the seat and took deep, shaky breathes in.

 

He'd hold onto his pride before, scold himself for getting too emotional - being with Malik truly was liberating.

 

Altair smiled.

 

He belonged. 

 

Malik's car sped up and he soon took the turn and drove into the parking lot in front of the building. Once he turned off the engine he reached for Altair's hand. It was a gentle gesture, his touch not demanding and with his thumb stroking over the back of Altair's palm. "I want to make this work, Altair", he whispered his name. Malik was not the best when it came to words - he was not the best when it came to express his emotions. Too often he'd been hurt, too often he'd made the wrong choice. But not this time, not with Altair. But right now, this was all he could offer even though he knew Altair deserved more.

 

Altair looked at their joined hands and then up at Malik. "Me too", he breathed eventually and released the air he'd been holding in all the time. "I- it maybe sounds silly but... does it really sound that strange when I say it feels safe being tied up? Is it really that weird when I say getting praised by you touches me just as a hug would do? I- I feel whole when being with you and sometimes, sometimes it's really hard to accept this about myself."

 

"Being with a man?", Malik pondered, his thumb never stopping stroking across Altair's hand.

 

"No, I mean- yeah, maybe. I've never been with a man before I met you but... submitting to somebody. Yeah sure there were one or two fantasies but who hasn't them? I just wouldn't have thought for it to feel so intense in reality."

 

Malik chuckled at that. "Sometimes when I think the way I used to be, it almost feels I've been living the perfect bachelor life, minus Kadar and bad beer..." he smirked, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Altair's lips. "Let's continue this upstairs," Malik decided, leaning back and unbuckling himself. ]

 

Altair smirked a little. "Yes sir" and just like that he slipped out of this heavy, pulling-him-down-to-the-ground-state and felt light, even carefree just like that, because of a few words from Malik, because of a kiss, a little gesture. He unbuckled and stepped out of the car, waiting for Malik to lock it and get the bags. 

 

The. _Bags_. Knowing what was inside didn't help Altair to get calm. 

 

"From what you've told me your bachelor life sounds more like one hell of a sex party”, he told him once he walked next to Malik's side.

 

Malik snorted at that. "What an awful digression. Well, yes and no. I think you do know how my sex appetite is, but it's not as if I have been to mass orgies. I like to keep it as discreet as possible. I might let many know about my relationships and lifestyle, but there are very few who have actually witnessed it, beside my subs, that is," he made known, rolling his shoulders.

 

"Somehow, I think it suits you very much.”.

 

"You think?" Malik laughed at that. "Most would be surprised."

 

"Most don't know you well enough," Altair countered.

 

"Touche," Malik's shoulders rose and dropped quickly and a smile curled on his lips.

 

Altair leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator. "Kadar's not home right?", he asked after a while, the elevator buzzing into life as it was coming down. 

 

Malik shook his head, grinning. "No. I've told you so didn't I?"

 

Altair smiled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "No, yeah you did I just... needed to make sure, I mean-"

 

"That was your way of asking how fast you get laid, wasn't it?"

 

"Well it was a really hard day..." 

 

"We're having dinner first", Malik winked at him. "You're going to make yourself useful", Malik made known and went into the elevator, Altair following. "When you cook you don't have time to be horny."

 

"I've had a shit load of work and I still got the time to be horny today", Altair grumbled and pushed the button to Malik's floor.

 

"Pity", Malik cooed, still grinning and with the black paper bags dangling from one single finger.

 

"You don't have enough of that for me", Altair pouted and Malik shook his head. 

 

"Nope. I know when to feel sorry for you and when you're just being spoiled," Malik smirked. "This is not something to go easy on you," he noted, stretching his whole body. "How was work today, by the way?" 

 

Altair watched the numbers flash by before he turned his attention back on Malik, shifting his body weight. "Exhausting", he said. "Rauf's been a pain in the ass all day long-" Malik snorted at that "-I think he might have trouble with some girl... or man. Or maybe he's asexual. I honestly have no idea", he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I had to walk five blocks to get stupid coffee because apparently the one we have at our office isn't good enough, no, it has to be this Starbucks shit iced vanilla what-ever-the-hell-they-call-it latte." Altair was quite red in the face like he always was when he got reminded how much frustrating his job sometimes was. "Sometimes I feel like taking care of a bunch of kids instead of adults. And your stupid plug didn't help to walk those blocks", he pointed at Malik who just grinned.

 

"Stupid?" He arched one elegant eyebrow. "Yes? Stupid?"]

 

Altair froze on spot. "Oh... Damn. No, Malik I didn't mean it that way you know..." he gulped, pressing against the elevator's wall.

 

"Why did you say it, then?" Malik's tone was eerily calm.

 

"I.. uh...I was really frustrated. I got... You know... I don't... It was just a bad moment for me back then and it makes me frustrated when I recall it..."

 

"Is that why you can't think before you speak?" Malik pressed on, crossing his arms over his chest. "This will not go unnoticed." 

 

The elevator's bell rang and they got out though Altair was watching Malik from the corner of his eye. "I didn't mean it like that-"

 

"Yes you did."

 

Altair honestly had no idea what freaked him out more. The way how calm Malik was or how much fun he seemed to have. Never the less, it was sort of terrifying - in an absolute insane manner of turning him on. A little. Maybe a bit more than just that. 

 

He shook his head and followed Malik into his apartment. Maybe, if he knew what Malik had in store for him he wouldn't be so excited – or it would simply send him right over the edge then and there. But no matter what, Altair was quite sure this would be a night he'd hardly be able to forget.

 

 

 


	40. Part 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, part 40, the end of Zero-G. 
> 
> Thanks to all of my reades, thanks for all of your lovely, lovey comments and especially thanks to Opal lighT who spent the nights talking with me about Zero-G and who's basically my muse for all of this.

"Damn," Malik panted, rolling on his back and throwing his arm over his eyes.

 

"Couldn't... hah... Say it better," Altair gasped and let his body meet the mattress as well. He was looking at Malik with hazy eyes and a silly grin. "Does that mean I did good?"

 

Malik snorted but didn't have the energy to move at all. "Yeah that would be about right. You did good", Malik sighed and took deep calming breaths. He would have at least a minute before the condom would gross him out too much and he'd need to take it off and go to the bathroom. He slowly pulled his arm from his eyes and watched Altair from the corner of his eye.

 

"You need to put on new sheets later", he smirked as he discovered the mess underneath the man's body and Altair chuckled and tried rolling onto his side and skipping closer to Malik - which wasn't an easy task with your hands tied behind your back.

 

Malik helped Altair close before pulling the first knot off and unwinding the rope from around his neck. "How do you feel?" he pondered.

 

"Wonderfully sore. And happy," Altair chuckled, helping Malik free his arms before stretching them forward and scooting close.

 

"The cuddling might have to wait a few minutes little kitten, I need to go throw something in the trash can," Malik chuckled and ruffled Altair's hair.

 

"Little kitten?" Altair looked at Malik and watched getting him up with a small pout. He sat and rubbed his wrists and arms - they just felt a little sore from being kept in the same position for so long, nothing serious. "Why little kitten?", he called after Malik and rolled back on his stomach, hugging one of the pillows as his eyes roamed over Malik's naked backside when he took off the condom and tied it up, then threw it into his trash bin and opened the door to his room.

 

"Because", Malik hummed and grinned.

 

Altair sighed, frustrated. "I'm not a little kitten... I'm a fucking lion," he muttered into the pillow and slipped his eyes shut. "Maybe jaguar... no. Lion," he decided eventually, smirking at his own silly thoughts.

 

Malik sat down onto the bed, running his fingers softly through Altair's mess he liked to call hair.

 

"You're not a lion", he smirked. "I bet right now you're just as strong as a newborn kitten.” He leaned closer and placed a kiss to Altair's temple.

 

"A lion cub," Altair insisted, one of his arms swinging weakly and warping around Malik's hips. "Maybe even a teenage lion..."

 

Malik laughed again and soothed Altair's messy hair back. "A kitten. You're attention-demanding like one."

 

Altair kept quiet for a few long moments. Malik thought he could almost hear the wheels creaking inside the man's head as he tried to figure out a comeback.

 

"Well, I'll accept it if you admit to simply adoring kittens, and finding them irresistible," Altair concluded eventually and allowed a wide grin to curl on his lips.

 

"Idiot", Malik huffed and ruffled Altair's hair back into a mess and hooked one arm around his shoulders, pulling him flush against his chest. "I adore you, isn't that enough?", he smirked and just loved how Altair's whole body tensed for a few seconds before it relaxed again and a soft smile melted on his lips.

 

"Yes alright... I'll accept that just as well", he sighed eventually and closed his eyes, nose brushing over Malik's chest.

 

"So how was it for you?", Malik pondered eventually and run his fingers through Altair's hair in soothing circles, playing with it and tracing the line of his ear. "Did you feel comfortable or was there something you didn't like?" He would have to speak with him about subspace - Malik wasn't even sure if Altair knew what it was he experienced during those moments.

 

"Mmh - I really didn't like the limit on my messages and calls, but... The rest was really good," Altair grinned. "I can't believe you actually sucked me - I've been dreaming about it for a while now," he murmured, taking a deep breath in. "Felt a lot better than any dream, if I might say."

 

"Good things happen for good boys, bad things happen for bad boys. It's simple as that", Malik chuckled. "And you've earned your reward so you better remember what I can do to you when you don't behave like that little punk you sometimes are."

 

"Hey!"

 

"Oh come on Altair, we both know you have a punk somewhere inside of you and you like to act like a rebel at times", Malik smirked and brushed his fingers down his spine. "Do you know why I set you a limit for your messages?", he purred a second later and Altair smiled dreamingly when Malik nuzzled him behind the ear.

 

"So I won't bother you with your work?" Altair pursed his lips, looking up at Malik with curious eyes.

 

"To keep you looking forward to meeting me after work, Altair. Do you think you would have been as excited to see me if you were allowed to communicate with me as much as you wished through your cellphone?" Malik chuckled, kissing the top of Altair's head. "It was a game Altair", he purred softly and gently rocked him in his arms, holding him close to he could feel the man's heartbeat underneath his skin.

 

"Well I'm not good at it then", Altair huffed and felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "It's just... I..." He felt at a loss of words, not sure if he should show Malik so much of himself. "I just need to feel close to you when doing this", he eventually breathed. "I hated it how you ignored me", he added in a soft voice then. "Was that one of your punishments you don't enjoy?", he pondered carefully.

 

The man nodded. "I don't like ignoring you", he admitted and Altair nodded as well. "It did the trick though", Altair smiled carefully.

 

Malik rubbed Altair's side. "You didn't go over ten messages though, I'm proud.”

 

"I put an alarm clock every hour and wrote down the things I wanted to say," Altair admitted quietly. "Didn't trust my own memory," he chuckled at that and slipped his eyes shut, curling both arms around Malik.

 

"Well, it worked, but I would like you to trust yourself more and rely on your own self restraint in the future," Malik instructed and leaned Altair against himself. "All in all, except for a few stumbles here and there, you've been a very good Boy," he smiled into Altair's hair. "And after we shower, I'll give you your well-earned collar."

 

Altair's toes curled and he had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from grinning like an idiot. He would never say it out loud but he'd rather have it _now now now_! Malik was right when he said Altair suffered from impatience... "Yes I'd want that", he admitted softly and curled closer still as if he would try to crawl into Malik.

 

"Do you have any idea what subspace is little kitten? You were high as a kite again today", Malik told him. "Actually, I think you might have been high the whole time when I re-call the moment you've called me."

 

"Never heard about it," Altair lifted his eyes up and licked his lips. "Subspace?" he frowned and cocked his head.

 

"Yes. Long story short, due to intense amounts of pain and pleasure, your body begins to produce hormones which have a vary particular effect on you. While under their effect, you become much less sensitive to pain - up to the point of not feeling any at all, your sense of judgment is hurt, and you're feeling incredibly happy. Now, the last part is not a single bit bad, but the first two combined can be quite dangerous," Malik explained caressing Altair's back soothingly. "I can only read you to a certain extent Kitten, this is why I rely on you to guide me and tell me when it's too much. Under that state you cannot feel pain to it's full magnitude, and your ability to think situations through is practically null. An inexperienced Dom might not stop and pull his sub out of that high and instead hurt him," Malik concluded, kissing Altair's forehead. "Capice?" he smiled.

 

"Uhm... wow, yes I mean- I didn't know something like this can happen... It sounds kind of cool", Altair sighed and stretched his body, his brow in wrinkles as he was thinking hard. "So what you're telling me is when I'm not able to judge anymore, you're the one who's deciding if I can still take it and stop even though I tell you Green?", he pondered softly while a trail of goosebumps followed Malik's fingers down his spine.

 

"Exactly... you're quite adorable though when you're out of it", Malik chuckled. "I once met a sub who experienced subspace very strongly and was sometimes out of it for a long time even though the scene had already ended", he hummed and Altair blinked at him.

 

"Really? What did you do then?"

 

Malik cocked his head to one side. "It was scary the first time because he didn't react to anything I said so I just took care of him afterwards, waited until he snapped out of it."

 

"Oh," Altair lowered his eyes and slipped them shut, cheek leaning on Malik's chest.

 

“Let's go shower and get your collar on, alright?", Malik offered.

 

 

xxx

 

 

It wasn't long until the water was warm, the both of them standing in Malik's shower with Malik currently soaping Altair back. “Is it good?”, Malik pondered and run his palm down Altair's spine.

 

"My butt feels like a whole beehive had a stingfest on it," he murmured, rolling his head sideways while he leaned back against Malik's chest.

 

"See why I was a bit partial about letting you sit on that chair?" Malik's fingers were slowly caressing down Altair's abdomen, scrubbing the leftovers of dried sperm off of his skin.

 

"Yes I know but - but I don't want you to think I can't take it", Altair said and frowned a little. He didn't want Malik to go soft on him but-

 

"There's nothing bad with admitting your limits, I thought we already covered the topic."

 

"That's not what I meant", Altair told him and relaxed further against the gentle touches, the swift fingers moving over his skin, tickling lightly. "I wouldn't have thought to ever say that since I think a couple of weeks ago I wouldn't have been able to sit at all, but I don't want you to go easy on me."

 

Malik chuckled at that and wiped the sponge once more over Altair's back. "Silly you - as if I would ever go easy on you...", he purred into Altair's ear, his chin resting on his shoulder.

 

"You know what I meant," Altair groaned and shook his head, frustrated.

 

"I know, yes," Malik chuckled and kissed the man's temple. "Trust me, if I'm not able to give you my best, I won't even try."

 

"I hope so", Altair muttered. "I think I very much like this part as well", he added after a short while of silence. "Makes me remember the time when I asked you if you even could do vanilla", he chuckled.

 

"I think I proved you that night", he hummed.

 

"Yes you did", Altair nodded slowly. "I also wouldn't have thought for it to be possible for you sleeping by my side without even trying to go for my dick."

 

"I can do vanilla just fine, it's not as fun as what we have though," Malik smirked. "Though... It's nice every now and then, relaxing and non-committing," he smiled while scrubbing between Altair's fingers. "I don't have to worry for your safety," he smirked.

 

"Sounds like BDSM is a bother for you," Altair noted, cocking a brow and Malik turned the shower off.

 

"Hardly, but it does require more effort," Malik answered with a click of his tongue. "The outcome is more than worth it, obviously, else I wouldn't have practiced it so vigorously." 

 

"So are you telling me how you've came into contact with it the first time?", Altair pondered carefully and took the towel Malik was handing him, stepping out of the shower.

 

"When I went to college a friend of mine told me about these parties... I've actually heard of them but thought they were some sort of college urban legend until he got us two invitations. It was sort of an illegal party though they were quite strict when it came to age so we had to come up with faked ID's... and I don't know to this day how he did it but we've got inside and well..."

 

"Well?" Altair said while he rubbed the towel over his head to dry his hair.

 

"It was interesting to say the least, a regular party somewhere in a warehouse all wild and how you would expect it and then there were those extra rooms."

 

"Extra rooms?" Altair actually had a hard time to imagine something like that.

 

"Where people could go to have fun. Like orgies."

 

And Altair gulped audible. "So there was a- a performance or what...?"

 

"Sort of yes. We only watched but we couldn't forget about it."

 

"And that got you into BDSM?" Altair pondered, blinking at Malik curiously and sat down onto the rim of the tub, towel around his waist and watched Malik getting dry.

 

"Well, it got me experimenting with fetishes. It got the process of self discovery going, you could say," Malik chuckled and shook his head. "It was... interesting." 

 

"Why?" Altair wasn't ready yet to let the topic go. He really wanted to know, he wanted to know this part of Malik's past and - and it made him realizes that he wanted to learn everything about him, was ready to soak all of Malik in like a little sponge and never let go of the knowledge.

 

"Because it was my first experience. My friend eventually grew out of it - you could say that. I didn't", he said a moment later and for a moment Altair thought he actually sounded... sad?

 

"May I ask what fetishes?", he asked carefully and Malik was silent for a moment, again and simply stood there holding the towel around his waist.

 

"I think it started with Bondage... some mild spanking. I've soon started to buy books and read about it, went to certain clubs, met some people and underwent my own training."

 

"How do you mean that?"

 

"I didn't always know I like to top Altair", Malik chuckled soft although he thought it sounded empty and shallow. "Besides, I think when you want to spank somebody or pour wax on them you should know how it feels at least."

 

"You've... you've tried on being submissive?" Altair blinked. He would have never thought that.

 

“Went horribly," Malik chuckled. "I was too much in charge most of the time, someone once told me I was topping from the bottom and chased me away," he smirked. "And then I met Leonardo who kind of... showed me the right track to being a responsible, proper Dom."

 

"I didn't think you've known each other for so long," Altair noted, looking down at his hands before Malik tabbed him on the nose.

 

"He was great aid. I owe him a lot," Malik sighed, pulling Altair up by grabbing his hand "Got me out of the neck-deep mud I was stuck in..."

 

"Was it that bad for you?", Altair murmured softly, his brain feeling all fuzzy and sort of blown away.

 

"Let's just say I had a very, very wrong picture of what BDSM is about. Leonardo taught me differently and it went quite wonderful from there on", Malik chuckled. "I'll tell you the whole story some time... maybe", he added and kissed his ear, his fingers moving lightly over the small of his back.

 

Malik granted him a few more seconds of peace before he spoke again, “So, ready to have your first and last collar?" he narrowed his eyes, grinning.

 

"Last collar..." Altair lowered his eyes for a second and his eyes were dilated again when he looked back up at Malik. "Yes", he whispered because he wasn't able to speak any louder, not when his tongue felt too heavy and his throat as dry as sandpaper.

 

"The very last", Malik hummed and leaned in, kissing him briefly on the lips before he pulled away to grab the pair of boxers and pants he'd brought with him and got dressed. When he saw Altair didn't follow his example he smirked. "Come here princess", he teased and that did the trick and Altair snapped out of his high-like state. He frowned at Malik, "Why do you always call me princess?"

 

"Because I can. Comb your hair little Kitten, I'm not giving you your collar looking like this.” He clicked his tongue a second later when Altair reached for his own pair of underwear. “No no no. You're fine just like that”, Malik noted and gestured at Altair naked body – it only made him blush a little.

 

"Yes sir", he smirked and waited for Malik to lead the way back into the living room where he saw Malik standing, inspecting the small wooden black box with the collar inside.

 

Malik looked at Altair, then at the window shut tight by curtains. “Kneel in front of me," he ordered in a quiet voice, placing the box on the coffee table next to him and waiting for Altair to do as he was told.

 

Altair nodded, his back straightening up as if by instinct. "Yes sir," he murmured and sunk down.

 

He knelt in front of Malik, head bowed low as a sign of respect.

 

"Look at me, Boy," Malik instructed, opening the box and placing one hand at Altair's nape.

 

Ever so slowly, Altair rose his head, his eyes searching Malik's gaze and he was glad for kneeling or else the man might have noticed how much he as trembling - but who was he kidding? His whole body shook like a leaf in the wind.

 

"I want you to accept this collar not only as a sign of whom you belong to but also that it means I'm always going to take care of you as long as you're wearing it. This will not only be a sign of ownership but also a sign of respect I hold for you", Malik said slowly and his hand slipped from Altair's neck to cup his chin, forcing his head up higher.

 

"You are to wear it day and night, you will never take it off without my permission. I will give you the code but I want you to keep it in a safe place without looking at it. I will save the number into your phone so in a case of emergency people are able to take it off", Malik spoke slowly and put his thumb on Altair's lips, parting them. "When I'm going to put this on you, you're going to be mine Altair", he purred his name. "Mine to do with what I please, mine to own and control, to care for and supporting you in finding your own self. Are you going to accept this Boy?"

 

"Yes Sir," Altair whispered, his eyes lidding. He never looked sideways, his gaze trained on the man alone. He was smiling, nothing like the huge grin he had on earlier, but a more subtle, content one.

 

"Good Boy," Malik nodded once. "Hold your head up and be proud you have a master who cares for your well being, a master who will not judge you, who will accept your faults with understanding and who you can always rely on in times of need," he placed the collar around Altair's neck and clicked it shut, setting the initial code and holding the two pieces tight together before setting the personal code in and released it. He turned the collar around then, bringing the ring to the front and smiling. "It looks beautiful around your neck, Boy. How does it feel?"

 

Altair actually held his breath, not daring to breath and only when his lungs started burning did he inhale again. The collar was cool on his skin, of course since it was made of stainless steel but where Malik had touched it, it felt warm and it made him smile as he thought this rather represents how he felt about Malik on the inside, the man not only able to touch his body but also to touch his soul. "It feels right sir", he told him in a quiet voice, the words barely above a whisper. "Thank you sir", he added a moment later, leaning his cheek into Malik's palm.

 

"You look proud like this", Malik smiled and he rubbed his thumb along Altair's jaw. "And I expect you to answer truthfully when asked what it is. You should never feel ashamed for who you are."

 

"Yes Sir," Altair nodded once and sucked a deep breath in.

 

"Good. Now it's time for my treat," Malik smirked and took the leash out, feeling it between his fingers before reaching it out for Altair to take. "Clasp it to your collar and give it to me," he instructed quietly and placed the leash made of stainless steel links in his hands.

 

Altair's eyes went a little wide - he had almost forgotten about the leash and he felt a little ashamed of doing so but did as he was told with shaking hands. He could feel the weight pulling on the collar, the leash dangling from the small ring and touching his chest before he collected the little links in his hand to reach it up for Malik to take again. If he didn't have just cum he would probably get hard again although he might have just experienced a little mind-orgasm. "Thank you sir", he breathed again.

 

"With this, I promise to take care of you and not abuse the right given to me as your Dom", Malik nodded once and took the leash from Altair's hands, urging him up on his feet with a gentle yank. "Come here," he smiled, pulling Altair's head close for a kiss.

 

He almost answered Malik's kiss desperately, his lips parting underneath the man's and inviting his tongue to enter. His hands were still shaking as he lifted his arms slowly, as if he didn't know if it was okay to lay them around Malik's shoulders but when he made a soft sound at the back of his throat while kissing Altair, he knew it was alright and he closed the gap, his arms closing around Malik's back and letting himself fall.

 

He breathed softly through his nose, Malik's tongue gliding over his own, the weight of the collar around his neck, the cool steel pressing on his skin a constant reminder of what had just happened and Altair was more happy than he could have wished for ever since everything of this -of Malik- had started.

 

Once parted, Malik smiled and looped both arms around Altair's waist. "I want you to bring over lots of clothes next time you stay, alright? You should have a stock of them over here in case you need to stay the night," he smirked.

 

"Consider it done," Altair laughed, pressing their brows together.

 

"And your coffee mug, too..." Malik went on, squeezing the man's back lightly.

 

"And my toothbrush," Altair smirked.

 

Malik pulled against the leash so Altair had to lean forward and he held him short underneath the collar of it, kissing him once more again. Once they parted he run his fingers over Altair's chest, shortly out of breath and Altair thought it was a sight he didn't have often, Malik being just a bit knocked off his balance.

 

"So basically I move sort of in, yeah alright", Altair chuckled and shrugged with his shoulders. "Your clothes are too small for me anyway, I feel a little... wedged if you know what I mean", he grinned.

 

Malik snorted at that. "Like your balls are going to slip back into your stomach and hibernate there?"

 

Altair's face remained blank. "How does that even..."

 

"It's part of a thing called 'tucking', widely used by drag queens. They push their balls back inside their body and duct-tape the shaft back."

 

"Why do you know that," the corners of Altair's mouth dropped.

 

"I have knowledge vast and various of how to cause pain," Malik supplied easily. "Tea? Coffee?" he chimed then, an innocent grin on his face.

 

 

xxx

 

 

The water for Altair's tea would soon be boiling and Malik's coffee wouldn't take much longer to finish. He just finished placing the kettle on it's base and turned it on. "You may touch me," he snickered, noticing Altair standing not too far behind him, wearing nothing but his boxers and a simple plain shirt and looking like a starved dog.

 

Less than a moment later, Altair's arms were already around him, pulling Malik into a tight hug with his back against Altair's chest.

 

"My my, you're behaving like a starved dog Boy", Malik chuckled and run his palm over Altair's wrist, stroking up and down his left arm.

 

"Maybe I am", Altair muttered as he spoke into Malik's neck, eyes closed and he still felt a little worn out and shaky on his legs and only parts of it where because of the sex but mostly because of the collar around his neck. He would have to need to go into the bathroom to look at it, see how it was when the leash was connected to it.

 

"Are you going to keep the leash on or... is that for special occasions", he muttered softly and placed a kiss right behind Malik's ear.

 

"Nn... Special occasions. I am well aware of how uncomfortable a leash might get, the collar itself should be very comfortable," Malik paused then. "If it isn't, let me know right away, Boy. I don't want you restless because of the collar. We can get you a new one if this irritates your skin somehow," Malik instructed in a serious tone. "Am I clear?"

 

"Crystal, sir," deep inside, Altair prayed he would not find the collar uncomfortable.

 

"Good", Malik told him with a smile and turned around in Altair's arm, the water boiling behind him and he quickly pushed the button for his coffee maker to stop working. He run the tips of his fingers over the edge of the simple collar, smiling fondly. "It really fits you well", he murmured softy as if more to himself and wrapped an arm around Altair's waist, pulling him close and just his once he did let it slip that Altair's hand slowly stroke down his back until they could rest on the firm round flesh of his behind. Just this once, because well- it was like Christmas all over again, wasn't it? With Altair getting his collar...

 

"You don't have to come with me tonight", he said after a while and leaned against the kitchen's counter with Altair still in his hold. "You can crash on the couch and wait for us. Kadar smells like the whole burger joint he's working at when I pick him up. I want to safe you from that and his constant nagging about his boss."

 

"I don't think I'll be awake enough for that," Altair chuckled. "Can I crash on your bed instead?" he smiled, slowly squeezing Malik's behind in his palms.

 

"If you behave," Malik winked, his backside tensing under the other's fingers.

 

"I'll be the best Boy I can," Altair murmured, sneaking a kiss to Malik's lips. "I like your bed better than the couch..."

 

"Make sure you leave me some room to sleep next to you then, else I'll have to roll your lazy ass off the bed," Malik smirked and narrowed his eyes. "I could curl up into a really, really tiny ball", Altair pinched his thumb and finger close together and showed Malik, "at the end of the bed to your feet."

 

Malik wrinkled his nose. "No - if I would want to have you sleep like that I'd buy you a cage", and Altair's eyes went wide while Malik laughed. "Just kidding. You're my Boy, not my pet darling", he winked at him and tensed one cheek, then the other and the motion didn't go unnoticed by Altair, making him blush once more as he realized how much he just enjoyed that feeling.

 

The boiling water told them it was ready for Altair's tea and Malik tried to move so he could grab a cup but found it difficult with Altair still clinging to him. "What is it with you?", he chuckled and kept on moving even though Altair held his arms still around his waist. He did manage though to pour the water and add a tea bag.

 

"Nothing it's comfortable and you're warm", Altair muttered with a shrug and slipped his cold toes over Malik's.

 

"Is it now? Too bad, I was planning to spoil you some if you told me you wanted my affection and closeness, but it seems like those are not called for," Malik smirked knowingly and narrowed his eyes at Altair.

 

"...Can I take my words back?" Altair's grin dropped into a flat line. "Please?"

 

Malik winked at him - Altair was amusing at times and he loved toying with him. "Mmmh...." He thought for a moment and crossed his arms in front of his chest, hips leaning against the kitchen counter. He could see how Altair was gnawing on his lip; patience had never been one of his strength and Malik just knew waiting was killing him. "You may", he said eventually.

 

"I really want your attention and spoils and I love it when you show me your affection sir so please give it to me?" The words flew from Altair's lips like a waterfall and Malik was surprised he didn't choke on them. He was smirking still as he pushed himself off the counter and draw small patterns on Altair's chest with one single finger, then curled said finger around the leash close to his collar.

 

"Maybe", he grinned in a husky voice and leaned in as if to kiss Altair but at the last second withdrew and returned to his tea. Altair whined, looking positively miserable. "Sir," he mewed, boring his pleading eyes into Malik's own.

 

"What is it, Boy?" Malik grinned, enjoying each and every moment of having Altair begging for his affection.

 

"Could I please get some spoils and affection from you? Please? You are going to leave to get Kadar from work soon and I'll have to stay all alone," Altair pursed his lips. His own words seemed rather feeble in his ears but... he was hoping they would do the trick and soften Malik.

 

"You can do a little better than that Boy", Malik purred and took the tea bag out of Altair's cup and threw it in the sink before he turned around, he was surprised by the sight greeting him.

 

Altair was kneeling in front of him, the leash dangling from the collar and over his chest, going in between his legs and with his arms behind his back. He looked up at Malik with his best puppy eyes and a trembling bottom lip. "Please sir", he asked Malik in his most innocent voice. "Can I please get your affection sir?"

 

Malik had to swallow his saliva. Shit. He did not expect Altair to do that.

 

"How much sugar?" he spoke in a quiet voice, soaking the sight of Altair kneeling in front of him.

 

"None sir, please..." Altair murmured again.

 

"Get up," Malik had to clear his throat. His hand was resting around Altair's nape now. "You bastard..." he grinned and pulled Altair by the neck to claim his lips in a kiss.

 

Altair would have grinned triumphantly if it weren't for the kiss and he slumped against Malik's body, his arms closing around the man's waist and he didn't care if he was allowed to or not, he just needed to hold on to him or else his legs might give out underneath him. He moaned softly into Malik's mouth, answering the kiss desperately with the tip of his tongue gently running over Malik's, panting and gasping as he tried to press tighter still like a starving man.

 

"Sir", he mewled when they parted again, his voice small and almost broken and he looked at Malik pleadingly.

 

"Patience," Malik clicked his tongue and scratched the back of Altair's head. "Your tea and my coffee will get cold."

 

Altair lowered his eyes but nodded anyway, taking a small step closer and sneaking a kiss to Malik's shoulder. "I'll wait," he agreed eventually and took his own cup, placing it on the table and returning to Malik's side so he could take the man's coffee as well.

 

Malik looked surprised, arms crossing on front of his chest once more and he nodded with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'm impressed Boy. How thoughtful of you, but-" He walked up to Altair and took off the leash from the collar. "I don't want you to trip over this when you're carrying hot fluids", he purred and admired the sight of his boy's collar once more.

 

Altair felt himself blushing underneath Malik's gaze and followed him to the small table standing in front of the couch. Malik sat down first, of course he did and he beckoned at Altair to sit down as well and when he lowered himself, Malik pulled him onto his lap, nuzzling him underneath the ear. "Since when are you so thoughtful my dear boy?", he purred, "Do you need my affection that much?"

 

"Need and want it, sir," Altair nodded, looking down at Malik with a small smile.

 

Malik handed Altair his cup. "Careful now. Don't spill it on yourself," he warned, caressing up and down Altair's thigh.

 

"No sir I won't", Altair nodded with a small smile and held the cup in his hands, waiting for it to cool down before blowing across and then took a small sip. "It's good... what is it?", he pondered in a quiet voice.

 

"Nothing fancy but simple black tea", Malik chuckled and Altair leaned forwards to place his mug back onto the table. He waited for Malik to finish his coffee and then slid down his lap a little so he could curl up against his side, his head resting close to Malik's crotch.

 

"Do you really have to go soon?", he asked Malik with a sad tone.

 

"Yes, Kadar had a double shift today," Malik explained, slowly caressing Altair's cheek.

 

"I'll be waiting for you," Altair announced and slipped his eyes shut.

 

"I know. I'll be back as fast as possible," the older man chuckled and soothed some of Altair's hair behind his ear. "I'll make us breakfast tomorrow," he decided. "Brew us some coffee..." his voice turned quiet. "Kiss you in the elevator on our way to the car, squeeze your thigh as I lift you to work," he chuckled at that. "How does that sound?"

 

"Sounds... perfect", Altair breathed and he could see it actually happening in front of his closed eyes, the pictures playing vividly and colorful like a movie inside his mind.

 

He wanted this. He really wanted this, waking up with Malik by his side every morning, eating breakfast and going to work together, coming home with somebody waiting for him. Fucking hell, he wanted to have this so badly - who knew Altair would turn domestic when being in a BDSM relationship? "It actually sounds very wonderful", he admitted in a soft voice and reached up to cup Malik's face.

 

Their eyes met and for a long time Altair didn't say anything. There were so many words whirling inside his head, so many things he wanted to say and... and for a moment he thought about just saying it but when he opened his mouth he swallowed the letter back down again. "I'm looking forward for it and- and I hope you will return soon. I'm going to miss you Malik", Altair said and he had wanted to call him by his name, no nickname, no title, but his real name.

 

"I'm going to miss you too," Malik chuckled and rolled his eyes, caressing the man's side slowly. "Now off to bed you go. I'll cover you up and next thing you know you wake up with me shaking you awake, alright?" His hands looped around Altair's body and helped him up into a sitting position.

 

"Yes", Altair nodded softly and his fingers reached up to brush over the collar. A small smile was tugging at his lips and he let Malik usher him towards the bedroom. When he entered the room it still smelled like sex and when he saw the bed and it covers he flushed crimson all over again. Nonetheless did he slip underneath the blankets and he rolled to Malik's side of the bed, the one which smelled like him and watched how the man got dressed. "How long will it take for you to return?", Altair asked him.

 

"An hour, maybe 90 minutes. Too long for you to stay up and wait", Malik grinned and sat down onto the bed once he was dressed.

 

His fingers were caressing Altair's head as he slowly watched the man. "I'll see you later," he promised andfixed the blanket around Altair and leaned down to kiss his temple. "Sleep now... You must be tiered after today," he murmured and stood up.

 

"I am...", Altair muttered and he knew he'd be sore in the morning but he would wear his marks with pride just as he would wear his collar with pride. His head rested heavily on the pillow and he watched Malik through lidded eyes standing in the door. "Hey...", Altair called after him, his voice somewhat hoarse, "Return safe to me...", and Malik smiled.

 

"Of course I will", he grinned and turned off the light, closing the door behind him. Altair could hear Malik grabbing his keys and wallet and a second later he was out the door and it didn't take long for sleep to come.

 

 

Altair woke up in the middle of the night and when he looked at the clock on his phone it read 2:48 am. He reached for the free space next to him, there was no Malik and Altair groaned, then collected some of the sheets and curled himself inside them, breathing in some of Malik's scent. He was enough awake for a few dozens reasons to come to his mind why Malik wasn't still in bed with him but eventually Altair sighed and rolled out of bed, tired as hell and turned on the lights, then made his way into the living room. He checked for shoes and saw Malik's weren't there, neither were Kadar's.

 

He frowned. Malik had left at around 11 - he should have been home a long time ago. Thoughts swirled in his head, from Malik having a simple car breakdown to the worst possibilities including both brothers dead.

 

He stood up once more, feeling queasy as the minutes passed and tried finding his own cellphone with shaky hands, dialing Malik's number.

 

One ring. Two rings. Three... Five... No answer.

 

Again.

 

Again.

 

Altair could taste the bile in his mouth as he tried calling Malik's number for the eight time, his fingers numb and head dizzy. "Shit Malik... Answer me already!" he hissed at the phone, clutching it for dear life.

 

It was then when he heard the rustling of keys which made his heart bounce and legs take him back to the living room. "Fuck, Malik, I was so worried," he groaned, stumbling to the door but found no Malik and no Kadar.

 

Leonardo's hair was tied back messily and his expression grim as he watched Altair for a few long seconds. "Madonna mia, ti ha laschiato qui da solo," he murmured and collected Altair in his arms and hugged him tightly.

 

"What? Shit, I didn't understand a word of that Leonardo", Altair said and tried to free himself from the artist's arms clutching him tightly and took a step back once he was finally able to get out of his tight embrace. He stared at Leonardo who just stood there and reached out to grab his arms when he slumped back against the door.

 

"What are you doing here, how-? Did Malik send you?", Altair asked and saw how he squeezed his eyes shut when he said his lover's name and pressed his lips tightly together.

 

"Fuck, Leonardo don't just stand there but tell me! I can't reach Malik, he was supposed to be back two hours ago, where the hell are they?"

 

And when Leonardo still kept silent, his eyes slowly opening Altair took a step back, an ugly cold feeling settling in his stomach. "Don't tell me something happened...", he whispered.

 

Lenaordo sighed and he buried his fingers in his hair, pulling it before he looked back up at Altair. "I got a call an hour ago, there was an accident...," Leonardo shook his head, the words quietly whispered.

 

It felt like as if somebody had hit him into the stomach, all of the air escaping his lungs and it just hurt to breath. "No..." Altair chocked on his own breath, his mouth filling with saliva and throat drying up at the same time. "How...?", he wheezed, shaking his head. "This cannot.. No. No way," he growled, sinking back further into the apartment and leaning against the kitchen counter. "No..."

 

“I've wanted to tell you in person”, Leonardo whispered softly as he followed him, placing his hand on Altair's shoulder, but he couldn't move.

 

He swallowed heavily and nodded. It was difficult to move since his legs felt just too heavy, his body broken and his heart shattered.

 

“Where's Malik... and Kadar?”, Altair asked eventually and when he saw Leonardo's pale face, the red rimmed eyes he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

 

“Malik is... and Kadar...”

 

It was as if someone had pressed a button, ending the pleasant zero gravity state Altair has been floating in all those past weeks and months. Everything around him seemed to tower above, suffocating him, pressing him down in a stomach-twisting freefall, turning his life upside down while the walls of his world came tumbling down. He'd never thought for the impact to come and just realized how _good_ life had been with Malik by his side, but now all of it was gone within the blink of an eye.

 

Altair had tried his best not to fall but gravity was a bitch. 

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Freefall (Part 4 of "The Sky Is Not The Limit")


	41. Lost Chapter of Zero-G Part 1 of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in chapter 35 - basically, this is just pwp. Also not very much edited.

Altair didn't feel shy at all anymore when it came to getting naked in front of Malik and he followed his orders. He took his time taking off his clothes but didn't take too long, knowing it would make Malik frustrated. When he stood naked in front of the bed, Malik's eyes went down to the floor for a split second and Altair understood. He knelt, legs slightly spread and arms behind his back, looking up at Malik.

 

Malik didn't say anything for a long while and just let his gaze roam over Altair's naked form. He then stood up and took his glass of water, walking around Altair and let his eyes wander over his back as well. Before he returned to the bed he got a pair of leather cuffs as well as a red velvet blindfold. He let the leather cuffs drop onto the bed in front of Altair while he still stood behind him, one single finger following the line of Altair's shoulder. Altair licked his lips and took a deep breath in, a small shiver ran down his spine at Malik's touches, his body slowly growing adjusted to the man's touches. Malik scratched Altair's neck, his fingers then invading his hair and curling in it, his nails scratching over his scalp. He crouched down next to Altair, his nails raking down his spine and leaving red angry lines on his skin behind, hanging the blindfold around Altair's neck while his one hand scratched down his side, and the other poised Altair's arms in a comfortable position to tie up. Altair shuddered, goosebumps spreading from underneath Malik's fingers and he released a soft smile. It was strange how he felt calm almost instantly as soon as Malik was about to tie him - it was rather breathtaking, he realized, just how much he trusted the man. 

 

Malik put the leather cuff around one wrist, then put it onto the other and pulled Altair's arms tight behind his back, fastening them so he wasn't able to move his arms anymore. He kissed the man's shoulder, then bit it hard and raked his nails once more down Altair's side until he reached his stomach and slapped him twice there. A shameless moan rolled off of Altair's lips. His fingers flexed and shifted and stomach tensed. "A...Ah..." he gasped,his jaw hanging open. 

 

Malik's lips were pressed to the bite-mark, kissing and caressing the spot lovingly. He breathed in a lungful of Altair's smell and curled his fingers deep into the man's skin, leaving fine red crescents behind. 

 

Altair rolled his head back, supporting it on top of Malik's shoulder and making the older man press closer without thinking but out of pure force of habit. He granted Altair small points to support himself and find sanctuary at when his nerves were burning with pain- a beacon of a sort, to remind him Malik was still there, and that unlike contrary belief, he did wish the best for Altair. Malik rubbed his palm in small circles over Altair's stomach, pinching the skin their and simply enjoying the feeling of the man's taut muscles underneath his hand. "Do you like that?", Malik whispered roughly into Altair's ear, slapping him once more and watching how the skin reddened.

 

Altair swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down before Malik brushed his hand up and over his chest, until his fingers lay sprawled over his throat. "Nnh, yes Sir I like it", Altair breathed and being held like that by Malik made him relax even further. 

 

"I'm going to blindfold you soon", Malik explained and he followed the line of Altair's ear with the tip of his tongue. "I will help you getting onto the bed. You will kneel and you will wait for my orders. I won't help you after that anymore", Malik purred and his hand fell from Altair's throat to stay on his hip instead. "You will do whatever I tell you to do - if you fail, I will punish you", he hissed and grabbed one round globe of Altair's butt and the man moaned with anticipation. "I will see to it what sort of punishment would be fitting. If I have the feeling my orders are something you're not able to follow I won't hesitating to stop and spank you instead so you better try your best Boy."

 

Altair sighed softly, leaning further into the man's body and flexing his fingers. "Yes Sir." 

 

Malik smirked again. "Good... now... there's something else I have for you." He slowly got up and went to his dresser and opening the top drawer. He then returned to Altair and knelt behind him once more. "Don't get scared now", he muttered and one hand cupped Altair's sex while the other one fumbled with the cock ring and put it around the man's dick. "Just a little something...", Malik chuckled. "Oh and in case I didn't mention it before: I am going to fuck you later and if I'm satisfied with your service I will take the ring off and let you cum."

 

Altair looked down at himself, watching the black, smooth circle resting tight and snug against the base of his member. "I... I will do my best Master," he promised, shifting so he could see Malik's face from he corner of his eye.

 

"Sir, may I ask a question, please?" he cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening.

 

"Go ahead," Malik smirked, noticing how Altair's face gained color.

 

"Will we be able to try the silver plug? I'm curious about it." Altair pursed his lips. In his own ears, he sounded... Well, somewhat lame but...

 

Malik laughed at that, slapping Altair's right buttock. "Yes. But you will really have to shine today, Boy. I'm not just giving gifts away without having you earn them first."

 

Altair's face softened at that, lips curling into a small smile. "Yes sir." 

 

“Well, actually you give me new ideas Boy", Malik hummed and once more, he got up and made his way towards his dresser. He roamed in it and then pulled out a small case. He once had a sub who called it his little treasure box - well, maybe that was right. He took the case with him and knelt next to Altair's side, popping it open. He pulled out item after item after item and lined up every single one of them neatly in front of the bed. Once he was done he looked back up at Altair. The silver butt plug was among the items. "If you behave really, really good", he purred and rose one eyebrow at Altair, "and if I think you really, really deserve it... you get to choose from these and what you want to try." Malik picked up said plug. "You already said you want this one later." He then put it onto his small nightstand. "You get this one if you behave well enough", Malik nodded. "Now", and he rubbed his hands, pulling the blindfold back up from Altair's shoulders and stood behind him. "Shall we start?"

 

Altair's eyes were scanning the plugs, soaking in all the forms and sizes. "Get to pick any one I want... Feels like an early Christmas, sir," he snickered before lifting his head into a position comfortable for Malik to blindfold him.

 

"Yes... Almost, boy. Though I would have to say it has some easter quality to it," Malik snorted as he placed the cloth over the man's eyes. "Since there will be hidden eggs, after all," he hummed, watching a few oval-shaped toys with a smirk. "You know... I think you might see this as one big spoil event for you", Malik hummed while he tied the blindfold behind Altair's head. "Maybe you think this is all but one big reward. But let me tell you this: even if you do behave really good that doesn't mean I have to be satisfied with your skills for following my orders", Malik grinned. "If you behave really good you get to pick the toys you want me to use on you. If you don't do a good job with following my orders though... well, I'm still going to use the toys on you but you won't come. So better don't be so cocky Boy", Malik purred and nudged his foot against Altair's thigh to signaling him to get up. 

 

Altair swallowed heavily and slowly made his way up. "I didn't want to be cocky Sir", he told Malik. Damn - he was right wasn't he? And for a moment Altair feared no matter how good he'd be tonight... maybe Malik still wouldn't be satisfied. "I'll do my best Sir."

 

"I don't expect anything else Boy", Malik muttered and helped Altair onto the bed. He then took off his waistcoat, shirt and belt. His pants he kept on as he made himself comfortable on his bed, Altair kneeling by the end of it. Malik placed the belt on his nightstand. He would use it to whip Altair later. Malik clicked his tongue and leaned back on his hands, watching Altair for a few moments. "You may begin," he noted, slowly breathing out.

 

Altair took two tiny steps forward on his knees, licking his lips and leaning forward, his mouth pressing against Malik's elbow.

 

"Cold," Malik instructed, his free hand already bringing the belt close- in case Altair had a bad sense of direction and needed to be corrected.

 

Altair started kissing down, his breath labored from the off position.

 

"Colder," Malik announced, squeezing the belt in his fingers before snapping it between Altair's shoulder-blades. Altair gasped, shoulders tensing and a small puff of air crawled over his lips as he breathed through the pain. It was difficult for him to keep his balance with his arms behind his back and the fact that he was able to smell Malik's cologne didn't help either. The scent was intoxicating. "I'm sorry Sir", he whispered and shifted his weight. He straddled one of Malik's legs and leaned forwards again, back curved and his nose met the man's shoulder, kissing him there.

 

Malik smirked a little. "Warmer...", he whispered and brought his leg up, pushing his knee against Altair's crotch. Altair moaned softly, his legs shifting apart to get comfortable over Malik's leg. "Nn..." he panted softly against the skin, trying to kiss right first.

 

"Colder," Malik hissed, this time his whip meeting the small of Altair's back, making him push forward momentarily.

 

"I'm sorry, sir..." Altair gasped, panting as he started kissing the other direction.

 

"Warmer," Malik sighed then, his fingers gliding up and down Altair's back. He had to admit: Altair had done a fine job with coming up with this game... He liked to play it. They would have to do it some time again. Maybe Malik could... improve it a little? He watched how Altair shifted his weight once more, his lips gliding over his skin and oh - that felt nice to have him doing that. He raked his nails down Altair's spine, catching some skin underneath them and leaving angry red marks behind.

 

Altair arched his back and it almost cost him his balance as he placed an open-mouthed kiss over Malik's shoulder, going further towards his neck. "Warmer", he whispered again and actually purred a little as soon as Altair's lips found his neck, kissing and... licking. He brought his belt down over his right thigh and Altair hissed. "Didn't say anything about licking, did I?", Malik purred in a gentle voice, his palm rubbing over the red spot. "I... ah... thought... I was sallowed to use my mouth, sir," Altair gasped, licking his lips and pressing small kisses to the man's neck.

 

"I said lips," although now that Malik recalled it, they did agree on mouth... "You may use your tongue and lips, but not teeth Boy," he decided a moment later, not wanting to deprive himself the feeling of Altair's... Well, by now it was a rather skilled tongue, really. 

 

"Thank you sir", Altair whispered and licked over his lips, turning his head towards Malik. Malik liked that look on his face, the slightly parted lips, glistening with saliva and flushed cheeks... that kind of helpless look on his face since he wasn't able to see his surroundings. He liked having his Boy blindfolded, there was just no way of denying that. 

 

Altair moved his hips, pulling one leg after the other and went further up Malik's body. The bed dipped underneath him, causing him to fall a little forward and almost into Malik's lap. "Careful now", the man whispered but didn't do anything. He almost found Malik's neck without a second try, kissing him right underneath the ear. Malik bit his lip briefly. "Colder," he growled, slapping Altair's backside with his palm now.

 

The taller man swallowed, feeling a bit lost as to where he should go now. He trief kissing a bit to the left, earning himself a raging slap when he kissed Malik's eye. 

 

"Colder," he heard a hiss, followed by a vicious leash of leather against his behind. For a brief moment Altair wondered why it had taken Malik to show him how much he enjoyed something like this and why he hadn't figured it out earlier - how much he could crave the feeling of leather against his skin, the sharp pain and then when it slowly eased leaving nothing but a burning sensation behind. He craved the pain, yes, but what got his heart beating was the knowing of Malik doing this to him, putting Altair at his complete mercy. "I'm sorry sir", he whispered again and he breathed out, the warm air washing over the older man's face and he kissed lower, his lips finding their way over his cheek until they reached the corner of his mouth. 

 

Malik thought that maybe, later in the game, he would spice it up a little for Altair. Maybe he would place the plug inside it him and let him continue exploring his body? Or maybe put a vibrating cock ring with a controller... Have him twist and beg when the ring would suddenly stop vibrating by Malik's command.

 

Altair licked his own lips then. "May I, sir?" he pondered, realizing exactly where his lips here. "Yes", Malik breathed and he thought he liked the idea of putting a toy either in or on Altair by far more appealing. He would want to see him writhe and squirm, would love to hear those small gasps and moan spilling from his Boy's mouth. But not now... later.

 

Altair shifted his weight and he kissed Malik carefully, first the corner of his mouth and when he wasn't stopped, he moved further, his lips closing over those of the man. Malik decided then that Altair could maybe need some help and he grabbed him by the neck and pushed up against him, responding to his kiss and urging Altair into letting it grow and become something bigger. Malik let his nails run down Altair's side and it tickled him, causing him to switch and let his teeth scrape over Malik's bottom lip. 

 

The whip resonated in Malik's room as leather met skin.

 

"No teeth," the older man filtered into the kiss, yanking at Altair's hair. The other man whined softly, shifting on his knees as he immediately removed his teeth, suckling an licking Malik's lip apologetically. Nonetheless, his half-hard member twitched against Malik's stomach at the leashing. 

 

Malik narrowed his eyes, a soft shiver running down his spine. His stomach tingled as he felt Altair's shaft slowly hardening. "You do a pitiful job so far", he hummed in a bored tone and saw how Altair flinched, gnawing on his bottom lip. "Maybe I should help you a little?", he purred, his voice softer now and he rubbed his fingers almost lovingly over the man's scalp. "Do you want my help Boy?", Malik whispered and curled his fingers in Altair's short hair just above his neck, pulling his head a little back and his lips were hovering just millimeters from Altair's., his breath ghosting over the face of the younger man. Malik was thinking about that little vibrating egg. He could attach it to Altair's cock ring, controlling it via remote. But Altair shook his head.

 

"No sir", he whispered and he was trembling, "I wanna do good sir", he whispered and started to lean into Malik's body once more.

 

Malik nodded - he wanted to be fair after all, didn't he? "Alright... one more chance", he purred and leaned his head a little aside, Altair kissing his collar. Vibrating egg... sounded like a good idea for later. Malik reached for his belt and let the leather once more coming down over the inside of Altair's thigh, the man gasping. "That was because I really love the sound you make whenever I hit you", Malik grinned.

 

Altair let out a sigh of relief, smiling a little on his own. "Thank you, sir," Altair whispered, pressing his lips to the man's collar once more, lips suckling and tongue darting in and out.

 

Malik sighed, his hand resting over Altair's back and scratching it lazily as he enjoyed the man's little licks and kisses. He leaned further into the bed, slowly resting on his elbows as he let Altair lean over his body, almost crawling on top of his. His breath tickled him and he closed his eyes in bliss - for a moment, so Malik thought, he would just give in a little into the sensation. Would let his guard down just for the blink of an eye, would enjoy the feeling of Altair's affection towards him.

 

Altair kissed down Malik's chest, his cheek rubbing over one nipple as he turned his face, placing warm, loving kisses all over the man's skin and for a moment, he thought he could hear Malik's heart skipping a beat. 

 

Malik reached down for Altair's backside, his fingers digging into one round cheek, kneading it roughly, then slapping it. "Seems like I enjoy it just too much to spank you Boy... keep going." Altair panted a small, rushed 'yes sir' before kissing on, finging Altair's right nipple and licking it lengthily, at times taking it between his lips to suckle on.

 

Malik let his head roll back, his eyes slipping shut as he concentrated on Altair's warm mouth on his skin. The man was blindfolded... He couldn't see Malik if he gave in to Altair's lips for a bit longer...

A soft sigh passed his lips and he eased completely onto the mattress, heart beating faster within the minute only for the beat to calm down a few seconds later. Maybe he should let Altair do this more often - it wasn't so bad after all and with the blindfold covering his eyes Malik could hide from his sight, couldn't he? 

 

"Good Boy", he purred and his fingers curled tightly around the belt, keeping it near in case he needed to correct his boy once more. He really had to hold himself back from beating that tight little ass of Altair's. Sometimes Malik thought he could spent hours with spanking him just so to see how red his skin got. "Warmer", he muttered gently as Altair kissed down his stomach, close to his navel. Malik wanted to see just how skilled Altair really was with his mouth, if he could get his pants off. "I'm going to use some toys on you soon", Malik muttered, his head rolling to one side, his fingers curling in Altair's hair the lower he went. "Let's see how good you are when you're distracted by them." Altair panted softly. "Yes sir," he whispered, his hardened prick wobbling in the air at the sound of the word 'toys'. He secretly hoped Malik would be generous enough to use the one he asked for, the silvery one they got at the store earlier today.

 

He kept on kissing lower, straying to Malik's hip due to lack of sight. "Cold", Malik huffed and he pulled the belt straight, then with an easy motion of his wrist let it fly right across over Altair's shoulders. Maybe he could spend some time with just whipping and spanking Altair in the future, just so he could see where his Boy liked it the most. "What, I just said 'toys' and you start to get sloppy again?", he teased with a grin and hit him once more. 

 

Altair's back arched and he took a sharp inhale of air. He felt a bit dizzy and his stomach's muscles ached a little as it was difficult to keep in a position like this when he wasn't able to use his hands for balance. "I'm sorry sir", he muttered, his lips moving a little to the right again, "but it seems I'm eager for what you have planned for me", he grinned, his voice sounding cocky. Malik slapped Altair's back once more, huffing. "I don't like the tone fo your voice Boy. You need to be more humble when talking to me," he hissed, rubbing hsi fingers over the whip. "Nn! Yessir!..." Altair panted, pressing his cheek against Malik's pelvis, losing his balance because of the harsh leashing. It earned Altair just another one, Malik propping himself up on one elbow, the belt going lower and meeting parts of Altair's back and behind. "Do you see where your tone is getting you to?", Malik hissed lowly - he didn't like it. Not. One. Bit. So his boy better started to remember his manners soon again. 

 

Altair flexed his fingers, the muscles of his backside twitching as he felt the heat coiling underneath his skin. "Ugh, yes sir, I'm sorry sir", he muttered quickly, heat rising to his cheeks as well as he thought he could feel Malik's cock underneath his stomach, hidden by the pant's fabric. But if he assumed correctly, the man was just a little hard. "It won't happen again sir", he added quickly and pushed himself into a kneeling position once more, leaning close over Malik's body.

 

Malik breathed out slowly, watching Altair with narrowed eyes. "Better not let it happen Boy, or you can forget about cumming tonight," he hissed, his jaw tensing.

 

A droplet of sweat rolled down Altair's forehead. "Yes sir..." he whispered, his whole body tensing. No, he did not like not being able to cum at all... Malik smirked a little, the sadist in him blooming fully. "Ah, I see - so that's how I get you to behave, mh? Denying you an orgasm? Maybe I should do that sometimes", he purred and chuckled softly. Not like as if he really would deny Altair his release... Malik had far too much fun to watch him when coming. What he did like was to see Altair squirm. And tonight he would. "You better try to please me or else I might consider it", he hummed and watched how Altair slowly lowered his body, almost leaning on Malik as he did so. His nose brushed over the man's navel, lips leaving a trail of kisses behind as he made his way towards the waistband of his pants.

 

"I won't disappoint you, sir," Altair gasped, lips pressing against the top bottom of Altair's pants. "May I open them, sir?" he pondered, shifting a bit so he could be better balanced against the bed.

 

"Yes," Malik hummed then, licking his lips. "Let's see how really talented you are with your mouth," Malik smirked, his belt raking against Altair's shoulders in warning. Altair shuddered softly, his cock twitching and he felt it growing harder every time the leather brushed over his skin. He thought for a moment, not sure how he'd be able to fulfill the task... He rolled a little off Malik and leaned on his shoulder and side, pushing himself up against the man's body. His nose brushed over his stomach and he could tell he was underneath his navel, the tip of his tongue trailing over Malik's skin until he could feel his pants against his chin. He nudged with his nose against it, tried to feel as much as possible until he could feel the cold zipper pressing into his cheek. He then turned his head, his lips slowly parting and he... he actually buried his face in Malik's crotch as he tried to get the zipper with his teeth. Malik clicked his tongue. "Button first," he growled, taking a deep breath in. Altair's cautious attempts at getting the pants off were endlessly erotic to the man,and he had trouble breathing for a moment.

 

His hand ventured over Altair's shoulders, massaging them slowly as he watched the man tugging at the fabric with his teeth, careful not to get it soiled with spittle.

 

"Good boy... It seems like you are learning. You know I don't like to get dirty," he smirked, licking his lips. Altair was adorable. "Yes sir", Altair whispered breathless and he pressid his hips harder against Malik in order to get just a tiny bit of friction against his member. He tried to grab the button with his teeth but he didn't quite manage so he nudged his nose over the small bulge in Malik's pants once more and closed his lips over the button, trying to suck it between his teeth until he could finally grasp it... well... now - how to get it open? Malik wouldn't be so pleased if he just bit it off would he? Altair huffed softly, trying to push the button down so it would slip from inside it's loop... This was harder than he thought, he realized with a small grunt, swallowing his spittle and trying to tug at the fabric next so he could yank it above one side of the button, careful not to let his saliva wet the fabric.

 

Malik smirked, watching the man's effort with a small smile. He was adorable, trying so hard to please... Maybe he could be really nice to him in the shower later on. Altair was sweating by now, one thick drop of sweat running down his neck and over his spine as he still tried so hard... his chin was a bit wet by saliva and he slurped down a rather big portion of it, swallowing it all down so he wouldn't soil Malik's pants. He shifted his position once more and he placed his tongue underneath the button, pushing against it and then, finally, it popped free. He grinned satisfied and looked up where he thought was Malik's face. He did good, didn't he? He got his pants open! Honestly, Altair could do a little victory dance right now - it'd been damn hard!

 

Malik chuckled softly. "I almost wanted to tell you to stop with your effort", he purred and run two fingers behind Altair's ear. He sighed heavily. "But look at that you did - oh, that's right you can't see can you?", he chuckled and brushed lovingly through Altair's hair. "Well... it could be worse but you _did_ stain my pants Boy. What do you think should I do to you now?" Altair's expression fell at that. "Oh... I soiled them?" he seemed mostly disappointed. "I'm sorry sir... I... ah... Any punishment would be fitting..." he murmured, lowering his head in shame. Well damn it, what a way to dampen his mood.

 

Malik snickered then, licking his lips. "Get off the bed and turn around," he instructed, squeezing the belt between his fingers.


	42. Lost Chapter of Zero-G Part 2 of 4

Altair pushed himself upwards, his leg slowly searching around until he could feel the bed's end, slowly slipping over and kneeling down, facing away from the bed and waiting. He sat on his heels, flexing his fingers. "Sir, I really didn't want to soil your pants", he huffed softly - he felt the need to make sure Malik knew he hadn't done anything on purpose burning strongly underneath his skin.

 

Malik leaned forwards, eying Altair with an amused little smile - oh come on, his pants weren't that much ruined after all... he just really used an excuse to use his belt on his Boy's lovely skin. "I know you didn't and it's nothing to feel bad about", Malik purred. "But what kind of master would I be if I let slip behavior like that, mh?"

 

"I... I understand sir," Altair's shoulders seemed to relax, his breath slower now.

 

"Good Boy. Now stand up and walk three steps, lean against my desk and stick your ass up high in the air for me, am I clear?" Malik hummed, caressing the leather between his fingers.

 

"Crystal, sir," Altair agreed, doing as he was told and slowly leaning down, the cold wood pressing against his abdomen and erection as he waited for Malik's next move. Malik got lazily up from the bed, picking up one of the items with his pants still open and he palmed himself roughly before he made his way towards Altair. He pressed tightly against his back and enjoyed how he flinched with surprise. He sneaked one hand in between their bodies, leaning closer still and slipping his fingers through Altair's cleft and down between his legs, taking a hold of his balls. "Every punishment I see fitting, mh?", he purred softly into Altair's ear and bit it roughly. "That's something for you still to learn - you better just say things like that unless you're prepared for them", he grinned. 

 

Altair shivered and goosebumps spread over his skin as he rose his hips just a tad higher, pressing them into Malik's crotch and swallowing thickly as the man squeezed his scrotum. "I'm willing to take everything you give to me sir", he whispered softly and he licked over his lips. Really... didn't Malik know by now? Altair wanted him to take him to his limits and back again. 

 

Malik let go of him and placed his hand on Altair's hips, pulling his lower body away from the desk so he had to arch his back even more. His fingers moved to the cockring and quickly removed it. For a moment, Altair sighed with believe but tensed again as soon as he felt another ring placed around his shaft. This one though felt more heavy. "What's... what's that?", he whispered a bit out of breathed and Malik leaned into his body, kissing his neck and he could feel the man's lips curling into a smirk above his skin. 

 

"This? It's nothing, really", and that... that thing suddenly started vibrating and Altair yelped in surprise, "unless I decide to use it", and the vibration stopped again. Malik stepped back again.

 

"Now", he told Altair and cracked the belt in his hands. "Pick a number between three and five boy."

 

"Five," Altair answered with a firm voice, sighing and licking his lips. He knew what was about to come, and whipping hardly scared him, more like made him grin like a maniac.

 

"Thirty," Malik whistled. "Brave, aren't we, Boy? We'll have to see if you can stand behind your big words," he chuckled, leaning his weight on one leg, his hip jutting out. "Count for me, Boy. Loud and clear." 

 

Oh! Altair honestly hadn't thought it'd be 30 - not that it really bothered him. He'd found out he quite liked getting whipped. Or spanked. Or to have the paddle used on him. No. He really, really enjoyed it. It still didn't changed the fact that he was nervous while anticipation bubbled hot and warm in his lower abdomen. "Yes sir, I will sir", Altair nodded and probably couldn't hide the smile from his voice which in turn, made Malik grin. He leaned further still, presenting his behind higher while he spread his legs just a little wider. 

 

Malik grinned to himself, an evil sadistic grin and he brushed his belt over Altair's back and behind, watching him shiver the lower the leather went until he let hit go in between his legs, pulling it over his thighs. He then pulled his hand back and delivered the first blow, one long strike right across Altair's buttocks. The man yelped a little and swallowed the noise, crying out more because of surprise than pain. "One", he breathed loud and clear, his fingers curling into tight fists. Malik purred, his eyes narrowing. He landed a second hit, watching Altair's muscles clenching all at once. It was fascinating, really, to have the man reacting so strongly to him...

 

"Two!.." Altair moaned, pressing his cheek against the hard, polished wood and panting, his fingers curling tighter into fists as he tried to contain himself. The muscles of his backside relaxed once more, and once they did, the third blow was not late to come. Malik hardly gave him time to relax and he chocked on a small whimper, his eyes squeezing shut behind the blindfold. "Three", he panted and the muscles in his thighs were trembling. He pulled his hands higher, giving Malik more access and the man chuckled as he tilted his head to one side, watching Altair's display with amusement in his eye. 

 

"I wonder...", Malik murmured softly, "is this really a punishment? Or do you enjoy it way too much getting spanked?", he chuckled and he reached for that small remote in his pants, turning it on to the lowest level. He nudged his foot against one of Altair's ankles. "Spread them further", he introduced. Altair spread his ankles further, swallowing and biting his lip. "Yes sir..." he gasped. The thing Malik put around his cock was sending a constant vibration up the shaft, something he soon got accustomed to and started relaxing once more.

 

"Four!" Altair yowled as another blow was delivered to his behind, making him push forward against the desk with the force of it. "I think I know by now you like it here", Malik chuckled and delivered another blow to Altair's backside, the man's head rising with a yelp on his lips.

 

"Five", he moaned and pressed his cheek against the smooth and cool surface of the desk. "Yes sir", he nodded and slipped his eyes shut, focusing on the hot burning sensation crawling underneath his skin. "And how do you like it here?", Malik purred, turning the vibrating cockring a notch up before he positioned himself behind Altair, delivering two fast strikes to the left inside of his thigh and to the right. Altair groaned, his head pressing hard against the table as he struggled his own words. "S.. Six... Seven!" he cried out, his leg kicking against the floor as he bit his lip.

 

"Answer me, Boy," Malik snickered, delivering another blow to Altair's backside.

 

"E...Eight... I... Ah... It's... Intense, sir," Altair whined, his whole body trembling. ]

 

"Intense?" Malik chuckled softly though it got difficult for him to hide just how proud he was of Altair. He didn't have to tie him in order for him to keep standing - only his hands but he could easily wiggle away if he just wanted to but he didn't and instead kept his ground. To say Malik was proud was probably an understatement. He was beaming with how excited it made him, with how much of joy, awe, maybe even love, it filled him. He reached between Altair's legs and scratched the inside of his left thigh, his nails leaving red marks behind. "Intense in a good... or in a bad way?", he purred and slapped his thigh again but this time, he was using his palm. 

 

Altair flinched and he bit his bottom lip, the pain too intense as if he was able to notice how the vibrating got stronger around his dick. Only when Malik turned it completely off did he suddenly miss the sensation and he huffed a little. "Hey..." Altair pouted. He liked that vibrating thingy! He wanted it back – now!

 

"What is it, Boy?" Malik smirked, narrowing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. "You miss it?" Altair nodded with a small groan. his toes digging into the floor. "Good," Malik smirked, slapping Altair's cheek with the belt. "What number, Boy?"

 

"Ei... Seven," Altair groaned back, his teeth gritting with frustration. Malik really was learning how to push his buttons... 

 

"What now, eight or seven? You've said eight before now you say seven", Malik chuckled and turned the vibrating cockring back on. God, he was probably enjoying this too much and he rubbed his palm over Altair's red cheeks and slipped his fingers into the cleft, rubbing over his entrance using just the tips of his fingers. It earned him another moan and the sound went straight to his dick. 

 

"I- I don't know", Altair huffed and he wiggled his backside, trying to push up against Malik's fingers. At least he'd turned on that toy again... the vibrations felt wonderful on his member and distracted him in a sweet, torturous way from the pain in his thighs and behind.

 

"Do we have to start from the beginning then?", Malik purred and rubbed small circles around Altair's quivering ring of muscles. Altair was about to say yes, but the sudden realization that more whipping meant more time passing before he could climax discouraged that though.

 

"N... No Sir... It was seven... Sir," he gasped, pressing hard against the table as the toy started vibrating harder- Malik must have turned the thing up a notch.

 

"Are you sure the answer is seven, Boy?" Malik smirked, kneading the left cheek roughly, his fingers sinking into the reddened flesh. Altair's mouth hung open and he swallowed thickly. "Yes sir", he whispered and the words were almost swallowed underneath a soft moan. 

 

"Oh, I don't think so, I'm sorry", Malik grinned and dug his nails into Altair's backside, then quickly withdrew his hand only to deliver another blow with the belt. "That's one boy", he hissed in a low voice, then hit him once more across the thighs. "And that's two." Altair groaned, his body tensing. "O... One... Two," he repeated in a breathy voice.

 

"Good Boy. You're catching up quick I see..." Malik smirked, delivering another three successive blows to the back of Altair's thighs. Altair flexed his fingers into a fist. "Three", he gasped and turned his head, his thighs trembling with the effort to keep his legs apart. Heat was radiating from his backside and it was almost enough to make him forget about the vibrating sensation delivered to his shaft by Malik's evil toy. "Four", Altair moaned and bit on his lip, his behind rising higher into the air. "Five", he muttered, gasping and silently begging for more. God... Malik was killing him. He was amazing, a fucking sneaky bastard and if Altair would have been able to, he would have screamed with frustration. He either wanted to get fucked real hard _right now_ or suck Malik off. 

 

Malik turned the vibrator on higher, sending another two hits to Altair's left and right side, a third one right across his back and the belt left an angry red mark behind. Ouch... that last one must have hurt real bad. “Six.. seven..." he begged, his back arching and fingers curling and uncurling in rapid succession. Fuck he didn't want that toy to stop... "Eight!" Altair cried out at another blow, his toes pressing hand into the ground.

 

The toy stopped just then. Altair wanted to die. 

 

"What is it boy?", Malik purred and leaned close, his breath brushing across Altair's cheek. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Altair whined softly, his eyes squeezing shut. "I... nn... Like that toy... Master," he sighed, lowering his body back to the desk. There it was... Malik was welcome to exploit the hell out of him now. "Is it so?" Malik smirked, delivering another innocent but rather powerful blow to Altair's buttocks with his belt. "Eight", Altair cried and wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or that little toy working again as Malik had turned it back on. And sure thing, Malik would love to exploit his new gained wisdom. 

 

"You know boy... you've done a real bad job so far with counting but I'm in a good mood today, I will let it slip. So, what do you say I get that little butt plug you've wanted so, so badly earlier?", he purred in a mocking tone, slapping the backside of Altair's thighs again, watching how Altair's body trashed violently against the desk as it became more and more difficult for his boy to keep standing. "P... Please," Altair gasped, his whole body tensing. "I would love that, sir..." he whined, discarding any shame he had left and whining into the table. "I would love it so much, sir..." he panted, his hips trembling as the toy kept him on edge.

 

"Tch... Your begging sounds so nice, I might actually give into your requests..." Malik purred, raking his fingers down Altair's side. "Or I might just enjoy watching you squirm," he smirked, his tone acquiring a dark sound as he delivered two more hits to Altair's backside. "Nine! Ten!", Altair gasped and his knees were buckling underneath him. He released a frustrated long groan when Malik turned the toy off again. "Please...", he begged and his voice was trembling.

 

Malik clicked his tongue. "We're not even close to 30 yet... I'd say you have to endure at least 5 more and than I get the plug, mh? It sounds only fair wouldn't you agree?" Malik smirked and Altair once more realized, when Malik said he was a sadist, he wasn't kidding at all. He nodded weakly. "Yes sir... please sir, flog me." If he had to endure this... he wanted to get over with it as soon as possible and finally get his reward. "Alright, we made a deal then," Malik smirked, licking his lips as he watched Altair's reddened backside. "Oh... If only you could see yourself right now Boy... How tempting you look... Though your ass could use some more color," Malik smirked, whipping the back of Altair's left thigh, then the right. "Wouldn't you agree it's the most beautiful when flushed red?" 

 

Yes sir - eleven, twelve!", Altair gasped - Malik could ask him if the sky's true color was green, he probably would agree as well. He'd say anything, just anything to keep the man in a good mood so it would get Altair what he really wanted. "Maybe some welts too", he added in a breathless moan, his head rising off the desk. "Sir?", he pondered and watched just in time how Malik stopped his arm mid-air as he was about to hit him once more. "Will you...", Altair licked slowly over his lips and he moaned again, loud, when Malik turned that fucking toy back on again, "ah, ngh, will you take care of it later? Once you're done?" God he would love that.

 

"Your lovely ass?" Malik smirked. "I'll consider it," he answered in a light tone, licking his lips. Well of course he would, but he liked leaving Altair on the tips of his toes... Make him work for his spoils.

 

"I... I'll behave, sir," Altair gasped, pressing his forehead against the desk and moaning as another harsh blow was delivered to the center of his backside. "Nn! Thirteen!" he cried, kicking the soles of his feet against the floor. 

 

"Don't make such noise or I might need to gag you", Malik grinned and leaned his head to one side. "Or tie you. There are people sleeping on the floor below and you might wake them by kicking against the floor like that", he scolded him but was grinning the whole time. "Two more and I might stuff your ass with that little plug you want to have so bad", Malik teased and run his fingers along Altair's backside and further up over his back, his nails scratching over his skin.

 

"Wouldn't it feel so nice now?", he whispered softly. "To have that plug press up against your ass... I push it slowly inside of you, my fingers around your cock and stroking. I might kiss you while I push the plug further in and if you behave especially well I will keep that little toy around your dick on high."

 

Altair swallowed his saliva, hunching his shoulders and letting out a long, quiet moan, his legs parting further. "I... Yes... Yes Master," he whispered, feeling the world growing blurry in front of him. "It would... Feel wonderful, Master... sir..." he gasped. ]

 

“Too bad you're not done counting yet", Malik told him harshly and pulled away from his body, the belt meeting Altair's skin in a loud slap as the leather wrapped around his backside once more. He didn't even give him time to gasp yet but landed another blow on the backside of his thighs and a third one right across Altair's shoulders. "You better have your numbers right Boy or I'm never going to turn the toy back on." Altair hissed through his teeth, waiting for the pain to subdue so he could speak. "A...Aa... T...Thirteen... Fourteen... Fif...teen..." he croaked in a hoarse voice, panting against the table and tensing his whole body. "Fifteen..." he repeated quietly, his muscles quivering helplessly.

 

"Oh, have we reached fifteen already?" Malik smirked, rubbing his hands together and whipping Altair's back once more. "That one did not count," he announced, the grin evident in his voice. "It was for good measure," he hummed as he placed the whip on the table next to Altair and went to pick up a plug for Altair. He felt too exhausted as if he could reply - besides, he knew it would get him into trouble if he did so he rather bit his bottom lip, trying to keep the moan inside. He could hear him walking across the room and picking something up. When the man returned, Altair gasped with surprise as there were two items placed onto the small of his back and he could feel the cool, smooth material of the metal butt plug. He licked his lips in anticipation

 

"Are you really that eager? My my... what a good Boy I have", he purred. “I'd say you better keep still now", he smirked. "If it falls down you get five more", he grinned and held up the belt. "Am I clear?"

 

"Yes sir..." Altair murmured weakly, shifting on the table and rising his backside up. Well... Whether he would drop it or not felt like a win-win situation, really... Malik smirked then, taking a bottle of lubricant from the nearest drawer and squirting some over the toy, warming it up in his palm.

 

"Open up," he smirked, pressing the metallic tip against Altair's entrance and circling the puckered ring with it with a small grin. "Mm... You look so pretty down there... Luckily I can wait a bit until I actually fuck that ass..." Altair released a long drawn out sigh, his fingers curling and turning into fists before he relaxed the digits once more, pulling his hands higher up his back. He pressed back against the plug although he was nowhere near of getting it inside yet but... he craved that feeling, the sensation of being stretched, the small amount of pain - and he especially loved hearing Malik's voice during it. "Thank you sir", he muttered softly, a goof grin spreading over his face as his cheek pressed into the wooden surface of the desk underneath him.

 

Malik pulled the toy away again, putting it back onto Altair's back and it earned him a frustrated whine. "Oh hush now", he told him and slapped Altair's ass lightly with his palm. "Don't count this one", he told Altair and grabbed the lube again, putting some of his fingers and rubbing it across Altair's entrance, making it all slick and wet. He then returned the toy and pressed it back up against the tight ring of muscles, slowly pushing forwards.

 

The small smile was back up on Altair's face. Malik was so... Oddly considerate. Under that tough jerk mask. His hips rose up on their own, fingers flexing and relaxing as he did his best to not clench the muscles of his backside against the slick object being pushed in. He'd have to ask Malik later if he became better at letting things penetrate him... He trained home some with his fingers, or other things he would rather not mention, but were commonly used for cooking- when he would have to spend time alone. 

 

Malik was able to push the tip inside and turned and twisted the toy a little so it would slip better into the man's body. He held it with one hand, his other one rubbing up and down Altair's backside, pinching it now and then. "You do good", he whispered as he pushed further still and could feel the resistance. He stopped and just held the plug in place so Altair could adjust to the feeling. "You're doing real good", he hummed again, pride swinging within his voice and he saw Altair smiling again.

 

"You should see yourself", Malik hummed and his voice was soft now, "so beautiful looking like this, enjoying yourself and what I give to you." He hit him hard on his right cheek and Altair's head rose while he was biting hard on his lip to keep the yelp inside.

 

"Sixteen?" he asked quietly, swallowing his own saliva and hunching his shoulders. The sudden slap to his backside made his muscles clench... He would need a few moment to work them loose again.

 

"No," Malik smirked, rubbing the reddened spot and squeezing it alternately with one hand, the other pressing the toy inside slowly. Altair opened his eyes in surprise behind the blindfold, his head rising once more. "No?", he pondered in a small voice and felt his legs trembling. He heard Malik chuckle behind him as he worked the plug further into his body, slowly twisting and turning it until he stopped once more.

 

"No it's not", Malik hummed, watching his work. Altair's buttocks were in a beautiful shade of red, the toy to one quarter inside of his body. "What number are we at, mh? Do you remember?"

 

"Fifteen..." Altair answered quietly. Like hell he would forget that... That was the plug number!

 

"True... And until I get it fully in, not a single hit counts," Malik grinned, and to prove his point, slapped Altair's backside once more with the palm of his hand. "Do you understand that, Boy?"

 

"Yes sir," Altair nodded, biting the inside of the cheek as he forced himself to relax once more. "Good", Malik hummed and maybe he was enjoying himself far too much but this- this was almost better than sex itself. 


	43. Lost Chapter of Zero-G Part 3 of 4

So Altair thought it was hard for him to endure all this? He should feel Malik's hard-on still trapped behind his half-open pants. When he was done with all of this he would enjoy the sex with Altair even more. Malik pulled the toy gently back out only to twist it in again. He repeated the action half a dozen times until he finally managed to push in deeper still. 

 

Altair slowly started to sigh underneath, blissful peace washing over his face as he gnawed on his bottom lips, his hips pushing back to meet the toy. Malik thought his Boy way maybe having a bit too much fun just there and he reached with one hand between his leg and pinching the inside of his left thigh hard. Altair's leg rose off the floor, his toes curling hard. He hissed, hunching his shoulders and keeping still. He got the message alright... He'd keep it quiet. He didn't like being gagged all that much.

 

Malik smirked, letting go of Altair's thigh and working his toy back and forth some more, loving the wet sound it made every time it popped in fully. "You're really swallowing it up well Boy... Does your Master not feed you well?"

 

"N..No... My Master is very generous, sir..." Altair panted back, pressing his chest hard against the table. "I... Just... Have a very big appetite..." he attempted, his cheeks coloring vibrant red.

 

"Well, this I cannot argue with," Malik smirked, slapping Altair's buttock playfully. "Although... There are rimes where such an appetite works in my favor." 

 

"Ngh... yes sir", Altair panted softly, his chest contracting and expanding underneath every of his breath. He bounced with his hips upwards, just a tiny bit every time Malik pushed the plug back deeper into his body and while he tried to meet the thrusts. Malik rapidly hit his right butt cheek, then the left and while the hits came fast they didn't hurt but oh... they just added to Altair's pleasure. 

 

"You have no idea how proud I am", Malik muttered, twisting the toy to one side while he almost managed to push it all the way in. "You really try your best with behaving tonight don't you?" Well, Malik would forget about Altair's earlier slip. He wanted to have a reason to spoil him later.

 

Malik slowed down the movements, he was able to bury the toy to the hilt in Altair now. He didn't stop yet but kept fucking him with it a few moments longer before he pushed it all the way in. He slowly stood up and run his fingertips along Altair's ribs, picking up the belt once more. "How about those last fifteen Boy?", he purred.

 

"I'm trying my best, sir," he noted in a sheepish voice, trying to hide his joy with it.

 

Malik chuckled at that, licking his lips. "Better hold that toy in and not ruin the good impression then," he warned, delivering swift two hits to Altair's behind. Altair gasped, his back arching and hips rising higher into the air but he kept the moan inside as he remembered what Malik had asked him earlier - he wanted to do his best, wanted to show off his best behavior and keep as quiet as possible. The muscles in his backside clenched and relaxed and it actually wasn't that easy to keep the plug inside especially since it was a rather slim one. If the plug would be wide in the middle and slim towards the end Altair wouldn't have a problem at all - physics would do all the work. But with this one he had to keep his muscles under control or else the toy would slip outside of him again. He managed though but almost forgot to count. "Sixteen", he whispered, "seventeen", and he added a quick "thankyousir" underneath a soft sigh. 

 

Malik hummed. He was satisfied with his Boy's behavior and run his palm over the red skin - Altair's behind was hot and he could clearly see the prints of the belt across his skin. It looked beautiful. He then reached into his pocket and turned that little vibrating ring on again but this time, he went straight to the highest level. Altair whined against the table, his body tensing as he took rapid, shallow breaths in. His fingers were shaky as he forced his body o adjust to the new sensation.

 

Malik snickered at the sight, slowly rubbing Altair's backside and watchig him before delivering quick three hits to the back of Altair's thighs.

 

"A...Ss... Sev...enteen," Altair hissed, his forehead pressing hard against the wooden surface as the word 'endure' kept bouncing from wall to wall inside his scalp.

 

Endure. Endure it for Malik. Malik will be proud. Malik will reward you. Malik will be happy... "Are you sure it's seventeen?", Malik teased and kept stroking his fingers over the red skin, soothing it with long gentle strokes of his palm. 

 

Altair went completely still for a moment, trying to think fast. Was it seventeen? Yes it was! Or was it...? He groaned then when realization gnawed on him and he moaned, it almost sounded painful - he didn't want to start again, no, he really didn't want to. He couldn't take more of the teasing, wouldn't be able to live through another 30. "It's...", he swallowed hard, his cheek pressing back into the table and Malik's hand slipped between his legs, fondling his balls and letting them slip over his fingers. That didn't help Altair at all!

 

"If you need help just ask for it", Malik whispered, his thumb playing with Altair's scrotum and he wished he would turn that cock ring even higher.

 

"I... Seventeen... Eighteen... Nineteen... This... This is where you stopped sir," Altair swallowed. "But... I think I would like some help, sir..." he gasped, back arching lightly. 

 

"You're at twenty", Malik grinned. "But since you didn't skip a number but actually started counting lower again I don't assume you did it out of evil will or because you tried to cheat but simply because... I can do this", Malik smirked and he placed the tips of two of his fingers against the plug and pushed a little deeper. 

 

Altair couldn't help it this time but he moaned out loud, his whole back arching and legs trembling when the tip of the toy just _brushed_ against his prostate - it didn't even fully touch him there, it just _brushed_ against it and it was enough to send him over the edge especially with the vibrating sensation around his cock. But before anything more could happen, Malik pulled his fingers away, the plug slipping back a bit but kept staying inside Altair - for this, the man was highly proud at the moment. 

 

"Now", Malik told him while smirking, "I really want you to focus now. Make me proud Boy and count the right numbers", he warned Altair and took a step back, the belt cracking down across Altair's backside.

 

"Twenty-one," Altair gasped. Concentrating on so many things at once was not easy at all, but... Just nine hits more. It was nothing he could not handle," he soothed himself, taking deep, shaky breathes in.

 

"Good boy," Malik purred, leaning forward and kissing Altair's shoulder briefly- a small prize for behaving exceptionally well.

 

The next blow was not late to come, cracking loud against Altair's skin and sending the man pressing once more into the desk. "Twenty-two..." 

 

"Prepare yourself Boy", Malik whispered and Altair hardly had the time to dwell on those words as Malik hit three fast blows to his behind, one harder than the other and he actually yelped when the last one didn't only hit his behind but also a tiny part of scrotum. It almost cost him to lose the plug but he quickly clenched his muscles and pulled the toy back in again. The vibrating cock ring was just adding to his madness and his eyes rolled back behind his blindfold. For a tiny moment he wished for a gag, something he could bite down to now. 

 

"Twenty... twenty-three", Altair gasped breathless and his hips slowly started to move back and forth. "Twenty four", he almost howled, "twenty-five", he tried his best not to cry but was panting heavily by now. "Shh... Quiet," Malik smirked, rubbing the abused flesh soothingly. He was growing soft, he knew but... Altair was doing a wonderful job at lifting his mood.

 

"Come on boy... do it for me," he urged in a quiet voice, delivering another hit, this one pushing the plug in as it cracked against the lower part of Altair's behind.

 

Altair hissed. "Tw...enty-six," he panted, his head shooting up as he fought to contain himself, his mouth hanging open in a silent plea. It took him great effort to hold the plug in, clenching his muscles at hard as he could... It was not an easy task, especially with how forgetful the vibrating ring made him. "That's it", Malik encouraged him, "you only have four more to go - do you think you can do this for me? Do you think you can make me even prouder of you?", Malik purred and rubbed his palm in big wide circles over the abused skin.

 

Altair's head was spinning and he felt dizzy. The cock ring would be sooner or later the end of his and he shook his head, tried to clear his mind of the fog but it was hardly any use... the vibrations kept him right at the edge of howling out his pleasure while the tight ring did everything to keep him from cuming. "Sir, please", he panted softly, wiggling his fingers. "I'm close...", he whispered but Malik only chuckled.

 

"Yes you are, I can tell that from how your cock is twitching but I guarantee you, you won't be coming without my permission." No he wouldn't. Malik just wanted to keep him at that edge. Once the Boy had endured the spanking he might turn the cock ring off for a short while, tease him maybe some more with that plug until Altair would fall to his knees and Malik to fuck him. "Brace yourself", he barked again and the belt met Altair's skin two more times. One time on his left cheek, the second time on his right one and the plug dangerously slipped but didn't fall yet. Altair's breathing got frantic as he tried his best to pull the toy back inside. "Se...Twent...Twenty-seven... Twenty-eight," Altair groaned, hunching his shoulders. "Haah..." he hissed, clenching the limp muscles of his backside until he felt the wide hilt of the plug pressing back against his skin. Only then did he allow himself to relax.

 

Malik smirked, caressing Altair's thighs. "That was a close one Boy..." he purred. "Two more. I want you to speak the numbers out loud and clear, and thank me for each one. Am I understood?"

 

"Yes sir", Altair breathed and damn that man but that turned him on just a tad more. He wasn't able to tell what made him feel better at the moment: the way how Malik handled him or that he hadn't let the plug fall yet? Pride filled him and it made Altair lazily smile. "Very clear sir", he whispered again and felt somehow giddy for what had yet to come. He would welcome and embrace the pain and he would do everything Malik asked of him and he would make his master proud.

 

"Alright", Malik whispered and he pulled his hand back. He delivered the first one, the pain sharp and shaking Altair's whole frame. He bit his teeth hard together and slowly breathed through the agony. "Twenty-nine", he told Malik, the letters rolling clear from his lips, "Thank you sir." 

 

Malik smirked and he rubbed his palm once more over the red print the belt left behind, then delivered the next one, harder than all of them before and dear god, it hurt! It hurt so bad and Altair grunted, his toes curling and he trashed against the desk, doing everything to keep him from crying out loud while he tried at the same time to hold the plug in. Sweat was running down his body and he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. "Th...thirty... thank... thank you sir", he whispered and added a few more haste "thank you"'s before his head fell back onto the desk, his body drained of energy but - the plug was still inside of him. Malik narrowed his eyes with content. "Good boy..." he purred, slowly rubbing his palm against the scarlet-red skin. "Don't relax yet, Boy. Keep the plug in," he instructed, slipping one hand underneath Altair's torso and pulling him up, pressing Altair's back against his chest and leading him to the bed.

 

Altair winced with every step, struggling to keep the plug in. It was not an easy job at all... tensing his muscles was pure torture at the moment, now that the pain has begun to subdue and slowly drenched into his muscles. 

 

Altair startled when his knees hit the mattress but Malik kept him upright. He then felt how the cock ring stopped vibrating and Altair released a breath he hasn't been aware of holding. Malik stood tightly behind him and Altair leaned back and into his body, his eyes closed behind the blindfold as he was breathing heavily from exhaustion. "You did so good Boy", Malik purred softly and encircled Altair's waist, his palm sliding up and down over his stomach, slapping him once with his fingertips occasionally brushing over the tip of Altair's arousal. He flinched every time Malik touched him there - he was so sensitive at the moment it was killing him.

 

"Lie down on your stomach and spread your legs", Malik introduced. "I think you deserve some spoiling... we're going to have some fun with that plug of yours", he grinned and Altair wasn't so sure if it was really a reward or just the second part of his torture. He nodded weakly. "Yes Master", he whispered and Malik gently pushed him forwards and Altair lifted his feet, slowly crawling onto the bed and laying down, legs slightly spread. He felt the mattress dip next to his body.

 

Malik lay down as well, lying on his side next to Altair and propping his head up on his palm, his eyes roaming over the panting man's body. He reached with his hand for the butt plug and played with it, slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in again. He was planning on doing this for a while... Altair licked his lips and tried to shift a bit closer to Malik, basking in the man's comforting presence. He moaned softly, his cheek pressing against a nearby pillow and hips rising up in the air.

 

"Thank you, sir," Altair murmured, his body slowly relaxing and giving into the calm pace of the toy sliding in and out of him.

 

Malik let himself relax, watching Altair was a very nice past-time, he decided, licking his lips.

 

"Sir..." Altair asked in a breathy voice, his cheeks turning red once more. "If... If I'm a good boy tonight, will you call me Dove again?" he sucked a deep breath in, feeling silly for asking... And yet, he wanted to be called like that again with burning need. Malik let the thought of calling Altair that again rose and fall in his mind, shifted it this way and that way while his hand never stopped working, slowly pushing the plug in and out of Altair. He turned closer to his Boy, placing one leg over Altair's while he leaned over his backside, blowing cool air over his skin. "If I feel like it... yes", he nodded even though Malik felt as if he couldn't deny Altair anything at the moment. If he wanted to he could ask Malik for absolutely everything - the man had to be careful if he didn't want his mask to slip.

 

Altair relaxed a little more though he felt disappointed Malik didn't simply said yes... allas, he couldn't have everything and right now a 'maybe' was enough to letting his heart beat faster. "Thank you for considering it Master", Altair whispered and pressed back up against the toy. Malik smiled at that, slowly circling the toy inside. "I like how humble you are, boy," he noted in a quiet voice, slipping into a more relaxed state. He inched closer and swallowed his saliva. "I feel like I have taught you well.."

 

Altair smiled at that. "Are... ah... You proud of me, Sir?" he gasped back, his hips rising a tad against the toy. "I had a very good teacher..." he added a moment later, warmth blooming inside his chest. He was not used to those small conversations during the act but... It was a nice little thing he could get used to. 

 

"I'm very proud Boy", Malik hummed and watched the plug appear and disappear in Altair's behind whenever he shifted it a little. "You didn't ask me once to stop the beating, no, you even gladly accepted your punishment when we had to start all over again." He leaned a little closer and run his tongue over one particular nasty print the belt left behind and blew some cold air across the damp skin afterwards. "And since you've endured your spanking so good I'll let you choose. Stay with the plug or try another toy?", Malik pondered and pushed the toy back all the way in until it was buried to the hilt inside of Altair and he rotated it a little. 

 

Altair swallowed, the round tip of the plug brushing against the bump of his prostate and he sucked a shaky breath in, hips rising off the mattress as he tried to seek more of the friction. The plug felt good, he really could get used to wearing one but it was also a tease, something which just kept him at the edge but wouldn't be enough to bring him release. "Try... try another one?", he whispered and his eyebrows narrowed as he didn't know if that was the right answer.

 

Malik snorted, licking his lips. "Don't look like a cornered rabbit... I'm not in a mean mood at the moment," he assured, slapping Altair's backside lightly, making the man growl into the matress.

 

"See? I'm very gentle," the grin was obvious in his voice as he rubbed the place her spanked soothingly, his other hand never stopping th emotion of the plug.

 

Altair released a slow breath then, leaning his cheek into the matress and swallowing back the stingy comment about Malik's supposed gentle move.

 

"Is it going to be one of your favorite toys, sir?" he pondered then, his toes curling and uncurling.

 

Malik was surprised at the question. "Well, if you mean one of my favorites to use on myself then no, it isn't. But I tend to like it inside my subs. And they tend to enjoy it almost as much as I do." 

 

Oh - Altair never just how he would want to see how Malik uses one of his toys on himself until now. He couldn't get the image out of his head and if possible, it made him even harder. "It's... it's a pity", he muttered softly and was almost drooling into the bed when Malik switched that cockring back on, making Altair flinch in surprise.

 

"What was that?" Malik leaned closer, his two fingers pressing against the plug to keep the toy inside.

 

"It's a pity you won't use it sir", Altair said again, feeling more confident. "I would like to see it some day", he added in a whisper and Malik withdrew his hand, sitting a little up. His face wrinkled up into a mask of bewilderment. 

 

"You can wish for it all you want boy but that's something not going to happen", Malik hummed and reached for his treasure box. He hadn't put all of the items out yet and he brought it next to him, roaming through various sex toys as he picked one for Altair.

 

Malik sighed, picking a longer, cone-shaped one with slight bumps on the sides.

 

Altair's answer had thrown him a bit off-balance, he realized, inspecting the toy in his fingers. To be correct, his own answer about using a plug at times surprised him. What amazed him the most was, however, how he didn't feel as if he was stripped from his confidence by Altair's words.

 

He had thought the fact Malik used a plug was... Well, not something that took off his value as Dom.

 

He allowed a small smile, squeezing the cool plug in his fingers before reaching out and grabbing the lubricant, popping the bottle open and squeezing some liquid out on top, making sure the toy was nice and slick before moving to the task of pulling the other plug out. 

 

Altair had prepared himself for another slap, a slap that never came and it surprised him. He would've thought Malik would maybe get angry at him- well, not really angry but ... bitchy maybe. Like he used to act when he thought his status as alpha male was threatened and he had to take out his cock to show everybody his one was the biggest. The image made him grin and he shook his head, trying to get rid of the mental image.

 

"What is it you're laughing about, mh?", Malik purred and tabbed his fingers twice against the plug still buried in Altair's ass before he pulled the toy ever so slowly out. Altair's lips turned into the shape of a small 'o' and his cheeks were painting red... it was a rather adorable sight and Malik grinned, shoving the plug back inside just because he liked to see Altair's reaction.

 

"Though...ah... Thought... About... Something nice, sir," Altair moaned into the covern, hunching his shoulders and rubbing his face into the sheets. "Nnn," he huffed out, urging himself to relax and turning his head at the direction he last heared Malik's voice coming from, offering him a slightly confused expression.

 

"Something nice? What was it, Boy?" Malik smirked, slowly pulling the plug out, watching Altair's entrance stretching and shrinking around the diameter. 

 

"Some- something silly", Altair huffed - there was no way of him telling Malik that he just thought of him running around naked showing everybody his huge dick. He'd rather tell him he would wish to know what Malik was seeing right now, when he pulled that toy out of him only to push it back inside. "Ngh, sir please", he muttered softly around a sigh again. "I need... more", he whispered the last part, his cheeks flushing up, making them look almost as red as his behind.

 

Malik cocked one eyebrow. "Is that so?", he pondered innocently and pulled the plug all the way out to replace it with the new one. He rubbed the tip against Altair's entrance. "Are these toys not enough for you?"

 

Altair cleared his throat then, his face sinking into the mattress. "You're a lot more satisfying than the toys, sir," he muttered, taking a deep breath in as he felt his cheeks turning darker still- they were probably edging towards the color of his backside by now.

 

Malik laughed at that, rubbing the fingers of his free hand against the puckered ring as he continued pressing in. "So I've been told, but it's a good thing you know how to appreciate the best things offered to you, Boy," he smirked, his chest puffing with self-importance. Well, someone's milkshake sure did bring all the boys to the yard, if you followed Altair's words. If said boys were into man-milk. 

 

Altair bit his bottom lip - he would appreciate it if Malik would just stop talking about what other men said about his bed skills, but then again he probably was doing his own head in. Malik was with him now and he has told Altair numerous times now that it wasn't just sex he was interested in but Altair. "Are you going to sleep with me?", he muttered gently, eyes closed behind the blindfold and turned his fingers into tight fists, his hips rising a bit higher to meet the toy.

 

"Try again Boy", Malik chuckled and withdrew the plug from Altair's quivering ring of muscles.

 

"Are you going to fuck me, sir?", Altair pressed between his lips and now- now his cheeks hold the same color as his butt.

 

"Do you want me to?", Malik grinned and brought the anal plug back between Altair's butt cheeks.

 

He nodded weakly. "Yes sir... very much."

 

Malik purred softly, the curved tip of the plug pushing inside of Altair. "If you beg me nice enough..."


	44. Lost Chapter of Zero-G Part 4 of 4

 

 

Altair swallowed his saliva and took a deep breath in. "Please sir... No toy feels as good as your cock in me," he murmured, thankful for the blindfold- it somehow made the words slip easier out of his mouth.

 

"Please, please fuck me in the ass, sir," he concluded, licking his lips. At least he hoped hsi words hit home and made Malik decide that yes, Altair's ass should indeed not be wasted on such trivial things as a toy when he could plunge his own prick inside. 

 

"Mmmh..." Malik grinned and enjoyed watching the toy slipping in and out of Altair. He was incredible hard himself and sometimes it made Malik wonde just how he was able to hold himself back so many times when he had so much fun playing with his sub. "Why?", he pondered then and shifted a bit closer, one hand holding the plug inside Altair while the other one was reaching into his own pants.

 

Altair blinked, gasping and holding his breath. "Wh-why?"

 

"Yes", Malik smirked once more and pulled his own prick out, "tell me why I should fuck you."

 

Altair pressed his cheek deeper into the bed for a moment, his thoughts whirrling inside his head like a vortex. "I want to be yours", he whispered, eyes closed behind the blindfold while his whole body seemed to relax. "Make me yours. Fuck me and make feel like I belong. I want you to own me. Fuck me and own me. Fuck me so hard I never want another dick but yours."

 

Malik's member pressed hard against his pants, making the fabric stretch tightly around the swallen shaft as he hissed into Altair's ear. "Be careful with what you wish for, Boy... I did promise I would fuck your brains out, didn't I?"

 

Altair purred at that, licking his lips. "I will be looking forward to it, sir..." 

 

Malik was shaking, all of his muscles trembling as he had to physically hold himself back from ravishing Altair. Altair's words hit just the right spot, were pushing just the right buttons. He palmed himself roughly and only did so because Altair wasn't able to see in what need he really was. Malik pushed himself onto his knees.

 

"Do you like getting fucked?", he growled in a dark voice.

 

"Yes sir", Altair whispered, his muscles clenching around the plug in anticipation.

 

"Do you want getting fucked?" His fingers fumbled with the zipper of his pants.

 

Altair shuddered, "Yes sir."

 

"By me?", Malik purred and he grabbed Altair by his waist, pulling him up on his knees while his shoulders and face still touched the bed.

 

Altair groaned, his legs falling further apart and he licked his lips. His skin tingled was if electricity was crawling underneath it. "Yes sir", he whispered again, breathless.

 

Malik run his palm over Altair's back as he positioned himself behind the man, looking down on him, his tongue running over his lips, throat dry as he allowed himself to get controlled by his lust for only a few seconds. 

 

Malik smirked, his erection pressing against Altair. "Not yet", he grinned and withdrew only to shove the plug back inside Altair.

 

"Nn!..." Altair moaned, pressing his face against the covers and panting.

His body felt tight and his swallen erection was dangling between his legs as he tried to hold still.

 

"Please sir... Please fuck me," Altair begged, taking shallow breaths in and arching his back in an attempts to contain himself. The toy was not enough... Nothing was enough, really, not even a footlong compared to the warm flesh of someone you might have just... Felt more than sympathetic towards.

 

"Hold this for me will you my dear?", Malik purred and grinned as he shoved the plug all the way in until the hilt touched Altair's buttocks. He slapped him lightly on the right cheek and got off the bed, makig his way towards his dresser. "You know... I've actually wanted to prolong this a little more. Maybe have you on your knees and begging me just a bit more but", Malik opened the top drawer and pulled a condom out, "you are just too damn tempting." He threw a look over his shoulder and eyed Altair wiggling on his bed. 

 

"Is that a bad thing sir?", Altair whispered and rolled his shoulders, the muscles of his arms hurting.

 

"No I guess not", Malik told him nonchalantly before he pulled his pants down and took his socks off as well, standing all naked in his bedroom. He tore the package open and put the condom on, then making his way back towards the bed. He positioned himself behind Altair and run one single fingers over Altair's restrained arms. "Maybe I even going to untie you later...", he purred and slapped Altair's behind with his dick.]

 

A brief thought about being able to hold Malik passed Altair's mind, making him smile. "I would love that, Sir," he murmured, his prick nodding in agreement.

 

Malik laughed at that, squeezing Altair's buttock. "Well aren't you affectionate tonight... I'll consider it," he hummed, pouring some lubricant over his shaft and working his way around it before pressing his member against the crack of Altair's behind. He rubbed his shaft a few times over Altair's entrance, spreading the lubricant over his skin. Malik heard how Altair took a sharp inhale of air but maybe it was really him making the noise as he pushed with the tip inside. "Fuck yes", he whispered and his fingers curled around Altair's waist to pull him up against him, his thumbs drawing circles into his skin. He had actually waited really long for this.

 

"I've wanted to do this since Leonardo had put the first rope around your body", he whispered as he held still for a moment before he pushed further into Altair. The man was already open and well prepared. "I' would have fucked you right then and there when you've been hanging from that ceiling..."

 

Altair blushed at that, swallowing his saliva. "I'm... Ah... You've been waiting for so long, sir... I will do my best," he promised quietly, his heart skipping a beat at Malik's words. He felt... Oddly loved.

 

"I don't expect any less from you," Malik smirked, slowly sinking in, relishing every moment of having Altair close on him, engulfing his need with tight warmth. His shoulders slowly relaxed as his fingers worked circles into Altair's hips, holding him in place. 

 

His fingers softly brushed across Altair's back while he held him with one hand in place, his fingers ghosting over Altair's spine and when he had reached the end of the blindfold, Malik pushed all the way in, pulling the blindfold from Altair's eyes in the same moment. He swallowed a moan as he stayed like that, Altair's trembling body underneath him, the load moan falling from his Boy's lips and his eyes small and watery as he blinked against the bright light invading his eyes. It was almost too much for Malik and he wondered how that could happen. He'd never felt like this with another sub before... he feared if Altair wanted to, he could bring him to his knees.

 

Once adjusted to the light, Altair tried to turn his head as far back as he could, watching Malik with a small grin on his face. "Does it feel good, sir?" he pondered quietly, his voice breathy from his own pending need.

 

"Quite," Malik concluded with a small smirk that soon melted into a miniscule, content smile.

 

Altair frowned lightly, licking his lips and tensing his backside and clenching it around Malik. "And now?"

 

The older man laughed at that, his fingers burying inside Altair's hair. "A bit better, yes," he grinned, slowly starting to move inside the man in small, surprisingly gentle bumps. 

 

Altair's eyes rolled back when Malik finally -finally!- started to move, his head falling back onto the mattress and he sighed with every one of Malik's gentle thrusts. It- it was so completely different from what they'd had earlier the day at the restaurant. While Altair had enjoyed that and yes, he'd enjoyed that quite a lot and he loved it when Malik was rough with him, when his thrusts brought that little extra bit of pain... but this, this was absolutely amazing and wonderful. Fuck it, he felt loved- he felt loved and it was all because of Malik. No one has ever made him feel like this and Altair gasped when Malik hit that one particular spot again, his toes curling with intense pleasure. "Please... sir... untie me", he whispered as his cheek rubbed over the mattress every time Malik shoved himself back into him.

 

Malik though... Malik was in his own little world, relishing the feeling of Altair's tight body around him, the warmth of his skin underneath his fingers, the little sighs and pleas which fell from his lips every time he changed the angle of his thrusts. "... untie you?", Malik panted and he didn't hide anything from Altair this time, his voice betraying exactly just how he felt at the moment. He smiled a little. "If I feel like it...", he grinned but... no, of course he would untie Altair. He would untie him and turn him onto his back, would lean close above him and fuck him while kissing him. Yes, that sounded like a good plan.Altair moaned softly, breathing in the scent of the sheets and slowly curling and uncurling his fingers as he let himself sink into his own world of pleasure, where Malik rocked into him slowly in a steady and comforting rythm.

 

It made his chest feel warm and sent goosebumps down his skin.

 

"You're... Amazing, sir," he whispered, biting his own lip as he was slowly growing accustomed to the pace Malik had set. 

 

Malik leaned down and over Altair's back, his eyes lidded and limbs feeling heavy. He was slowly losing himself into his own oblivion, his emotions taking over his rational mind. One hand slipped to Altair's bound wrists and he pulled them free, throwing the leather to the ground. "Don't call me that", he whispered as he leaned closer once more, his lips next to Altair's ear while he never stopped his slow thrusts. "Call me by my name Altair", he told him in a soft whisper, kissing Altair's ear. Altair took a deep breath in, spreading his arms sideways. "Malik," he murmured, rolling the name on his lips.

 

"Yes Dove?" he man whispered back, his hand soothing up and down Altair's stomach until reaching his erection and slowly peeling the cockring off, dropping it on the bed underneath them.

 

"A...Nn," Altair winced as the cockring, vibrating still slipped through the sensitive head of his member.

 

Malik clenched his fingers around the base of Altair's need, squeezing it and Malik Altair groan quietly.

 

"Shh... I can feel that you're close, and I would like to draw this out for a small while more, please," Malik whispered into Altair's ear, kissing his way down the man's nape and neck.

 

Altair nodded, rolling his head sideways to allow Malik better access to his neck. "Oh... Okay... Sounds good," he chuckled breathlessly, watching the sheets slowly shifting underneath them, in perfect timing with Malik's thrusts. Altair was hardly able to tell how he felt - his brain was kind of fried and his eyes rolled back into their sockets while he moaned softly. Malik was right... He was close and his slow thrusts were almost maddening, bringing him in small gentle waves closer towards the edge. He stopped just then and Altair whined, wanted Malik to return to the soft pounding. "Turn around", the older man muttered into his ear and Altair did, looking up at him with glassy eyes while Malik took his left leg by the angle, hooking it over his shoulders before he pushed back into him.

 

Altair grinned at that, warping his arm around Malik's neck and bringing him down for a kiss, their lips slowly pressing together in the slightly restraining angle... Altair could not have cared less though, and neither have Malik.

 

Neither knew how exactly they managed to deviate from their usual spanking and bondage into this but... Neither was sorry it did.

 

Malik grunted softly, leaning his forehead against Altair's and taking a shaky breath in. "Do you... Nh... Want me to go faster, Dove?" he whispered, collecting the back of Altair's head in one palm and supporting it.

 

"Yeah..." Altair rasped back, his fingers trailing up and down Malik's back, caressing and feeling it between his fingers. 

 

It felt quite out of place to be able to touch Malik like this, to feel his skin underneath his fingers - to have him actually naked. Altair had no idea what he'd done to deserve this or what it was which might cause Malik to act like he did... Maybe it was because they shared a day full of roleplay and every now and then, you just needed a break. Even Malik wasn't able to hold up his act for so long... even Malik needed a break, needed... love? Altair's head fell back, eyes closing and he gasped softly while sweat was running down his temple and over his throat. "Ngh... 's good", he breathed and his nails raked down Malik's back, his legs falling further apart as he pressed up against him. "'s so good", he muttered again while Malik followed the drop of sweat with his tongue. "Malik", Altair whispered his name again, his arms closing behind the man's neck, face buried in the crook of Malik's collar.

 

"Nn," Malik gasped back softly, taking deep breaths in as he picked up his pace a tad, but kept it... Very slow compared to the times he had just fucked Altair senseless. It felt... Nice, to be allowed to be extra caring and considerate every now and then. 

 

"Malik", Altair said again, the letters rolling softly from his lips as he took deep sighs, gentle gasps passing his lips. He could hear Malik's erratic breathing coming from above him, could hear the slick noise of skin meeting skin whenever he pulled out of Altair and pushed back in again. He remembered something about Malik fucking him until his eyes would pop out, until his brain would fall out... Well, Malik actually didn't have to do that right now for it to happen - him being to gentle pretty much blow Altair's mind.

 

Malik leaned down, his lips closing around Altair's throat and he bit him. It was enough to leave a print of teeth behind but not enough to actually break the skin. He licked over the abused skin and placed several open-mouthed kisses along his neck, one arm snaking around Altair's waist and pulling him tighter against his body.

 

Malik shuddered, kissing Altair's neck and ear. "Dove... Let's... Let's.. Ah... Do blood exams... See... If we're clean..." his voice was on the verge of begging.

 

He was probably being unreasonable, letting his emotions control him and falling so far out of the character he worked so hard to build but...

 

That only applied to when they were in their respective roles, didn't it?

 

"Please... I want to be with you," Malik swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut while he expected Altair's answer, bracing himself for the worst and at the same time... He allowed himself to hope for Altair's agreement, pray for it to every god, divine entity or celestial being he might know that he will say yes. 

 

Altair squeezed his eyes tightly shut - this... this couldn't be real now, could it? It felt almost like the last time they'd shared a night like this and he didn't want to think back to those circumstancs now. He'd never been so hurt in his entire life as he'd been back then but now... now it was different wasn't it? This was something Malik gave to him by his own free will, not because Altair demanded him to do so or asked for something vanilla as some sort of prove. No... This was Malik without that hard shell, without the mask but Malik how he truly felt. This was simply... Malik. 

 

He nodded, gasping softly. "Yes I want that", he breathed, head falling back as the older man hit that one spot inside of him. "I really want it", he nodded again and fucking hell... just how did Malik always manage to take him on such a wild ride with his emotions? He'd been incredible turned on and horny for most parts of the days but this? This felt actually more like love-making.

 

Malik let out a long breath of relief, hugging Altair close to his body. "Thank you... Thank you so much, Dove," he gasped, kissing Altair's temple and cheek frantically.

 

Leonardo was right... it felt wonderful. It felt right and incredibly releasing to open up even the smallest crack in his armor... Like water flooding, Altair would surely find a way to sip in and wash him all over with his warmth.

 

Altair felt high, his fingers curling and uncurling over Malik's scalp, holding him close. Lovemaking... Yes, yes it probably was just that.

 

His free hand shakily slid down Malik's back, his whole body feeling heavy, as if it would sink into the matress. "No... No... Malik, it's... Ah... Mutual..." he gasped, arching his back as Malik's angle shifted just a tad and jabbed his prostate hello in a way that made colorful circles dance before his eyes and vision fade into black at the edges. 

 

Altair knew this was a side of Malik he wouldn't be able to see all too often - he didn't mind. He loved being able to see Malik like this, loved it that the man trusted him enough to show such a side of himself. But he also loved that sneaky bastard, his harsh tone sometimes and those damn smirks and- shit. Loved? He loved those sides? He... Altair groaned heavily, his brain sluggish and too slow working. He couldn't think about things like that when Malik was having sex with him, when he was bringing him closer and closer towards orgasm. He. Couldn't. Think. 

 

Malik's fingers run down Altair's sides and in between their bodies, wrapping around his shaft and started to pump him. It earned him another whine coming from Altair and he smiled lazily, watching how Altair sucked his stomach in, how he fisted the sheets underneath him. For a moment he couldn't believe what a lucky bastard he was for having Altair. The man truly was different from all thoe others he'd met before. It was refreshing, really, to have somebody like Altair who was opening up so much to Malik.

 

Malik moaned quietly, leaning his forehead against Altair's own. "You look... Breath-taking right now," he whispered, pulling Altair flush against himself with his free hand.

 

If it could, Altair's face got even redder. "Malik..." he groaned softly, arching his back. "You... Ah... Say... Really, darnest things sometimes..." 

 

"Well it's the truth so take the compliment boy, I don't say them often", Malik smiled and he might have used that name for Altair he always used when they were playing, but it held a very soft note as the letters slipped lovingly over his lips while he leaned down, kissing Altair on his closed eyes, his lips gliding further over his cheek to the corner of his mouth. 

 

Altair's back arched while he was silently gasping for air. Malik was killing him and he was once more reminded why he always came back to him - nothing was ever twice the same with Malik no matter what they did, Malik always managed to surprise him, to blow his mind and he didn't want this to ever stop. "Malik", he whispered again, the name almost lost underneath a moan as the man quickened his pace just a tad. "Malik I-" 

 

Malik made a small questioning sound, kissing around the corner of Altair's mouth and pushing into him all the way to the hilt with smooth, but nontheless fast motions. 

 

"I think I'm- I.. ngh! Fa-falling...", he gasped softly, head rising to press his brow against Malik's shoulder, his legs drawing tighter around the man's waist.

 

"You're close?" Malik muttered in a pant, hugging the man closer still against himself. "W... Wait a little bit... For me," he gasped, biting his lips. "Please..."

 

"N-no", Altair shook his head, biting his lips hard and for a moment, he thought he could taste the iron scent of blood there.

 

"What? Wh-what is it then?", Malik pondered, nuzzling Altair's neck and licking over salty skin, biting softly before he sucked on the reddening spot. He was sure it could leave a bruise. 

 

Altair swallowed another moan as Malik once more changed the angle of his thrusts, hoisting his leg higher over his shoulder while he held Altair's left one tight around his waist. "Come on... don't be shy now Dove", he purred with a grin, nibbing on Altair's ear and it just earned him another one of those delicious moans.

 

"I- falling in...love."

 

Malik chocked on his own breath, but never stopped thrusting.

 

Awkwardly enough... He felt as if he did ot deserve it.

 

"Altair," he voice was weak as he held tight onto the man, panting against hsi shoulder. "You... I'm so... Happy..." he groaned, panting and pressing impossibly close. "So... So... Happy I..."

 

Altair closed his eyes tightly and he tried to control his breathing but it was just no use... he really did feel like falling, falling fast and the impact never came. He felt Malik moving into him, his behind and backside still burning from the whipping, the images of memories of him being tied up at Leonardo's, Malik's hands all over his body still so very fresh and- and it all was really just too much and it wouldn't need much more for him to break, for his world's walls to come tumbling down as he could lose himself into the other man completely. "Please", he whispered, his hands slipping over the man's bicep and back, "please", he begged again one of his hands sneaking in between their bodies, his fingers curling around his own shaft.

 

"Wait for it", Malik breathed back, his lips still moving over Altair's throat. "Wait for me", and the word held more than just one meaning. While Altair's little confession made him utterly happy... he wasn't quite there yet. There was this wall, still and he just couldn't overcome it yet.

 

Altair groaned and nodded, hunching his shoulders ar he tried his best to brace himself and hold back.

 

"Together...?" he panted, his own hand moving from his shaft to Malik's nape, scratching it weakly. "A...ah..."

 

Malik nodded, planting countless kisses all over Altair's face. He could not describe just how... High he was by simply hearing the words. 

 

Malik rolled his hips when he was thrusting into Altair, sweat was tickling his neck and he thought he finally understood what Leonardo had tried to tell him so hard - he hadn't seen it for himself, hadn't heard the words Altair tried to tell him all the time... It had never been just sex for him but he wouldn't have thought for it to be possible for him to feel like that... ever. Not after what he'd been through, not after what he'd seen in his past. He was scared and yet he actually thought it could happen, that maybe Altair was the man to try this with.

 

"Let me help you", he breathed and his hand followed Altair's hand, his finger and thumb curling around the base of the man's need and squeezing it while he brought himself closer to the edge. Altair's own hand moved down, curling aorund Malik's and squeezing it lightly in approval. "Together," he whispered, somehow managing to push himself up and press his lips against Malik's.

 

He could die a happy man now, he realized, grinning, only to have his expression twist in pleasure a moment later, his back pressing hard against the bed. "Ah!... Malik..."

 

It came a second later for Malik and maybe it was Altair who brought him over the edge, the image of him underneath Malik, face twisted in pleasure and body going rigid. His fingers dug painfully into the man's skin as he held his leg up higher, granting him five quick, fast -hard- thrusts until he found his own release in a silent gasp and deep shudder. When the wave of orgasm rolled over him he kept perfectly still, sweat covering his back and side as he slumped down on top of Altair, breathing hotly into his ear.

 

"Malik," Altair gasped, hugging the man tight with one hand. "Please..." he wanted to cum too...

 

Malik took two quick breaths in and started working Altair's need, rolling his fist up and down as he kissed the man's face lovingly. He shifted his knees, sitting on them with his member still inside of Altair and placed both of his hands around Altair's shaft, scrolling them down the slick organ one after the other, not leaving a free gap between his touches. 

 

Altair gasped, his shoulders coming off the mattress while his back and hips pressed back down - he would need to ask Malik later where he'd learned to give such fantastic hand jobs. No matter how he touched Altair, he always came with a dizzy head and was barely able to breath. "Ngh... fuck yes", he groaned and came all across his chest, hot white ropes of semen splashing over Malik's fists and Altair's stomach. He wriggled in pleasure underneath him, fisting the sheet hard.

 

Malik's fingers moved to squeezing the erection, rolling his fingers from bottom to top and milking whatever Altair did not shoot out in the first few times.

 

Once done, Malik slowly retrieved his half-hard member from outside of Altair, peeling the dirty condom off and dropping it inside the trash bin before flopping next to Altair and hugging him tight. "Damn right" he panted, his breath still somewhat labored as he drew the taller man close against himself.

 

Altair rolled into Malik's chest, face buried in the crook of his collar and pulled one arm up, slowly breathing in and out in order to calm his heart. He was aching all over. He was sore, his arms were tired his backside hurt and his back was killing him - he felt very thoroughly fucked, very satisfied and very worn out but: he was probably the most lucky guy in the world and couldn't wish for a better place to be. "Malik", he muttered, "that was... pretty amazing", he admitted softly and Malik just grunted as he drew Altair closer to his body still, his fingers lazily crawling over his heated back.

 

"Yes it was", he nodded with a deep sigh.

 

"We should do this sometime again", Altair chuckled and Malik simply grunted in return, breathing a soft “Idiot”. 

 


	45. Sagittarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little thank you for more than 10,000 views. Set sometime before Malik's accident.

“Do you come here often?”, Altair asked and followed Malik's gaze up to the sky – well, it wasn't a real sky since they were at the planetarium but it almost looked like a real one with its many stars which was a pretty amazing and quite beautiful sight.

 

“I used to come here all the time when I was a kid”, Malik hummed and took one of the many empty seats with Altair following him. They were the only ones here, it was almost time for the planetarium to close and it was in the middle of the week so no parents with little kids running around, screaming. “I was really into astronomy”, he smiled. “I've always begged my parents to take me to Cape Canaveral so I could see one of the shuttles launch for real. I never made it to see one of the space shuttles launch but I went to Kennedy Space Center in 2011 and watched the landing of the Discovery. Pretty awesome...”

 

“I had no idea you're interested in stuff like that”, Altair said and to say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

 

“Was”, Malik chuckled. “I mean it's still pretty cool and all but I'm not as interested anymore as when I was as a kid and a teen.”

 

“What made it change?”, Altair asked quietly and leaned back in his seat, watching the stars above their heads.

 

“My father died.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“If you say you're sorry I'm going to punch you in the face Altair”, Malik said even though he was smiling but his words sounded bitter. “It's alright. I've already told you it's a long time ago. So now”, he sighed heavily, “I come here every once in a while. I like the quiet.”

 

Altair nodded, pursing his lips. When Malik had asked him earlier that day in one of his text messages if Altair was in the mood for a little bit of zero g he'd had no idea what that was about but he'd agreed. The whole car ride Malik had been pretty quiet and as hard as Altair had tried, wouldn't tell him a word about where they were going. Only when he drove up the street leading towards the planetarium and when Altair saw the big dome, he knew what he was in for.

 

“I think it's so cute that you're coming here still”, he grinned and Malik playfully shoved his elbow into Altair's rips. “No seriously”, he chuckled. “I think I'm going to bribe Kadar with a sandwich or something so he can show me some pictures when you were still a kid. I somehow have this image of you in my mind wearing an old carton wrapped up in tin foil at Halloween, dressed up as a little satellite.”

 

“Altair”, Malik growled and his eyes narrowed. It only made Altair laugh some more.

 

“No”, he grinned, “No... really? You _did_ dress up as a satellite? Pictures or it didn't happen!”

 

“I was Sputnik”, Malik huffed. “And it was not a carton but papier-mâché.”

 

“That's so cute!”

 

“Stop calling me cute”, Malik hissed again and even though he was glaring at Altair, it didn't stop him from chuckling. “But you are”, he said and wiped away some tears from laughing. “God, I'd do about everything to see a picture of that.”

 

“Everything?”, Malik pondered and arched an eyebrow.

 

Oooh... shit. Altair did not like that look on Malik's face and his grin died immediately on his lips. He swallowed heavily around the lump in his throat. “Uhm, yeah?”

 

“Bad choice of words don't you think?”, Malik smirked.

 

Altair thought for a moment before he decided to not let have Malik the upper hand this time. He sat a little up, straightening his shoulders, offering Malik a long look with one of his charming smiles. “No, not really”, he purred with a wink and almost did a dance of victory when he saw Malik falter for a split second. Altair was prepared for this to turn into something sexual any time soon but-

 

“Are you going to watch the show with me?”

 

It was Altair now who've felt like stumbling over his words. “The- the show?”, he frowned at Malik.

 

“Yeah... watch.” Malik grinned at him as he pushed himself up and off his seat, walking the distance up to the center of the dome where there was a small control panel for people to put money in. He watched how Malik fumbled with his pocket only to pull out his wallet, throwing a few coins into it and then quickly made his way back to his seat next to Altair. He leaned back and looked up to the sky. When he felt Altair's gaze on him he turned his face towards him, “Come on, you have to watch”, he told him, sounding as excited as a small boy and for a tiny moment, Altair thought he could really see the child in Malik's eyes. Altair smiled at him. “Alright I watch the show with you”, he said in a soft voice and followed Malik's look back to the sky before the music was booming from the speakers and a voice started telling them about the universe, about Sagittarius and the center of the galaxy, about meteors and star signs. Once it was over, Malik looked back at Altair, cheeks a little rosy and eyes wide. No doubt about the small boy still hiding within the grown man. “You know, I have to confess something”, he muttered and took Altair's hand, something Altair had come to love by now. “The night I've first met you and when you've told me your name... that was enough for me to get a boner.”

 

“Yeah, that totally happened”, Altair scoffed but had to admit that a small part of him wanted to believe Malik. “Because of Aquila?”, he asked and didn't hide that he didn't really believe Malik, at least not yet.

 

“Yeah because of that. I mean, hey, come on who wouldn't want to hook up with the brightest star within Aquila? I just had to have you”, Malik chuckled. “At least I don't lie when I say you're my number one star.”

 

“God you're so awfully cheesy tonight”, Altair told him and rolled his eyes. “One could almost think you're in a good mood.”

 

“Course I'm in a good mood. I'm here with you aren't I? I hope you know I've never taken anybody up here before.”

 

“Really? Not ever, not once?”

 

“Nope”, Malik shook his head.

 

“So am I allowed to feel special now?”

 

“Very special”, Malik nodded and leaned over the seat to place a small kiss on Altair's lips. “I've said something about zero g today, didn't I?” Altair frowned confused, licking over his lips and he could still taste Malik there. “Yes I think you did”, he said but didn't understand what Malik meant with that.

 

“Well, you know I can't afford to buy a zero g flight... yet.” He grinned at Altair. “But I can make you float today.”

 

“Uhm, float? I have no idea what you're talking about...”

 

“Well...” Malik leaned further across, nuzzling behind Altair's ear before his lips moved across it to whisper something into it. Altair's eyes widened. “Kadar's not home tonight I take it?”, he asked in a sort of squeaky voice as Malik let his hand drop in his lap, his palm cupping his sex loosely.

 

The man grinned smugly at him. “Nope.”

 

“You promise to take good care of me?”

 

“I always take good care of my boy.”

 

“Alright... then yes”, Altair nodded with a content smile. “It was... fun when we did it at Leonardo's.”

 

“So I've thought”, Malik smirked, slowly standing up and holding out his hand for Altair to take it. Once he did though, it seemed that with the small contact of skin against skin something in Malik's whole appearance and behavior changed. He straightened his shoulders and back and Altair felt smaller than him now. “So let me ask you again...”, Malik said and pulled Altair flush against his chest. “Ready for some zero g my little star?”

 

Altair grinned. “Yes sir.” 


	46. Patterns Part 1 of 3

'Where are you?'

 

'There was a traffic jam, we're running half an hour late or so...'

 

'Fuck. Okay. I'm already here waiting to pick you up.'

 

Altair shoved his cell back into his pocket, drawing his jacket tight around his body and went to the rental car, grabbing the scarf from the passenger's seat to put it around his neck so it covered his mouth and nose as well. It had gotten cold the last couple of days and he still wasn't used to it. Only a week ago it'd been sunny and nice and warm... Now it almost looked like fall except the leafs hadn't turned in color yet but the wind was chilly and it was raining more often than not. He wasn't ready for fall yet, fuck. He was a summer's person, he hated the winter – it made him depressed. What didn't make him depressed was Malik coming to visit him though. Altair's company had sent him away for a week to go to a convention in Stuttgart – Germany. The convention was already over, it was Friday today but his flight wouldn't leave till Monday. So, Malik had decided it would be the best opportunity for him to book a flight and come after Altair, spent a weekend in Germany and then fly back to NYC with him together. He'd only told Altair two days ago and honestly, Altair was glad for that because if he would have known any earlier, he would have been so excited that he probably wouldn't have been able to focus properly on his work and why his company had sent him here in the first place.

 

The only problem now was that Malik had arrived at Frankfurt International Airport and was supposed to take the train from there to Stuttgart. His train got canceled though because of the last few days rain. The rail tracks had gotten washed out between Frankfurt and Mannheim so he had the choice to either take another train or go with the bus. Well, another train would have cost him two more extra hours while the bus only needed two hours between Frankfurt and Stuttgart. Now... now Altair was waiting at Central Bus Station, ready to pick Malik up after a six hours flight and a two hour long bus drive which now already took almost three hours thanks to bad traffic. He pulled out his phone again, watching another bus going by.

 

'What does your bus look like'

 

'I saw a few Stuttgart signs, I'm assuming I'll be there soon. And my bus is uh... this fairly dark teal green color.'

 

Altair nodded and didn't text back. Malik didn't have Wifi so using his phone was expensive. He'd already gotten him a cheap sim card he could use for his stay in Germany but until then they could only use their phones in cases of emergencies... or to ask for what bus Altair had to look. Another twenty minutes passed and it was getting really cold by now. Altair could have waited in the car, sure, but he somehow thought he might miss Malik's bus if he did that so he kept standing outside his little black rental car, waiting for the man to finally arrive. It was starting to get dark when he finally saw a bus driving around the corner that fit Malik's description and Altair's stomach made a flip. He hadn't seen Malik for six days now which wasn't the longest they've ever been separated but not being able to be with Malik always sucked so yeah, he was damn excited to finally see him again, kiss him, feel him, smell him...

 

People got off the bus like ants, fanning out into every direction which made it hard for Altair to make Malik out in the small crowd. It took him another few minutes before he finally saw a grumpy tired face, its owner a man holding a bag over his shoulder and looking across the parking lot. Altair waved at him and as soon as Malik caught the movement, walked up to him. They met halfway.

 

“Hey”, Altair smiled at him, hands still shoved into the pockets of his jeans as Malik let go of his luggage and instead drew Altair tight into an embrace. It only took Altair half a second to get his hands out and his arms around Malik's shoulders. “God, it's so good you're finally here”, he muttered into Malik's shoulder, holding him tight and just relished the feeling of the man's warmth radiating in small waves off his body, the familiar weight pushing into him. “So good you're here”, he murmured again and slowly let go, looking Malik all over. His man looked tired, dark circles underneath his eyes, his hair a bit ruffled and his dark green tie was loose – Malik was probably one of the very few people Altair knew who'd go on a six hour flight wearing a suit. He cupped his face with both hands and grinned a little, “I've missed you.” He leaned in, placing a small kiss on Malik's lips before he let go of him again. “Let's get out of the cold, huh?”

 

He was babbling, Altair knew that. He was feeling as if he'd had too much energy left and now all of it wanted out, like a little steaming teapot. Altair already reached for Malik's bag but his fingers curled around his wrist, holding him back. “Altair”, he said, his voice sounding a little rough as if he hadn't spoken for a few hours. “Calm down boy”, he said with a smile and it immediately made Altair stop with everything he was doing but instead made him turn around, facing Malik once more. “I'm here now”, he said and pulled against Altair's wrist, making him step into his body so he could kiss him once more. Malik, unlike Altair, took his time, followed Altair's lips with his own as if they were a map leading him to a hidden treasure. “Aright”, Malik hummed and pulled back, smirking satisfied when it took Altair a few seconds longer to blink his eyes open, looking a bit high. “We can go now. Where's the cab?”

 

“I rented a car”, Altair said and gestured over to the black car.

 

Malik arched an eyebrow at that. “Didn't know you could drive stick”, and Altair snorted at that. “Course I can drive stick”, he said and popped the trunk open to put Malik's luggage in. “Really, I'm not as helpless as you might think I am.”

 

“I never thought you're helpless”, Malik grinned and let himself fall into the passenger's seat right next to Altair. “But let me keep my illusion that you sometimes need a little rescue.”

 

Altair rolled his eyes at that. “God damn you Malik, I never thought you like to think of yourself as the prince in shining armor.”

 

“Why not?”, Malik pondered while Altair started the engine and pulled out into the streets.

 

“Well for once”, he smirked at him, “I think you sometimes act more like a princess but two... you're everything every mother warns her daughter about. You're a dangerous man.” At that Malik snorted and Altair missed the little glare he sent him about the princess part. “I think now you're exaggerating a bit. I'm not dangerous but if I am we both know how much you love it”, he winked at Altair.

 

“True that”, Altair hummed and set the signal to take a left turn. “True that.”

 

 

xxx

 

 

“There was a small... mix up with my room”, Altair said as they walked down the long hall of the hotel. “They're kind of overbooked so they had to give me another one”, he explained and stopped in front of a door.

 

“Well as long as the bed is big enough to fit us both-”, Malik said while Altair pushed the door open but stopped speaking instantly. “Oh.”

 

“So they got me the suite”, Altair grinned and gently pushed against the small of Malik's back and lead him inside.

 

“You didn't sleep with anybody to get this room did you?”

 

“Malik! Fuck, no, who the hell do you think I am?”, Altair growled at him and kicked the door shut behind them, dragging Malik's luggage inside.

 

“I think you're somebody who leaves a few presents outside for everybody who comes into this room to see”, Malik grinned and walked directly over to the kingsized bed, sitting down heavily at one end. “Little surprise of yours?”, Malik grinned while Altair tried to get Malik's bag into one of the closets before he turned around, cheeks bright red. The bag didn't fit so he gave up and let the bag standing outside. "Uhm yeah, sort of... I went shopping." 

 

“So I see”, Malik grinned and picked up the red bondage tape, whirling it around one finger. “This is something I've never used before.”

 

“Never? Really?” Altair rose both his eyebrows in surprise and walked over to Malik, looking down at the two other items right next to the man's hips. “What about the others? Do you... do you like them?”, he asked in a small voice and watched Malik picking one up.

 

“The ball gag is beautiful”, Malik said and let his fingers move in light curves over the red leather, the material smooth and soft underneath them before he inspected the silicon black ball. “You made a fine choice and the riding crop...”, he muttered and picked it up. It was still packed but the picture on it showed a nice leather riding crop, simple and black. “You want me to use this on you?”

 

“Well... I was hoping for that”, Altair muttered and rubbed the back of his neck, watching how Malik opened the package to look inside. “I mean I could return them if you don't like them-” Although he wouldn't want that since he went through hell to get it. The salesman didn't speak English, Altair didn't speak German and he felt completely out of place in the small erotic store and ugh, no, he wouldn't want to go back there. He looked up when he heard Malik's low rumble of a chuckle. “What?”

 

“Don't you think this is a bit... girly?” Malik held out the riding crop for Altair to see and his eyes went wide.

 

“That's not- I didn't want that one!”, he said mortified and tried to grab the heart shaped riding crop out of Malik's hand but he pulled it back, holding it out of Altair's reach. “Gimme those!”

 

“No!”, Malik laughed and quickly sat up and scooted further over the bed to get some distance between him and Altair. “They are so cute, look at them! I didn't know they make these”, he laughed and inspected the little heard that sat right in the middle of the black leather.

 

Altair put his hand over his face and groaned. “It's not the one I wanted, I wanted a simple, plain riding crop”, he muttered between gritted teeth.

 

“Yeah sure you didn't want this one”, Malik winked at him and tested the crop on his thigh. “Hey, I think if I use them on you, you probably going to have your ass covered in hearts!”

 

Altair groaned again in misery. “Yay...”, he said weakly and wiggled his closed fist in what was supposed to be a lame victory dance. Not. “I should return them”, he said although he really didn't want to. He'd been through enough trouble to get them in the first place.

 

“No”, Malik agreed with him. “No, you've bought those things for a purpose didn't you?”

 

“Yeah well...”

 

Malik sat up straight. “You know I've had a really long day and-”

 

“I understand”, Altair said and his shoulders slumped with disappointment. Yeah sure - what had he been thinking? Malik had left their apartment in New York in the evening when Altair had still been working and now it was almost 8 pm in Germany. Malik was probably suffering form a jetlag and wanted some rest, not fooling around with him. 

 

“- I want to take a shower. When I come back I expect my boy to greet me properly”, he smirked and it sent a rush of heat and surprise right down to Altair's crotch, his hand slowly falling from his face and into his lap, watching how Malik pushed himself up and taking a look around their room, eyes falling on the mini-fridge in the small kitchen unit. “Is that fridge filled?”

 

Altair nodded. “Bought you some Glenfiddich whiskey. Fridge isn't cooling though, you have to pay for that.”

 

“No that's alright...” Malik shook his head and got up. “Pour me a glass”, he said and pulled off the jacket of his suit, letting it drop to the bed where Altair would probably pick it up later to hang it properly away. His tie followed shortly, falling to the ground in a heap of silk as he opened the door to the bathroom. “And get naked.”

 

 

xxx

 

 

This had been going on for quite a while now. Altair wouldn't be able to say for how long exactly if he was asked but right now, it wasn't of importance anyway. What _was_ of importance though was he being tied up to the bed with the bondage rope rightly but comfortable around his wrists, holding his arms above his head, the ball gag between his lips and saliva running down his chin and collecting on his chest while Malik did his best to make him lose his mind with all those little kisses and nibbles to his body. It had long gotten dark outside, the lights of the city spreading behind the window like a sea of stars, glowing in the night's shades and illuminating the world in orange and yellow while Altair's chest was rising and falling underneath heavy breaths, his fingers curled into tight fists and his eyes shut. Malik was currently occupied with sucking on his stomach close to his navel, forming a small trail of bite marks all along his abdomen, leaving nothing but wet skin behind as well as a flustered Altair.

 

There was a small black leather briefcase standing on a small wooden table not too far away from their bed, open and tiny enough to fit into a bigger bag. Malik had packed parts of his little 'treasure box' and taken them with him all the way to Germany. One of said items was a cock ring. Plain simple stainless steel. Nothing fancy, really but it did what it was supposed to do. He'd been erect pretty much as soon as Malik had come out of the shower with just a towel around his hips, getting dressed lazily with Altair waiting right next to the bed, naked, and sitting on his heels with his legs ever so lightly spread. He'd watched how Malik had dried his hair, had watched how he'd sat down on one of the heavy wooden chairs to first put on his underwear and then the black pair of suit pants. He was shirtless still, feet bare but he'd taken his time to watch Altair while sipping the whiskey waiting in a glass on top of the kitchen's counter where Altair had left it for him. He'd watched Altair grow with an amused little smirk and the corner of his mouth twitching before he'd went back into the bathroom taking the small bag with toiletries with him to put on some cologne and to get rid of the few stubble in his face.

 

Now though, now he was holding his weight with his hand pushing down against the mattress next to Altair's shoulder, straddling one of Altair's thighs and sucking a rather large red mark right next to his navel before he let go, an obscene noise filling the room as he did so. The cock ring made his dick feel... harder, fuller. He thought he could feel his heartbeat pulsating in it. He opened his eyes and looked down his body and was surprised when he met Malik's gaze right away, the look of those brown orbs close to a wild beast who was waiting to devour its prey. He tilted his head to one side, curiously, and watched Altair while he sat back so most of his weight was resting on Altair's leg, his hand slowly coming down to meet his hip with his thumb stroking small patterns into the skin there. Malik was looking at him with such intensity that Altair thought his eyes alone could burn him and he remembered Malik's words from earlier that night, right after he'd closed the gag behind his head.

 

“Try saying red”, he'd had said while his fingers had brushed gently over the red leather up to the front and over the ball sitting perfectly between Altair's lips.

 

“Wruff.”

 

Malik had chuckled at that. “Try again little bird.”

 

“Ruff.”

 

“No this isn't working... how about a safe word for tonight... banana?”

 

“Nanana.”

 

“Mmmh better but not good enough. We need to find something you're able to say even with that thing between your lips”, Malik had mused out loud with a gentle, small smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that had told Altair no matter what the night would bring, he knew Malik would never - _ever-_ hurt him. “How about apple?”

 

“Apple.”

 

Malik had chuckled again, had leaned in close to place a kiss right on top of the ball. “Apple is your safe word for tonight Boy”, he'd had whispered and soon after, Altair had found himself in his current position, the red tape around his wrists in a relaxing, even comforting way with the riding crop sitting on the bedside's table in easy reach for Malik. “Have you been a good boy?”, Malik purred as he leaned back down, placing lazy kisses all over Altair's abdomen and up to his collar. He nodded weakly, “Uhu.”

 

Again, Malik laughed softly. “You think you deserve something special tonight?”

 

Altair nodded once more, closing his eyes when Malik bit his throat lightly in an almost teasing manner. His toes curled with excitement as he could feel Malik's weight shifting on top of him. “You've been wanting me to use the riding crop on you all evening, haven't you?”, the other man whispered into his ear, sending goosebumps rushing down his spine only to explode there like a supernova. Altair nodded weakly and slowly opened his eyes. Malik was looking down on him, straddling his hips now with the tip of the crop resting right in the middle of Altair's chest underneath his collar.

“So? Where should we test it first?”, Malik mused out loud, looking up the ceiling with his head leaned to one side as if he was actually thinking. Altair had no doubt Malik had made his decision a long time ago though and he got his answer when Malik scooted down his legs a little, gently pushing them aside so he didn't sit on but in between them. “Now”, he said and drew the riding crop down Altair's body as if it was a brush, the leather in the shape of a heart lingering on his navel a second too long before it moved over his hipbone and down the side of his body. “I've always thought your thighs look oh so tender and sensitive”, he purred, the riding crop placed across Altair's hips so his hand could knead the inside of his left thigh. Altar didn't agree though. He didn't really like... being touched there. Because Malik was right. That didn't mean he'd agree with him but yes, he was quite sensitive there and yes, he would take a beating to his ass every day over a beating to his thighs. This was sort of new, something they hadn't done very often in the past and he was nervous about it because he knew it'd hurt. Quite a lot.

 

“Don't scrunch your nose like that”, Malik hummed, his hand switching to Altair's right thigh, kneading it as well, stimulating the blood flow there. “I'm sure you'll do fine”, he added and Altair's whole body twitched when Malik let go of his leg but instead took his sex in one hand, giving it one hard stroke, leaving Altair in a little puddle of pleasure behind. “Exactly”, Malik ginned, then picked up the riding crop, leaning in close with his hand meeting the cushion right next to Altair's head, Malik's face just a breath away from his. "You think I'm a princess Altair?", he purred in a low voice, his lips pulled back to show his teeth. "No", he whispered, the word itself husky, "I am your king." 


End file.
